That sexy dress
by Raine1o1
Summary: It's really fun seeing two persons getting embarrass to no end, especially when both are oblivious to each others feelings. But what if they'll soon realize those feelings? Will both do something about it? or will they just keep it and let the others do somethin' about it?
1. Chapter 1

Now I'm invading Love Live category. x)

I'm always a K-On writer.. ^_^ I wanna try this for a change. ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'd love to see Ericchi in a sexy dress!" says Nozomi with a sly smile.

"Ooh! Sexual harassment!" Honoka exclaimed making Kotori sweatdropped, "Sexy dynamite, you mean.."

"I can't do it.." Umi mumbled while hugging her knees, burying her face on it.

"Get over it already!" Nico retorted.

"I don't want to!" Eri shot back at the obviously amused shrine helper, "I'm not wearing something like that!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ready!" their leader raised a flaglet making Rin and Umi getting into a running position. "Set!"

The other muse members are eyeing the two competitors, cheering them. Okay, more likely cheering the orange haired girl to be exact.

"Go!"

Off they go. Their audience eyes went wide seeing them ran like hell.

On the other hand, a certain blue eyed girl is currently following a gaze to the blue haired girl while blushing unknowingly. Biting the insides of her cheeks after remembering the event before this crazy antic.

 **-Flash back-**

"Ooh! Rin wants to see it too nyaa~!" the orange haired girl jumped out excitedly.

Diverting the topic to the ex student council president, Umi slowly stands and watched her friends tease the blonde to no end.

"Hmm.." Honoka began examing Eri's figure three hundred and sixty degrees making the captive girl blush, "You'll look good in it Eri-chan!"

"Honoka!" she shot back while blushing more.

"That's it!" Hanayo suddenly exclaimed earning everyone's attention.

"What is it Hanayo-chan?" the brunette asked.

"If there's one Muse member wearing a sexy dress and be the center for our next song, I'm sure many will be captivated and I'm pretty pretty sure it would increase our popularity even more!"

Everyone was in awe, she just explained that in one gulp of breath. Who wouldn't though?

Eri's brow twitched while slowly taking a step back, "Y-Yada!"

"Come on Ericchi~" the shrine helper kept a smug grin on her face while inching onto a terrified blonde.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kotori blatted while clasping her hands together raising it over her chest, "I did make one.. Gome Eri-chan, I used your body size as the model of my designs." she then looked at the baffled blonde apologetically.

"Good job, Kotori-chan!" their excited leader gave a thumbs up.

"Just wear that damn dress already!" Nico bursted while crossng her arms in annoyance, "So that we can practice!"

"Yeah.. G-Go on.. N-Not that I'm interested.." the red haired girl said while looking away with a hint of blush staining her cheeks, but then glanced back with one eye open.

Thinking her friends are crazy, Eri kept backing away until she bumped onto someone behind her making her flinched and face the person.

"Ah gome Umi.." she quickly apologize while Umi gave a small smile, "It's okay.."

"Eri-chaaaaaaan~!" the brunette again bolted towards the blonde making the girl hide behind the archer.

"Eh?" Umi got confused of the blonde's sudden action then she quickly glance to the person who's the main reason why the girl behind her is hiding.

A palm connected to Honoka's face making her stop from coming closer. The blonde's eyes went wide with the bluenette's sudden action, "Eh?"

"W-Why are you forcing E-Eri to wear it if she doesn't want to?" A red hue lit up on her cheeks, she then pulls her hand back while trying to compose herself together.

"Oh? Ericchi got a knight eh?" the busty chick's remark didn't help a bit.

"Ooh~!" everyone chorused making the two in subject blush like fire.

"S-S-Shut up!" the archer stuttered so bad while getting redder, "I-I-I-I just~" she was then cut off as Honoka holds her shoulder while having a smug grin, "How subtle of you Umi-chan.."

The bluenette felt like her face were emitting smoke, "T-T-That's not~" she was cut off again.

"You too Eri-chan.." snickered, "Such a sly eh?"

"H-Hey!" both in topic protest.

"Their faces are red nyaa~"

Thanks to Rin, their faces are even redder.

"How 'bout this.." Nico spoke, "Why don't you deal with it in a contest, how's that?"

"Hmm.. Nico-chan got a point.." Maki seconded, "It'll be fair enough, I guess.." she kept twirling her red lock.

"If you lose, you get have to wear it.." her bestfriend kept her knowing smile, "..then vice versa.."

All of them stared at the blonde intently while waiting for her answer.

"I-If I agree.. W-What's the game?" she gulped, hoping it's not something worth dying for.

"Hmm.." the brunette puts her index finger under her chin showing she's thinking deep, "Ah! I know! How about a multi obstacle course?"

The latter's eyes went wide, eventhough she's fit, flexible enough and a good dancer; she's not really good when it comes to sports. "B-But~"

"I-I'll stand in for her.." the archer claimed, looking away while trying to hide her blush.

"Eeehh~?!" everyone exclaimed, the defendant herself can't even believe it.

 **-End of Flash back-**

She kept biting her lower lip trying to fight back her nervousness, 'Why did she do that?' still keeping her eyes on the archer who is a meter ahead from the orange haired girl.

"My.. someone's keeping an eye on her saviour.."

Red lines instantly ran across the latter's ears after hearing her bestfriend's remark.

"W-What are you talking about Nozomi?"

"I know you're wondering why she did that.." smiling while looking at the archer who's running now along with her competitor.

On the other hand..

"Go Rin-chaaaaaan~!"

Her supposed to be two bestfriends just cheered for her enemy. Sweatdropped, 'Traitors..' now she's a meter ahead, she can't helped but think about what happened. 'What's got into me and why I said that?' _..it's embarassing.._ instantly her face went red, "Whatever!" she hollered, giving all her strength to ran faster.

She can see now the finish line. 'Almost there..' her attention was then caught when Honoka shouts.

"Maki-chan! Hanayo-chan! Don't let Umi-chan reach the finish line!"

The blonde and the archer cast their eyes on her with disbelief.

"H-Hey! That's totally unfair!" Eri exclaimed after she caught a glance at Maki and Hanayo who's running ahead bringing the supposed to be finish line with them.

The ex vice president just chuckled knowing their leader's crazy ideas.

'Tsk.. that Honoka..' Umi's brow twitched, coz whenever the other girl is ahead of her, Maki and Hanayo stopped running. But whenever she's in the lead, both ran like hell.

Meanwhile..

"Ne, Ericchi.." calling her bestfriend's attention without leaving a gaze on the archer, "What do you think about Umi-chan?"

Eri looked at her, "Huh? Why are you asking me that?"

The latter only glanced at her while smiling making her confused, but she complied and answer anyway.

"Well.." casting her eyes back at the bluenette, "..she easily gets embarrassed, but has a strong personality and very reliable.." a smile slipped off her face, "..she's a good singer, a good composer and also, she's good at sports.."

Unbeknownst to her, her bestfriend just watched her from the corner of her eyes while smirking, "Do you like her?"

 _Huh? I don't get her.._ "Of course.." turning her head to the latter with a smile, "..just like everyone else.." looking back at the bluenette.

The shrine helper slowly slipped back the card into her pocket, 'I'm pretty sure the card says otherwise..'

In the meantime..

"Ne, Umi-chan.." Rin called her competitor who is now in match with her pace, "What do you think about Eri-chan?"

She almost choked at her question, "W-What's with that q-question?"

"Well, I'm just curious since you suddenly stood up for her earlier.." clearly in a teasing tone, and that smirk certainly isn't helpful.

Slowly getting red. Again. "W-What? I-I-It doesn't mean anything! I know Eri is not that good in sports, that's why!"

"Hmm.. so, what do you think of her nyaa~?"

Knowing she can't escape, she sighed. "Hmm.. she has a strong personality, very reliable.. hmm.." glancing up, trying to find the right words to describe her senpai, "..she's a good dancer, very smart and she's also gorgeous.." she then felt her face getting hotter.

"So, do you like her nyaa~?"

Turning her head quickly to the latter in disbelief, "W-What? O-Of course I like her.. J-Just like the others as well.." _I don't get her.._

"Maybe you want to see Eri-chan in a sexy dress! See ya nyaa~!" dashing much faster leaving the tomato head behind.

"W-W-What?!" after her mind pictured Eri wearing something exotically sexy, her face got even redder. 'Honoka's dead!' she ran much faster passing by the latter.

"Hanayo! Umi is gaining on us!" the red haired girl exclaimed after seeing the amber eyed girl speeding.

"I-I can't take it anymore Maki-chan!" the idol fanatic panted hard while slowing down.

When Maki attempts to help her the line broke. 'Huh?' her eyes went wide after seeing the archer reducing her speed.

"Oh man, she won.." Nico retorted, crossing her arms while having a bored look.

The quarter Russian ran up to the panting winner and hugged her tight, "Waah~ Umi, you won!"

Still on the verge of catching her breath, "O-Oh, t-that's great.." instead of hugging her senpai back, she collapse on her.

"Umi?!/Umi-chan?!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"She's currently resting.." the blue eyed girl notify her comrades after closing the door to the other side of the room.

Everyone sighed in relief knowing Umi is okay.

Eri then move towards the front with arms crossed, "A deal's a deal.. she won.."

"Now now Ericchi.." Nozomi looked at her with a knowing smile, "I clearly remember Honoka-chan said _multi_ obstacle course.."

Emphasizing on the _multi_ , her eyes went wide. "Ch-Chotto! Don't you think Umi had enough?!"

"You seemed pretty concerned about your knight Ericchi~" grinning slyly, "We didn't say Umi-chan will play the next game.."

"Eh?" blinking furiously then pouts, "Mou! Why are you all so eager to see me wear it?!"

They then heard the door clicked open, "What's the next game?" revealing the archer.

"Eeeehh~!" everyone exclaimed.

Honoka directly ran towards the latter and looked at her with concern, "U-Umi-chan! Why did you stand up? Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine Honoka, just got tired earlier but I'm fine." giving a weak smile, she then looked down making her bangs cover her eyes, "Saa~!" slamming her right hand over the table startling everyone, "What's next?" she then looks at them with eyes fired up with determination making the other girls shiver, "I'm not gonna let you have your way.."

The shrine helper just smirked, 'This is gonna be fun..'

"Harasho.."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

While the others are busy preparing the set, Eri approached the bluenette who's currently stretching.

"Ne, Umi.." crouching down to face the archer, "Thank you for doing this, I appreciated it." she then diverts her gaze towards their busy friends, "But you don't have to continue this silly game of theirs.. I feel troubled seeing you worked up in this.."

The latter the stand up stretching her arms forward, "I don't mind.. someone has got to teach them a lesson.." she then smiled and winked playfully at the quarter Russian girl.

"Oooy~!"

The two of them turn their heads towards the source, only to find a certain brunette who's excitedly waving her hands. "It's ready! Get ready Umi-chan!"

Umi then picked up her bow and arrow case, "Don't worry Eri.." giving an assuring smile before walking out.

'Umi..'

.

.

.

"Okay Umi-chan, here's what you'll do.." her busty senpai smiled, "You just need to hit those apples over there.." pointing the targets out in the field, "Twenty apples for twenty seconds.. missing one apple or if you ran out of time will make you lose automatically.."

Eri gulped in nervousness, 'They're really bringing her to the edge of losing..' _..you can do it Umi.._

"Ready.." the idol fanatic signals, "Start!" clicking the timer.

Seeing how the apples catched the arrows one by one, the wouldn't even blink to miss it. "S-Sugoi.." all of them muttered.

"Don't you want to cheer your knight Ericchi?" standing beside her bestfriend who's currently in awe.

"W-What?" snapping out from the trance the archer has given her, her cheeks lit up voluntarily.

"Mm-hm.." smiling in amusement, she looked back at the player.

"Sad to say.." Hanayo clicked the timer stop, "Umi-chan won again.." looking in dismay after receiving a handful of 'awe', "Cleared in twelve second tops.."

.

.

.

Umi sighed as she relaxed while setting her bow down, she was then handed a bottle of water.

"Hai.." Eri smiled at her, "Congrats Umi.."

"Arigatou gozaimasu.." taking rhe bottled water while smiling back.

Meanwhile, at the farthest corner of the archery hall, they were watched by a couple of eyes.

"What should we do now? Umi-chan is good at almost everything!" Honoka whispered while pouting.

"They still haven't realized their feelings for each other.." Nico looked at the dou in bored eyes while crossing her arms, "It's kind of annoying already.."

"I thought both of them are smart nyaa~" Rin slides down the wall in disappointment.

"W-Well, both of them are inexperienced in love after all.." Kotori looked at the orange haired girl apologetically.

"It's already late, what should we do tomorrow?" Maki asked while playing the edge of her hair.

Their busty senpai glance at the two who's currently chuckling quietly, "We'll go on trekking tomorrow.."

"Eh? Where?" the muse leader tilt her head, "Is this part of the game Nozomi-chan?"

"No, just one of the ways to let them be together.." facing back her juniors with a smile, "We'll think of another game along the way.." chuckling quietly, "That sexy dress was just an excuse after all.."

"Ooh! This will be exciting nyaa~!" the orange haired girl pumped her fist up in the air ecstaticly.

"Desho?" the brunette the hugged the latter with the same energy.

"What's going on here?" the ex student council president asked making them freeze on their spot except for the emerald eye girl.

"We're gonna go trekking tomorrow behind the local shrine.." smiling, _I know Umi-chan likes mountain adventures._ "There's a hot spring within the woods and it's three hours away, I was hoping we can relax a bit.."

"Hmm.. well, you're right.." the archer agreed, "But we need to practice as soon as we got back."

"Of course!" her busty senpai smiled while behind her were a group of girls who has an evil smile and emitting some dark aura. "Oh! I almost forgot!" clapping her hands, "I've got something to do Ericchi~ See you tomorrow!"

When the shrine helper turned her back against the two, she then gave a wink to the other girls before taking her leave.

"Me too.." Nico quickly gets her bag then slings it on her shoulder, "Maki, don't forget that you're accompanying me today.." she then proceeds leaving.

"Hai hai.." the red haired junior complied then gets her bag, "See you tomorrow.." directly following her small senpai outside.

"Ah! Kotori-chan! Dad made a new flavor of dumplings today! Come on!" sweeping their bags while dragging the chairwoman's daughter away, "See ya tomorrow!"

"Rin-chan! There's a fifty percent discount on every rice meals at that store the other day! Come on!" quickly running out.

"Kayo-chin matte!" she grabbed her bag, "See you tomorrow.." taking a quick bow, she then chase the latter leaving the dou blinking.

 _..and there, they're gone.._

"All of them seemed to leave in a hurry.." the blunette spoke while putting her bow in the canister.

"Yeah, I guess we should head home as well." looking at the latter apologetically.

"I'll just change for a sec.." she grabbed the knob waiting for the blonde's reply before opening it.

"Okay, take your time." smiling at her kouhai who then disappeared to the door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Both walked in silence outside their school, they kept fidgeting unknown to the other.

'I've got to say something..' both mentally protested

"Umi?/Eri?" hey said in unison making them looked at each other.

"Eh.. you first.." the kouhai offered.

"Uhh.. I was just wondering if it's okay with you if we stop by a cake shop? I promised Arisa to bring her one today." giving a small smile, "If you don't mind.."

"I don't mind.." smiling back at her senpai who then sighed in relief.

"So what is it that you're going to say Umi?" glancing at her for a sec.

"Oh, I was just about to ask you if you have somewhere to go.. but I already know the answer." she then gave a small chuckle.

Unbeknownst to the archer, some blue eyes were glued onto her the moment she gave a small laugh.

'She's cu~ What am I thinking?!' her blush marched up to her cheeks instantly, she then look away. 'Harasho..'

While walking silently, both didn't realized that they are getting closer until their hands brushed lightly making the older girl retrieve her hand swiftly while getting red.

"Are you okay Eri?" her kouhai noticed, "Your face is kinda red."

"Huh? N-No, I'm fine.." forcing a smile, "D-Don't wory.. I'm just tired.."

"Hmm.. then we better hurry to the cake shop so that you can go home and take a rest."

"Y-Yeah.." _..I'm thinking too much.._

Not for long they arrived at their destination, after buying the cake both then got out.

Reaching the intersection where they will be departing, "Thank you for accompanying me today Umi.." giving a weak smile.

"Of course, no problem." staring at the older girl curiously making the latter confused.

"Umi?"

Right then and there, Umi moved her face closer making their foreheads touch. The blonde couldn't help but blush non-stop while staring back at the amber eyed girl with wide eyes, still baffled with her actions. Seconds later, Umi pulled back making Eri breath.

"I just checked your temperature.. since you looked kinda red.." smiling, "But it seems like you're fine. Just take an early rest." starting to face the direction of her home, "Take care and good day.. see you tomorrow." she then gave a smile before walking away.

"Harasho.." is what she can only manage to say after seeing the archer disappear.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

This pair who's easily embarrassed.. this is going to be fun. ;)

Reviews would be much appreciated! :D

Arigatou! ;)

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, Umi was the one who's so prepared when it comes to mountains.

"Saa Minna~! The mountain is waiting!" the bluenette exclaimed joyfully as she adjusted her bag on her back.

"Umi-chan is so excited." Honoka noticed while adjusting her bag on her back a bit higher.

Their busty senpai then moved closer and whispered, "Let's make it more exciting, shall we?" giving a playful wink, she then earned a quiet chuckle from her juniors except Maki and Nico who has this deadpanned look.

"Ah Umi-chan!" the emerald eye girl called out the blunette's attention, "I think Ericchi _needs_ some help with her things.." after emphasizing the word _need,_ the other girls can't help but snicker.

"Oh?" the amber eyed girl shifted her gaze towards a certain blonde girl who's carrying two hand bags while going up the stairs. Certainly, she's having a hard time. "Eh? Eri!" rushing towards the older girl.

On the other hand, Nozomi chuckled while facing the others. "I purposely let Ericchi brought those things."

"What are those anyway?" Maki retorted while twirling the edge of her red locks.

"Foods and bottled waters for us." grinning slyly, "I already brought the other half of the supplies earlier."

The other girls sweatdropped, 'She's evil..'

.

.

.

"Eh? Eri!" hurriedly approaching her senpai, "Here, let me help you." not waiting for her answer, she directly swept the bags the older girl was carrying.

Eri's eyes went wide, "Eh? Umi! I can handle it!" tries to get the bags in which she failed to get coz her junior just waved it away from her, "Give me back those!" pouting.

"It's okay, I can handle it." smiling at the pouted girl, _..she looks.. NO!_ composing herself, "Saa, Ikimasho?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Are we.. haa.. haa.. there yet?" Honoka panted out while leaning on the tree follwed by Nico and Hanayo who almost slump onto the ground.

"For Christ sake! How far is this anyway?!" their small senpai exclaimed, still catching her breath.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Umi faced them, still full of energy despite carrying that big bag of hers and two hand bags. "We're still walking for an hour."

"More like crawling.." Nico muttered.

Rin ran up towards the blunette then whispered, "I think, Eri-chan needs your help Umi-chan." turning her head towards the blonde who's panting hard.

Without hesitation, the archer went down to her senpai and held out her hand to her. "Here, Eri." smiling at her.

The other girls couldn't help but giggle.

"Eh? N-No, it's okay Umi!" forcing a smile while straightening herself up. "I'm fine."

"We're leaving you two behind!" her bestfriend yelled, "It's going to get _dark_ soon!" she then turns her back and walked away.

"Come on.." said the bluenette who then started to turn her back but was then stopped by someone who grabbed her hand. Turning her head back to her captor, "Eh?"

The blonde blush lightly, "D-Don't leave me behind Umi.." gripping the latter's hand tighter. Being afraid of the dark really has it's disadvantages. Or that's what she thought.

Smiling at her senpai while taking her hand, "Let's go!" pulling her senpai along.

Not far away, a couple of eyes were ogling at them secretly while giggling.

.

.

.

After another hour of walking, they went into another stop to catch their breath.

"We're almost there everyone!" Nozomi called out excitedly to the others.

"Thank.. haa.. haa.. God!" that's Nico for you.

"You shouldn't have come if you easily get tired." Maki retorted while twirling the edge of her hair.

"Why you!" she was about to pounce on the red head girl when she heard Nozomi chuckled, turning her head towards the subject.

"How sweet!" the busty chick chuckled while clasping her hands together.

"Eh?" Eri and Umi blinked, knowing that they are the food for thought they instantly went red and untwine their hands hurriedly. 'We're still holding hands!' looking away in embarrassment.

The orange haired girl skipped towards them while grinning slyly, "How does holding each others hand feel nyaa~?"

Both didn't answer in embarrassment while blushing ten folds more. Looking at Umi, it feels like she wants to bury herself older girl straighten herself up, _..I should be the reliable one!.._ "S-So, are we there yet?"

"Almost.." her bestfriend turned her back directly the starts walking ahead, "Better hurry up everyone, it'll be _dark_ soon!"

The blonde's eyes went wide while fixing her gaze towards the latter, 'Did I just saw her smirked?" she felt a tap on her shoulder making her turn towards the person.

"Come on, it's going to get dark.." Maki then turns her back and started following Rin who's currently pushing Hanayo to walk.

Eri looked up the clear blue sky with a hint of oranges at the right signaling that the sun is setting. She then felt a tap on her shoulders again.

"We should go, they're gonna leave us." the bluenette then started to walk away but then was held back for the second time. "Eh? Eri, are you okay?" looking at her senpai with concern.

The blonde went beet red again, _..my hand moved on its own!_ "D-Don't leave me behind." pouting.

 _..Eri's cute.. what the?_ "O-Of course.." trying to fight back her blushes, "Let's go.." holding Eri's hand again.

Not far away, two girls were hiding behind the bushes.

"Did you get it Kotori-chan?" the brunette whispered while being the look out.

"Mm!" the latter nodded joyfully while looking at her camera, "Come on Honoka-chan! We can't afford to be caught by Umi-chan, she'll kill us!" smiling apologetically making the brunette gulped in nervousness after remembering the camping trip back at the ocean.

"C-Come on!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Finally!" the trios, namely Nico, Honoka and Rin plopped directly on the sofa.

Maki sighed seeing how ridiculous three looked, she then noticed someone is still missing. "Where's Eri and Umi?"

"Eeehh?!"

.

.

.

Sweatdropped, "E-Eri, I-I can't walk properly.."

Well for all you know, the older girl was just hugging the younger one after it became dark.

"D-Don't let go! Please U-Umi!" hugging the latter tighter.

Both are blushing, but Umi manage to compose herself despite of being embarrassed. "I-I won't, don't worry." giving an assuring smile, "I can see the lights from the house already."

.

.

.

"Geez, you guys made us worry!" Nico said in a scolding pose while wearing an apron.

The two remained in a bow position, "Gomenasai.."

"That's enough!" Nozomi interjected while peeking out ot the dining room, "It's time for dinner!" she then smiled.

"Is there ramen nyaa~!" the orange haired girl skipped towards the dining area followed by the other girls except the two.

After their friends disappeared into the dining hall, the two straighten up.

"Gome Umi.." the blonde apologize while looking down.

"D-Don't be, it's okay Eri!" smiling at the depressed latter hoping she could make her feel better, "Come on, it's time for dinner." pulling her senpai along who was take aback by her sudden action.

Reaching the kitchen, they were then greeted by a group with a sly grin on their faces.

"Their hands are glued nyaa~!" Rin jokingly exclaimed making the other girls snicker.

"So, holding hands are your hobby now?" Nozomi added making the two blush to the ears then parted away immediately, their amused audience pouted. "Killjoys!"

'I can't face Umi/Eri now!' both mentally groan while taking their respective seat.

The bluenette then noticed that Eri is sitting beside her who's having the same surprised expression as her, they then snapped their gaze to the other girls who's obviously avoiding their eyes and pretended they didn't noticed and continued eating.

'They didn't do this on purpose, right?' a vein popped out on Umi's temple while eating, 'Calm down Umi, you're just thinking too much.'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Haa.." the blonde sighed after soaking her body onto the hot water, she then closed her eyes as she relaxed. 'This day is totally embarassing..' Remembering all the events makes her blush in the process, '..they kept teasing me to no end!'

Little did she know is that everyone is leaving one by one slowly.

.

.

.

Sometime later, she snapped her eyes open. 'Eh? I fell asleep?' looking around finding no one, 'Where is everyone?' she was about to stand up when she noticed someone at her left side. Thanks to the clouded air, she can't see the other person clearly. Moving closer to the person slowly, "Umi?" she whispered.

The younger girl didn't budge the moment she called her, "She's also asleep." Moving more closer to check on her.

After examining the bluenette, she can't help but to adore the features she sees. Blushing in the process while keeping her eyes scanning on the sleeping beauty. "She really got a nice body.. her shoulders are toned due to archery and kendo yet still feminine.. her skin looks so soft like silk..' _..what the heck am I doing?!.._

Feeling embarrassed, she directly drown herself making a splash hitting the other girl.

"Hnn.." the amber eyed blinked while wiping her face, she then noticed a yellow blob under the water. When she realize who it was, she panicked. "Eri!" pulling the quarter Russian out of the water who's now gasping for air, "Are you okay, Eri? What are you doing?" firing questions at her senpai while having a worried look.

Face flushed in an instant, "N-Nothing! Just felt like soaking." she then awkwardly laughed.

Looking at the blonde seriously, "Eri, did something happen?"

With that question, the latter flinched. She really just can't say, Hey Umi.. I just _checked_ you out while you're sleeping, can she? She'll die in embarrassment. Composing herself, "Nothing, just got tired from our little trip that's all." smiling weakly at her kouhai.

"Then we better wash up and get ready for bed." smiling at her senpai, "I'll go first.." the bluenette then stands and attempts to leave but was then stopped, coz Eri just grabbed her hand. "Eri? What is it?" looking at the girl in the water curiously.

 _..Crap! Why did I stop her?!_ "I-I'll go with you.. I-I don't want to be left here alone.." _..great excuse Ayase-san.._

The bluenette just chuckled, "You're like a kid sometimes, y'know?" directly blushing at her junior's comment, "It's nice knowing you have a side like that Eri." smiling at her senpai who's utterly mute, "Saa~" pulling the blonde out of the water.

'Harasho..' her blushes are now overlapping while letting herself be pulled by the latter.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Eeh?! We're drawing sticks to know who's sleeping with who?" Nico retorted while having an irritated look, "Why can't we sleep in one room?" crossing her arms while looking at the shrine helper.

"Huh!" Maki interject, "You moved too much.. it's better if you sleep alone." huffing away while twirling the end of her red hair.

A vein popped out of the smaller girl's temple, "Why you!" she grabbed a pillow and throws it to the latter in which she easily dodged it.

The chairwoman's daughter gave an apologetic smile, "Well, the rooms can only fit one pair."

"Though there is one room that can fit three persons." Hanayo smiled making her small senpai who's throwing tantrum sighed in defeat.

"Fine then.." crossing her arms in the process, "Who's first?"

"Ericchi, you go first." smiling at her bestfriend while helding out her right hand that is grasping the sticks concealing the colors underneath. "Here, each pair is colored differently from the other. It'll be a fair draw." smiling knowingly at her, "And let's take this opportunity to know who our roommate will be."

Eri then pulled one, "Red.."

"Saa Umi-chan, here." the shrine helper moved her hand towards the bluenette who then picked one. "Oh, yours is also red Umi-chan!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"Then, what color is that room that can fit three persons?" the blonde asked.

"Green.." chuckling lightly, "Now, off you guys go."

Her bestfriend sighed in defeat, 'Great! Now we're roommates! I had enough embarrassment infront of Umi already!" she then slowly stands and is followed by none other than Umi, the girl who she kept showing her embarrassing side. She kept sighing quietly, she really didn't want the bluenette to feel bad about being against it.

.

.

.

After hearing the door shut, the other girls who's left sighed in relief.

"Your idea worked well Nozomi-chan!" the brunette whispered, afraid of being heard by the other two.

"Of course." smiling coyly at the latter while settling down the sticks on the floor revealing only one type of color.

"Smart-ass.." Nico snickered.

.

.

.

As the two got into their room, sweatdropped.

"Eh?" both reacted after seeing only one bed. Before Umi could say anything, the blonde already stormed out of the room. Sighing, she then laid her bag on the wall side then fixed the futon on the floor. She then quickly change into her pyjamas before her senpai returns.

Zipping her bag close, the door opened then shut back again. "Eri?" looking at the blue eyed girl.

"All rooms only has one bed." sighing irritably.

"It's alright, you can take the bed." smiling at her senpai while sitting on the futon.

"Ch-Chotto Umi!"

"You're probably not used to have someone beside you in one bed, so it's okay." smiling at the baffled girl, "You better get change so that we can get some sleep, you said you're tired."

The blonde flinched after remembering her lousy lie. Dashing to the lavatory immediately to avoid her damn blush be seen, she then quickly change.

Now she's sitting on the edge of the bed while looking at Umi. "Don't you think they're acting weird?"

 _..she also noticed?_ "Hmm, do you think they are?" shooting back another question at her which the blonde thinks it didn't help at all.

Eri was about to speak when she realized the actions her friends were doing. 'No, they're not!' blushes again made their way onto her porcelain cheeks. She then looked away which makes the bluenette curious.

"What is it?" Umi eyed her curiously.

She just can't tell the latter that their friends are trying to hook them up, right? .. _maybe not.._ "Maybe I'm just thinking too much." giving a small chuckle, "Let's get some sleep?" laying on the bed while covering herself with a blanket.

The latter then switched off the lights, "Hai, oyasuminasai." she then laid on the futon.

"Oyasumi.." facing the other side, 'What am I thinking? They're just teasing me, Umi has nothing to do with it.' closing her eyes, thinking maybe the drowsiness will take over.

.

.

.

While the girl on the futon were sound asleep, a certain blonde is definitely having a hard time.

'The lightnings are creepy..' covering herself more while watching the room getting light up by the lightning outside, 'Hnn..' the room light up again, this time a form of a person was projected. Gasping out of fear she then pull the covers above her head. 'Maybe I'll lay beside Umi..' she then remembered that the bluenette is so scary when woken up in the middle of the night. Sighing, as if she can do anything.

Minutes later, Umi was then woken up by the current flashes of light outside. Glancing at the window, 'I hope it won't rain..' when she was about to lay back, she then notice the blonde hiding under the blanket who's in fetal position. "Eri?"

Hearing the bluenette, she peeked slowly from her blanket. "U-Umi? Did I woke you up?" she said it in a meek voice. Almost in Hanayo's voice when getting shy.

"No, the lightnings did." approaching the blonde then sits beside at the edge of the bed, "Are you okay?" looking at the older girl with concern.

The bluenette was then taken aback when the blonde jumped on her, hugging her tight. "T-There's a shadow.." she then stopped talking when she felt her head being pat.

"It's okay.. that was just a tree.." the bluenette stopped herself from chuckling, she can't believe that a strict senpai like her will be like this. "The lightning maybe be projected from another angle making the shadow of the tree appear." she then kept patting her senpai's head. "Can you sleep now?"

The blue eyed girl blush, _..I'll be selfish for the last time!_ "C-Can I sleep beside you?" hugging the latter more, avoiding her to see her face.

"Eh?" surprised at the blonde's request, _..guess can't be helped then.._ chuckling lightly, "I'll just sleep beside you instead." smiling at her. "Well, the futon is small.."

The blonde complied and made room for the other girl. As Umi laid, she was facing the ceiling. She then felt the older girl hugged her sideways while burying her face onto her arm.

Feeling herself blush, the blonde moved closer making her fleshy chest stick to the bluenette's arm. She burst more into red, 'Calm down Umi..'

"D-Don't be so stiff Umi.." Eri muttered, "It feels like I'm with a log.."

Sweatdropped, she then faced the latter then hugged her back. The older girl the moved again closer burying her face on Umi's neck. With this the amber eyed girl bit her lower lip, 'This is so embarrassing!' _..just sleep Umi, sleep!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Morning came and it's already pretty lively.

"Did you get it Kotori-chan?" Honoka jumped towards her excitedly making her sweatdropped.

"Mm!" nodding enthusiastically, she then gave the camera to the latter making everyone huddle behind her to see the picture.

Nozomi could only smirked after seeing the photo, 'This is a good sign..' putting back the card in her pocket. .. _I wonder what will they do if they woke up like that?_ she then giggled while looking outside the window where the sun shone brightly against it.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Reviews are much appreciated! :D

Arigatou! :)

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Sorry it took me long enough. Hahaha my bad.. :3 tee'hee (^_^)v

Here we go! ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Yosh! Since the A-Rise let us borrow a venue let's start practicing for tomorrow's performance!" Honoka pumped her fist in the air energetically, "Saa minna! Come on!"

"Ooh~!" the others pumped also their fist except Maki who just smiled with one eye open.

.

.

.

'And now, I'm nervous..' Eri gulped after they got into their starting position where Umi is at her right while the brunette is at her left in a circle formation, 'She's touching my hand..' she blushed unknowingly, 'No! I must concentrate!' the bluenette rubbed her hand against her hand unknowingly as the music starts; she then froze while getting redder.

"Eri-chan?" the brunette called out, "Is something the matter?"

"Eh?" the blonde looked at her.

"You aren't moving after the song started.." everyone looked at her in concern.

"Oh.. Sorry, my mind kind of went somewhere.." she laughed awkwardly, "Just nervous, I guess.."

Nozomi just observed her from her current position, 'I'm sure that's not it..'

"Well, it can really make you nervous knowing that we're gonna perform alongside of the high ranking school idol." The red haired girl intervenes while twirling her red locks.

The quarter Russian sighed out of relief, _..glad they bought it.._ "Come on, let's practice."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After a few good session of practice, they then took a rest at the shaded part of the building. The blonde didn't notice that someone is sitting beside her.

"Are you okay, Eri?"

The latter jumped after hearing the voice of the person who's occupying her mind for the whole day.

"I'm fine, Umi.." she smiled at her kouhai, "Just nervous.." she was taken aback by the seriousness the bluenette was giving. "Uhh.."

"I know something is bothering you, it's not nervousness."

They didn't know that the other girls were eavesdropping behind the corner of the building.

"What do you think is bothering Eri-chan?" Honoka whispered as she keeps peeking at the duo.

"I just hope whatever is bothering her is not that heavy." Maki sighed out. They then heard a chuckle behind them making them turn to the source.

"Don't worry.. it's not heavy as you think it is." Nozomi smiled at them knowingly making their mouth shaped like an 'O', they then watched the scenery again quietly.

.

.

.

"This isn't like you, Eri." The bluenette stood up and face her senpai, "If you have any problems you can talk to me about it."

"I-It's not a problem.." she then scratched her cheek nervously, _..I just simply can't get you off my mind, and I don't know why.._

"What did you say?" the archer looked at her curiously.

She jumped, _'_ Crap! Did I say that out loud?! _'_ red hue then starts to creep out again on her cheeks,"Eh? I didn't say anything!"

"You were certainly mumbling something." The bluenette started to move closer making the latter back away.

The girls that were hiding certainly got excited and almost squealed with blushes intact.

"Oh my God!" the brunette whispered, "Is this it?"

The archer kept moving closer making the older girl hit her back against the wall. "Eri, what is it?"

"N-Nothing! Come on Umi.. You're scaring me." She kept looking at her kouhai who has a serious aura emitting around her. "L-Let's practice! Come on!" she tried to run but the younger girl blocked her way. Umi's facial expression then softens.

"We are all concerned of you." Looking at the blonde, "I just hope that whatever you're thinking will not affect you tomorrow." She then sighed. "Please, just concentrate 'til tomorrow's performance ends. Please, excuse me." She then turned her back and started to walk away but then was stopped as the latter hugged her from behind. Both then felt a sudden spark after the inevitable contact.

'Oooohhhh~!' the eavesdroppers silently squealed while they had their eyes wide and blushes bloomed.

"E-Eri?!" the bluenette was caught off guard then blushed automatically with the sudden interaction.

The latter hugged her closer while burying her face on the bluenette's hair, .. _Her hair smells like peach and strawberry.._ "T-Thank you.. U-Umi.." biting her lower lip while she slowly unfasten her arms around the archer's neck.

"Ara? What is this?" Nozomi stick her head out from hiding while carrying a video camera. And her smile creep the duo out.

Both blushed immediately, "N-Nozomi?!" pulling herself away from the archer who's now frozen to the spot.

"I-It's not what y-you think!" the blonde waved her hands indicating 'no'. Okay, more likely 'Hell NO!'

"P-Please don't get the wrong idea!" the archer blurted out while flustering.

The other girls came out from their hiding with a sly smile pasted on their face.

"You two could make a good couple." Nico snickered while covering her mouth slightly.

"Desho?!" Rin jumped out of excitement.

"Uhh guys?" their busty senpai called out, "I think Umi-chan.." turning their heads towards the archer who turned paper-white, they then sweatdropped.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Honestly, what were you guys thinking?" Eri rubbed her temple while having a small hint of blush over her cheeks, 'Seriously, what are you guys thinking?' she then glanced over to the bluenette who's currently stretching her arms out while talking to Honoka.

"How 'bout you? What were you thinking, Ericchi?" her bestfriend gave a sly smile saying, _I now you're thinking about Umi.._

"I'm just nervous! That's all!" the blonde pouted while blushing more.

"I'm sure that's not nervousness." Maki interjected while looking at her with a deadpan expression, "Even if you are nervous, you wouldn't go to the point where you'll be spacing out. Hell! You weren't even moving!" she then looked away huffing.

The blonde sighed in defeat, "Actually, I'm bothered about something." She then cast her glance outside the window, "I'm still figuring out what but, thank you for your concern. I'll not let it be an inconvenience once we'll be performing." She then manages to put up a small smile at them.

"Hmm.. what will you do if you figured it out?" Nozomi asked.

"I…I don't know.." the blonde then sighed out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It's their turn to perform after seeing their rival group, A-Rise carry out their performance well. As they were position, Eri felt her right hand being clasped by Umi making her turn to face her.

"Relax.." the bluenette smiled at her.

 _..you got it all wrong.._ "Y-Yes, thanks.." smiling back at her.

The music then started.

 _..Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzuketa_ _  
_ _Kimi to boku to no tsunagari o sagashi teta.._

.

.

.

After their performance, they are all gathered at the dressing room.

"Uwaaaah~!" Honoka squealed loudly, "I really loved our performance!"

"I know.." Nico intervene, "I hope we can pass this round." She then sighed.

While the girls are busy reminiscing about the event, a certain blonde is also busy thinking about a certain someone.

'This is weird.. I kept ending thinking about her..' zipping her bag close, she then sighed. 'I should head home..'

"Ne, Minna! Let's celebrate today!" Honoka announced ecstatically.

"I'll pass—" Umi and Eri said in unison making them stopped halfway then looked at each other. "Eh?"

"Ooh? Do you have _somewhere_ to go to?" Nozomi smirked at the flustered couple.

"T-That not it!" Eri immediately interjected while blushing more.

"I-It's not what you think!" the bluenette shots back while getting redder as well.

Their busty senpai snickered, "I was just asking, why are you both so defensive?" she then smirked.

"B-Because.." the blonde was about to reason out but her courage was then drained out. 'They kept teasing us!'

"Well, off you go.." Rin pushed the two out forcefully, "You'll be late for your date, right?"

"D-DATE?!" both exclaimed in unison.

"Bye bye!" the other girls waved goodbye at them with a sly grin on their faces.

After the two were shut out of the dressing room, they kept staring at the door drilling their gaze at it. It's like their trying to drill a hole on the door; they then heard their friends on the other side giggled.

'They're ticking me off..' Eri's brow twitched, she then sighed. Looking at her kouhai, "Neh, wanna go home together?" a blush again crept out on her delicate cheeks.

"H-Hai!" Umi jumped, "Ah, gomenasai.. I didn't mean to jump out like that.." she blushed then bowed at her senpai.

"Ah n-no, it's okay." She smiled at her, "They are just having fun. Saa?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, how 'bout following them nyaa~?" the orange haired girl suggested eagerly.

"I like that!" Hanayo stood up from her seat then clasped her hands together, "L-Let's go!" she then starts packing her bag.

"She sure is excited." Maki kept twirling the edge of her hair, "So, what's the—Eehh?!" her eyes went wide went the other girls already packed their things then waited by the door. "Troublesome.." deadpanned.

.

.

.

The two kept walking side by side with an eerie silence.

 _..This is so awkward.._ Eri gulped, "Ah neh, Umi.."

"Hmm?" the bluenette glanced at her. "What is it?"

 _..shoot! I don't know what to say!.._ "Uhh.. Why do you wanna go home early?" she kept looking at the road ahead trying to avoid anymore awkwardness in between them.

"Oh.. I'm alone now at home since my parents are on a business trip so, I must cook dinner by myself."

"Ohh.. How reliable of you." The older girl praised the younger one.

"How about you? You said, you need to head home." Glancing at her senpai for a bit then back to the road.

"Uhh.." _..I don't know! I just wanna go home and maybe stop thinking about you?_

"What's the problem, Eri?"

"Ah eh.. I'm also alone at home.." _..great.._ "Arisa is staying over at Yukiho's place since their exam is coming up." _..then what?_

"Then what, you say?" her kouhai tilt her head in curiousity.

"Eh?" _..crap! Did I say that out loud?_

The blonde then heard the bluenette chuckled lightly, "I appreciate that you're trying to find a way to open up a conversation."

The older girl burst out to smoke, 'This is so embarrassing!'

"But clearly, you're trying too hard." she then smiled at her senpai, "I like that about you.."

'What did she say?' her head starts to spin because of the archer's remark.

.

.

.

"Did you hear that?!" Honoka whispered as they hide behind some bushes alongside of the road, "I'm so excited!" she then squealed silently.

Nozomi, on the other hand, kept filming the whole scene with a sly smile on her face. While the others, kept their eyes on the two subjects.

.

.

.

The blonde kept blushing hard while still processing the phrase that comes out of the archer's mouth. 'I..I like her that way?' _..Bozhe moy!_ she kept blushing more, not noticing that they already had arrived at the intersection where they will both depart.

"So, I'll take my turn here." Umi called her back to her senses, "Take care and Good day." after taking a quick bow she then smiled at her senpai.

.

.

.

"Aaww.. Their going home! This is boring nyaa~!" Rin whispered in a disappointing manner.

"Shh! Wait!" their busty senpai hushed them to make them look back at the duo.

.

.

.

When Umi was about to turn her back, her wrist was then grabbed by the blonde. She then looked back at her senpai, "What is it, Eri?"

 _..Guh! Why did I stop her?! My hand moved on it's own!_ "Uhh.. w-wanna sleep over at m-m-my p-place?" she's stuttering so so bad, her face looked like a big tomatoe.

The eavesdroppers snickered at the blonde's respond. "So bold, Ericchi.." Nozomi snickered.

"Eh? Why do you want me to?" her kouhai blinked while looking at her curiously.

"Ah.. eh.. w-well, since we're both alone.." she kept shifting her eyes to find a good excuse, "M-Maybe you need some c-company? S-So.. m-maybe.." _..I wanna die! This is so embarrassing! I just realized my feelings and now I'm inviting her in?_

"If you insist, then okay." the archer smiled at her, "Since we don't have school tomorrow and we're also having a day off in practicing, then maybe we can hang out."

"H-H-Hang out?" _..I cursed my mind for interpreting her words into something else!_

"Yes, is it not okay with you?"

"NO! I mean, YES! Yes, I'm okay with it!" the blonde tried not to jumped out of excitement. She then tried to calm herself down and composed herself. 'Calm down Eri.. calm down..' she then exhaled.

"Then it's settled." the archer smiled at her, "See you later then."

"Y-Yes, see you later." the blonde forced a smile while seeing the bluenette turned her back.

.

.

.

"That's all for today guys." Nozomi notify her friends who kept watching the scene while squealing silently, "We should also head home."

"Yeah, we should. It's getting late." Maki stood up, "It's not like we can follow them inside their house."

"I still want to see it nyaa~" Rin pouted while hugging Hanayo who's currently holding her nose to prevent herself from nosebleeding.

"Shall we go?" their busty senpai started to turn her back then was followed by the other girls. "Besides, we've got a lot of following tomorrow." giving a sly smile making the other girls jumped out of excitement.

.

.

.

While Eri is busy undressing, she then heard the doorbell rang. Out of her consciousness, she went to the door and asked who is it. Knowing that it's the archer, the girl whom she's feeling all giddy and tingly inside her stomach, she then opened the door.

"Umi?" looking at the archer in curiousity who's just standing in front of the door, "Is there any problem?"

The bluenette quickly removed her jacket and covered the blonde's front facade. While getting red to the ears, she pushed the older girl inside while locking the door hastily.

"Y-You seem to forgot to dress.." the archer looked away while having a red face, her bangs covered her eyes while looking away.

Eri's eyes went wide while bursting into red, she then looked down. Indeed, she's half naked. With the absence of her skirt and blazer, her thighs are bare and her blouse were buttoned open halfway down.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she covered herself up more by pulling the jacket closer. "P-Please in the living room. I-I-I'll just change." she ran to her room quickly not bothering to wait for the bluenette's reply. Shutting the door, she then leaned back on it. "That was so embarrassing.. of all the people.."

.

.

.

Umi looks around while she took her seat on the sofa, she blushed again after recalling the event. 'She looked hot on that..' her eyes went wide and gripped her bag on her lap, 'What am I thinking! It's embarrassing!'

"Umi?"

She then glanced at her caller who's now dressing in a light blue dress that reached down halfway to her thighs.

"I apologize for what happen earlier." the blonde quickly bowed.

Standing up abruptly, "N-No! I-It's okay Eri!"

Both are now red to the ears while not looking at each other.

'Calm down!' both mentally exclaiemed.

"So, I'm gonna cook dinner." the blonde broke out the awkward silence, "Mind having a Russian dish?" smiling at her kouhai.

"Y-Yes, I don't mind." the bluenette smiled back after she felt herself calmed down. "Can I help you?"

"It's okay Umi.." smiling at her while turning her back, "Maybe you can help me setting up the table later?"

"Yes, of course." _..what is this I'm feeling inside my stomach?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

After they ate their dinner and washed the dishes, they kept trying to put a conversation.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Eri asked the bluenette while drying her hands.

"Hmm.. I don't know anything in particular." looking back at her.

"Want to watch a movie tomorrow? or go to the amusement park?"

"If that's what you want, I'm fine with it." the younger one smiled then looks at the clock, "We should head to bed, it's already late."

The blonde looked at the clock, "It's still nine."

"Oh.. do you not sleep at this kind of time?"

"Uhh.. No.. I sleep at ten." scratching her cheeks while sweatdropping.

"Then what do you want to do before that?"

Eri then sat beside her, "I wanna ask you something.."

"What is it?"

The older girl gulped, "What would you do if your friend, who's a girl, confesses her love to you?" she tries to fight off her blushes but couldn't.

"Eh?" clearly the bluenette was taken aback by the question, "What kind of question is that? It's embarrassing!"

 _..I know you would say that.._ sweatdropped as she looked at her cheeks turning slightly red, "I'm just curious.."

"W-Well, I actually don't know." the bluenette looked down at her hands on her lap, "I haven't experience something like that."

"Then what if, I'll confess my love to you? What would you do?" _..Oh gosh! I didn't mean to say what was on my mind!_

The latter jumped out while her blushes are overlapping with each other, "Eri! That's so shameless! It's embarrassing!"

Hearing no response from the blonde, she then looked back. _..Did I hurt her?_ "Uhh, Eri?"

"Oh! Sorry, that was stupid of me to ask that." she then gave a forced chuckle to ease the tension inbetween them.

 _..Was the answer a big deal? hmm.._ "Well.." Umi started while fiddling the hem of her skirt, getting redder by the second. "I-If it's y-you.." she mumbles the rest of her sentence.

"Gome Umi, I couldn't quite get that.."

The younger one face her, "If it's you, I'm fine with it!" she quickly covered her mouth out of embarrassment.

Eri was then taken aback, she then felt her heart skipped a beat knowing she might have a chance.

"D-Do you have someone you like, Eri?" Umi asked while composing herself.

 _..How dense.._ "Can you keep it a secret?" the bluenette then nodded. "Yes, I have.."

"Oh.. may I know who is this?" _..why do I feel hurt?_

Now, it's the blonde's turn to jump. _..How can I possibly tell her? She already freaked out by my question.._ "Uhh.. N-No.. I-I'll tell you when I'm ready.." she then looked away so that her kouhai would catch her blushing.

"That person you like is lucky.." she then chuckled making the other girl baffled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you're a good person.. intelligent, a good dancer and singer.. and your also beautiful." smiling at the blushing older girl.

 _..Umi! I wanna kiss you right now!_ "R-Really? T-That's really embarrassing to hear Umi.." she then looked away while having a more redder face.

"It's true though.. oh, it's ten."

 _..I wasn't turned on, right? Right?_ "Then let's head to bed." walking away immediately while followed by the latter.

When they got into the room, Eri stopped.

"Is something the matter Eri?"

"I forgot.. the futons are being washed.." she mentally facepalmed herself, 'Why didn't I check?!'

"Oh.. Then I can sleep in the li~"

"No! I'm not letting you!"

Umi was surprised by the latter's sudden cry.

"W-W-We can sleep together on the bed.." biting her lower lip, she then faced the baffled girl. "Go on, take a shower first.. I'll just fixed the bed." she gave a worried smile.

"Okay.." the younger one then proceeds to the bathroom inside the blonde's room.

After the door is shut, Eri then plopped herself on her bed burying her face on the pillow then squealed ike a fangirl. After she let out her hiding emotions, she the sighed. "Let this night be a peaceful night.. Gotta tie my hands away from her.."

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello! :)

 **Bozhe moy** means 'Oh my God' in Russian. ;)

Reviews are much appreciated! :D

'til next time! :)

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. :)

I find my own story amusing. pfft. x) anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows and faves. ;)

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Both head to bed, but Eri can't help but feeling nervous knowing her crush is laying beside her. As the clock ticks, the night also gets colder.

'I can't sleep!' the blonde mentally protest while moving away a bit from the sleeping beauty. Glancing at Umi, 'She's out like a light..' she's now facing the bluenette while unconsciously staring at her.

"How did I fall for you?" she whispered, her hand then slowly reached out to caress the sleeping girl's cheeks but then pulled it back. 'What am I thinking?' she was then surprised that the latter faced her.

Giggling, 'Her sleeping face is cute..' she kept blushing while smiling unknowingly. She then brushed some strands away from the bluenette's delicate face.

"Hnn.." Umi moaned making the blonde retract her hand. Eri chuckled lightly after seeing how adorable Umi looked.

'She's having a dream..' she's really entertained right now, coz she kept smiling.

Again, the bluenette mumbled. "I like.. hnn.."

The blonde's eyes went wide.

"..Honoka.." the sleeping girl added.

Eri couldn't take it and faced the other side, clutching the blanket then pulls it closer. 'She likes...' her heart ached after hearing the bluenette say those words. She admitted to herself that she's jealous, so so jealous. Who wouldn't though?

'What do I expect?' biting her lower lip in the process while trying to prevent herself from shedding tears. 'Should I ask her?' she frowned even more after imagining what will Umi's answer be.

It then came to her senses that since she's the older one, she should be the one who'll understand. If she truly loves her, she wouldn't mind having an unrequited love.

'..it hurts..' Eri then forced herself to sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Morning came and a gloomy Eri greeted Umi who's preparing breakfast.

"Are you okay, Eri?" the bluenette asked while taking her seat on the dining table.

The latter jumped at the question, "O-Of course!" facing the latter while carrying their plate and placed it on the table.

The archer eyed her intently, "You don't seem well.." frowning making the blonde flinched.

 _..I need to know!_ "Can I ask you something?" Eri said while taking her seat across the latter.

"What is it?"

"Mind knowing what's your dream last night?" unknowingly staring at the bluenette in which making the younger one squirm on her seat. "Coz you mumbled out, _I like.._ "

"Eh?" Umi's eyes went wide, blushes starts to paint her cheeks.

"You like who?"

Sweat raced down the archer's face as she tries to find a good excuse. "W-Well it's not more of a 'who', in my dream, Kotori and I w-were in Honoka's family store.. th-then we talked a-about random things l-like musics a-and stuffs.." she then skipped the part where Honoka asked her who she likes in which she gladly admitted that it was a certain blonde. "A-And Honoka a-asked me what is the j-japanese sweet that I-I like.." gulping, "And I said, I-I like manjuu.."

Eri raised her brow, she's not buying it of course. "But you said _Honoka_ in the end.."

Umi kept shifting her eyes everywhere just not onto some blue pair of eyes. "T-That's coz.." sweating more harder and blushing more, "I said, I-I like m-manjuu, H-Honoka.." _..just drop the topic Eri!_ _Please!_

"Is that so?" Eri smiled still she didn't bought it, instead she just decided to let it slip for now, especially they'll be spending some time together alone. _..I'll make you like me Umi, just you watch.._ "I was just curious! Gome Umi!" sticking her tongue out playfully then winks at a fully flustered Umi who then lowered her head out of embarrassment.

"Come on, let's eat." Eri smiled while she starts to dig in her own.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

While walking side by side, Eri wanted to intertwined her fingers with the younger girl beside her. 'Eri, DON'T!' she then sighed, "Is the amusement park okay, Umi?" glancing at her kouhai for a bit.

"As long as it's okay with you, it's fine by me." she then gave her senpai back a smile which cause Eri to blush at the sight.

'Harasho!' diverting her eyes back to the road.

.

.

.

Both rode a train for about ten minutes, then walked for another ten minutes before reaching their destination. After buying the tickets, they directly went inside.

"So which ride do you want to try first Umi?" Eri didn't mean to sound excited, but you really can't blame her though.

"Hmm.." Umi hummed while looking at the theme park's pamplet, constantly shifting her eyes from one picture to another until she finds one. "How 'bout this?" pointing at a particular picture.

When the blonde took a peek, she then sweatdropped. "What's t-that?"

"It's a haunted house coaster.." the bluenette answered without removing her eyes on the pamplet. "Oh, there'a also a haunted house.. wanna try each?" casting her gaze towards jer senpai with a smile.

On the other hand, there were seven girls who's currently hiding behind the tree not far away from the duo. Wearing some hats, sunglasses and a mustache?

"We looked ridiculous.." Maki said while crossing her arms and having a deadpanned look.

"Shh! Quiet down Maki! They might hear us!" Nico hushed the latter in a rather loud whisper in which she then earned a huff.

"Take the haunted house.. take the haunted house.." Honoka chanted while staring at the pair.

"Honoka-chan.." Kotori sweatdropped.

Nozomi just giggled while busy filming the couple.

"They're taking too long to choose nyaa~" Rin pouted while crouching down next to a serious Hanayo. 'Kayo-chin's too serious..' sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Eri is torned between agreeing or not. 'I don't want to upset Umi!' gulping, "How 'bout the haunted house coaster?"

"Is it okay for you?" the bluenette asked while slipping the pamplet into her sling bag.

Eri just nodded awkwardly while forcing a smile. 'For Umi!'

After the eavesdropper's heard their decision, they quickly ran towards the said ride.

.

.

.

"Huh? Why there's a camera in front of us?" Umi asked while looking at the camera that is attached on the coaster.

"Maybe it's one of those cameras that captured silly moments while riding." Eri said while looking also at the camera.

Little did they know that 'this' camera doesn't only capture silly moments.

The cart then started to slowly enter the dark house. Once inside, it became completely dark making Eri grabbed Umi's arm and buries her face on it.

With the sudden contact, the archer's eyes went wide then her face directly burst into smoke. Both share the same redness of their faces, but thanks to the darkness; their blushes are invisible. Both stayed silent out of their intimate closeness.

An evil laugh echoed along the tunnel, the blonde then took a peek at the road ahead. The lights are now color bloody red, 'At least there's lights..' Eri thought, but then a headless woman appeared from their right side making her scream to the top of her lungs. Scratch that, screaming directly into Umi's ear. Hugging the archer's arm even more making it slide inbetween her two ample mounds. Umi right now is too deaf to hear any screams at the moment, she's more focused on her arm's pillow. 'God, Eri...' she kept blushing non-stop.

The lights started to flicker, more evil laughs are heard. But these things went unnoticed because both are too busy thinking some other things.

Umi snapped back to reality when she felt someone grabbing her left arm, she then directly looked at the source, it was zombie. She screamed then moved away from the scary entity making her lean onto Eri. As she felt the blonde beside her getting squished, she then moved back to her previous position. "Gomenasai.." she quickly apologize.

Eri on the other hand, felt Umi's hand slide from her knees up to her inner thighs after moving away from the zombie. Biting her lower lip while gripping the latter's arm more. Not out frightfullness, but she's afraid of moaning out right then and there. 'Oh no! I'm getting turned on!'

As the ride went on, more and more scary entity showed up. The blonde kept hugging Umi's arm more, not noticing that she kept a constant rub on the latter's arm.

The archer's blush has nowhere to stand on her face. 'Th-This is embarrassing... my body is getting warmer..' She undeniebly got turned on.

After a few minutes, the ride is over. The two stood up awkwardly, still Eri on the archer's arm.

"Thank goodness it's done." Umi sighed out as she felt her senpai slowly untangles herself off her.

"S-Sorry for that, U-Umi.." she looked away, avoiding the latter to see her red face.

Umi's mind went flashback direclty, making face red. "N-No! I-It's okay!" looking away at the process. "A-Are you hungry? Let's grab something to eat!" she then lead the way, trying to give her body to cool down a bit. She didn't know what will happen if she kept Eri by her side.

The blonde followed the archer from behind, she then sighed out. 'I need my body to cool down..'

.

.

.

Behind the ticketing booth, several girls in disguise kept giggling while watching the video.

"Look at Umi-chan!" Honoka struggled to form words as she's too busy giggling.

"Ooh! Eri sure is bold, pfft.." Nico snickered.

"Look where Umi-chan's hand goes nyaa~!" Rin pointed out.

"I-It's not something to be o-openly looked at!" Maki retorted while looking away with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Come on guys!" Nozomi called out their attentions, "You don't want to miss out their fun, right?" smiling slyly making the rest of the girls giggle except for Maki.

.

.

.

Eri and Umi sat across each other, both didn't even try to initiate a conversation even after eating their lunch. They just kept eating their parfait without even looking at each other.

'This is so awkward!' both mentally protest.

But, one of them must talk. And that's Umi.

"S-So, what do you want to do next Eri?" pulling out pamplet she kept earlier. 'I need to say something..' she mentally cried.

 _..KISS YOU, if possible!_ Eri directly bit the insides of her cheeks preventing herself from saying it out loud. "L-Let's ride again later.. for now let's take a stroll around.." she offered in which the bluenette gladly accepted it.

They then walked passed by some stalls that offers games. Eri caught a sight of a blue bunny plush that is displayed on the shelf.

"Wanna try this, Ojou-san?" the middle aged man offered, "Three hundred yen for three shots." the man smiled.

"Ah, No! Tha~" the words hang around her tongue when Umi paid for the game. "Umi?!"

"Which one do you like Eri?" she asked while grabbing the toy gun and positioned herself, ready to fire.

The blonde was caught off guard, blushing directly. She then complied and pointed the blue bunny plush.

"Hmm.. wait.." the archer looked through the target marker with one eye.

Eri couldn't help but feeling awed while at the same time, she felt some butterflies in her stomach. 'You're making me fall hard Umi..'

-bang-

The bunny plush fell.

"That was incredible ojou-san!" the man congratulates her, "You're the first one to hit a toy with just one shot!" he then gave the reward to the archer.

Blushing a bit from the man's comment, he took her price then bowed slightly to the man. "Arigatou gozaimasu.."

They then walked away, waving good bye.

Umi cleared her throat, "Here, Eri.." handling out the plush to the blonde while looking away. Obviously, she wants to hide her blush.

"A-Arigatou, Umi.." she blushed more as she received the plush then hugged it directly.

.

.

.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna die out of diabetes!" Honoka acting as if fainting, falling towards Kotori who is giggling while catching the brunette on her shoulders.

"So Umi has this kind of side in her, huh? Interesting.." Nico smirked while putting an index finger on her chin.

"She's undeniably SWEET!" Hanayo squealed.

"Kayo-chin! Lower your voice! They might hear us nyaa~" Rin slapped her hands on the latter's mouth.

Nozomi giggled, "Better keep these videos for good times sake.."

.

.

.

"S-So, do you want to ride something?" the archer asked while she glued her eyes on the pamplet, trying to avoid a certain blonde's eyes.

Eri suddenly felt a surge of courage in her, she then grabbed and linked her left arm to Umi's while they are walking. Umi directly burst into red after the sudden contact, "E-Eri?!"

"Just felt like it.." she smiled sheepishly to the flustered latter, "It's okay to hold you like this, right?"

"Ah.. eh.." words died in her throat. "Y-Yes.." is the only answer she can manage to say.

Both are red to the ears while their arms are in linked.

Meanwhile, a pool of blood were reported behind a game stall, where a group of girls with mustache bath in it.

Both looked up to the clear blue sky which is now tainted with orange.

"What do you want to do now, Eri?" the archer asked, glancing at her senpai.

"Hmm.." _..I wanna kiss you.._ blushing at her own thought. "Let's ride a ferris wheel." she smiled.

"Okay.." the bluenette smiled back while guiding the blonde to the ride.

As they seated across each other, the younger one kept admiring the view around her as the ride kept turning. Eri smiled while looking at the amused bluenette.

"This is really nice." Umi complemented while looking outside. She then felt someone sat beside her. "Eri?" turning her head to see the girl beside her.

Eri linked their arms again then leaned her head unto Umi's shoulder making the captive girl blush again.

"I noticed, you're very clingy Eri." the bluenette chuckled making the blonde's turn to go red.

"N-Not really!" she pouted. Denying when the evidence is hard as a rock, the amber eyed girl just chuckled.

'I like you Eri/Umi..' both mentally hummed while looking outside.

Not for long, their ride stopped. And then decided to go home.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Reaching the Ayase residence, both automatically unlinked their arms together. The bluenette then followed the blonde inside.

"I should head home now, Eri." Umi called out to her senpai who's busy turning the lights on.

"Eh? Already?" she pouted.

"Well, we have school tomorrow. And I didn't bring my uniform." the archer gave an apologetic look.

"It can't be helped then.." a small forced smile creep on the corner of her lips. "Thank you for accompanying me Umi."

"I should thanked you for letting me stay in your humble home." she bowed slightly then smiled. "I'll jusy get my bag.."

After a few minutes, Umi got her bag and is standing by the front door. "Thank you for letting me stay." she smiled as she watch Eri open the door.

"I hope we can do this again some other time. I really had fun.." a blush again spread across her porcelain cheeks.

"Yes, same here." the archer the stepped outside and face the front door. "Take care and good day." giving a quick bow while smiling.

Before Umi could completely step away from the Ayase's front door, she was pulled back and then recieved a kiss. On the cheeks, of course.

"Take care Umi!" shutting the door directly without letting the latter have the oppurtunity to talk.

Umi's eyes are still wide while staring at Eri's front door. Her blushes just kept coming and coming. 'What was that?'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next day, everyone received a text message from Honoka.

[The results will be broadcast today! If were gonna pass the next this round.. We're gonna have a sleepover at the school tomorrow!"]

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello. :)

I think, I put a lot of fanservice in this chap. hahahaha x)

Anyways..

Reviews are much appreciated! :)

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. :)

I always ended up getting these weird ideas for the story. hahaha x) gotta write a chap for my K-On category though. *sighed*

anyways..

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Why are we doing a sleepover here at school?" Maki asked while twirling the edge of her red hair.

Hanayo, Rin and Kotori went inside while bringing the blankets for their 'sleepover'.

"Since we passed the priliminary rounds.." Honoka replied while rolling over the futons.

"..and practiced til it's nightfall.." Nico added while rolling along with the brunette.

"..so let's have some fun!" Nozomi smiled.

"Yeah! Let's have some fun!" their leader jumped off the futons excitedly.

"Are we even allowed here to do a sleepover?" Umi asked while looking at Kotori for an answer. "We have school tomorrow."

The chairwoman's daughter settled the blankets down, "I asked mom about it and she said it's okay." she then smiled at the worried bluenette who then sighed.

Eri then entered while closing the door, "It's already late.. we should~" "~do a test of courage!" Rin interjected while jumping ecstaticly, still hugging the blankets.

"Eh?" the blonde's eyes went wide.

"Ah! That's a nice idea!" the shrine helper clapped her hands with a knowing smile.

"Let's do it! Let's do it!" Honoka kept jumping excitedly while hugging Kotori who then sweatdropped.

"Honoka!" Umi's brow twitched, knowing she can't do anything to stop her best friend, she just rubbed her temple. "Mataku.."

Meanwhile, Nico sat beside Nozomi and nudge her elbow softly. The latter then cast a glance on her, "I know you're planning on something.." the red eyed girl whispered while watching the others fix the futons.

"Hmm.." is what the emerald eyed girl replied while still having a same knowing smile.

.

.

.

As they are in their designated futons, obviously making the blonde and bluenette sleep beside each other. The couple just sighed in dismay.

"Ericchi.." Nozomi called out the blonde's attention, "We still haven't forgotten that sexy dress." she then smiled slyly.

Eri's eyes went wide in disbelief, "Mou! Just drop it already Nozomi!" pouted, "I'm not wearing something like that!"

"Mm-hmm.." the latter smirked, "Everything is already set.."

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"We already set up the next game earlier nyaa~!" Rin grinned.

"Well, to be fair.. _We_ are all gonna do this game.." the shrine helper looked at the other girls, "Let's draw sticks.. since there are nine of us, there's one person that should go alone." smiling at the baffled girls while she settled the colored sticks on the floor, proving that she's playing fair.

"I don't want to be alone nyaa~!" the orange haired girl whined while hugging a pillow.

"Then watch out for this stick.." their busty senpai held out a stick that has no color in it.

"Troublesome.." the red haired girl pouted while having a deadpanned expression.

"What are the mechanics?" Nico asked making the busty chick grin, "What does your smile mean? It's creepy.." she hugged herself and gave a fake shiver.

"Simple.. collect the candles in the rooms that were assigned to you."

"Then after collecting?" Hanayo gulped, "We'll light them in front of a mirror then do some chant?!"

Chuckling, "Silly, we'll just collect them."

Everyone sighed.

"But, _we_ only have fifteen minutes to retrieve a candle. Failed to do so will a have a consequence." clapping her hands while standing up, "Let's start the draw!"

After a good drawing session they then sat beside their partners.

'So I'm doing it alone?' Umi sighed.

'Umi has no partner..' Eri looked at the bluenette worriedly.

"Come on Honoka-chan!" Rin grabbed the brunette's hand while attempting to leave the room.

"Matte~" the emerald eyed girl called out making them stop from going out, "Let me tell you a story first.." grinning slyly making the other girls shiver.

.

.

.

"Mou.. Nozomi-chan has to tell us that story!" Hanayo pouted, moving closer to Eri while walking.

"I heard those stories too but, no one proved that it's true at some point."

"Are you sure Eri-chan?" she looked at the blonde with teary eyes making the latter sweatdropped.

"Maa~ we're here.." the blonde notified while sliding the door open, she was about to enter when she noticed that her companion is gone. "Hanayo?" she panicked.

A strange cry was then heard inside the room making Eri wonder, "What was that?" she then kept glancing around until she saw the candle. "Oh, here it is." picking it up, she then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hanayo, I found~" her eyes went wide after seeing that it was not the person she's looking for instead a woman with long hair covering her entire face. "Kyaaaaaaaah~!"

.

.

.

"Eri?" Umi wondered after hearing a familiar voice that echoed through the hallways, she then started to walk faster towards the source, "I hope she's okay."

Her pace increased by the second, now she's currently running but then put into a halt when someone or more likely _something_ blocked her way. Her eyes widen in fear after registering that it's a woman wearing a white gown with a bloody facade who's now inching towards her.

"Kyaaah~!" directly running to the opposite direction in frantic, she then turned left and climb up the stairs.

.

.

.

Eri is now running for her life after seeing the ghost is following behind her, a good few meters away to be exact.

"I wish Umi was here!" she breathed out while climbing down the stairs and accidentally bumped into someone which makes her fall on her butt. She directly covered her head and squinted her eyes close, fearing that it might be another ghost.

"E-Eri?!"

Hearing the voice she's longing, she then directly opened her eyes and hug the bluenette tight.

"U-U-Umi! thanked God it's you!" she hugged her kouhai tighter.

"A-Are you okay, Eri? I heard you scream.." Umi wants to hug her senpai back but she's to busy interoggating the well being of the blonde.

"T-There's a gh-ghost!" pulling away to see the latter's face. "It ch-chased me!"

 _..I think this is one of their tricks!_ the bluenette's brow twitched, she then composed herself. "Come on, let's head back."

Eri just agreed and followed her kouhai who's walking ahead.

.

.

.

"Nico-chan!" Rin whispered, "I think you scared Eri-chan too much!" deadpanned.

"What? I was just doing what Nozomi told me!" she retorted while removing the wig, she then faced the latter who's wearing a bloody gown. "Don't you think you're much scarier than me?" deadpanned.

Hanayo just looked at the other two, sweatdropped. "Let's just head back to the clubroom before them, I don't want Umi-chan to blow a fuse if she knew."

The duo immediately stopped arguing then gulped. "Let's go!" both said in unison.

.

.

.

Umi and Eri walked in silence. Awkwardness is eating them away until the bluenette spoke.

"H-How was your performance back at the fashion show?"

The blonde looked at the back of the bluenette's head, "I-It was alright.. we managed somehow."

"You look good on your outfit.."

Eri immediately blush without second thoughts, the way her kouhai said it was fairly an audible whisper but to her, it was loud and clear. She then suddenly felt an urge to tease the latter.

"What did you say Umi?" smirking, "I didn't quite get that.."

Umi flinched then started to blush, "N-Nothing!"

"Really?" she then walked ahead then faced the bluenette while walking backwards. "Are you sure it was just nothing?" she kept teasing with a sly smile on her face.

Looking away with a huff, "Stop teasing me!"

"I will stop if you'll say it again." Umi then looked at her victorious smile.

"No! It's embarrassing!"

The amber eyed girl tried to pass through her teasing senpai but failed to do so, coz Eri kept blocking the way.

"Pretty please?" the blonde clapped her hands together then raised it infront of her face while making a cute pout.

The latter's brow twitched, _..That's totally unfair!_ "I said.." blushing more, "Y-You looked.." the blonde waited in anticipation, "..g-good in it!" she then looked away with a huff.

"Pfft.. you're so cute Umi!" Eri giggled making the latter grow redder.

After a few minutes, they got back to their clubroom. Umi directly interrogate the other muse members.

"Alright! Who is responsible for playing the ghost?" crossing her arms while looking at the other girls with a killing stare. Eri sweat dropped.

"Well, before that.. where's your candles?" Nozomi interjected.

"I got mine.." Eri then gave it to her best friend.

"Where's yours Umi-chan?" her busty senpai asked again.

Flinched, "I-I.. I didn't get the chance to get mine." pouted, "I heard Eri screamed and.."

"So, you'll have a consequence."

"Ch-Chotto! It's my fault that Umi~"

"Eri, no.. it's okay.." Umi cut off her senpai who's trying to defend her, she then gave her an assuring smile.

"As usual, the knight always defends her princess." Nico teased making the two blush.

The bluenette directly ignored the teasing, "What are the consequences?"

"Hmm.. any idea guys?" the emerald eye girl face the others.

"Hmm.." they all hummed in unison.

"How 'bout run fifty laps inside the room?" Rin suggested.

"Sing and dance the A-Rise 'private wars' song?" Hanayo jumped excitedly.

"Hit a bulleye hundred meters away?" Kotori smiled.

"Eat these junkfoods tonight!" Honoka pointed the junks beside her futon.

"Do my 'Nico Nico-nii' a hundred times with a smile!" Nico snickered.

"That's ridiculous.." Maki retorted.

"Shut up!" the latter shots back.

"Any ideas Maki-chan?" Nozomi smiled.

"Eh?" the red haired girl flinched after seeing her friends stare at her, "N-No, you got many ideas already!" she then huffs.

"Hmm, okay.. how 'bout.." Nozomi started making Umi gulped hoping it's not something as silly as the others idea. "..kiss Ericchi?"

"Eeehh?!" the bluenette's eyes went wide as she turns into beet red.

"Ooh! Nice idea!" the brunette supported with a thumbs up.

"Just kidd~ Errichi!" "Eri!/Eri-chan!" everyone shot up after seeing the blonde fainted in Umi's arms.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hnn.." Eri opened her eyes slowly but squints in due to the lights brightness.

"Are you okay, Eri?" Umi asked while looking down at her.

She then blinked, after a few seconds she shoots herself up in a sitting position. 'I'm laying on her lap?!'

"Eri?" the bluenette called out.

"Y-Yes! I'm fine!" _..calm down.._ she then exhales to relieve some tension out of her body. "Sorry about that.." looking away, hoping her blush would disappear.

"Are you sure you are okay to get up?"

The blue eyed girl then gave her a subtle smile, "Yes.. arigatou Umi.."

The bluenette smiled back, "Your always welcome.."

Eri then looked around, "Where are the others?"

"Ahh.. they're in the next room.. shall we go?" standing up waiting for her senpai.

"Okay.."

.

.

.

"Oh! Ericchi!" Nozomi spoke the moment she set eyes on her bestfriend. "Sorry about earlier!" she then playfully stick out her tongue.

"I-It's okay.."

Eri then looked at everyone who formed ina circle while covering themselves with a blanket, "Are you in a middle of something?"

"Nozomi-chan was telling a ghost story!" Honoka shot her head out of the blanket making Kotori who is beside her, sweatdropped. "Join us Eri-chan!"

"Come on Ericchi.." she smiled, trying to convince the blonde.

After a few pleading smile, Eri gave in then sat on her futon. She then turned her head to her left side after she felt someone sitting beside her.

"Let's head to bed after this.." Umi said while grabbing her blanket.

"Haaaaaiii~!" everyone chorused making the latter sighed.

Nozomi cleared her throat gaining the others attention, "As I've said, before this school became Otonokizaka Academy, it was once before an old abandoned school."

Eri draped her blanket over her shoulders while hugging it closer. 'Why did it get so eerie all of a sudden?'

"There were a group of six highschool student who were looking for a place to practice their dance for the upcoming school festival. As they were searching, they found this school.. I'm currently referring to the old one, in case your confused.."

After a few girls nodded, she then continue again.

"They thought it was okay since it's abandoned, so they went inside."

The emerald eye girl started to make her voice in a creepy tone, she then smirk internally.

"They were in the lobby of one of the classrooms on the ground floor, after a few minutes of practicing they had a ten minute break.."

Nozomi then saw some of her kouhai who clamped with each other out of fear. Eri just sighed knowing Nozomi who's just having fun scaring their juniors.

"But then the lights inside the classroom began to flicker.. of course they got confused since they didn't even went inside, not to mention the door was locked." she then divert her glance with a creepy glare to Honoka making the young girl flinched and hugged the girl beside her.

Umi just looked at Nozomi with no expression, not that her senpai's story wasn't scary but, she knew that the older girl was trying to make her friends scream in fear. 'Nozomi..'

"One of the girls noticed that there's someone standing inside the classroom, calling out the others; they all looked inside through the dusty window. There, they then saw a student.. a girl.. they can't tell of she's a middle schooler or highschool student because her uniform was messy and was drenched in blood!"

"Kyaaaaaaaahh~!" the girls scream except Umi and Eri who just stiffened.

The way Nozomi said _blood_ is rather in a loud and wavey tone making the girls scream.

"Mou! Nozomi! Stop making those nasty creepy tone!" Nico retorted.

"Then it wouldn't be a scary one.." Nozomi giggled, "Now, where was I?"

Eri began to feel the air temperature in the room dropped drastically making her shiver. She then slowly moved closer to the bluenette who didn't noticed her advances coz she's too focused on the story teller.

"As the girls scream, they then scamper their way away from the classroom leaving one of their friends behind who's too frozen out of fear.."

Eri couldn't take it, she grabbed Umi's hand and squeezed it making it's owner looked at her. "Are you okay, Eri?" the bluenette looked at her in concern, "Should I tell Nozomi?"

The blonde just shook her head, "Let her finish.."

"If you insist.." Umi then returned the grip against the blonde's hand making Eri burst into red while looking back at the shrine helper.

'Oh my God!'she mentally exclaimed.

Nozomi then continued her story.

"The girl that was left were still facing the window, after a few flicker of the light the girl inside vanished.." her emerald eyes started to wonder along her companions, "But then.." she picked up a flashlight beside her without the others noticing, she then light it up to her face while continuing. "A HEADLESS STUDENT APPEARED INSTEAD!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaahhhh~!" they scream to the top of their lungs while hugging their companion beside them.

Eri on the other hand, didn't noticed herself that she had thrown herself unto the bluenette while giving a bone crushing hug.

The lights in the classroom were turned on making the girls scream once more.

"I think that's enough for today.." Nozomi giggled while her hand are still on the light switch.

"Geez! You scared the hell out of us!" Maki huffed.

"Well, I did say it was a scary story.." she giggled again after seeing the other girls who has a dishelved look after a constant hug and a few squirms in their place.

"Eri.. C-Can you loosen your hug a bit please?" Umi whispered making the blonde came back to her senses and pull herself away from the bluenette with both had a matching red face.

The couple didn't noticed that they were being watched by a pair of emerald eyes.

"Come on guys! Let's sleep!" Nozomi clapped her hands together while having an amused smile on her face, 'That was to be expected..' she then smirked mentally.

Seeing the girls went back to their designated places, she then turned off the lights and returned to her futon.

.

.

.

The time slowly eats the night, but a certain blonde kept tossing and turning.

"Geez, thanks a lot Nozomi.." she pouted while hugging the blanket closer.

Eri can't help but imagine the story her bestfriend gave. Her goosebumps kept crawling back up.

"Hnn.." biting her lower lip and kept gazing through the covered windows which only a small amount of light can pass through.

After a few minutes, she then felt someone poking her arm which making her flinched.

"Gomenasai Eri.." the bluenette whispered who's now facing the terrified blue eye girl, "I didn't mean to frighten you.."

"Goodness it's just you.." she pouted, "W-Why are you still awake Umi?"

"You kept moving.." Umi said flatly.

"Ah! Gome!" she then felt a blush coming, biting her inner cheeks while cursing mentally for waking her kouhai up.

"Are you not able to sleep due to Nozomi's story, I presume?"

The blonde just nodded meekly.

"At some point, you need to sleep.."

"I know.. I just want something that can distract me from thinking about it.." clutching her blanket closer while covering half of her face, 'This is embarrassing..'

"How may I help you?"

"N-No! It's okay! Really, Umi! You can sleep now, don't mind me." she then gave a forced chuckle making the latter more worried.

"I think I know how.." Umi whispered, "Please, excuse me.."

"Wha-" her words died in her throat when she felt the bluenette's lips on hers. Her forehead, of course. Smokes directly puffed out of her red face while blinking furiously.

"T-That's what my mom does to me when I'm scared when I was little.." the bluenette also went beet red and covered half of her face with the blanket, she can't believe herself that she did something so bold. "I hoped it helped you also.."

The latter gripped the blanket more, it's like she's trying to rip it apart. She then lowered her head making her bangs cover her face. _..Get a hold of yourself Eri!_ "A-Arigatou.." she kept biting her lower lip, now she's a bit worried that it might bleed.

"Oyasuminasai, Eri.." the bluenette then face the other side to avoid any further embarrassment.

"O-Oyasumi.."

That kiss did help to distract her alright, but now she's busy thinking about it.

'Geez.. thanks Umi!' she pouted.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello. :)

I know I lowered the interactions between them.. hahaha x) to contrast with the previous chap. *laughs evily*

Well, I know halloween just passed by.. but I won't let it pass here. hahaha x)

 **P.S.**

By the way.. the horror story that I used here were based on reality. :D while I'm writing that part down, I kept having goosebumps. T,T

It really did happen in my highschool years though.. that headless student that appeared? It's also true, though I just didn't include the part where he was holding his own head. x)

Curious enough? XD well, (what the? now I'm telling a story? T,T) the girl that was left behind crouched down and kept crying.. of course her friends went back for her, but they were then accompanied by a teacher. When they arrived to the scene, of course it was back to normal.. And they never went back again, and also the teacher didn't stay late as she usually does.. bcoz it was already late when it happened..

Anywaaaaaaaays.. hahahahah x) I hope that your skin didn't crawl though. x)

Reviews are much appreciated! :)

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	6. Chapter 6

Hello. :)

Pardon my previous chap. hehe I hope it didn't creep you out. (^_^)v

I just added scenes that aren't there, I don't like changing the story itself. :D

Anyways.. I'm going to finish this a bit faster.. coz when I'll start my job, I'll definitely don't have time for this anymore.. I don't wanna left you guys hangin' :3

Here we go!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They were gathered in their clubroom, still some girls are dismayed after Honoka claimed to win love live during the interview along with the other idols. It adds more pressure to what they are feeling now.

As they went on discussing for new song, Nozomi spoke.

"This is just an idea.. how about we sing a love song together?"

Everyone stared at the emerald eye girl before reacting, "..love song?!"

Hanayo abruptly stood up, "I see! Love songs are necessity for idol groups! There's always at least one in their regular repetoire! But, muse has none to this day!"

The other girls looked at the latter with awe while the blonde looked at her bestfriend, "Nozomi.."

"Why haven't we had any love songs up until now, though?" Honoka spoke.

'Hmm.. it's not a bad idea.. maybe I can use this chance to let Umi know how I feel..' Eri thought as she watched her juniors.

"That's because.." Kotori said while they turned their heads to Umi.

"Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You've never been in a relationship, have you?" Nozomi asked, 'But soon you'll be..' she then smirked mentally.

"How can you be so sure?" the bluenette retorted.

"Are you saying you have?" the brunette inched closer to the subject, 'What about Eri-chan?!'

"You have?" Kotori seconded, 'No! Eri-chan!'

"Why are you getting in my case?" she defended while backing away towards the blackboard.

"Really?" Hanayo joined as well, 'Poor Eri-chan..'

"You have?" Nico moved closer along with Rin who also asked the same question.

'You'll hurt Eri-chan!' the orange hair girl thought.

Their two other senpai just looked at them gathered up on the bluenette.

'Has she have any?' Eri mentally asked while she slowly felt her stomach getting churned up.

"Now it's all of you?" the bluenette shot back again until her back hit the board.

"Have you?" Nico pushed again, 'I'll kill you if you have!'

"Umi-chan! Answer me! Yes or No?" Honoka demanded while getting closer.

"Umi-chan.." Kotori's eyes starts to water.

"W-Well.." she then slides down the board and sits on the floor, "I've never been in one.."

Everyone sighed in relief, especially a certain blonde.

Maki then spoke gaining the other girls attention, "Anyway, it's too late to make a new song."

"I think it's way too early to give up though.." Eri reasoned out making the red haired girl looked at her.

"Eri?" _..she's too pushy right now.. hmm..wait.. is she going to.._

Maki's train of thoughts was then cut off when the shrine helper spoke.

"Yeah.. having a strong mental picture and imagination is what matters in making a song." _..I know what you're up to Ericchi.._

"Well, I certainly haven't been writing lyrics from my experiences alone." the bluenette pondered.

"But love song is basically about romance, right? How do we get a mental picture of what that's like?" the brunette furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's right.. for instance.." Nozomi then smiled.

.

.

.

They then went down and had a roleplay of confessing by giving a chocolate to the person.

"Now, now.. Maki-chan, you're up next!" Nozomi called.

After Maki's small protest, all of them went outside the shaded tree. As they are busy making the young red haired girl act, Umi stayed farthest behind and think about a song.

'What would you feel if you're in love with the person?' she pursed her lips while putting her index finger and thumb under her chin, brows furrowed while looking at the ground.

"It's when you feel all giddy and tingly whenever you see that person.. you have butterflies inside your stomach.." Kotori answered making the bluenette flinched and faced her.

"K-Kotori?! What are y-you saying all of a s-sudden?" dark shades of red automatically appeared on the her cheeks.

"Hmm? You asked Umi-chan." the latter smiled at the baffled bluenette.

"Wait! Don't tell me, I'm thinking out loud?!" her eyes went wide as she covered her face, "This is embarrassing!"

Kotori sweatdropped, "It's okay, Umi-chan." she then smiled, "Well anyway.. do you still want to know?"

"Know about what?" the peeked through her fingers while still covering her red face.

"About love.."

Hearing the word 'love' makes her face beet red again.

"I haven't experienced it, but that's what people who experienced it say.." she then stand beside the embarrassed latter while looking at the others do a roleplay, who is now currently played by Eri. Umi kept staring at the blonde unconsciously.

"They said that, your heart beats faster when you are with that person.. you feel jealous when that person in being with someone else.. you'll give anything for that person even if it cost you your life.." she then glanced at the bluenette who went silent, "Umi-chan?" following the bluenette's gaze she then smiled at the view.

"Eri-chan's really pretty, neh Umi-chan?" she turned her head to her companion who flinched.

"Wh-What are you talking about Kotori?" she immediately burst into red while diverting her gaze from the blonde.

"Hmm.. is she not?" the latter push a bit with a knowing smile.

The bluenette looked at the blonde at the corner of her eyes, the moment she set her gaze to Eri's smile, her heart skipped a beat. Everything that is surrounding her disappeared leaving only the quarter Russian, and she then felt the time is growing slow.

Kotori held herself back for stiffling a giggle, _..Umi-chan's so in love!_ "So, what do you think Umi-chan?"

Umi directly flinched after hearing the latter called her again, her blushes were still lingering over her cheeks. "Uhh.. Y-Yes.. she is indeed a b-beauty.." looking down instantly to avoid any exaggerations of her blushes.

The latter was about to speak when she saw the other girls approaching them. They were then informed that they should call it a day and gather up at Honoka's place to discuss about it further.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Why don't we watch a romance film for inspiration?" Kotori spoke.

Everyone went silent.

"A romance film huh?" Honoka questioned.

.

.

.

Hanayo, Eri and Kotori started crying while in the climax of the episode.

"What a cheap plot." Nico complained while wiping off her tears that kept flowing.

"You're crying!" Nozomi reminded with an amused smile.

"Hyaah!"

They all then looked at the back where they saw Umi huddled up in the corner with a pillow covering her head.

"Why are you hiding? It's not scary." Kotori sniffed.

"Yeah! It's such a touching scene too!" Eri choked.

"I know! It's just too embarrassing!" she then looked at the monitor where she then saw the couple who were about to kiss, much to her dismay. Her eyes went wide as to her blushes grow redder.

The other girls started to get thrilled by the upcoming scene. As the couple's lips were an inch apart, the monitor went black. Umi just turned it off.

Kotori faced the bluenette, "Umi-chan!"

"That was too embarrassing! Shameless!" she retorted.

"Really?" Hanayo asked.

'If I'll kiss her, I think she'll die out of embarrassment..' Eri thought while staring at the bluenette.

"Yes, it is! It's not something you do in public!" she reasoned out again.

The blonde then remembered the time when Umi kissed her forehead, she then blushed. 'Yeah, that was done in private..'

"Is it over?" Rin asked while wiping her eyes along with Honoka who stiffled a yawn.

After a few discussions and a bit of arguements along the way, they all then decided to head home.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

At the Ayase residence, the quarter Russian is now sitting on her study table while tapping her ballpen on the blank page of her notebook. Sighed, after an hour of thinking what to write, she still hasn't come up with a good lyrics. Casting her glance outside the window where the snow is slowly falling, she then pursed her lips.

"If you were a snow, I know you'll fall for me.." sighed, she then heard a knocked on her door. "Hai! Come in!"

Arisa brought herself in while holding a tray with a tea. "Onee-chan, tea.." she smiled at her making the latter smiled back.

"Arigatou.." taking the tray her younger sister is holding then sets it on her table near the bed.

"What are you doing onee-chan?" the young blonde looked at the notebook, "Writing a new song?"

"Yeah.. but it seems like I'm in a slump.." she sighed again, while sitting back on her chair bringing along the tea cup.

"Hmm.. is this for the final round?" tilting her head.

"Yes.."

"So, what are you gonna write?"

"They suggested that it should be about love, so-" "Onee-chan!" she squealed.

Eri flinched at her younger sister's act, "What is it?"

"So you're going to confess to Umi-san using this?!" she exclaimed ecstatically.

On reflex, her face went beet red then she stood up abruptly making the chair fall backwards. "Wh-What are you tallking about?!" _..how the hell did you know?!_

"You like Umi-san, right?" Arisa tilted her head in a questioning manner, "I mean.. I saw you kept hugging that bunny plush that Umi-san gave you.." she then puts her index finger under her chin the glance upward, "You kept hugging it, bringing it to the kitchen with you or even watching tv.. I even thought you'll bring it to school with you.."

Eri's brow twitched while staring at her younger sister in disbelief, she didn't noticed all those things at all. Not until now. 'This is so embarrassing!'

Her sister continued her little observation, "I sometimes heard you squeal in your room.."

Eri wants to slap her hands over the younger blonde just make her stop, but she can't bring herself to do it.

"So I thought you liked her.." Arisa looked at her with a smile, "Or am I wrong onee-chan?"

Biting her lower lip while squeezing her own hands out of embarrassment. She directly hugged her younger sister.

"Onee...chan?"

"You're not.. disgusted?" she whispered.

"Why would I be? Whoever my onee-chan loves is okay with me." she admitted it with joy.

Eri then pulled back and wiped a tear on the corner of her eye, she can't believe she's hearing this. From her own sister even, she's just too happy right now.

"But it is much more okay if it was Umi-san!" she exclaimed, "I can't wait!" she squealed, "Hurry up onee-chan! or else, someone will fish her out!" opening the door, "Good luck onee-chan! and don't worry.. she'll fall for you even if she's not a snow.." she gave smile before closing the door.

"Harasho.."

That's the only word came out from her mouth, she then looked at the falling snow again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I don't know what to write.." Umi mumbled.

It's been an hour since she's sitting under the kotatsu and her legs were starting to ache. Glancing outside, "Hmm.." she then kept looking at every snowflakes that lands on the edge of their wooden floor outside the veranda.

Her phone rang bringing her back to consciousness, she then answered it without looking at the caller. "Hello, Sonoda Umi speaking."

[Good evening Umi..]

Her eyes went wide after hearing Eri's voice, she directly went red to the tip of her ears. "G-Good evening Eri!" she flinched.

[Are you okay? Am I disturbing you?]

"N-No! I am just thinking about what to write.." she tried not to stutter too much, she took her phone away then sighed. 'Calm down Umi..' she then brought her phone back up to her ear again.

[Are you sure? or I'll just call another time?]

"It's okay! Really! S-So.. why did you call me?"

[Uhh, I was just gonna ask you how are you doing about the lyrics..]

"Oh.. not much.. I haven't write anything yet.." she sighed making the caller giggle, "Why are you laughing?"

[I'm not..]

"Yes, you are!" she pouted.

[I was just amused, I just imagine your facial expression right when you said, you haven't wrote any..]

She huffed, "If I know, you're just as bad!"

The girl on the other line giggled again, [Alright, alright.. Well, just wanna know your progress.. anyway, the snow is really pouring..]

Diverting her gaze outside again, "Indeed.."

[So, g-good luck! I'll check the others as well.. bye!]

"Thank you, and good luck also Eri.." she smiled.

The line was then cut off.

Umi then brought her right hand up to her chest, she then felt her hear beating so fast.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Honoka slammed her hands on the table making Umi startled, "Ooh! You've written a song?!"

"Y-Yes.." she then rummaged her bag to get her notebook.

"Ericchi wrote one as well.." Nozomi smirked.

"Nozomi!" the blonde retorted while getting red, her bestfriend just giggled.

"Ooh! Let us see nyaa~!" Rin jumped excitedly.

The two subjects then settled their notebooks on the table.

Honoka, Kotori, and Hanayo looked at Umi's notes while Nico, Rin, Maki and Nozomi looked at Eri's.

Honoka started to read out loud, "This feeling is just so strange, almost like it fell from the sky.."

"S-Stop! Don't read it out loud! I-It's embarrassing!" Umi looked down to her hands that is resting on her lap. She's getting redder to the ears but the others ignored her.

"As though the color of this special season brought excitement with it.." Kotori continued.

"From the first time we met, my heart's been singing a melody of anitcipation.." Hanayo added.

"I can't stop it, and it won't stop.. why?" the three said in unison, a small blush creep up on their cheeks while they agape.

"Oohh.. sugoi Umi-chan.." the brunette blinked while still staring at the scribbled notes.

This makes the bluenette more embarrassed.

"Now, it's Eri's turn.. hmm.." Nico called out as she hold out the notebook.

"Eeh!?" the blonde reacted and try to retrieve her notebook, but it was then taken away from her directly.

Nozomi started, "I'll give this frustration the name 'snow halation'.."

"I can't bear to wait until our hearts come together.." Maki added.

"As painful as it is, love is pure white.. I can't bear to stand here hesitating, cheeks warm.." Nico continued.

"I'll work up the courage to jump right in.. it's all about to start.." Rin read the last sentence making everyone's mouth hanging.

"Whoa.." everyone chorused making the owner flustered.

"Sh-Shut up! Well.. we already showed ours.. how about your work?" the blonde said sternly trying to fight back her blushes from creeping back out again.

"Well?" Umi seconded.

"I drowned myself in making our costumes. Gome! I really forgot!" Kotori reasoned, she then smiled apologetically.

"I was too busy composing a melody.. I kind of focused on it more than the lyrics.." Maki twirled her red locks while looking down on it.

"The shrine needed lots of helper.. I couldn't say no.." Nozomi said.

"The store was full of costumers.. since dad put some discounts on some of our products.. Yukiho kept nagging at me for not helping.. Gome.." the brunette bowed slightly, almost hitting her head on the table.

"Rin and I decided to work on it together.. and we ended up playing video games since we kept thinking about it for hours.. we only did that to relax, and yet it got out of hand.." Hanayo explained while Rin scratched her cheeks.

"At least Nico wrote some l-lyrics.." Nico crossed her arms while smiling victoriously.

The girls sweatdropped and had a deadpanned expression.

"You're not fooling anyone.." Umi said flatly while glancing at the blonde, "Eri.. you checked on them, right?"

"Yes, I did!" she then throw her gaze to the other girls, "And they said, they're working on it.." sighed.

"It's decided then!" Nozomi exclaimed, "We're gonna used both of their lyrics!" she grinned.

"Wh-What?! It's embarrassing!" the bluenette jumped off her seat.

"Aaw.. don't be Umi-chan.." Honoka patted her back with an apologetic smile, "I'm sure _whoever_ you are referring the lyrics to will be so happy." she then grinned and pulled back after the latter flinched.

"What?!" Umi faced her with a red face, "I-I-I'm not referring it to a-a-anyone!"

'She's easy too read!' the girls thought in unison with a snicker.

"I bet Ericchi wrote it for someone, right?" Nozomi gave a sly smile to the blonde who's getting redder.

"Heh?! N-No! You're wrong!" she denied.

'Also a denier..' the girls thought.

"Anyways.. Maki.." Nico passed the notes to her.

"Hai.. hai.. got it.." after accepting it, she directly put it inside her bag.

"Let's call it a day? Let's just relax for now.. I know Honoka and the others will be having the open house meeting next week, right? So, let just head home and relax.." Nozomi smiled. "Practicing the song is much easier than having a good speech infront of the stage.." she then giggled.

"Nozomi's right.. let's call it a day." Eri gave a smile while fixing her bag.

"I'll take my leave first.." Umi stood up and and picked her bag.

"Got plans, Umi-chan?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, I'll be practicing archery.. take care and good day.. excuse me.." she bowed slightly before taking her leave.

"Let's go minna!" Honoka exclaimed, she then recieved a handful of nods.

.

.

.

As they were walking outside the front gate, Eri cursed under her breath making her companions looked at her.

"Is something the matter, Eri-chan?" Honoka asked.

"I forgot my phone! Sorry guys! You go ahead.." she directly bow then ran back towards the school building leaving the others blinking.

.

.

.

Panting, she hurriedly opened her locker. "Thank God.. haa.." she then picked up her phone then slid it inside her bag.

Walking slowly at the quiet hallways, she then remembered Umi.

"Hmm.. I'll just take a peek.." she smiled while walking towards the back of the building where the archery hall was located.

Reaching the said place, she then looked around. "Hello?" she whispered. Hearing no one, she let herself in.

She kept glancing around while walking, "So, this is the archery hall.. it's so quiet.." A sound of a wisp was then heard from nearby. She then peeked at the right door.

-woooosh- -thud-

Her eyes went wide when she saw the arrow went inside the bulleye. "She's really good.." she whispered.

"Eri?" the bluenette looked at her while wiping her sweat away.

"Ah! Gome! I didn't mean to sneak up on you.." she then walked towards the bluenette.

"What are you still doing here Eri?" Umi sat on the pillow while setting the bow beside her. She then gestures her senpai to sit beside her.

The blonde then complied and sat on the pillow, she then glance at the bluenette who seemed so serious while eyes closed. Eri then noticed a faint blush on the latter's cheeks.

"I-Is something the matter, E-Eri? Y-You kept staring at me.." her blushes exagge more.

'How did she know?!' Eri thought as she blushed, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! You just looked so calm.." she looked away in the process but then glanced back at the corner of her eyes.

Umi opened her eyes slowly making the latter stare at her in awe. Everything went slow motion for Eri, she then starts to notice small details on her kouhai. 'Her eyelashes are long..' Umi then exhales through her mouth, 'Her lips..' the blonde gawked at the latter's lips.

"E-Eri?"

The archer called her back to her senses, she then gasped when she noticed herself so close to the latter.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Eri exclaimed as she moved away from the bluenette, "I don't know what's gotten into me!" she blushed hard while looking down the floor.

What she didn't know is that, her kouhai is also blushing as hard as her.

'Oh my God!' Umi thought, she then cleared her throat. "I-It's okay.. dont w-worry.."

 _..I gotta divert this awkwardness!_ Eri gulped, "Can I ask you something, Umi?" she still had her eyes on the floor, hoping her blushes would calm down faster.

"Y-Yes, what is it?" she kept her gaze on her hands that are clenched to ease herself.

"Is it true that you wrote your lyrics for someone?"

Eri then got the courage in her to glance at the latter.

"Eh?" Umi flinched, "N-No!"

"You're bad at lying, just so you know Umi.." she giggled.

The latter huff, "W-What? Y-You are just as bad!"

The blonde's giggle died down, "So, is it true?"

"Wha- Uhh.." her amber eyes kept shifting, her blushes kept coming.

"So it is.." hint of dissapointment covered her senpai's words. "M-May.." hesitating, "May I know who it is?" she gave a forced smile.

Umi didn't answer, instead she shot back a question. "How about you? It is also for someone, right?" her tone became serious.

The blonde was taken aback by the archer's sudden change of manner. "Umi.." she whispered.

"G-Gomenasai.. I didn't mean to be rude.." she looked away in the process.

'This is awkward..' Eri bit her lower lip, "Are you jealous Umi-chan~?" she snickered.

Teasing is the only way to ease their tension. And Eri thought it was a good idea.

Golden orbs met the sky-colored ones.

Umi looked at her directly straight dead to her eyes with a serious face but her blushes were still lingering over her delicate cheeks.

"Yes, I am.."

Eri's eyes went wide.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello. :)

I just had to cut this off. HAHAHA XD it was already so long. hahaha x) I think, I enjoyed writing this chap too much. x)

Should I write the things that you were expecting on the next chap? pfft. x)

Coz, I have this kind of habit where I always put a cliffhanger when things are just getting good. *smirked*

anyways..

Reviews are much appreciated! :) *whispered* so that I'll know what is in your mind. *winks then grins*

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. :)

I think, this is almost done. :D banzai! ヽ(^。^)ノ so, I'm not sure when. ╮(╯▽╰)╭

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'What did she say?' Eri gaped.

She can't believe what she's hearing, she then felt her stomach getting fluttery.

'Wait.. don't assume directly Eri!' she thought, she then readjusted herself to face the bluenette. "What did you say, Umi?" scratching her cheeks, "I think, I heard it wrong.."

"No, you didn't.." the bluenette spoke as she divert her gaze outside the field which is covered partly with white fluffy substance, "I really envy the person you're referring to.." _..yes, I really am in love with her.. the signs were clear as the snow.._

The blonde kept her mouth agape, she really can't believe this. Sonoda Umi, the awfully jumpy and who is easily embarrassed in romance and everything that is related to love, is jealous! She really didn't know what to say, it seems like her mind is frozen due to the coldness of the temperature.

"W-Why would you be envy?" she whispered.

Yes, asking a question is much better.

The archer moved closer to her making the blonde tilt her head in a questioning manner.

"I would like my actions to do the answering, if you wouldn't mind?" Umi spoke as she looked into the blonde's blue eyes. 'It's now or never..'

Eri had her gaze on the latter, her mind still kept formulating what words she has to say, 'What's this? Why am I not talking?'

Hearing no answer, the archer moved closer. "Please excuse my rudeness.." Umi moved forward slowly.

Eri then felt a warm and moist lips on hers. Her eyes went wide, she can't believe it. Umi, Sonoda Umi, is KISSING HER! 'Why am I not responding?!'

After a few seconds, the bluenette pulled back and looked away while her bangs are covering her eyes.

"I love you.." Umi whispered, "..and I'm truly sorry.." she then heard a sob, as she glanced at the blonde her eyes went wide and she instantly panicked.

"E-Eri! I.. I-I'm truly sorry!" she didn't know what to do, the girl in front of her kept crying. "Please, stop crying.."

Eri then tackled her with a hug making the bluenette fall backwards bringing her. She kept sobbing on the latter's neck. "C-Can you.. s-say that again?" she choked.

Umi slowly pushed herself forward into a sitting position, "I'm truly sorry." she can't bring herself to hug the defenseless girl.

"N-Not that.." the blonde pulled back.

Umi looked at Eri's face, currently red due to her blushes and still tears kept flowing. Amber met Sapphire. She then took a deep breath.

"I.. I love you Eri.."

That's all she needed. A confirmation whether she's just hearing things or not. She then directly catched the archer's lips and pulled into a deep kiss. The bluenette's eyes went wide, the blonde's actions is different from her facial expression and she didn't understand it. At all.

Seconds later, the blonde pulled back and wiped her tears away, she then smiled. "I love you too Umi.." she kept wiping her flowing tears. Tears of happiness. She then draped her arms around the archer's shoulder and foreheads intact while looking at each other's eyes. She can she the bluenette's eyes went wide but the relaxed.

Umi kissed her tears away, "S-Stop crying Eri.. I-I don't know what to do.." she blushed hard. Harder than earlier.

The blonde just dived in for another kiss, this time, the bluenette kissed back. The coldness in the air didn't affect the feelings they're having right now. It was warm, so warm. Umi then hugged the latter through her waist pulling her closer.

Their lips dance as to snow falling slowly.

As much as they want to continue, they pulled back gasping for air. Eri directly hugged the bluenette. "What does this makes us?" she whispered.

"I'll ask you formally.." Umi pushed her forward to looked at the blonde, she took a deep breath then exhaled. "Ayase Eri, w-will you be the person I can fight for? if possible, to fight for the rest of my life.." she blushed more, she actually wanted to runaway and bury herself to death out embarrassment. Saying all those cheesy and cliche words, drained all her courage to face the latter. But she has to, she _needs_ to!

Tears started to flow over Eri's cheeks, she's just too happy right now. "Y-yes! YES!" she kept wiping her tears away.

"Geez Eri.. I never knew you were such a crybaby.." she pouted while wiping the tears with her thumbs.

The blonde huffed, "Sh-Shut up! Way to ruin the mood!" she pouted and crossed her arms. She then heard the latter giggle. "Why are you laughing?" she puffed her cheeks to cover for her embarrassment.

The bluenette kept giggling making the latter annoyed. "Mou! Umi! Stop that!"

Umi stopped but still with an amused smile on her face, "I'm sorry.. You were just so cute.. I really find it adorable."

"I won't forgive you!" she looked away with a pout.

"This is so not you.." the bluenette giggled again which she then earned a lot of slaps on her arm. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she smiled, "But, I truly love you for that.."

The blonde went to beet red again, that totally caught her off guard. "Mou! Umiiiiii~!"

"Eh? What did I do wrong?"

She puffed her cheeks, "Bully.." she muttered.

The bluenette chuckled again, "I'm sorry.." she then smiled, "I'll stop.. I think we should head home.. it's getting late.."

The blonde smiled and nodded, "Yeah.." she then first stood up then offered a hand to the bluenette in which it was gladly accepted.

.

.

.

As they are walking side by side, Eri can't help but to get annoyed. They're just half meter apart.

"Umi! Why can't we hold hands?" she pouted.

The bluenette flinched, "N-No! That's totally embarrassing!" directly exploding in red without second thoughts.

'She's back to her usual self..' deadpanned, she moved a bit closer to the latter gladly, she didn't moved away. "W-When.. are we gonna tell the others?" she then glance at her.

"Hmm.. maybe after love live.." the bluenette kept her gaze on the road ahead, "Let's lie low for now.. it would be a bad idea if the other idols knew about us dating, they might use it for the Muse as weakness.. and I don't want that.."

"Hmm.. you've got a point.. okay then.." she then linked her right arm to the bluenette's while having a stupid smile on her face.

"E-Eri! W-What are you doing?!" she tried to squirm out but the latter only tightened her grip. She then sighed in defeat, "You're really stubborn.." she looked away with a blush.

Chuckling, "And so are you.." poking the bluenette's puffed cheeks, "Oh, that was fast?" Eri said while looking at the intersection where they will part ways.

"I-I'll walk you home.." the bluenette whispered while lowering half of her face under her scarf.

Although that was weakly audible, she heard it. Her heart skipped a beat. _..she's easy to read, but most of the time, she's unpredictable.._ "Harasho.." she smiled.

The pedestrian lights turned green.

.

.

.

Reaching the Ayase residence, both stood in front of the door.

"So.. I'll see you tomorrow.." Eri smiled while pulling herself away.

"Yes, we should start practicing. Maki was probably working on the melody right now.."

"Yea-" "Onee-chan!" Arisa directly hugged her sister making the two startled.

"A-Arisa! I thought you're already home.." she patted her head.

"We just finished our project at school.. ah! Umi-san!" she pulled away from her sister then hugged the bluenette, "Are you going to stay over?" the young blonde asked excitedly.

"Eh?" Umi winced, "N-No! I j-just walked Eri home, s-since were still discussing things.." she panicked, she then looked at Eri who is now stiffling a giggle. 'Help me here please!' she gave a pleading look, much to the older blonde's amusement.

"Arisa, Umi has things to do.. she can't stay.." she patted her younger sister head who then pouted.

"Aaww.." she pulled back, "Please stay over sometimes!" smiling at the bluenette.

"Thank you for the invitation, I'd be glad to.." smiling back.

"Arisa, you go inside first.." she opened the door.

"Hai, onee-chan! See you next time, Umi-san!" she waved goodbye before closing the door.

"Do you still have something to say?" Umi tilted her head making the blonde giggled, she was then hugged by the blonde. "E-Eri? Stop that! A-Arisa is here!" she whispered.

"She's already inside.." she giggled, "..and leaving without a goodbye kiss is unforgivable!" she pulled back and saw the bluenette's face as red as the tomatoe.

"No! T-That's so embarrassing!" she whispered.

Eri then gave off a sad expression, she then looked down. "I-Is that so? I see.." she looked away with her bangs covering her eyes, a hint of disappointment can be heard from her voice.

Umi pouted, she knew Eri was just playing yet she can't help herself but to let her pride low. "That's so unfair.." she blushed, "You're really unfair.."

Eri was about to say, she's just joking but couldn't. Umi gave a quick peck on her lips then looked away in the process.

The blonde just giggled, "So, that's how to tame you huh?" she snickered.

"I'm not an animal!" the bluenette pouted which made her giggled more. "I'm leaving!"

"Gome, Umi!" she giggled while grabbing the latter's hand, "I love you.." she smiled and gave a quick peck on her lips, "Take care on your way home."

The bluenette couldn't help but smile, "Arigatou gozaimasu.." she bowed slightly.

As she was about to turn away when her hand was grabbed again. She then looked at the captor, "What is it Eri?"

"You didn't say it.." she pouted.

"Wh-What?" _..she's really driving me to the edge!_ she looked away, "I..I love you too.." she whispered.

"Mou! Look at me when you say it!" she demanded.

 _..Eri's too pushy! This is really embarrassing.._ "E-Eri.. this is really embarrassing.." she muttered.

"You have to get use to it.." she said it in a-matter-of-fact tone.

The amber eye girl just sighed in defeat well, she really needs to get use to it. And today is the best way to start. She then looked at the blue eye girl. "I-I love you too Eri.." she then smiled, her blushes kept increasing.

Eri just smiled victoriously, "Take care Umi!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Glad the snow stopped nyaa~" Rin spoke as she watched the cloudy sky.

"Haaii~! Come on! Let's practice!" Eri called out everyone while she clapped her hands.

"It's still cold.." Honoka shivered while rubbing her arms, "Are we really gonna practice here?"

"Where else should we practice?" Maki retorted.

"..in the clubroom?" the brunette grinned.

"No, we can't.." Umi interjected as she stand beside Eri, "The clubroom is too small.."

"Mou.." Honoka just pouted in defeat.

"Come on! Let's practice!" Umi exclaimed.

.

.

.

After a two hour leg breaking practice, they are done at last. They then went back to their clubroom and changed clothes.

Nozomi blocked all the girls except Umi and Eri, she then pulled them into a classroom.

"What's up Nozomi-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Have you notice Ericchi and Umi-chan's closeness?"

"Hmm.." Honoka looked up, "Not really, they're the same as usual.. aren't they strict when it comes to practice?" she then shot a confused look on the latter.

"I had a feeling.." their busty senpai pursed her lips.

"Feeling.. what?" Nico asked.

"I'm still not sure though.. let me do something about it.." she clapped her hands, "Come on! Let's go back.. don't wanna let them wait, do you?" she then gave a smile to the still baffled girls.

.

.

.

Back at their clubroom, everyone is on the watch for Umi and Eri's unusual behavior. Rin, Nico, and Hanayo pretended to search something on the computer, while Maki and Kotori pretended to be checking something on their phones. Nozomi and Honoka played with the tarot cards.

Umi, on the other hand, was cleaning her bow and arrows while Eri was checking Honoka's speech for the upcoming open house event. They were sitting two chairs apart, and on top of that, both are at the opposite sides.

Nico pushed her mobile chair towards the shrine helper, "They're not doing anything out of the usual.." she whispered to Nozomi.

"Yeah! They're not even talking!" Honoka whispered back.

"Hmm.. Honoka-chan.." she glanced to the brunette beside her, "Can you do this?" she smiled then whispered something on her ears.

"Eehh?!" she jumped off seat earning everyone's attention, "Ah! Gome!" she scratched the back of her head.

"Is something the matter, Honoka?" Eri glanced at her from the papers she's holding, while Umi just looked at her curiously.

"Ah! Nothing!" she waved her hands then immediately sat back down, "Nozomi-chan!" she whispered.

"It's pretty easy, Honoka-chan.." the shrine helper smiled hoping to make the latter agree, "I'll buy you a bread when you do it.."

Nico snorted, "As if that-" "I'll do it!" Honoka beamed making their small senpai flinched.

'That was easy!' the rest of the eavesdroppers thought.

Honoka then stood up and slowly making way to the blonde.

"Ah, Honoka.. I think this is okay.. though I have to- ..Honoka?" Eri stopped along the way when she felt the brunette's hand on her shoulder, she then turn her head to the younger girl. Her eyes went wide when the brunette's eyes were close and slowly inching towards her face. "Hono..ka?" her brow twitched. 'What's this?!' she panicked.

As their faces are four inches apart, an arrow suddenly passed by them making the brunette pulled back quickly in a startle in which she then fall onto her butt. They all looked at the arrow that pierced on the Midnight cats' poster, just right in the middle of the two teens in the picture. They then looked at the owner of the arrow.

Umi looked like nothing happened, she kept cleaning her arrows.

"U-Umi-chan?" Honoka peeked through the table.

"What is it, Honoka?" she looked at her with a smile.

The brunette's body shuddered and so does the rest of the girls.

"Did you.. the arrow.." she whispered.

The brunette is to frightened to muster up a courage to talk to the raging bluenette.

"Oh! My hand slipped." she said with a smile, then she resumed cleaning her arrows.

[Lesson learned: Do not touch Eri or you're dead!]

Honoka just sent the six other muse members the same message even though they are just in the same room.

[Why did you do that anyway?!] Nico replied.

[Nozomi-chan told me!] the brunette replied.

[She's jealous nyaa~ :3] Rin texted.

[We're not even sure with that..] Maki retorted.

The others are so busy texting that they didn't even heard Umi calling for their attention, not until a hand slammed on the table making the unaware girls jumped and directly hid their phone.

"W-What is it, Umi-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"I just said, we should call it a day.." she rubbed her temple, "What's wrong with you guys? Is something the matter?" she looked at the clumped girls in a deadly stare making them flinched.

"NO! N-Nothing at all!" everyone said in unison.

"Are you sure?" she still kept her stare on them.

"Y-Yes!" the seven girls directly collected their bags, "See you on Monday!" they all rushed out the door and shut it.

"Cho..tto.." Umi failed to call them back. She just sighed and sat back. Eri just stared at the door while blinking.

.

.

.

As the girls were outside school, they then immediately talked about the two that were left in the clubroom.

"I think something's going on inbetween them." Nozomi smirked.

"Hmm.. if there is, then shouldn't we be happy for them?" Honoka said.

"Yeah.. but why would they hide it _if_ there is really something going on between them?" Nico gave a deadpanned expression.

"I don't know.. let's find it out for ourselves?" the shrine helper smirked.

"You're pretty ruthless.. you know that?" Maki retorted.

"Hmm.." the emerald girl just smiled before walking ahead.

.

.

.

"Umi?" Eri called out to the girl who's sliding her bow inside the canister.

"What is it, Eri?" the bluenette glanced at her while picking up her arrows.

"Aren't you a bit.. obvious?" she smiled apologetically.

The latter flinched, "Eh? Am I?"

The blonde then pointed the arrow sticking out of the wall, "Does that answer your question?" she then gave a deadpanned look.

"Uhh.. H-Honoka was about to k-k-kiss you!" she crossed her arms and looked away, her face then starts to get red.

Sighed, "I think they already know.." setting the papers down.

"Wh-What?! How come?!"

"Well, their actions speaks for it.. Honoka just did that to prove their theory.."

"Eh? We didn't even interact much! W-We were just like before!" the bluenette slammed her hands on the table.

The blonde sighed again, "Calm down Umi.." she then stood up and moved closer to the bluenette.

"Eri?" she whispered, the latter then hugged her.

"I know they're just curious about us.. just let them be.." she then rubbed the latter's back, the bluenette then relaxed then sighed.

"Gomenasai.. I just panicked.." she lowered her head.

"It's okay.." Eri pulled back to see Umi's face, she then kissed her forehead.

"Eeh?!" Umi pulled away with a red face, "Eri! we're at school!"

The blonde just giggled, "It's just the two of us anyway.." she smiled, "Wanna grab something to eat?"

The bluenette pouted, "Mou.. you're really unfair.."

The blonde just giggled while picking her bag, "Shall we?" facing the latter with a smile.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Umi! Say ahh.." Eri called while trying to feed the bluenette with a scoop of ice cream.

"Eri! That's so embarrassing! Please stop it!" she blushed much to the latter's amusement, "I can feed on my own.." she then saw the blonde looked down, "You're being unfair again.."

Eri then smiled victoriously, "Ahh~" the bluenette complied and eat the ice cream she fed.

"Mou.." she pouted while her blushes are still intact.

"Will you sleepover tonight?" the blonde grinned, Umi was about to speak but she immediately cut the bluenette off, "It's saturday tomorrow!"

A deadpanned look was then plastered on the bluenette's face, "You really don't want me to say 'no', do you?"

"Nope! I won't let you.." she giggled then the latter sighed.

"If that's what you want." Umi smiled making the blonde clapped her hands excitedly.

"I'm not gonna let you sleep early tonight.."

Umi's eyes went wide after hearing those words exited Eri's mouth, plus a seductive smirk.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello. :)

Banzai! ヽ(^。^)ノ what do you think? ahaha x)

I can use the sweetness of this chap for the coffee. XD

Reviews are much appreciated! :D

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. :)

I said it was about to end.. but certainly it is a bit far away from ending. (*^﹏^*)

And.. starting this week.. updates are a bit slower since my job starts tomorrow. ╮(╯3╰)╭ but alas! don't worry! Hmm.. 3days interval per story, I guess..

Thank you for reading my story! (*¯︶¯*) and for the follow and fave as well. ヽ(^。^)ノ

Here we go!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any charaters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Umi-san!" Arisa exclaimed then hugged the bluenette the moment after she opened the door to their home.

"Good evening, Arisa.." she smiled while patting the young blonde's head.

"You're staying over, right? right?"

Umi can't help but chuckled on the younger girl's excitement, "Yes, I am.."

"Onee-chan! Umi-san is here!" she pulled back and ran towards their living room while Umi closed the door behind her.

"Ah! Umi!" Eri walked towards her special visitor.

The archer bowed slightly, "Th-Thank you for having me.." she then smiled.

"Dinner is ready." the blonde grinned as she grabbed the latter's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

.

.

.

After they finished their dinner, Eri excused herself and washed the dishes.

"Let me help you.." the bluenette stood up from her seat.

"No, it's okay Umi.. just wait in the living room 'kay?" she smiled.

"Ah! Onee-chan! Can I borrow Umi-san for a bit?" the younger blonde peeked behind the corner of the living room door.

"Keep her company for a while Umi.." she winked making the bluenette baffled.

"Uh, alright.. what is it Arisa?" she smiled as she walked towards the younger Ayase who met her halfway and grabbed her hand, pulling her directly towards the living room.

Eri just chuckled.

.

.

.

Umi took her seat as Arisa took hers beside the bluenette while facing her sideways.

"Umi-san!" the middle-schooler exclaimed making the archer flinched.

"Wh-What is it?"

"Do you like Onee-chan?" she tilted her head.

"Eh?" she directly blush while her sweat are rolling down her face, "Wh-Why do you ask?" _..is it okay to tell her that I'm her sister's girlfriend?!_ she gulped.

"Hmm.." putting her index finger under her chin, "I'm just curious.."

"I-Is that so?" she bit the insides of her cheeks, '"Uhh.."

"Arisa~" Eri called out while sticking her head out the kitchen door, "Help me here a bit please.."

'Thank God!' the bluenette sighed.

"Haaii~" she stood up, "Think about it, Umi-san.." she smiled before rushing towards the kitchen.

"I think I really should.." she sighed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

"Mind knowing what you two were talking about?" Eri glanced at her sister while wiping the dishes.

"I asked her if she likes you.." she said it bluntly while putting the dishes back to the plate holder.

A plate almost slipped out of Eri's grasp, she looked at her sister with disbelief. "Wh-Why would you ask something like that?" a blush creep slowly a bit over her cheeks.

"So that you can have her.." she smiled at her older sister, "Just in case she likes you back.. but I think Umi-san likes you, I can feel it!" she beamed.

A fork slipped from the older blonde's hand, sweatdropped. _..Arisa, couldn't you be anymore blunt than that?_ "Arisa.." she picked up the fork, "You shouldn't asked something like that so casually.." _..I can already picture Umi's sweaty face.._

"Why not? Is it bad?"

"It's not bad.." she faced her sister then patted her head, "What you asked is something a little bit private.. so, stop asking Umi that question okay? she needs privacy.." she smiled apologetically, 'Gome Arisa.. We're not ready to let you know!'

Pouted, "Hnn.. if you say so onee-chan.."

"Go now to your room.." she patted her sister's head then smiled.

"Haaii~"

The younger blonde walked towards her room after saying good night to the two of them.

.

.

.

"Sorry for that Umi.." Eri stiffled a giggle as she locked her door the moment they got inside.

The bluenette sighed, "I was really surprised with her question.."

The blonde sat on the edge of her bed while looking at the dejected bluenette with an amused look, "Arisa is pretty sharp for a young girl.. she'll eventually find us out on her own.."

Sighed, "That's highly possible to happen.." she then crouched down and rummaged her bag.

"What are you looking for Umi?"

When the archer found what she's looking for, she then zipped her bag and walked closer to the blonde. "Here.." she looked away with a blush while giving the blonde a box of chocolates.

Eri's eyes went wide and fine red lines over her cheeks are now also visible to see, "U-Umi..." she whispered, she's clearly speechless. She never knew Umi was this sweet. Directly hugging the bluenette, "Thank you!" she squealed, "I really love it!" she pulled back and accepted the chocolates.

"I'm g-glad you like it.."

Eri popped a chocolate inside her mouth and directly hugged the archer through her neck. She then kiss the bluenette making the latter's eyes wide out of surprise.

Umi then felt Eri's tongue slid inside her mouth tasting the chocolates, her face bursted into smoke. 'Eri is so aggressive!'

Their tongues kept dancing together.

Seconds later, the blonde pulled back leaving a trail of saliva over their lips. Both are red to the ears while panting.

"E-Eri.." Umi muttered.

"S-Sorry.." she giggled, "How's the chocolate? Does it taste good?" she smiled seductively while rubbing the archer's shoulder and neck.

"Uhh.." she looked away, 'My body feels hot all of sudden..' gulped.

"Want another?" she smirked.

She flinched, "N-No! Th-That's enough for today!"

Pouted, "Aaww.. why not?" she moved closer then whispered huskily on the bluenette's right ear brushing her lips lightly, "Don't you want to taste more of me?" licking her earlobe making the archer stiffen.

"I-It's too soon!" she blurted, 'Eri.. please stop..' she begged mentally.

"Nothing's too soon enough.." _..how long can you hold it Umi?_ she smirked.

She kept seducing the bluenette, rubbing her shoulders and nape, whispering huskily. Yes, in short, making Umi insane.

"E-Eri.. N-Not today.." she whispered, 'I know what your up to!'

The blonde shrugged making the sleeves fall off of her shoulders leaving her neck and upper chest exposed. Umi bit her inner cheeks, 'She's really seducing me! God.. honestly, it's working wonderfully..''

Eri brushed her bangs above your head while biting her lower lip.

'Eri... P-Please..' she kept begging mentally. "E-Eri.. I'm sleepy.." she reasoned out hoping her seducing girlfriend would buy it.

The blonde rested her cheeks on the bluenette's right shoulder while facing her neck, breathing on it making Umi's skin crawl. "If not now.. when? I can't wait that long.." she then traced the bluenette's spine up and down, 'She really has a ram rod straight back..' a hitch of breath was heard she then smirked, 'She's really holding herself..'

Umi's face is more than red as ever, 'Hold it.. hold it.. hold it..' she kept chanting mentally just to ease herself and not give in to the latter's seduction. "I-I don't know.. after m-marriage?"

Eri directly pulled back while draping back her arms on the latter's shoulders, "Eehh? You're gonna make me wait that long?" pouted, 'She's really old fashion..' she giggled internally.

Looked away, "W-Well.. I-I don't want to stain y-your purity.. j-just in case I'm not the one you'll be e-ending.." her blushes kept overlapping each other.

Eri's heart skipped a beat, she didn't know what to say. She's really old fashioned but it is so sweet of her, she just smiled while blushing. "I'm falling deeper for you Umi.." she pecked her lips making the bluenette taken aback, "I had a feeling YOU will be the one waiting at the altar.." she giggled making the archer blush madly.

"E-Eri! That's so embarrassing!" she retorted while glancing away.

"Gome Umi.." she giggled, "I was just playing with you.." she giggled more.

"Mou! Eri!" she pouted, every giggle Eri gave makes the her go even redder.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." she tried to stiffle her giggle, "You were just so cute.." she poked her puffed cheeks.

'Two can play at this game..' she smirked internally, "Is that really what you want?" her blushes died down but there's still a bit left, she directly stare at the blonde's wide eyes.

"Eh?"

Directly pushing Eri on the bed then crawled on top while looking down on her. Trapping the blonde's head inbetween her arms while her right thigh is inbetween the blonde's legs. She then looked at her, her amber eyes pierced through her blue eyes making her shiver. Umi's eyes looked like the wolf's eyes in the dark that's on the hunt for prey. It's glowing.

"U-Umi?" she gulped, 'Oh no.. she's not gonna do it, right?' sweats started to roll down on her face.

Bringing her head right down the captive girl's right ear, she then whispered huskily while brushing her lips on it. "Let me finish what _you_ started.." she nibbled her earlobe making the girl underneath gripped the sheets and bit her lower lip to stiffle a moan from coming out.

Umi's hand started to trace her left thigh up to her waist making the girl's skin crawl, "Such smooth skin.." she whispered. She kept the huskiness in her voice in which Eri find it hot. So hot.

"U-Umi? I-It's getting l-late.. w-we should go to sleep.." she 's getting hotter, her body is getting hotter.

"Hmm?" she smirked, "I clearly thought _you_ wanted it.." she started to brush her lips on the latter's neck breathing on it, "Don't you want it?"

Eri cursed under her breath as she bit her lower lip while gripping on the sheets harder, "Uhh... I'm.. s-sleepy.." _..God! Please make Umi stop!_

Umi is already giggling inside, 'Payback..' she then kept brushing her lips around the blonde's neck making the girl hitched. "What's this?" she pulled back to see Eri's face. She's so red to the ears while panting and eyes half lidded. 'She looks so hot..' Umi blushed.

The bluenette chuckled as she removed herself away from the blonde and sat beside her.

"Geez Umiiiiii~!" Eri tackled her with a hug after she composed herself, the bluenette kept chuckling.

Seconds later her laughter died, "I'm sorry.." she smiled, "You really think I would let you get away without getting you a dose of your own medicine?"

Pouted, "Hmpf!" she looked away.

Umi kissed Eri's cheeks, "I love you.." she smiled after seeing the sulking blonde flinched.

Eri faced her with a blush, she then smiled back. "I love you too.." she pecked the archer's lips. "Let's watch a movie tomorrow?" she grinned while intertwining their fingers together.

"Eh? hmm.." Umi looked up then back to the blue eyes, "If that's what you want.." she smiled making the latter hugged her again in excitement.

"I think we should head to bed already.." Eri smiled.

"Yes, we should." she smiled back.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I thought Arisa would like to come.." Umi said while walking beside the blonde with her hands inside her pockets.

"She said she'll be at Yukiho's place to watch a movie.." _..no holding hands.._ she sulked internally.

They then reached the bus stop, while waiting Eri can't help but to feel annoyed.

"Umiiiii~" she whined.

"Wh-What is it?" the bluenette glanced at the girl beside her who's currently pouting.

"My hands are cold.."

"Put it inside your pocket.." she blushed and looked away, she clearly understand what her girlfriend was talking about but she just can't.

"No!" she exclaimed and directly linked their arms together, "This is much better.." she smiled victoriously.

"Mou.. Eri.. I-It's embarrassing!" lowering her head under her scarf to hide her blush.

"They can't even tell.. this is normal for girls.." she smiled, "Here come the bus!"

.

.

.

[I saw Eri and Umi walking together while arms linked!]

Hanayo, also known as the idol fanatic, just saw the couple across the streets the moment she got out of the convenient store. She sent the other six muse members a message while slowly following the two subjects.

[Where are you now?!] Honoka replied as she scampered inside her room looking for her sweater.

[Where are you now? I'm on my way to the city..] Kotori replied.

[Where did you see them? Wait for me!] Nozomi instantly changed her shrine helper's clothes.

[Really?! Where are you?!] Nico pulled out jacket on her dresser then wears her shoes hurriedly, "I'm going out!" she exclaimed as she run out the door.

[Where are you? I'm in the city right now.] Maki replied.

[Where are you nyaa~? I'm coming!] Rin run out of her house the moment she got her jacket.

.

.

.

Eri and Umi sat to their respective seats inside the movie theater, since it's a bit dark, Umi allowed Eri to intertwine their fingers. Little did they know that a group of girls who are wearing weird eyeglasses, a scarf covering half of their faces and a hat. The two groups are just two rows apart.

"Fufufu.. what do we have here.." Nico snickered while looking at the duo.

"Are they really officially dating?" Maki asked while she leaned back and crossed her arms, "I mean, linking arms are normal right?"

Nozomi zoomed in the video camera inbetween the two subjects, "Is holdings hands normal for girls too?" she smirked, "I know I'm much closer to Ericchi but I never hold her hands like that.."

"Oh my God! This is a big ne-ooff! Hanayo was cut off when Rin slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Kayo-chin! You're too loud!" she whispered.

"Umi-chan you sly.." Honoka snorted, she snorted a bit louder making the duo at them.

"What was that?" Eri asked as she looked at the row behind her.

"Hmm? No one's there.. oh, it's starting.."

Both then glanced back at the front and watched the film starting.

On the other hand, the eavesdroppers are currently cramped on the floor trying to hide.

"We should wait outside.." Kotori sweatdropped.

"Yeah, rather than hiding here.." Maki seconded.

"Let's go.." Nozomi agreed.

They all crawled their way out of the theater.

.

.

.

After a good one hour and a half, the movie finally ended. Much to the eavesdroppers relief.

"That was a nice movie!" Eri exclaimed as they walked out on the streets.

"I-It was embarrassing.." Umi lowered her head as she got redder.

"It's a romantic film after all.." she giggled, "What do you want to eat Umi?" she glanced at the still flustered latter.

"You decide, I-I'm fine with anything.."

"Alright.."

Both decide not to hold each other for now, knowing Umi, she might die out of embarrassment.

.

.

.

Deadpanned, "Look! They're not holding each other anymore!" Maki said flatly.

"Y-Yeah, guess so.." Hanayo said meekly.

"Ericchi is just avoiding any embarrassing moves knowing Umi is the girl with her.." Nozomi kept her eyes on the duo ahead.

"But Kayo-chin saw them!" Rin retorted.

"Ah, I think when I saw them earlier, there weren't passers by at that time.." she smiled in apologetically.

"But they did hold hands inside the theater.." Nico remarked.

"Don't you think you are judging too quickly?" Maki shot back, "I think Eri is just comforting Umi since they're watching a romantic film.. I clearly remember she's trembling behind us back at Honoka's.."

"Hmm.. you've got a point there.." Honoka place her index finger under her chin, "So we need to follow more!" she then ran ahead.

"Troublesome.." the red haired girl mumbled.

.

.

.

"Eri.. I just had a feeling were being followed.." the bluenette whispered while glaring cautiously around them.

"Eh?" Eri looked around, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think it is Honoka and the others.." her tone became serious as she kept walking.

"Eehh? How did you know?!" _.seriously? How?_ she blinked furiously.

"Being in kyudo and archery, we were taught meditation to increase our sense of awareness around us.. even if when your eyes are close, you can tell.."

'That's why she new I was staring at her back at the archery hall..' blinking, "So, what are you planning?"

"Let them be.."

Eri then felt a creepy aura which gave her goosebumps, 'What was that?'

.

.

.

"Abort mission!" Nozomi stopped the other girls from walking further.

"Eehh? Why Nozomi-chan?" Honoka whined.

"Umi-chan knew that we are following them.." she smiled apologetically.

"Eehh?!" the girls chorused.

"How come?" Nico retorted, "That's impossible!"

"Ah well.. I just felt a dark aura.." sweatdropped, "Well, being at the shrine increases my spiritual senses.. and I just felt Umi's presence saying 'stay away'.."

"That's so creepy Nozomi.." Nico shot back.

"We have no choice.." Kotori looked at them worriedly.

Pouted, "Aaww man.. such killjoys nyaa~" Rin sulked.

"What are we gonna do now?" Maki asked while twirling the edge of her red hair.

"Let''s have ramen nyaa~!" the orange haired girl exclaimed.

"That's a good idea!" the shrine helper smiled, "Lead the way Rin-chan.."

.

.

.

Umi sighed making the girl beside her worry, "Are you okay Umi?"

"I'm fine.. I'm just glad they stopped following.."

"Ooh.. that's a relief.." Eri smiled, "By the way, I just felt a strange aura earlier.. that was so creepy.."

The archer's eyes went wide, 'Crap! Eri felt that? Gosh.. I'm so sorry!" gulping, "Really? Where do you think it came from?" sweatdropped.

"Hmm.." Eri placed her index finger under her chin, "I don't know actually.. it was pretty strong too.."

Umi smiled awkwardly, "How come you can feel those things?"

"We are doing yoga before and after ballet practice.. so it's kind of like meditation.." she grinned.

"I-Is that so.." _..thank God she's not that accurate.._ she sighed.

"Oh yeah.. next week we'll have our final round.."

"Yes, and at the same day of the open house event too.." she sighed again puffing out white smoke.

"I know you can do it!" Eri winked and held a thumbs up.

Umi still felt pressure even if the one she loves were encouraging her, she then felt a hand on her shoulder, "Stop thinking too much.. we'll be fine.." the blonde smiled sweetly.

"I hope so.." she smiled weakly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As the girls were busy preparing for their live performance, the snow outside finally let up.

"Glad you made it in time.." Eri said while standing behind her girlfriend, "I honestly thought you wouldn't, it made me worry.."

The bluenette then faced her then smiled, "I thought so too, but our classmates helped us and all.. thanks to them.."

"Umi-chan! Eri-chan! We're rolling in five minutes, come on!" Honoka waved at them.

"Haaii~!" both said in unison.

"We can do it!" Eri smiled.

"We'll do our best.." Umi smiled back.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello. :)

How was it? (*¯︶¯*)

I will continue this fic til the end of the last episode of love live s2. (*^﹏^*)

So, many more chaps to come. hohoho ヽ(^。^)ノ

Anyways.. this made me hungry.. ja! ▔□▔)/▔□▔)/▔□▔)/

Reviews are much appreciated! :)

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	9. Chapter 9

Hello. :)

I'm kind of amused to myself.. x) while on the road going to our field site, I'm writing this chap. (*^ω^*)

Thanks for the faves and follows! ヽ(´▽｀)/

Here we go! :D

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside for the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Nozomi-chan!" Honoka exclaimed as she ran towards the shrine helper who's carrying a box, followed by the other girls behind her.

"Oh, happy new year!" the emerald eye girl smiled.

"You too!" she smiled back.

"You look busy.." Kotori said while smiling at the her hardworking senpai.

"It's like this every year but I have a helper this year!"

"Nozomi!" Nico called from behind while struggling with the box she's carrying, "Do I take this over there?" clearly, she didn't the notice the others.

"Nico-chan!" Rin called startling her small senpai making the box slip under her grasp.

"What?! You guys came?!" she asked while picking up the box.

"You're so cute!" the orange haired girl complemented.

"You look great in the shrine maiden costume.." Umi seconded.

"Y-You think?"

Rin then pushed Maki towards the latter, "You could make a traditional Japanese duo with Maki-chan!"

"A duo?" the red haired girl then imagine the two of them, and they looked weird.

"That's it!" the brunette slammed her fist onto her other hand's palm lightly.

"Don't be silly!" Maki retorted.

"Yeah! We're not entertainers!" Nico shot back as well.

"Oh, hi everyone.."

After looking at the source, they all went in awe in what they saw.

"Eri-chan!" the brunette exclaimed.

"You look so cool!" Hanayo commented.

"You look charming.." Umi smiled, 'Indeed she is..'

"Eri-chan, let's take a photo together!" Rin jumped from behind the blonde excitedly.

"I can't, I'm busy right now.." she smiled apologetically then taced her bestfriend, "Nozomi, you should hurry up too.."

"Hai.. hai.. see you later!" Nozomi bid goodbye and so does the other two, they all then left leaving the other girls stared behind their backs.

Umi kept her gaze only on a certain blonde.

.

.

.

"Sorry for making you wait Umi!" Eri hugged her girlfriend tightly, "There really are lots of people who visited the shrine today.."

"I-It's okay.." she hugged back while smiling, "It's nice seeing you helping out.."

Seconds later, the blonde pulled back. "by the way.. happy new year, Umi.." she smiled sweetly making the bluenette blushed in the process.

"Happy new year to you too, Eri.." she smiled back.

"Shall we go?" the blonde intertwined their fingers as she tugged it forward.

Umi blushed more, she knows it's embarrassing but she just let what her girlfriend wants to do since it's new year and all. 'Just for now..'

"Umi.. c-can I stay at your house right now?"

"Eh?!" the bluenette stopped walking and shot Eri a surprised look, "Wh-Why all of a sudden?"

The blue eyed girl faced her with a blush staining her cheeks, "W-Well.. Arisa is staying at her friend's place, s-so.." she looked away.

"Well, it's okay.. I guess.." she scratched her cheeks while glancing away, "Though my parents are curren-" "Really?! Arigatooouuu~!" she hugged the baffled bluenette tightly, "I'm excited to see your home!" she pulled back with a huge grin on her face.

"Eh? Wait..you just wanted to see my house, do you?" deadpanned, she then recieved a wink and a playfull tongue sticking out. "Matakku.."

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Umi notified while removing her shoes, followed by Eri who closed the door and hurriedly removed hers. After the bluenette gave her slippers, she then followed the latter heading towards the living room.

'So, this is Umi's home huh?' she glances around, 'It's really in Japanese style, just as I imagine it would be..'

"Father! Mother! I've bought a friend of mine!" Umi called out, as they went in the living room they were then greated by the head of the Sonoda family, none other than Umi's father, who's currently sitting on the sofa while reading a newspaper, he then glanced at them.

"Welcome home, Umi.." her father smiled.

"Father, this is Eri.." the bluenette introduced.

'Whoa.. this is her father? They looked so similar! He's like Umi's male version..' gulping in nervousness, she panicked and quickly bowed. "H-Hello! Ayase Eri desu.. It's nice to meet you fa- I mean, Sonoda-san.." she immediately burst into beet red and curse under her breath, she almost called him 'father'!

Umi looked away trying to hide her amused smile, her father chuckled.

"Ahh.. Eri, just call me Yukki.." he smiled, "Or father, if that's what you prefer.."

Eri's blush are now overlapping and it's ten times more thicker than earlier after she heard him chuckle, "G-Gomenasai!" she quickly bowed, "I-I didn't mean to! Please excuse my rudeness!" _..what a way to start my new year!_

"Father.." she pouted while looking at her amused father.

"Sorry.." he chuckled, "She's too cute to be teased-Oow!" he yelped when a fist lands on her head.

"What are you doing?" the woman glared at him, "She's our guest.. stop being childish.."

Eri blinked, she looked at the woman. 'She's really pretty..'

"I'm sorry for that.. please excuse my husband's rude behaviour.." she bowed lightly then smiled at the blonde, "My name is Sonoda Mio, it's nice to meet you Eri.." she smiled, "Just call me Mio.."

The blonde's blushes were slowly reducing, "I-It's nice to meet you too, Mio-san.." she bowed lightly the gave a smile.

"We'll just be in our room.. please excuse us.." Umi bowed, as she grabbed the blonde's hand her father interject.

"Umi.." he called making her daughter looked at him, "Nice catch!" he then winked while her mother giggled as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Father!" she exclaimed while blushing like mad and the girl beside her did the same but more redder than the usual.

"What?" he smirked, "We kept telling you to bring Eri here so that we can meet her."

"Heh?" Eri blinked furiously.

"Eri, as you know.. Umi talks about you a lot.. well.." her father was then cut off.

Her mother's head sticked out of the kitchen door frame, "She talks about the Muse members as well but she talks a lot when it comes to you.." she giggled.

"Mother!" Umi went even redder. 'What are they doing?!'

Mr. Yukki then stood up and went towards the blonde, Eri's eyes went wide as the man hugged her. "Welcome to the family Eri!" he exclaimed joyfully making the quarter Russian burst into beet reed while her daughter did the same.

"Uhh.." the blonde gape, she really didn't know what to say.

The man pulled back, "Sorry.." he chuckled, "Though, I know Umi is like that.." he glanced at his daughter's red face with an amused smile, "She's awfully boyish even though she wears girly clothes.."

"Father!" she exclaimed, "Please stop saying such embarrassing things!"

"Dear~!" Her wife yelled from the kitchen, "It's two in the morning, so please minimize the teasing.."

"Hai.. hai.." he chuckled, "Off you go girls.." he patted their heads gently.

"Mou.." Umi pouted.

.

.

.

Both sat on Umi's bed in silence, still red til the ears.

'My father just embarrassed me in front of Eri! Great..' the bluenette thought while biting her inner cheeks.

'What just happened?' Eri blinked, she was then brought back to her consciousness when the girl beside her cleared her throat.

"S-Sorry about that Eri.." Umi kept her stern look while eyes close, "I apologize for my father and mother's behaviour, I didn't expect the outcome of your sudden visit would turn out like this.."

"N-No! It's okay! I was just surprised.." she smiled awkwardly, "..I can't believe I've got accepted in your family that easily.." she smiled.

"Me either, I thought we'll have to sweat our way out to talk to them about our relationship.. " she sighed, "But I'm glad they like you.." she smiled at her.

"Yeah.. by the way, are your parents always like that? I mean, do they always tease you?"

"At times when I.." she blushed, "I.. t-talk about you.." she whispered making the blonde blushed.

"Ahh.." she scratched her cheeks, "I hope my parents are like that also.." she sighed, her hands was then grabbed by the bluenette she then looked at her.

"We don't have to hurry.." she gave an assuring smile, "We'll be able to find it out along the way.."

Eri's heart skipped a beat, she immediately launched herself to the bluenette and kissed her deeply. Umi's eyes widen because of the blonde's advances, but seconds later she returned the kiss but gently. She wrapped her arms around the blue eyed girl's waist and pulled her closer, their tongues danced slowly while Umi's hands caressed the blonde's back. But they still need air so they parted, they then panted while looking at each others eyes with a blush painted their beautiful faces.

"You know what.." Eri smiled while resting her head on the bluenette's chest, Umi then caressed her back. "You got your father's teasing side and your mother's formalness.."

The archer flinched, "I-Is that so?" her brows furrowed in worry, she didn't notice that she got her father's attitude . Much to her dismay.

"Yes.." she giggled while pushing herself off the latter, "And you even looked liked your father.."

"So, when are you going to start calling him father?" she teased making the blonde blushed to the ears.

"Umiii~!" she pouted, "See! You really got your father's attitude!" she stick out her tongue playfully.

"Well, I guess I did.." she smiled.

A knock on the door came.

"Hai!" Umi answered.

"Umi-chan, Eri-chan let's have snacks!" her mother called.

"Hai~" she answered again, seconds later she heard her mother walking away.

"Umi? Don't your family go to sleep every new years eve?"

"Of course we do.." she stood up, "I don't know why they're still up when we got home.."

"Hmm.. maybe they knew I'm coming?" the blonde said jokingly.

"I don't think it is the reason.. I'll ask them later, come on.." she smiled as she held out her hand to the blonde which she gladly accepted.

.

.

.

"Well, I just knew you'd bring Eri along.." her father smirked while glancing at her.

"How come? Eri's visit is sudden, I didn't even know she'll be coming.." she reasoned.

Eri on the other hand, sweatdropped while watching the father and daughter argue.

"I think you forgot what your family is.." he grinned, "I can sense your presence even with my eyes close."

"But we don't have prediction abilities.." her daughter shot back, "Or, you followed me all the way and got back here before we did."

Her father sweatdropped.

"Thought so.." Umi sighed, "That's very rude father.."

"Sharp as a tack.." her mother mumbled, but Eri was able to hear her since they sat beside each other. Mio then glanced at Eri with a smile making the blonde flinched, "Don't mind them.. they're always like that.." she giggled.

"Oh.." she then sipped her tea.

"So, Eri-chan.." Mio started making the quarelling duo stopped, "Where's your family now?"

"Uhmm.." Eri immediately got nervous, "T-They are in Russia because of work.."

"Oh yes, Umi-chan did mention that your grandmother was a Russian.." she took a sip on her tea, "So, When can we meet them?"

Eri choked on her tea, Umi then hurriedly patted her back. "S-Sorry.. I was just surprised.."

Deadpanned, "Mother..don't you think it's too early?"

"Not really, I just wanted to meet her family.. we'll soon be in-laws of course.." her mother giggled.

"Mother!" she exclaimed while her face burning up and so does the blonde.

"S-Sorry.. but I don't think talking to my parents about us will turn out good.." Eri lowered her head.

"Eri.." Umi looked at her with a concerned look.

"B-But it's still too early to talk about it though.. we still have time.." she smiled at the woman who smiled back.

"I really like you.." Mio pulled her into a tight hug, "Very mature yet still young.."

Eri blushed more, 'Umi! Helped!' she silently pleading.

"I don't mind if you call me mother also." she pulled back while giggling, "It would be unfair if you'll only address Yukki as father.."

"Eri!/Eri-chan!"

Everything went black.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hnn.." the blonde groan, she then slowly opened her eyes. 'What just happ-Oh.. I fainted..'

"Glad your awake.." Umi smiled down at her.

Eri directly shot herself up, "I'm so sorry for that! T-That was totally embarrassing!" she blushed immediately.

The archer moved closer to her and kissed her cheeks, "It's okay Eri..I.." she stopped herself after recalling the part where after Eri fainted, she instantly went enraged and blew fire on her own parents, she started to get red also. She really doesn't want the blonde to know that she lectured her own parents. "I told them to stop teasing.." she awkwardly smile.

"T-They're not mad?"

The bluenette shook her head, "Not even close.." she then gave an assuring smile, "Let's head to bed?"

"Oh yes.. I'm also sleepy myself.." stifling a yawn making the archer chuckled.

"We're heading to Honoka's family store later at ten.." Umi said.

"Oh.. yeah, I almost forgot.."

"Here are your pyjamas.." she handed it to her.

"Arigatou.." taking it while smiling back, "Be back in a sec.." she then went to the bathroom.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Haaii~ thanks for the wait!" Honoka's mom exclaimed as she bought out the rice, she then poured it to the giant mortar.

Honoka then wore their family vest, she then grabbed the mallet-like and readied herself.

"Are you sure you can do it Honoka?" her mother asked.

"Dad taught me how! Here I go!"

As she raised the mallet high, Umi is guarding below and preparing to flip the soon-to-be rice cake.

"Hai!" Umi exclaimed.

As the brunette kept pounding the rice, Umi then kept flipping it til it's like a dough. The muse members just kept watching them.

"The rice is shining!" Hanayo drooled, currently holding a chopsticks and a plate while looking at the rice. "I can't wait for the rice cakes!"

"You're so ready to eat them!" Nico deadpanned.

The brunette sropped pounding them glanced at the oranged haired girl, "Rin-chan, wanna try?"

"You bet nyaa~!" she grabbed the mallet, "Maki-chan, you too!"

Maki waved her hand, "No thanks.. why are we making rice cakes all of a sudden anyway?"

"Getting rid of the old inventory?" Nozomi seconded.

"Not at all! I realized we haven't thanked our classmates at all.." Honoka looked down.

"Thank them?" Eri asked.

"Yeah!" she looked back at them excitedly, "We wouldn't have made it through the final round of preliminaries without all their help! But thw winter break started right after, and the new year passed.."

"That doesn't mean we need to aake rice cakes!" Nico retorted.

"It's the only thing I could think of!" she shot back, "And we might just come up with a catchphrase when we see our classmates!"

"With rice cakes?" the idol fanatic tilted jer head in question.

"A catchphrase that takes the cake?!" their small senpai exclaimed.

Hanayo dropped the chopsticks, then ran behind Rin with Kotori beside her.

"Nico-chan, that's really bad!" the orange haired girl said.

"Well, excuse me!" Nico hollered, "I couldn't help it okay?"

Rin started to raise the mallet.

"Watch out!" Arisa jumped on Umi making the other muse members baffled and so does the bluenette, "We don't want any injuries in muse!"

"Arisa?" Eri looked at her sister then giggled, everyone then did the same.

"I wasn't trying to hit her nyaa~!" Rin smiled.

After making the rice cake, they then gave the younger blonde's share.

"A rice cake? Slime?" Arisa asked.

"Try it! You'll love it!" Hanayo smiled.

The younger blonde took a bite, "It's great!"

"Oh, really going at it!" One of Honoka's classmate called while approaching them along with their other classmates. The brunette then ran towards them.

"Welcome!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Our catchphrase is really nice." Eri commented as she settle Umi's tea in front of her, "I really liked it.." she smiled as she took her seat beside the bluenette.

"Yes, it was indeed suitable.." Umi smiled back as she took hold of the cup. They then heard the doorbell chime.

"Just a sec.." Eri then pressed the camera button to see who her visitor is, her eyes went wide when she saw it was her parents. 'Bozhe moy!' she ran back to the bluenette, "My parents are here!"

"Eh?" Umi panicked, she quickly straighten herself up while the blonde scampered towards the door.

Eri cleared her throat and breathed deep, she then turned the knob slowly then she was greeted by her parents. "Mom, Dad.." she smiled awkwardly, "Dobro domoy!"

Her mother hugged her immediately and kissed her cheeks. Her father patted her head and smiled down at her.

"Mom, Dad.. Come on inside.." she stepped away, "I've got a visitor.." her parents stepped inside and removed their shoes.

"Oh? Is it your boyfriend dear?" her mother exclaimed making the blonde beet red.

 _..yes, but a girl.._ "N-No! I don't have a boyfriend mom.." she then lead the way towards the living room. They were then greated by an amber eyed girl.

"Oh, hello." her mother started, she then stared at the bluenette.

Gulped, 'Why is Ayase-san staring at me?' her sweat began to race down but still she kept her smile. The archer blinked, _Eri's parents are good looking, she took her father's eye and hair color.._

"Oh! You must be Umi-chan!" she exclaimed joyfully, she then hugged the baffled bluenette.

"Uhh.. Y-Yes, I am.." _..Did Eri told her parents already?_

The woman pulled back and looked at her with a big smile, "My future daughter-in-law, right?"

The woman giggled, the man on the other hand, then spoke and stared down at her with a serious face. "You are her girlfriend?" the man still has his Russian accent making his words more creepy.

 _..What? When did they know about us?!_ "Uhh.." she gulped.

'Oh my God!' Eri's eyes went wide, "Dad.." she called in concern making her father shot back a cold glare. 'Crap..' she bit the insides of her cheeks.

"I'll ask again, ARE YOU ERI'S GIRLFRIEND?" he kept his killing stare at the bluenette who trembled in fear.

Gulping more, sweating more. 'Be brave Umi! Show them you deserve their daughter!' she encouraged herself, taking a deep breath and stared back at the man with the same killing stare. "Yes.."

Eri's eyes grew wide and directly went red to the ears, 'What are you doing Umi?!' she became more concerned since the bluenette opened up their relationship, knowing her own father who's very strict, Umi certainly is digging her own grave. 'Umi..' but she didn't expect what the bluenette will be saying next.

"I intented to stay with her for the rest of my life.." her golden orbs shone with bravery, "And I'll prove it to you Ayase-san that I am worthy of being with your daughter.." fine red lines marked her delicate cheeks. "If you are in doubt about my love for your daughter, I'm ready to prove it to you.."

Umi shot fire after fire making Eri agaped. The woman just giggled while the man kept his stern gaze.

"You are brave enough to stand against.." he stopped midway and kept staring at the bluenette, 'Such a brave little girl..' he smirked internally, "..against your father.." he smirked.

Both teens eyes went wide, Eri agaped. "What did you say dad?" she whispered.

Her dad chuckled, "I was just testing Umi-chan.." he smiled, his stern look faded and replaced with a smiling facade. "And her glare made my skin crawl.." he chuckled again.

"G-Gomenasai! I-I didn't mean to!" Umi bowed immediately.

"It's okay dear.." the woman patted her head, "Oh, sorry for the late introduction.." she giggled, "I'm Ayase Mayuki and this is Ruslan.. and you can call me Mom!" she grinned.

"H-Hai! I-It's nice meeting you Mom!" she blurted. 'Wait, what?'

Eri looked away while covering her mouth, trying to hide her giggle.

"Oh God! I'm very sorry Mayuki-san!" she bowed again while getting redder, "I-I-I didn't mean to! I-I wasn't on my-" she was then cutted off by Eri who covered her mouth, "I-It's okay Umi.." she smiled, she still has her amused smile making the archer more redder. Umi just looked down in embarrassment.

The man laughed, "Such a cute girl.." he patted the bluenette's head, "How 'bout calling me dad also?" he grinned.

"Umi!/Umi-chan!"

Everything went black.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hnn.." the archer blinked, blue concerned eyes greeted her.

"Glad your awake.." she sighed, "I know it must have been a shock.."

Umi sat slowly, "I understand how you feel.." she sighed as well, "When did they know?"

"Uhh.. actually, the thing is.." she scratched her cheeks while looking away, "They were just bluffing.."

"Ohh.." she blinked, then seconds later it sank on her. "Wait, what?!" she exclaimed.

"After we brought you here, they talked to me about us.." she looked at her girlfriend, "They said they were just bluffing and they can't even believe it themselves that you would break the ice.." she smiled weakly, "But they said it's okay.." her smile grew.

"Oh my God.." she blushed hard then directly bury her face on her palms.

"Don't worry about it.." she kissed her cheeks, "Look on the bright side? We don't have to hide anymore.." she said making the bluenette looked at her.

"I..I guess you're right.." she smiled weakly.

"Aren't you going to call them mom and dad also?" she snickered.

Umi's face puffed out smokes, "Eri! T-That's embarrasing!"

The blonde just laugh at the archer's pouted face.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Later that night, they then recieved a message from Honoka.

[Minna! We're gonna practice tomorrow! See you!]

She then type another message.

[And we're gonna do something about Eri-chan and Umi-chan! hahahaha] she sent it again except for the two subjects.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello. :)

 **Dobro domoy** means welcome home :D

Got a day off from work. :D ..and I hope I managed to pull something out for this chap. (*^﹏^*)

Anyways..

Reviews are much appreciated! :D

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	10. Chapter 10

Hello. :)

I'll put this on hiatus for the meantime guys.. I'm really sorry.. ╯﹏╰

I can't think of any ideas coz whenever I came home from work, I directly go to bed coz I'm really tired.. I'll make it up to you! I promise! for now.. this will be my last chap..

Hontou ni gomenasai! o(╯□╰)o

Here we go!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"We'll be graduating no matter what happens." Eri spoke, "We can't continue working as idols, so we shouldn't talk about what happens after we leave.. that's what I believe.." she looked at her crestfallen friends, mirroring their facial reaction. "You'll ultimately have to decide, I think that's how it should be.."

'Eri..' Umi looked at her in concern, she knows that this will be coming and she's ready to support her every step of the way.

"Eri.." Nico whispered, Nozomi then crouched down next to her patting her head.

"I guess she's right.." she smiled weakly.

Everyone looked down, feeling the weight of having other members leave. Nozomi then stood up and cleared her throat.

"So, before we will graduate.." she looked at everyone with a smile before turning her gaze towards the blonde, "We _must_ see Ericchi wear a sexy dress!" she grinned making her bestfriend flinched. She just have to divert the awful atmosphere around them.

"N-Nozomi!" she blushed instantly.

Everyone's mood suddenly changed, the atmosphere suddenly felt lighter than earlier.

"Ohh!" Honoka jumped excitedly, "I almost forgot about that!"

"Rin almost forgot too nyaa~" the orange haired girl exclaimed.

Eri gulped, 'Umi, help!'

In an instant, Umi cleared her throat. "I thought we're done with this?" she crossed her arms and closed her eyes while having a serious look on her face.

"Ohh.. Ericchi's knight is on the move again.." Nozomi snickered.

"Wh-What?!" the bluenette directly blushed.

"Can we just drop this?" the blonde sighed, "I don't want to wear something like that!" she stomped her foot while pouting.

"Here's the dress that you're supposed to be wearing Eri-chan." Kotori spoke as she raised the linen right in front of her.

'Since when did she get that?' the couple thought in unison as they stared at the forbidden textile.

"Oohh~" they all looked in awe, except for the blonde. Umi sure is captivated by this very intriguing clothing.

The dress is simple yet sexy in a kind of way, it's a black sleeveless type and the bottom only reached up to halfway of the legs. The chest is in a see-through design making an ample amount of cleavage to be exposed, except for the part of the breast where an arc is left just right above the perks of the model, and the tummy part is also a see-through going around the back then down just right above her butt.

Eri's face burst into smoke, 'What is that?!'

"Pretty nice, Kotori-chan!" the brunette raised two thumbs up making the lil bird giggled.

'Eri would look g- what am I thinking?!' she shook her head, "That's really embarrassing to wear Kotori.." she looked at the latter.

"Than I shall challenge you, Sonoda Umi-san!" Nozomi pointed the bluenette who flinched.

"Wh-What?"

"Here's the deal.." she gave a knowing smile, glancing at the others who smiled in amusement. "If you'll win the challenges that we will throw at you, we will stop pushing Ericchi to wear this.."

The bluenette's eyebrow twitched, she doesn't want yet to let everyone know about their relationship just because she kept defending her. But yet at the same time, she don't want her girlfriend be teased endlessly. She gulped as the latter continued her little explanation.

"Wh-Why me?" she stepped back.

"Nozomi! Don't drag Umi into this!" the blonde pouted making her bestriend giggled.

"You are her knight, right?" Rin interjected, "You already took some challenges before nyaa~" she grinned.

"Yeah! So, might as well finish what you've started." Nico looked at the bluenette in a deadpanned expression.

Umi's eyebrow twitched while Eri's brows furrowed. After a few seconds, the bluenette sighed.

"F-Fine.. but this will be the last of your nonsense challenges!" she glared at them making them yelp in victory. She then rubbed her temple, "Matakku.."

'Umi..' The blonde looked at her girlfriend in concern.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, here are the details!" Nozomi exclaimed while waving a flaglet, "First, you need to excell each round.. don't worry, we will judge the round fair and square.." she smiled, "Second, this is a matter of your name being Ericchi's knight!" she pointed the flaglet at the bluenette who then flinched. "Lastly, we will not go easy on you.." she grinned.

"Nozomi!" Eri exclaimed while blushing.

 _..For Eri!_ "Got it.." the bluenette stretched out both her arms then sighed out heavily.

.

.

.

Everyone gathered around the back of the school building where a large space is available for their little game. A whistle was then blown making everyone looked at the source.

"Okay everyone!" Honoka hollered while holding on the whistle, "Level one, the Bullseye!" she grinned while stepping away from the covered view, revealing more than a dozen of targets that were place far away from each other. It looks normal at first but when everyone stared at it, each bullseye has a letter engraved to it. "The rule is simple, just hit the letters on the target but there's a catch.." she paused then looked at the bluenette, "Since we will throw questions at you, you have to spell your answer using these.." pointing at the targets, "You have fifteen seconds to answer and you only have three exemptions to wrong answers, failed to do so.." she grinned evilly, "Eri-chan is good as ours.."

'They're really pushing Umi to the edge of losing!' Eri thought while biting her inner cheeks.

 _..They're really trying to make me lose!_ "I understand.." she sighed while positioning herself pulling the arrow beside her head, "Ready when you are.."

"First question!" Nozomi exclaimed, "What is the color of Ericchi's eyes?"

-woosh- -thud-

The letter 'b' was directly hit followed by three more letters, the other members watched the bluenette in awe.

"Blue is correct!" the shrine helper smiled, "Second question.."

"Eri-chan's favorite expression?" Honoka exclaimed.

-woosh- -thud-

Letter 'h' was hit this time, followed by a series of wind getting sliced by an arrow.

'Harasho..' Eri gaped as she watched the bluenette answered without breaking a sweat.

"..is correct!" Honoka clapped her hands, "Third question.."

Meanwhile, some girls whispered from behind.

"Umi-chan's pretty awesome, isn't she?" Hanayo complemented.

"Yeah, I doubt she'll ever lose.." Maki retorted with her arms crossed.

"I seconded that.." Nico looked at the poor targets, "She's pretty scary, actually.."

On the other hand, Nozomi raised the flaglet.

"Level one cleared!" the shrine helper exclaimed.

"Whoa? Already?!" Nico agaped.

"Yes, sadly.." Honoka looked down in disappoinment.

Umi sighed out in relief, she then slowly put her bow down.

"Here, Umi.." Eri reached out a bottled water to her in which the latter gladly accepted it.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu.." she smiled, her girlfriend slowly sat beside her.

"I think I never had a chance to say this.." the blonde looked down while getting redder.

Umi tilted her head to lookat her, "What is it?"

"You really are good at sports.." she scratched her cheeks, "..maybe at almost everything, I guess.."

"Is that so?" the bluenette blinked, "Why, thank you for that.." she grinned at her making the blonde more redder.

"A-Anyway!" Eri stood up directly making the bluenette baffled, "I'll be cheering on you!" she then walked away without even bothering to wait for Umi's reply.

'Eri..' she thought as she looked at her girlfriend retreating away.

.

.

.

"Hai minna~!" Honoka clapped her hands, "Round two is about to start!" she exclaimed.

'How many rounds is this, anyway?' Umi mentally asked, she didn't dare to ask out loud because her friends might probably add more rounds than there is should be. She then sighed.

"Level two! Run around ten!" Nozomi exclaimed while waving the flaglet, "The rules are simple, just run ten laps!" she grinned, "Of course, there's a catch.." smirking at the bluenette, "Every ten meter gap, there are questions that you should answer."

Umi then looked at the oval where some of her friends are already in postion.

"You cannot proceed unless your answer is correct!" Nozomi smirked, "You've got twenty minutes to finish this round, failed to do so.. you know already the consequences Umi-chan.."

The archer just gulped in nervousness while walking her way towards the starting line.

"Go Umiiii~!"

A loud cheer was then heard from afar making everyone looked at the source. Everyone agaped at the sight, especially Umi who blushed instantly.

Well, the person they saw cheering was none other than the ex student council president herself, Ayase Eri. Who's currently wearing a cheerleader costume, the one she used back at the halloween event costume trial.

"You can do it, Umi!' the blonde yelled again joyfully.

"What are you doing, Eri?" Umi sweatdropped.

"Well, might as well cheer for you since everyone is against your side." she grinned while shaking the pink pompoms, "What? Don't I look good?" she pouted.

The archer tries to fight off her blushes, "T-That's not the issue.. ah whatever.." she looked away, 'I can't concentrate, thank you very much..'

A snort was then heard making Umi looked at her right side, she then finds everyone snickering at her.

"Well, what do we have here?" Nico smirked making the bluenette flustered.

"Got a cute cheerleader, ya got there!" Hanayo raised two thumbs up trying not to let blood gushed out of her nose, this made Kotori giggled.

"C-Certainly, you'll be so energized for that.." Maki looked away trying to hide her tinted cheeks.

"Ohh, I think Umi-chan found herself a cheerleader~ " Rin sang the song, alternating some lyrics. Everyone chuckled much to the archer's dismay. She's glad that Eri didn't noticed their friends teasing.

"Shall we start?" Umi looked serious making the other girls joy died.

"Killjoy!" they exclaimed in unison.

.

.

.

"Timer starts.." Honoka raised the timer above her head then waved it down pressing the timer, "Now!"

Umi directly dashed off to the first table, where Hanayo gladly gave her the question.

'Which animal has a stronger sense of smell? Dogs or Cats?' she cocked her brow after reading the question, 'What?' sweatdropped. Being good at academics, this type of questions are just easy for her but she just finds it ridiculous. She then shook her head, she hurriedly answered the question.

"Dog, is correct!" the idol fanatic raised her flaglet gesturing she can proceed to the next table.

Running towards the second table, she hurriedly read the question. 'What year did the world war one started?' she sighed, answering it without hesitation.

"Yes, that's correct.." Maki raised her flaglet lazily.

On the other hand, a certain blonde is very anxious on here seat. She kept gripping the pompoms, "This is nerve-wrecking.." she sighed as she watched the archer ran around the oval while stopping at each table.

"Why not cheer for her?" her bestfriend said making the blonde jumped out in surprised.

"Nozomi! You surprised me.." she sighed, "I was though.."

"Hmm.." she looked at the blonde at the corner of her eyes, "Someone's in love.."

Eri's shot her head directly to her bestfriend with a red face, "Wh-What are you t-talking about, Nozomi?!"

"Are you not?" he face the frantic blonde with a smirk hanging on her lips.

"Wh-Why are y-you saying such things?!" she backed away.

"Hmm.. you really are, aren't you?" she pushed again.

"What?! N-N-No!" Eri looked away trying to hide her red face.

"Oh.. I thought you were.." Nozomi said, 'I'm sure you are..' she smirked mentally.

Meanwhile, Umi is on her last lap.

Deadpanned, 'This is really ridiculous..' running faster towards the finish line and passed by it cutting the line. She then slowed down her pace and catched her breath.

"Level two cleared in sixteen minutes!" the brunette exclaimed while looking at the timer in depressed look, "Umi-chan is too good.." she pouted.

"Yeah, she just answered all those questions in an instant.." Maki crossed her arms while looking at the bluenette who's now currently interacting with the blonde.

"Some of those questions weren't even in our lessons.." Kotori seconded.

"And some were from our lessons and college stuffs.." Nico retorted, "Just how did she manage to study all of that in advance?!" she blew up, making the other girls sighed.

.

.

.

They are now back in their clubroom.

"Level three!" Rin exclaimed while raising the flaglet, "Guess the song!" she then waved it while grinning.

Honoka gestured Umi to sit which the bluenette directly complied. The latter in captived looked at the microphone in front of her tilting her head in question, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"That's where you'll answer.." the brunette grinned, "Okay! You'll just have to guess the title of the song! But as usual, there's a catch!"

"You need to guess only the first five notes of the song, then you'll have ten second s to answer." Nozomi added.

 _..This became harder.._ "I-I understand.."

'You can do it Umi!' Eri cheered mentally.

"Let's start!" the brunette exclaimed, "First song!" she pressed the play button on her ipod that is cpnnected to a speaker.

~tenenen nenen~

Umi's brows furrowed, _..too short!_ "Uhh.. snow halation.." she gulped, hoping she's right.

"Dan dan! Correct!" the brunette exclaimed making her sighed in relief, "Second song!"

~te nen nen nen nen~

"Uhh.. Yume no tobira?"

"Dan dan! Correct again!" the shrine helper exclaimed.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde is currently fiddling the end of her skirt out of nervousness.

'They're really giving Umi a hard time!'

"Dan dan! Correct! again.." Honoka exclaimed while muttering the last word under her breath.

Maki sighed, "There's no chance for Umi to lose.."

"I agree.." Nico seconded, "Just look at how good she is!"

"That's Umi-chan for you.." Kotori giggled.

Another song is played making Umi agape, 'What song is this?!'

"Time is running Umi-chan!" Nozomi reminded.

"Uhh.. wonderful rush?"

"Eengk! Wrong!" Honoka exclaimed joyfully.

For the first time, the great Sonoda Umi got wrong.

"That was Love wing bell!" she grinned, "I hope this goes on.." she laughed evilly.

Deadpanned, 'She's really praying for it..' Eri thought.

"Next song!" the shrine helper pressed play.

"Uhh.. Dancing stars on me.." _..tch, this is really hard! The notes were taken from the end of the song!_

"Eengk! WRONG AGAIN!" the brunette laughed, she laughed not because of Umi's answer but because finally, Eri might have a bigger chance to wear the dress and see the bluenette's reaction to it. "That was No brand girls!"

'One more mistake to go!' everyone thought in unison.

"Last song to conclude the winner!" Honoka exclaimed while pressing the play button.

"Kira-kira sensation!" Umi slammed her hands on the table while standing up, "I'm sure of it!"

"Noooooooo~!" the brunette slumped on the floor dramatically.

"That's correct.." Nozomi smiled, "Well, I guess the winner is already clear.."

Umi sighed out of relief, "Thank goodness it's done.." she whispered.

.

.

.

Umi splashed her face with water, 'Thank God it's done..'

"Hai.." Eri handed a towel to her with a smile, "Congratulations, Umi!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu.." she smiled hack while taking the towel and wiped her face dry, "Do you want to go home together?"

"Ah, gome Umi.." she furrowed her eyebrows apologetically, "We, seniors were called to the staff room to discuss our college plans.."

Hearing the word 'college' made the bluenette disappointed, Eri noticed this then directly panicked.

"D-Don't worry about it, Umi!" she began while giving a weak smile, "We will see each other again! We'll only be a year apart, so don't worry about it okay?"

"A year.. that's still long enough.." she looked down.

"Uh.. Eh.." Eri couldn't find the right words to say, "H-How about going to the same college as me?" _..What did I just say?_ a red hue slowly lit on her cheeks.

The bluenette looked at her, "Same college? Hmm.."

"Uhh.. I was just-" "That's not a bad idea.." Umi smiled at her, though weak but at least it's a smile.

Eri smiled, "Then I'll see you soon.." she then pecked her lips, "Let's go.."

The six muse members all went home while the other three stayed. They all felt the heavy atmosphere again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

On sunday, they all went out to play. Visiting the places each of them wanted, all of them were happy but by the end of the day, tears filled each of their eyes. The three freshmen stood side by side crying out loud while Kotori tried to comfort Honoka, both also bursted into tears. Eri hugged her girlfriend who kept crying endlessly, she smiled but tears also rolled down her delicates cheeks.

"Geez! You're a bunch of crybabies!" Nico spat as she watched the other girls cry helplessly, "Why are you crying?!"

"Nicochii.." Nozomi called making the small girl looked at her.

"I won't cry!" she exclaimed, "I'm not gonna cry!"

The shrine helper hugged her directly making her choke out her words, "I won't cry, okay?" she said, making the busty girl hugged her tighter. "Stop it! Just stop it!" tears started to form on her eyes, but seconds later she bursted into tears making her hugger's tear fell.

Each of them kept their tears falling even until the train came.

.

.

.

"Are you okay now, Umi?" Eri asked while looking at the archer in concern, they have now reached the Sonoda residence. Eri walked her home since she's worried after their sudden outburst at the train station.

The bluenette nodded meekly, "Yes.." she whispered.

"Umi.." she pulled her for a hug, "Don't worry, everything will be okay.." she gave the bluenette a kiss on her temple before pulling back. "We must think of our love live performance rather than this."

"You're right.." Umi smiled weakly, "Thank you, Eri.."

"You're always welcome Umi.." she smiled back.

Seconds later, silence engulfed the two maidens. Just like magnets, they slowly closed their gap. Each lips were just inches away, both eyes closed. When their lips are just an inch away, someone cleared their throat. Their eyes went wide then snapped their heads towards the source, there they saw the none other than Mr. Sonoda Yukki who is currently smirking while leaning against the doorframe of the front door. Both bursted into red with matching smokes emitting out from their faces.

"Sorry for interrupting girls, can you please continue that in Umi's room?" he chuckled as he walked back inside.

"Holy sh-!" Eri exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands, "That was so embarrassing!"

"Th-That was so e-e-embarrassing!" Umi directly crouched down while covering her tomatoe face, "My father just had t-to witness th-that!"

Both didn't know what to do after what it seems like a forever embarrassment, they just stood there in silence still with red faces.

"Uhh.. I-I must be going now.." Eri broke out the silence.

"Y-Yes.." Umi replied meekly without looking at the latter, "P-Please be careful o-on your way h-home.."

The blonde cleared her throat, "Yes, I will.." she then gave a quick peck making the bluenette flinched, "I love you.." she smiled.

"I-I love you too.." she smiled back shyly.

"See you on the love live school idol meetings!" Eri then started to walked away while waving goodbye.

"Yes, See you too!" Umi smiled while seeing her girlfriend off.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello. :)

I was just joking when I said I'll put this on hiatus. hahahaha XD

Well, I might update more late than what I've said before.. y'know, the supposedly three days interval? Yeah.. might be once a week. :(

I can't really force myself to create a chap when I'm so tired from work.. T,T my work is consisting of a lot of travels from different places, so yeah.. my body is so worn out when I get home. T,T this is my day off, that's why I created one. hehe (*^﹏^*)

Thank you for the support! :)

Reviews are much appreciated! :) alright, I'm sleepy. hehehe ヽ(´▽｀)/ g'night.

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	11. Chapter 11

Hello. :)

Sorry, just got a busy schedule.. ╮(╯▽╰)╭

Domo arigatou gozaimasu for the faves and follows. :)

Shall I change the rate to M? *grins* please give a review so that I'll know whether you guys want to or not. (*^ω^*)

Anyways..

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Entry number eleven, Otonokizaka Academy school idols, Muse!"

After the Emcee gave an energetic intro, the said idols then stood up with a huge smile on their faces. Their leader, Kousaka Honoka, then climbed up the stage while hearing the crowd applaud.

"Nico-chan!" she called out while facing her small senpai.

"Huh?" Nico cocked her brow.

"You should do the drawing!"

The latter's eyes went wide, "W-What? M-Me?" she pointed herself.

"You're the club president until you graduate.." Maki said while smiling at her.

"Yeah nyaa~! It's our last time so you should go for it!" Rin encouraged her senpai joyfully making the small girl made up her mind.

"Alright!" Nico exclaimed while climbing up the stage then stood beside the brunette, "We're finally here.."

Honoka nodded, "Yeah, Love Live!"

The emcee then spoke, "Group representative, please step forward!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Eri.." Umi called her girlfriend who's walking ahead of her after exiting the Love Live meeting hall, seeing the other muse members went ahead without them noticing the two lovebirds, she then grabbed the blonde's hand and tugged it to make her stop.

Eri then faced her with a cocked eyebrow, "What is it Umi? Is there any problem?"

The bluenette sighed then let her hand go, "Aren't you a bit obvious earlier?" she then looked at her with a stern look.

"Obvious?" she asked while diverting her eyes away, "I don-" "Don't even try to deny it, Eri.." Umi interjected, "I know there's something going on in your mind right now.."

The bluenette kept her stare at the latter, seconds later she then saw her cheeks getting tinted with pink hue. 'Eh?'

Pouted, "Just because!" she exclaimed while crossing her arms, looking away huffing.

"Just because?" Umi repeated, "What does that mean?"

Eri faced her with a puffed pinkish cheeks.

 _-Flashback-_

"Honoka!"

Eri immediately recognized the voice as she slowly approached the school gate, 'She's early as always..' a smile crawled out of her face.

Everyone agreed to meet up eight in the morning in front of their school, to go together to the Love Live meeting.

"You're eating bread again! Give me that!" Umi hollered.

"I've only eaten this today!" Honoka exclaimed, "This is just one! So let me eat it!"

Eri just chuckled as she entered the school gate, she can hear the duo's endless banters getting louder as she approached the big oak tree.

"Honokaaaaa~!" the bluenette exclaimed making the brunette ran away.

The blonde watched the bluenette chased the brunette, "Such a lively morning.." she whispered to herself, the chasing duo still didn't noticed her presence so she kept watching them in amusement.

"Waaaaah~!" Honoka screamed as she kept running away from the bluenette, "You're so strict Umi-chaaaaan~!"

"Just give me that!" finally, she grabbed the latter's hand and tugged it towards her.

"Waah! Umi-chan!" the brunette tripped over as she was spun towards the raging archer.

-Thud-

Honoka laid on top of Umi's chest while Umi, on the other hand, laid flatly on the ground.

"Itai.." Umi muttered as she supported herself and Honoka with both arms then pushed herself up a little. Both had a very compromising position.

Eri just had to watched that, she then felt her stomach getting churned up. Clenching the strap of her bag she then tried to relaxed herself, 'Calm down Eri, it was an accident.." But she really can't deny the fact that she's jealous, so jealous. She then cleared her throat, "O-Ohayo gozaimasu.." she then put up a force smile.

Both immediately snapped their heads towards the person who spoke. Seeing it was Eri, their eyes went wide with an 'Oh crap' expression. Both hurriedly jumped off of each other then looked away avoiding the blonde's deadly gaze.

"O-Ohayo gozaimasu Eri.." Umi spoke as she gave an awkward smile, 'She just had to see us like that! That was so embarassing!'

"O-Ohayo Eri-chan!" Honoka grinned forcefully, 'I'm dead..'

 _-End of flashback-_

Umi blinked after the blonde finished her story, "S-So, that's why you sat inbetween us?" a blush started to creep on her cheeks.

The blonde didn't respond, instead she looked away even more while puffing her cheeks again.

A chuckle was then heard from the bluenette, "It's kind of cute you're getting jealous over little things Eri.."

The blonde blushed more then faced the amused latter, "Of course, I would!" she puffed her cheeks more making her girlfriend smiled in amusement.

"I know, just calm down Eri.." she then gave a loving smile, "But, you should minimize that for now shall we?"

The blonde just kept pouting, 'Of course I would really get jealous! And why is she so calm?'

"Because I love you.." she smiled at the baffled latter who's eyes went wide, "Even if other people will get close and get clingy to me, you're still the one who has my heart."

Eri's face is so red that it can be mistaken as a stop light. "D-Did I just say that out loud?" she whispered.

"Yes, you did.." Umi chuckled a bit, "I kind of understand the words you were murmuring about.."

"I-I'm so sorry!" directly covering her face to reduce any further embarrassment. 'Oh God!'

"No, it's okay Eri.." Umi smiled, "I understand.."

"Ooooy~!"

Both diverted their attention to the person calling, it was Honoka.

"We're leaving! Come on!" she waved her right hand.

"Haaii~!" they exclaimed in unison.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Honoka-chan?" Rin asked after Honoka opened the window making the cold air get in.

"What are you doing? It's chilly!" Nico complained while hugging herself.

Honoka faced them with an excited face, "Doesn't school at night make you excited? It feels so different from usual, and I love it!"

Eri flinched, "R-Really?"

Nozomi looked at her bestfriend while Umi secretly stared at her.

"We should do a test of courage later nyaa~!" the orange haired girl pumped her fist ecstaticly.

"What?" the blonde reacted quickly making her bestfriend smirked internally.

"Oh, I like that.. and Ericchi loves it!" she smirked.

"Nozomi!" she shot her head towards the latter with a disbelief look, 'What are you doing?!'

"Really, Eri-chan?" Honoka asked while grabbing onto the shrine helper's shoulder.

Eri blinked, "Ahh, well.. I.."

The lights suddenly went off making the blonde startled then suddenly hugged Kotori, who's innocently sitting beside her.

"Th-That hurts! Eri-chan, that hurts!" the little bird complained, but her senpai just hugged her more.

"Don't let me go, please!"

Umi blinked, "Could Eri be actually.."

"..afraid of the dark?" Hanayo continued.

'That explains why..' the bluenette smiled internally.

"A new discovery, isn't it?" Nozomi smirked.

"Nozomi!" Eri pouted then faced Maki who's responsible for turning off the light, "Maki!"

"Hai.. hai.." the red haired girl smiled, when she was about to turn it on she was stopped by Honoka.

"Wait!" she looked outside the window, not even minding the coldness of the air. "The stars are so beautiful.."

"Oh yeah, there aren't many city lights around the school.." Hanayo spoke as she also gaze outside the window.

They all then agreed to go to the rooftop and watched the breathtaking view.

.

.

.

"Why are you laughing?" Eri asked her girlfriend who suddenly chuckled while they are walking beside each other towards the comfort room.

"Your actions finally made sense.." she smiled at the baffled latter.

"I don't get it Umi.."

"I'm sorry.. what I meant was, I finally understood your actions whenever there is darkness invovled."

Eri blushed, "Geez, Umi!" she puffed her cheeks, "Whatever!" she then walked faster making the bluenette chuckled while catching up to her.

Seconds later, they arrived at their designated destination. Eri washed her red face immediately while Umi just watched her from the door.

"When are we going to tell them?" the bluenette asked.

"Hmm.." she mumbled against the towel, after drying her face she tuen move towards the latter. "After love live maybe.."

"That's not a bad idea." Umi smiled, "I hope they won't hold a grudge on us.." she looked away.

"They won't.." Eri kissed her cheeks then smiled at her, "Let's head back.."

"Yes, we should.." she smiled then tucked some strands of hair behind her left ear.

Eri stared at her while feeling her cheeks getting warm again, 'She looks hot..' gulped, 'Oh no.. I'm getting...' she then bit her lower lip while looking down just to ease herself from the sudden urge to pounced on the younger one.

"Eri?" Umi looked at her with concern, since the latter sudden got quiet while looking down making her bangs covered her eyes. She kept staring at the silent girl who's certainly mumbling something that she cannot understand. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Eri grabbed the bluenette's shoulder then pulled her for a rough but fierce kiss. Umi's eyes went wide as she burst into red, she cannot believe that Eri would be this needy? The blonde hugged her closer through her waist as she pushed the bluenette towards the wall a bit forceful.

'Eri..' she squinted her eyes.

After a brief sucking and fondling of Umi's lower lip, Umi felt her body getting warmer. She wrapped her arms around the latter's neck then kissed her back, tongues automatically battled out as their bodies getting pressed together.

"I love you Umi.." Eri mumbled out inbetween kisses.

"Mnn.. I love you too.. Eri.." she pulled her lower lip then kissed her back again.

Eri slid her hand under Umi's shirt then caressed her soft and silky skin making the latter moan quietly, she then dragged her hand from the bluenette's waist up to her back, caressing her shoulder blade and traced her spine slowly.

Umi on the other hand slide her hands from the latter's nape down to her chest and and lightly squeezed the ample mounds gently, earning a soft moan from the blonde. While their tongues kept battling for dominance, their hands also kept exploring each others body until they heard footsteps.

"I hope our performance tomorrow will be okay.." Hanayo sighed.

"Don't worry Kayo-chin! We'll be alright!" Rin encouraged.

Both had their eyes wide and directly parted away from each other as they heard the two duo's coming closer. Their faces are matching red and both still panting hard, Umi instantly washed her face who is then followed by Eri.

"Ohh, Umi-chan! Eri-chan!" the idol fanatic called the moment she saw the two, "We were looking for you two.."

"Eh?" Eri raised her head and wiped her face with a towel, "W-We were just using the toilet just now a-and washed our f-faces.."

"Hmm.." Rin stared at her, "Are you okay, Eri-chan?"

"Eh? Y-Yes, I am!"

"How 'bout you, Umi-chan? You're washing your face too long.." Hanayo inquired making the archer flinched and stopped washing her face.

"Y-Yes, I am okay.." she immediately dry her face with a towel.

"Did something happened?" Hanayo kept asking questions that makes the two caught off guard, "Your faces are red.."

"Uhh.. I-It was really h-hot!" Eri retorted while pretending to fan herself with her hand. 'Indeed it was, trust me..'

"Y-Yes! I-It was hot i-indeed!" Umi supported, "I should be get going, excuse me.." she bowed then rushed out of the comfort room preventing the others to see her red face.

Rin and Hanayo looked back at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you two in a fight or something?" the idol fanatic pushed again.

"Huh? N-No! We're okay, we just talked about the love live tomorrow.." she gulped, hoping the two would buy it.

"Maybe Umi-chan is nervous again.." Hanayo looked at Rin in concern.

Eri's sweat kept racing down from her face, "Y-Yeah! She was! I-I was just comforting her!" _..God! Help me out here!_

"Ohh, I can see why she's blushing.." Rin said.

"J-Ja! I'm heading back! See you later." Eri waved a hand at them before quickly leaving. The two blinked furiously.

"Eh?" the two said in unison while looking at each other.

At the time of slumber, Eri and Umi decided not to sleep beside each other for the time being. They might continue the things that weren't supposed to be done in the first place.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"This is the last performance for Muse!" Honoka exclaimed excitedly as their fingers formed a star, "Let's give it our all and make it awesome!"

Throwing their hands up after counting off, they then exclaimed their signature statement as loud as they can hoping everyone in the stadium would hear it.

"Muse music start!"

.

.

.

"Our live was a blast!" Honoka exclaimed, "I can't believe they will ask for an encore!"

"I'm really glad.." Hanayo wiped her tears away as she smiled happily.

"Kayo-chin, you cried again!" Rin patted the latter's back as she stopped herself from also crying.

Eri and Umi secretly stole a glanced at each other then smiled, evethough they are far apart from one another.

"Shall we head home?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, we should." the brunette picked up her bag, "My family is waiting outside!"

"Me too, mom is waiting outside also.." Maki said.

"I seconded that.." Kotori raised her hand while smiling at them.

"Well, I guess everyone has their family waiting." Nozomi spoke, "We shouldn't let them wait too long." she then smiled.

"Eh? Nozomi-chan, aren't you living alone?" Honoka asked.

She clapped her hands, "Ahh, my family came when I told them about our love live.." she smiled.

"Ohh, that's good to hear.." Umi smiled, "Saa minna, ikimasho?"

"Haaii~!" everyone chorused.

.

.

.

"Ahh! Eri-chan!" Umi's mom directly hugged the blonde the moment she saw her, "It's nice seeing you again!"

Eri blushed in an instant, "S-Same here, Mio-san.."

The woman then pulled back and smiled at the latter.

"Eri-chan!"

Eri, Umi and Umi's parents looked at the person who called.

"M-Mom?!" Eri's eyes went wide in surprised, 'Oh my God! Umi's parents are here!'

Eri's mom rushed towards her daughter and hugged her, "I saw your performance! I'm so proud of you Eri-chan." she then pulled back and saw Umi, "Ahh! Umi-chan!" she directly hugged the bluenette also, "It's nice seeing you again!" obviously, she didn't notice the archer's parents who're currently baffled.

"U-Uhh.. It's also ni-nice seeing you again, Mayuki-san.." she blushed.

As the woman pulled back, she then saw two persons behind Umi who're somewhat the same age as her. "Ohh.."

An unexpected meeting of both families, Eri and Umi's faces are both red to the ears.

"Shall we not be introduced?" Mio spoke as she looked down at her daughter with a smile.

The archer bit her lower lip, "G-Gomenasai, okaa-san.." she cleared her throat, "Uhmm.. th-they are Eri's parents, this is Mayuki-san.." she gestured with her hand, "And th-this is Ruslan-san.." she then looked down out of embarrassment.

"Hello, nice to meet you.." Mayuki greeted, she and her husband bowed for courtesy.

"How about us Eri-chan?" her mother smiled.

 _..Mom.._ "Uhh.. Mom, Dad.. th-this is Mio-san and Yukki-san.." her face went redder the moment she saw her mother snickered. 'Mom!' Her parents also bowed at them.

"So finally, we had met." Both mothers said in unison.

"Eh?" Mio blinked then chuckled, "Oh my.."

"My my.." Mayuki giggled as well.

On the other hand, Eri and Umi satyed behind their parents then sighed.

"I can't believe this.." Eri sighed again.

"I never thought our parents would meet.." Umi looked down but stole a glance at their parents who were currently having a good conversation. "And they certainly get along very fast."

"Yeah, I can see that.." she pouted.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped.." Umi smiled, "At least, they are getting along well."

"Yeah, and I'm happy about that.." she smiled back, "Though, an endless teasing will now always be present."

Both sighed in the process.

"Oh my, is there any problem girls?" Mio asked making the couple flinched.

"Uhh, n-nothing mother.." Umi smiled awkwardly.

"Come on girls, we're going!" Mayuki waved a hand at them while standing beside their car.

"Saa, Umi.." her mother smiled at her, "They'll be visiting our home."

"Eh?" the bluenette blinked as she was being pulled by her mother towards their car.

'Is this seriously happening?' Eri blinked as she walked towards their car.

'What is happening?' Umi thought.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Eri and Umi pressed their ears against the door to the living room where their parents are currently having a sweet chat. Earlier, they were kicked out from the living room because their parents wants to have a 'parent talk' only. They want to stay because they want to avoid any exaggeration of any information coming from their own parents.

"Did you hear anything Umi?" Eri whispered.

"Yes, but I cannot make out any of the words they're saying." sighed, "They minimized their voices, father must have told them that we're eavesdropping."

"Eh?"

"He felt your presence Eri.." She pulled herself away from the door and sat infront of it while closing her eyes.

Sweatdropped, 'I forgot about that..' she sighed as she also pulled herself away from the door. "So, what should we do now?" she looked at the latter.

"Let's have some tea." Umi said as she opened her eyes then smiled at the latter.

.

.

.

Both sat on a pillow while facing the yard in the veranda. Umi looked at a firefly that flew freely while holding her cup of green tea.

"Are you okay, Umi?"

Umi felt her right hand being warmed up by another hand.

"I was just thinking.." she glanced at her girlfriend, "You'll be graduating next week."

A pang of pain suddenly hit Eri the moment she saw the bluenette's amber eyes, "Umi.."

The bluenette settled her cup down, "A year without you is kind of lonely.." she looked out at the fireflies flying, "I know Honoka and the others are there, but it will never be the same without you.."

"Umi.." Eri called her.

As Umi turned her head towards the latter, she was directly pulled into a deep kiss. Her eyes went wide because of the sudden contact but she then relaxed and returned the kiss gently.

Eri pulled back, "I love you Umi.." she smiled, "Don't worry about it okay? Everything will be alright."

Umi smiled back, "I'm just thinking too much." picking up her cup, "I'll follow you to where you'll be going."

"I'll be expecting that." she grinned.

"Eri.."

"Hmm?"

Umi gave a quick peck then smiled making the latter blush, "I love you too.."

"Umi-chan! Eri-chan!" Mayuki called out.

"Hai!?" both exclaimed in unison.

"Dinner is ready!" she poked her head out then saw the two girls a meter apart from each other, "Uhh, are you in a fight or something?"

"Huh?" Both flinched, "N-No! We-we're okay mom!/Mayuki-san!"

"Hmm.. okay, if you say so.." she then walked back, "Come on, dinner is ready!"

Both sighed in relief, they're glad that Eri's mom didn't see them in their intimate moment.

"Saa?" Umi stood first then offered a hand on her girlfriend in which was gladly accepted.

Eri moved closer to the latter and whispered, "I want you as dinner.." she then pulled back smirking at the archer's red face.

"Wh-What?" she looked at the blonde in disbelief, "I-I-It's too early!" she stuttered so bad making Eri giggle.

"We'll see.." she winked then pulled the bluenette towards the kitchen shutting her up from protesting.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello. :)

Sorry for the delay! ╮(╯▽╰)╭

Anyways, thank you for reading! :)

Reviews are much appreciated! (*^﹏^*)

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	12. Chapter 12

Hello. :)

Thank you for the faves and follows. ヽ(^。^)ノ

Merry Christmas! and Happy New Year!↖(^▽^)↗ yay! Appreciating my fics is a great gift from you already. :) So, thank you! (*^﹏^*)

by the way, if you haven't seen the LL Movie.. this contains spoiler. ≧▽≦y

Reminders: " _this is for speaking in English_." (*¯︶¯*)

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Walking hand in hand with the person she loves along an empty street late evening, Umi can't help but sighed while looking at calm river flowing.

"Are you okay, Umi?" Eri asked while looking at the bluenette.

"Hnn.." she sighed again while closing her eyes.

Frowning, "Umi.." she whispered, "Are you thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yes.." casting her eyes back at the road, "I'm sorry, I just can't help it Eri.."

Umi was then abruptly pulled into a hug making her startled a bit, "Eri?"

"You dummy.." she mumbled on the latter's hair, sniffing a sweet cherry blossom shampoo on her blue strands while carressing her back. "You always worry too much.." she smiled, 'She's a worrywart, it's just our graduation.'

"Gomenasai.."

Eri pulled back and stole a quick kiss from the bluenette making her flinched, "Eri! We're in public! T-That's embarrassing!"

She chuckled as she takes a few steps away, "Oh, I'm glad you're back!"

"Wha-!" Her amber eyes went wide after she processed the blonde's action, "Eri!" she bursted into red in seconds, "You don't need to do that.." looking away while huffing.

"I just had to.." she smiled as she walked towards the latter and gave her a kiss on the cheeks, "Now I know that's one way to divert your mind."

Umi got redder again after seeing her girlfriend's smirk, "Th-That's unnecessary.." pouted.

Eri can't help but giggle, "Well, seeing my girlfriend frowning is not good! Especially on dates."

"Gomenasai.." she sighed, "So, where do you still want to go?" smiling a bit.

Eri intertwined their fingers while putting an index finger under her chin then looked up, "Hmm.. I wanna go to.." trailing off, the latter looked at her waiting for her answer.

Eri looked back at the bluenette before exclaiming, "..a love hotel!"

Umi's eyes went wide, "A what?!" smokes instantly puffed out off her face.

"Aww.. I want to.." she pouted, clearly begging and hoping her overly old fashioned girlfriend would give in. 'Come on Umi!'

"N-No! I-It's too early!" she retorted while walking ahead pulling the blonde behind.

Pouted, "Why not?" catching up and pulled her hand back to grabbed Umi's left arm linking their arms together and leaned her cheeks on her shoulder. 'If I can't talk my way out to you, then I have to do it by force!' smirking mentally on her evil plan, 'Nobody can resist the great Erichika's charm!'

"I-I already told you-" "I'm hungry Umi!" Eri cut her off, "I want some crepe!" _I don't want to hear any of your excuses!_ she mentally exclaimed while pulling the latter.

"O-Okay.."

.

.

.

'Message sent..' Eri mentally smiled in victory while watching Umi getting entertained by the fishes in the pond near the bench they are sitting. The bluenette glanced at her, catching her slipping her phone in her pocket.

"Who is it?"

Flinched, "Oh.. uhh.. Nothing.." Eri smiled.

Deadpanned, "I'm sure you just texted someone.."

"I-It's not a conversation really!" she smiled awkwardly, "I just asked some.. thing.. from Kotori.."

"Oh.. mind knowing what it is?"

"It's not important!" she exclaimed making the latter flinched, "Ah, gome.. I didn't mean to startle you.. It was just nothing, really.."

"No, it's okay.." Umi smiled.

Eri intertwined their fingers again and leaned her head on Umi's shoulder, "Umi.."

"What is it?"

"Can I asked something?" she blushed, "Just a graduation gift from you.."

"Oh?" the archer glanced at her, "What do you.." she trailed off after seeing the glint in her girlfriend's eyes plus an adoring blush across her cheeks. "..want..?" The last word came into an audible whisper.

Instead of answering, Eri just leaned in and captured the bluenette's unguarded lips. Umi was taken aback by the blonde's sudden action, but then she kissed her back gently. Eri wrapped her arms around the bluenette's neck and pulled her closer for a deep kiss, the archer moaned silently into her mouth making her moaned back. Their kiss went to be a little heated making the bluenette pulled back gently, feeling her lips numb, she looked at her girlfriend while trying to catch her breath.

"You already know what I want Umi.." she said huskily making the bluenette blushed more.

"B-But.." seeing the expression of the girl she loves makes her sighed in defeat, "I-It'll come in due time.." she looked away still blushing.

Eri pouted in return, 'Guess I'll have to do it by force then..'

"Let's head back.." Umi stood up first and offered a hand to her girlfriend in which was gladly accepted, "I'll walk you home.." she then gave a loving smile at her.

Eri sighed then gave a smile, "Harasho.."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next day came, the day where their seniors needs to depart from their alma mater. After their graduation, Hanayo received a text message.

"Wow! I can't believed we're going to America!" Honoka exclaimed joyfully while walking ahead after getting out of their clubroom. "They want to do a report about us school idols!"

"Huh!" Nico huffed gaining everyone's attention, "I'll show it to them how cute Nico's 'Nico Nico Nii' is!" she then flipped one of her pigtails.

"I'm sure the Americans will think you're a grade schooler." Maki retorted while walking away.

"Guhh!" A vein popped out of Nico's temple, "What did you say?!" she attempts to jumped on the devil little junior of hers when Rin spoke.

"Kayo-chin! We are going to America nyaa~!" she hugged the fanatic girl.

"Yes!" Hanayo hugged her back, "And were going to perform there! I'm so excited!"

"I'm ignored?!" Nico flinched.

"There's also the Akiba dome nyaa~!" Rin jumped ecstaticly.

"Desho?" the idol fanatic imitated the latter.

Nozomi then diverts her eyes to Eri then shifts it to Umi who's currently talking to Honoka, 'Hmm.. I'll let them spill after the concert..'

.

.

.

"Ja! See you later before dinner!" Eri waved a hand at the other Muse members, "Saa, Umi.."

Umi walked out of the door first without waving goodbye to the other girls, Eri's sweat dropped while looking at the girls with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry guys, I'll handle it. Ja!" she then bid goodbye before disappearing out of the hotel door.

-Flashback-

"Sorry!" Honoka kneeled beside the bed while facing Umi who's hugging her knees while burying her face on it. "I copied the name wrong from the note Eri-chan gave me! You know, it was in English-" "I won't let this slide! Not today!" Umi cut off the brunette making her startled, "Do you realize how much trouble you're causing with your sloppy personality?!"

"Hey, at least you made it." Maki commented while twirling her red locks.

The bluenette then shots a look on the latter making her flinched, "That's only because Rin remembered the hotel name!" she then covered her eyes while squirming, "If she had forgotten it, we wouldn't be alive right now!"

Rin looked at her in concern, while Nico gave a deadpanned look.

"You're overreacting nyaa~"

The girls looked at Umi who's currently burying her face on the pillow then sobs.

'Umi..' Eri thought.

"Umi-chan, do you wanna go look at all our rooms?" Honoka encouraged but she only received a shook from the bluenette.

"How about going to a nearby cafe?" Eri tried but the latter shook her head again. 'Umi..'

Hanayo came in and bought a dessert box, "Hey, how about we recharge a little with some snacks? I bought cupcakes!" she smiled.

"Oh! Nice, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka exclaimed.

Umi then peeked through the side of the pillow.

"Then, after eating we'll go over our schedule for tomorrow." Eri spoke while looking at Umi hoping the latter would give in.

"Yeah! You'll eat some too.. right, Umi-chan?" the brunette looked at the sulking latter who raised her head quickly with a gasped.

"I'll have some."

'Harasho..' the blonde smiled.

-End of flashback-

"Where are they going again?" Hanayo asked no one in particular while seeing the duo retreat through the hotel doors.

"Ericchi just wanted Umi to cool down a bit." Nozomi answered while giving a smile.

"Well, Honoka-chan.." Kotori looked at the brunette who's head was hung downwards.

"I know!" she shot her head with animated tears flowing, "I thought she'll be okay after eating the cupcakes Hanayo-chan bought!"

"You need to make it up to her." Maki spoke while arms crossed, "It looks like she's hard to please right now."

"I noticed.." Nico spoke as she stared at the door where the couple just went through, "Did I seriously heard Eri volunteer in comforting Umi?" deadpanned.

"Eh?" Honoka raised an eyebrow, as everyone tried to process the question Nico just brought up. "To think about it.." she whispered.

"Eeeeehhhh~!" everyone chorused making the passersby glanced at them with a questioning look.

"Those two are really hiding something.." Nico mumbled.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Eri and Umi walked through the park near the hotel they're staying while walking beside each other, holding hands is out of the question for now.

"Are you okay now, Umi?" Eri glanced.

Sighed, "A bit.."

"Gome, I should have ride in the taxi with you earlier." she then gave a dejected look while stopped walking.

"Ah! No!" Umi flinched while waving both of her hand in front of her, a blush started to paint over her cheeks. "We already talked about it, right?"

"Yes, I know but.."

"Eri, we need to be separated at times." Umi sighed, "If we kept sticking beside each other, they'll be questioning our actions. Knowing them, they are really persistent in gaining what they want." _..Like those crazy games they drag me into.._

Eri sighed, "I really want them to know already!" pouted, "Our parents are already okay with it."

"It's still not time.." Umi walked ahead then stopped to glanced back at the latter, "We'll tell them after we get back to Japan, I promise." she then gave a smile. Although it was small, at least it was a smile.

Eri smiled back while catching up to her.

.

.

.

 _"So, why did you chose to be a school idol?_ " the interviewer asked them.

After their live performance where they sang 'Angelic angel' in the middle of New York time square, they were then interviewed inside the studio near the said place. Everyone sat in a stair type of chairs where the five Muse members are a bit elevated from the others. Honoka is the first person near the interviewer, knowing she's the leader of the group. Followed by Kotori, Rin and Maki. While in the second row above comes Nozomi to be the first, since Honoka asked to sit behind her just in case she's having trouble in communicating, this made everyone sweatdropped. Then followed by Hanayo, Eri, Umi and Nico.

" _Uhh.. w-well.._ " Honoka gulped, " _W-We decided to b-become school idols coz w-we don't want our school to b-be closed._ " she then felt a tapped behind her shoulder then whispered to her ears.

"I'll handle it." Nozomi smiled at her before facing the host, " _Yes, our school was in danger for closure due to the drop of students enrolling for the year._ "

" _Does being a school idol helped your institution from being closed down?_ "

" _Yes, it gave our school a big help. And this was Honoka's idea in the first place_." Nozomi smiled.

" _Oh! That's nice to hear_." he clapped his hands followed by a round of applause from the audience. The applause were just short making the host stepped in again. " _So, I'll be asking Ms. Sonoda_."

"Eh?" Umi flinched.

"I know you can do it." Eri whispered then winked playfully.

" _So, Ms. Sonoda.. as what I've known, you are the group's lyricist, am I correct?_ "

She cleared her throat then composed herself, " _Yes_.."

" _Where did you get an inspiration for creating such wonderful lyrics?_ "

A blush crept up on her cheeks after Eri passed by her mind, she then immediately shook her head. " _Nothing in particular actually, I just think about my family, friends and other happy thoughts. Basically, anything that can be considered as an inspiration_." she then smiled.

The other members agaped at her, they can't believe that she just spoke English without stuttering. She even has has an accent in which they find it baffling.

"S-Sugoi Umi-chan.." Honoka whispered while blinking.

" _That's really nice to hear_." he complemented. " _Now, Ms. Ayase_." he divert his gaze towards the blonde who flinched after her name was called. " _You are the group's dance leader, am I correct?_ "

"H-Hai.." her eyes went wide, she then quickly changed her answer. " _Yes!_ " her face went red after she spoke Japanese to the host.

" _I_ _heard you were a ballet dancer before when you were in Russia, is that why you chose to join the Muse?"_

" _N-Not exactly_.." she gave an apologetic smile, " _I joined Muse for the same purpose as them. I-I also didn't want my beloved school to be shut down_."

" _Hearing all of your reasons, why you decided to become school idols, were really impressive. At your age, that's very noble of you_."

The crowd gave another brief applause.

" _Now, how 'bout Ms. Minami_." he smiled at her making her smiled in return, " _What made you decide to become the group's costume designer?_ "

" _It's simple, I wanted to become a designer in the near future_."

" _Oh! At a young age, your highly skilled at making the group's costume!_ " he clapped followed by the crowd.

 _"How about Ms. Nishikino, you are the composer, am I correct?_ "

" _Y-Yes_.." she started blushing while looking down at her hands on her lap.

" _What's your inspiration in composing songs?_ "

" _N-Nothing in p-particular! I-I just like music, th-that's all_ _!_ " she clenched her fist.

"Hmph! Show off!" Nico huffed while glancing away.

"Shut up!" Maki spatted with a redder face.

Their interview lasted for an hour where in the end they conduct a group picture with the host.

.

.

.

"Umi-chan! I can't believe you can speak English that well!" Honoka exclaimed as she opened the front door of the hotel.

Umi blushed then looked away while bringing herself in, "I-It's not important!"

"When we're riding the taxi, you're even concern about communicating with the driver." Hanayo followed her from behind.

"Yeah, she's totally in panic nyaa~" Rin seconded while following behind the latter.

"Back at the park, you even asked me if what those American girls were asking." Honoka gave a deadpanned look while getting inside the elevator followed by everyone.

"Ma, guys." Eri spoke while having an apologetic smile.

"I-It's just embarrassing to speak English!" Umi reasoned out while looking away with a red face. "We don't commonly used that in Japan!"

"I was thinking why Umi-chan cannot understand English when in fact, she's a straight A in our English class." Kotori giggled.

"Kotori!" the bluenette exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's just odd." Honoka supported making the bluenette pout.

A bell rang signaling that they are already in their designated level, they then got off and went into groups.

"See you tomorrow!" Eri waved at the others while grouping herself to Honoka and Nico, "Six a.m at the hotel lobby, okay?"

"Haaaiii~" everyone chorused before retreating to their respected rooms to get ready for their departure back to the land of the rising sun.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What are you doing?" Nozomi cut off Nico's fantasy with a deadpanned look.

Flinched, "A-Anyways! You never know when you're being watched!" she exclaimed making the other girls stared at her, "When you go out, be careful what you wear and how you walk."

"Eh?!" Honoka and Hanayo retorted.

"I don't think we need to be that careful..." the idol fanatic spoke.

"I agree.." Kotori seconded.

"It's too much work nyaa~" Rin pouted.

"Before any of that.." Eri spoke.

"Shouldn't we be thinking about something else?" Maki and Eri exclaimed in unison making them looked at each other, "Huh?" both directly look down.

"What should we be thinking about?" the brunette asked.

"You don't know?" the red haired girl retorted.

Eri then looked at Honoka, "We've gained so much popularity and attention from the fans."

"You're right, no doubt about it." Nozomi spoke while looking down at the table.

Honoka blinked and still trying to process what her groupmates were trying to say, "Huh?"

.

.

.

"See you tomorrow!"

The girls bid goodbye to one another after their meeting in Honoka's place, they then slowly departed and head towards their respective road. After the other girls are gone, Eri hurriedly turned towards the corner and crossed the streets, it is the fastest way to her girlfriend's house. Then there, she saw her.

"Umi!" she called out making the bluenette turned towards her and stopped.

"Eh? Eri?"

Eri then stopped beside her while panting a bit, "Glad you stopped." she smiled.

"Well, you called me." she then fished out a hankercheif and gave it to her girlfriend, "You didn't tell me that we will be meeting up. I should have-" "I just wanted to see you.." Eri cut her off while wiping some sweat beads off her forehead.

Umi blushed in the process then glanced away.

"Here, thank you." Eri smiled while giving back the hanky in which the bluenette quickly retreived it and slid it directly into her pockets.

"S-So, where do you wanted to go?" the bluenette asked as she glanced back at her, 'Please, I had enough with that love hotel issue..' she mentally protest.

"Let's just take a walk." she smiled.

.

.

.

"The crepe taste good, right Umi?" Eri grinned while wiping the sides of her mouth.

"Indeed it is." she smiled back as she threw the wrapper into the trash bin.

Without hesitation, Eri grabbed Umi's arm and linked their arms together making the younger one flinched and blushed immediately.

"E-Eri?!" she whispered in panic while looking around, "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"It's already night, we won't be noticed." she smiled and pulled her forward.

Well, that's what they thought.

"Is that Sonoda Umi-san from Muse?" a girl whispered to her companion.

Eri and Umi instantly separated and looked away with a red face.

"Hontou da! And that's Ayase Eri-san, neh?" she whispered back. "And did they just had their arms linked?"

Flinched, "We sould be going, Umi.." Eri glanced at the latter, she then received a nod signaling that it's time to hit the accelerator and speed away.

The girls that were talking about them rush towards them, "Sumimasen!"

With that, Eri and Umi instantly sped up their walking.

"Chotto sumimasen, Ayase-san! Sonoda-san!" the girl exclaimed making the other passersby turned their head towards them.

"Guhh! This is bad!" Eri whispered as she saw the other people started to walk towards them.

"Th-This is embarrassing!" Umi grabbed Eri's hand and ran towards the park.

As they were running, they also heard some running footsteps behind them. Glancing at the back," both had their eyes wide as they saw a crowd of fans that were trying to catch them.

"Chotto Ayase-san!" A girl shout.

"Sonoda-san!" another girl exclaimed followed by another.

"Sign kudasai!"

"Eri! What should we do?!" she gripped the blonde's hand as she ran faster, Eri easily catched up her speed.

"Turn towards that corner!"

As they took a quick turn, Eri instantly pulled Umi inside a botique shop where they duck their head behind the stores maniquins. The crowd of footsteps then disappeared making them sigh in relief.

"I think it's-" "Kyaah! It's Ayase-san and Sonoda-san!" Eri was cut off by the squeal of a girl.

'Oh God..' she gulped, "Umi?" she whispered while her eyes are fixed to the girls who were holding some dresses.

"Yes?" Umi aswered back as she watched the nearest girl to her who is slowly inching towards her.

"Can you still run?"

"If it means saving my life, I don't mind running the whole night." she gulped as the girls had their predatory eyes on them.

Without warning, Eri grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the shop.

.

.

.

Panting hard, they finally stopped running after countless of times trying to hide. They are now at the local shrine where thankfully, it is occupied by no one except them.

"That was fun!" Eri giggled making Umi shot a disbelief look.

"No, it wasn't!" she crossed her arms and looked away, "That was the worst!"

"Not really, come on Umi. I know you had fun because you were so into it." she smirked.

"Am not!" shooting a glare and a pouted lips.

"Really? We could have just run directly towards your house since it's just near the park." she moved closer and kept teasing the latter, "You were the one who suggested those places."

Umi's face is now as red as a traffic light, "Eri!" the latter just giggled.

"Okay, okay.. I'll stop." she smiled, "But it is really troublesome to be this popular." sighed. "Where are you going?" she asked after seeing the latter walked away.

"I'll be praying.. hoping this crazy thing will subside.." she briskly walked towards the temple making the blonde sweatdropped.

"Harasho.." she giggled.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello. :)

I can't believed myself that I incorporated the movie as well.. hahahaha ≧▽≦y well, if I didn't.. I don't know what to write. ╮(╯▽╰)╭

Anyways.. Happy New Year again! Banzai! ヽ(^。^)ノ

This fic is almost done.. ≧﹏≦ but if you still want me to continue, please say so. :)

See ya next chap! (*¯︶¯*)

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	13. Chapter 13

Hello. :)

Thank you for the faves and follows! ≧▽≦y

Hmm.. actually, I was thinking if I shall end it or not yet. =￣ω￣= it was kind of fun writing this story. x) but if I'll make it any longer, it'll just be purely my own story. T,T you know, I based the scenes on the anime.. you get the idea. Sooooo, what ya think? x) shall I end it in last 5 chaps? or after the next chap? or I don't know. x) give me a thought. (*^▽^*) Domo arigatou! (*¯︶¯*)

Anyways..

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I look forward to performing with you again, Honoka-san." Tsubasa smiled while talking to the brunette from inside her limousine with an open window, "I really enjoyed our concert. I really expect nothing less from you." she then diverted her gaze towards a certain red haired girl who's busy twirling her locks, "I would like to listen some of the songs you composed someday, Maki-san." she then gave a knowing smile making the latter blushed while looking away. "I'll see you around. Bye." she then waved a photo of their group picture.

After closing her window, they then sped away leaving the brunette waving good bye while the other girls followed a gaze on the disappearing car.

"Yosh!" Honoka exclaimed, "Our live is a success!" she then pumped her fist in the air making the other girls smile.

"I'm so happy!" Hanayo smiled as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin jumped on the latter hugging her directly while giggling, "Such a crybaby!'

"Well, all's well that ends well." Eri smiled while watching her groupmates jumped out of joy, she then felt someone behind her and whispered on her ear.

"When are you going to tell us?"

She flinched and directly turned around to face the person, "N-Nozomi!" she then directly blushed.

"Mm-hm.." her bestfriend gave a knowing smile making her redder.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" she retorted as she took a step back.

The girls then started to stare at them, getting curious about their conversation.

"Hmm.. is something the matter, Eri-chan?" Honoka asked as she slowly take a step towards her.

"Huh?! N-No!" she waved a hand at the brunette while smiling awkwardly.

Nozomi diverted her gaze towards the bluenette who's also baffled on the blonde's reaction, "Aren't you going to say something, Umi-chan?" she smirked.

"Eh?! N-Nani desuka?" she jumped while looking at her senpai.

The other girls then diverted their gaze towards the archer.

"Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?!" she flinched while starting to get red.

Nozomi diverted her gaze back at her bestfriend who has a flustered expression, "When are you going to tell us, Ericchi?" she just repeated the question that she asked in a whisper making the blonde flinched again. She then smirked.

"Wh-What am I g-going to tell you?" her sweat started to race down from her face.

Gazing back at the bluenette with a knowing smile while the other girls watched them curiously.

"Aren't you going to defend your _girlfriend_ , Umi-chan?"

Yes, she did say the word in English while emphasizing it making the couple had a matching red face.

"Eeeeehhhh~!" the other girls exclaimed while they had their eyes wide.

"Just when, Umi-chan?!" Honoka jumped in front of the bluenette with a surprised expression.

"Heh?!" she flinched while getting redder.

"Is it confirmed already?" Kotori moved closer with both her hands clenched on her chest.

"Now, Ericchi.." she looked at the blonde on the corner of her eyes, clearly surprised. "Would you like some tea while you both explain?" she then smiled.

.

.

.

At Honoka's room, Eri and Umi sat beside each other while both of their hands clenched on their lap, looking down in embarrassment. The girls are across the table staring at them, it's like they're trying to drill some answers from them just by staring.

"We're truly sorry for hiding it.." Eri spoke while still looking down, she just doesn't want them to see her red face.

Umi looked up yet with eyes closed, trying to avoid their eyes. "I-It's not our intention to hide it, we are just looking for the right time to tell you guys." she then cleared her throat. Even with her firm composure, her blushes tries to defeat it.

"So, when?" Nozomi spoke first since she positioned herself in front.

Eri then finally managed to look at them but then flinched due to the girls eagerness to know. "Uhh.." clearing her throat, she then relaxed herself then looked back at them again. "A week before we had our live last December.." her blushes kept coming as she recalled their memorable moment. 'Not now!'

"Ohh.. that's already.." Rin counted her fingers, "Three months ago nyaa~!"

"So, you've been hiding it that long?" Nico gave a deadpanned expression while holding her tea cup.

The two who are in the hot seat flinched. "W-We had our reasons!" Eri defended, "We also thought about how our relationship will affect the group if anyone outside may know."

"Exactly.." Umi looked at them while kept clenching her fist, "We don't want our rivals to use our relationship as the group's weakness, that's why we lie low as much as possible."

"We really intended to tell you after the seniors graduation day but then we got notified about going to America so we decided to tell it when we get back to Japan.." she looked at Umi in which the bluenette directly continued while glancing back at them.

"..but knowing that we became so popular, it would be a bad idea if we will let the cat out of the bag."

"And we planned again that we will tell you by the end of the Month."

"But then, a concert was planned out.." Umi sighed.

"..and we changed it again and planned to tell you after the concert.." Eri glanced away while sipping her tea.

"Then knowing it was a success-" "You planned to tell us after the dome concert?" Nozomi continued.

"Y-Yes.." the couple said in unison while looking down.

"Eh? We don't even know when we'll be going to the dome nyaa~!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well.." the shrine helper giggled, "We understand.." she then smiled at them who looked at her in surprised.

"We already had the feeling that the two of you are together already.." Maki spoke, she then took a sip.

"Though, we are still not sure coz sometimes you both became close then became distant again." Nico added.

"Yeah!" Honoka exclaimed as she shot herself up, "Can I ask something, Eri-chan?"

"What is it, Honoka?" Eri sweatdropped.

"When did you start liking Umi-chan?" she grinned.

Flinched, "Eh?" she blinked while getting redder. "Uhh.. I think it was when we we're still practicing our dance for the preliminary rounds."

"Eh?!" Umi flinched then blinked.

"Well.." she shot a glare with a pout making the bluenette flinched backward, "It's your fault for being so chivalrous!" after giving a brief stare she then pulled back and sat again while arms crossed, blushes still intact. "After saving me from those games, I can't get you off my mind ever since."

With that, this made Umi blushed harder and looked down on her clenched fist on her lap.

"How 'bout you, Umi-chan?" Kotori smiled.

"Eh? Wh-What?" she flinched.

"When did you start liking Eri-chan?" Nozomi repeated while smirking.

"Uhh.." she blinked then looked up trying to remember when, "Hmm.. I think it was when I stayed over at her house.. hmm.. I'm not sure though.." she smiled awkwardly. "C-Can we stop this already? It's so embarrassing.." she whispered.

"You're not sure?" Eri shot a glare as she whispered making the latter flinched sideways.

"Eh! Uhh.. Well.." she scratched her cheeks making the other girls giggled, "I think, it really was!" she then looked away while sweatdropping. 'Kowai..'

"Really?" Kotori tilted her head, "Well.." They all then glanced at each other.

"What?" Eri asked.

"We thought you started liking each other the time we went camping at Maki-chan's vacation house by the beach.." Hanayo spoke.

"Eh?" both retorted.

"When we started filming our 'Wonderful Rush' PV, you two are so close." the brunette grinned.

"Yeah! You even sat beside each other in the airplane nyaa~!" Rin exclaimed.

"Eh? Th-That was purely coincidence!" Eri shot back.

"Y-Yes! I was lined up next to her when we booked our ticket!" Umi retorted while blushing more.

"Hmm.." Nozomi stared at the two again, "But, Ericchi.. you even encouraged Umi-chan to play.."

"Eh? O-Of course! All of us wanted to play!"

Nico gave a deadpanned expression before speaking, "You two sat beside each other when we ate dinner.."

"Eh? That's coz-" "You even slept beside each other." Hanayo cut off Umi.

"That's why we thought you both like each other since then." Honoka smiled slyly, "Don't deny it."

"Wha- It's not it!" Umi pouted while her face can't turn anymore into even redder than red.

Everyone giggled to a flustered archer.

"The time when we are filming a PV for our Valentines day.." Nozomi smirked making the couple even more flustered. "Didn't you gave your chocolate to Ericchi, Umi-chan?"

Flinched, "W-Well-" "When we took our group picture after that, you both stayed behind and Eri-chan, you hugged Umi-chan." Honoka cut Eri off with a sly smile pasted on her face. "I've got a handful of pictures of our group where you two are prone to sticking beside each other."

The two is in it's most vulnerable state right now. Being teased by the group while revealing things seemed to be a good time for a suicide. Actually, Umi wants to jump out of the window, right then and there due to embarrassment. But glad Eri is there to calm her down.

"Well Umi-chan, Eri-chan.." Kotori smiled as she gained their attention. "Ever since then, we always paired up your costumes in every live."

"Huh?" the couple blinked.

"But we also didn't want you to notice it, so if your costumes are different.."

"Rin put you two in the same position when dancing nyaa~!" she grinned.

Eri and Umi tried to recall every the live performances that they had done. The bluenette had her brows furrowed while the blonde looked up the ceiling with a serious expression.

"Okay, let's help them remember!" Nozomi exclaimed with a sly smile pasted on her face. "First, in 'Yume no tobira'.. we put you two in the same color and purposely put you two beside each other."

"That's why Eri-chan was nervous during practice!" Hanayo giggled after remembering.

"Huh?" Umi blinked.

"Remember Umi-chan?" Nozomi spoke as she constantly diverts her eyes from the bluenette and the blonde. "During the intro, you need to hold hands."

Umi blushed, "Ahh, I remember it." _..God.. to think about it, it felt more awkward knowing.._

"Next is on our live for the halloween!" Honoka exclaimed. "If you notice, you both are in a Captain costume."

'That's why..' Eri sweatdropped, 'I thought she was just out of ideas..'

"Now, 'Snow Halation'.. in which both of you wrote the lyrics.." Nozomi smirked at her bestfriend making her flinched.

"Nozomi!" she blushed more.

"Both of you at that time had the same top but just different bottoms." Kotori said with a big grin plastered on her face.

Eri's brow twitched, she really didn't realized what their friends had been doing all the time.

"In our final live nyaa~" Rin looked up while putting her index finger under her chin, "We put you two in the same group." she then grinned.

"And had your costumes exactly the same in our encore, the neckties are just different in colors." Kotori smiled. "And oh, our PV for the 'Happy Maker' song as well." she then giggled.

Umi can't help bit stared in awe as the group evaluated the things that she and Eri didn't noticed.

"When we sang 'Angelic Angel' back at America, Hanayo put you two closer again." Nozomi smiled slyly, "I didn't know why you two hadn't notice. We even put you in the same group in 'Sunny day song' as well."

"W-We didn't notice all of that.." Eri blinked, she's so dumbfounded that she can't even believe the words that came out from their mouth. 'We're even having a hard time staying away from each other and now I knew this?' her brow twitched.

"In short, you've been shipping us the whole time?" Umi gave a deadpanned look.

"Eheheheheh.." they all grinned coyly, while Rin and Honoka scratched the back of their heads.

"Aahh!" Eri stood up while slamming her hands on the table making everyone startled, "The games, the trekking, the 'same room', the candle game, the horror story, the time you followed us.. it was all planned out?" her eyebrow twitched.

"Well, w-we thought you just didn't realize your feelings for each other." Maki said while twirling her red locks.

"Y-Yeah, it's kind of annoying seeing you being all close with each other, comforting each other without even realizing it." Nico added.

"I can't believe you guys.."Eri sat back and sighed.

"I-It's embarrassing.." Umi mumbled while looking down the floor.

Suddenly, the door slide open making them startled and looked at the door.

"Is it true?" Arisa exclaimed, "What we heard was true?"

"Yeah, onee-chan!" Yukiho looked at her baffled sister.

"Wait, how long have you been eavesdropping?" Honoka sweatdropped.

"Ah, well.." she fidget and looked away, "We just heard the part where you all evaluate Eri-senpai and Umi-senpai's costumes. Gomenasai.." she directly bowed, "We didn't mean to, we came up here to bring you more snacks." she then held the tray up.

Arisa, on the other hand, jumped on her big sister and hugged her. "I'm so happy!" Eri gave a small smile while hugging her back. "Arisa is really happy for you, onee-chan!"

"Harasho.." Eri caressed her younger sister's head while smiling down at her, seconds later, the latter pulled back.

"When will you tell mom and dad, onee-chan?"

Sweatdropped, "Uhh.." Eri diverted her gaze towards her girlfriend who just smiled at her.

"What is it, onee-chan? Is something wrong?"

After seeing the younger blonde's dejected look, she then quickly mustered up a sentence. "Ahh! N-No.. Actually.." scratching her cheeks while glancing away, "They already know.." Both ocean-like eyes meet again, "Gome Arisa for not telling you sooner."

"Actually, we didn't even plan this today." Umi retorted. "So please, don't blame your big sister for it, okay?" she gave a warm smile and patted her head.

"No, it's fine." she giggled then hugged the defenseless bluenette, "Welcome to the family, Umi-neechan!"

"Nee-chan?!" the blunette flinched then started to blush again.

"Yeah, you're part of the family now. So you're also my onee-chan!" she grinned before pulling back and walk towards the door where Yukiho is waiting, "Ah, onee-chan. Yukiho and I we'll be staying over at our classmate's house. I'll come home tomorrow evening."

"Alright." she smiled earning a grin from the younger blonde before she disappeared.

"So, your parents already knew huh?" Nozomi snickered.

'Oh sh- I forgot they're still here!' Eri gulped, but before she could answer Umi spoke first.

"Yes, they found us out on New years eve." sighed, before looking down on the visible little smokes that comes out from her tea. "But, it's okay. They accepted us." _..even though I had to endure my parent's endless teasing.._

"Hai! Hai! Hai!" The brunette raised her right hand, it's like she's trying to answer a question. This made the other girls sweatdropped. "Can I ask something again?"

"What is it, Honoka?" Eri smiled.

"Have you ever had sex?" she grinned.

The rest of the Muse jaw dropped on the floor while their eyes were stretched as wide as it can be, that was something least to be expected. They never thought someone like Honoka would ask something like that. It's understandable if it's Nozomi, but Honoka?

-THUD-

"Umi!/Umi-chan!"

A certain amber eyed girl with blue tress passed out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hnn.."

"Oh! I'm glad you're awake, Umi!" Eri spoke.

Umi then slowly sat and rubbed her temple. 'What hap- Oh.. I fainted, thanks to Honoka's crazy question..' she then looked around the room. "Eh? How did I end up in your room Er...ri..?" she trailed off the moment she saw her girlfriend. More likely, the outfit of her girlfriend.

"Hmm?" a seductive smile played on her lips, she then slowly crawled towards the latter slowly. Her still covered breast dangled while her cleavage and thighs were fully exposed. In short, Eri just wore the forbidden outfit. Umi can't help but blushed non stop.

The bluenette's amber eyes went wide, "E-Eri! Wh-What are you d-d-doing?!" she slowly slide backwards until her back hit the headrest of the bed. 'Shit!'

"Well.." she mused, her husky voice sounded like it can make a man melt in seconds. Her sapphire eyes glittered in the dark, like a wolf hunting for a prey. She then traced her right index finger over her parted lips then down to her jawline passing through her neck then to over her dangled chest. After seeing the bluenette gupled, she then licked her upper lip slowly in a very seductive way.

'What the hell is Eri doing?!' she gripped the blanket and pulled it closer to cover half of her red face, "Wh-Why are you w-wearing th-that?" she then bit her lower lip to ease herself. 'Holy sh- why is my body hot?'

Eri kneeled with her legs spread in front of Umi, this made the bluenette burst into smoke. Her left hand supported herself from behind while arching her back as she brushed her bangs over her head, she then licked her upper lip again. "Isn't it obvious my dear girlfriend?" she then bit her lower lip, "I've been craving for you for a very long time now." she moaned, only emphasizing the word 'long'.

Umi became utterly speechless and so damn red to the ears, she can't believed that the girl in front of her was Eri. Eri who's seducing her, Eri who she thinks is so innocent, is doing the things she didn't expect her to do. "E-Eri, a-are you o-okay?" she clenched a handful of blanket as she gulped hoping to wake up from this crazy dream.

The seductress moved closer and whispered on her right ear, "I'm not.." she then licked her earlobe making the captived girl flinched and blushed even more, "Not until you satisfy me.." she moaned out again, emphasizing the word 'satisfy'.

Eri the pulled back and positioned herself again the way she was earlier, still trying to kill her prey slowly. Umi on the other hand is too red and can't even think straight anymore, she was torn between running away and giving in. 'No! This isn't the right time for this!' she exclaimed mentally as she shook her head trying to removed the seductress off her mind.

"I'm not letting you finish until we'll reach at least five rounds.." Eri smirked as she bit her lower lip again, "Five satisfying rounds.." she moaned.

'Damn! She's to irrestable! But no!' she mentally protest, "Uhh.. E-Eri.. I-It's still-" "Too early?" Eri cut her off as she slowly removed her sleeves off her shoulders slowly, "It's past midnight.. I think it's safe to say that it's already.." she trailed off as she let the sleeves fall off, the part covering her chest started to loosen up and slides off slowly. "..late.." she then gave a playful smirk as she crawled her way again to the flustered latter.

'Shit!' Her eyes went wide as she saw the latter slowly inching in, "P-Please E-Eri! W-Wear your clothes b-back!" she exclaimed as squinted her eyes while raising the blanket up to cover the less clothed blonde.

"Why?" she grabbed the blanket and pulled it away from the wide eyed bluenette, "We'll gonna remove it anyway.." she inched much closer, "Umi.." she moaned again.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Umi kept mentally cursing as she shut her eyes while facing the other way.

"Umi.." she called out again in a much louder voice, "Umi.."

'Huh?' She then opened her eyes and found the blonde staring down at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay now, Umi?" Eri asked as she brushed some of the hairs away from the bluenette's face.

Umi directly shot herself up away from Eri's lap, 'Thanked God it was just a dream!' she sighed.

"Umi?" Eri called out again while grabbing her shoulder.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine now E-Eri. A-Arigatou gozaimasu.." she smiled awkwardly while avoiding looking at her girlfriend, her dream was so vivid that she can't take her off of her mind that easily if she'll looked at her again. So, she glanced around the room to create an excuse just to avoid her. "Wh-Where are the others?"

"They went home already, Honoka just accompanied them down the street minutes ago, we should too." Eri stood up and took her bag, "You've been out for two hours, I was really worried."

"G-Gomenasai.." she looked down, "L-Let's go.." immediately standing up and picking up her bag, she then rushed outside while the blonde tries to catch up to her.

.

.

.

As they are walking towards the Ayase residence, Eri can't help but worry more on her girlfriend. 'She's avoiding me the moment we got out of Honoka's house..' her brows furrowed. "Umi.." she called from behind.

Flinched, "Y-Yes?" she answered without looking at the back.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she fasten her pace to walk beside the latter, "You've been avoiding me ever since we got out of Honoka's house."

"N-Not really.." she gulped, "I just had a weird dream, that's all." she said as she take a glance and gave an awkward smile to her, she then looked at the latter's bag. "Eh? Your bag is big Eri. What's in it? It's much stuffier than earlier." she tried diverting the topic, so that Eri won't ask about her dream.

"Eh?" Eri flinched as she looked away, "N-Nothing! J-Just stuffs.."

"Hmm.." she eyed her girlfriend from the corner of her eyes, "What stuffs?" she interrogated.

"My c-costumes, of course!" she exclaimed, still not looking at the latter. "A-Anyway, come and stay over at my house today. A-Arisa says, she and Yukiho will be staying at their classmate's house. Mom and dad went back to Russia last week. So.." she kept shifting her eyes trying to avoid her girlfriend's sharp amber eyes.

Deadpanned, "Are you planning something?"

'Shoot!' she calmed herself before answering, "Well, I just want to spend more time with you." she smiled at the latter, "We've been pretty busy these past two weeks and we didn't get a chance to hang out. The last time we did, we've been chased by our fans." she sighed. 'Please buy it!' Eri mentally crossed her fingers.

"Hmm.." she glared at the older girl, trying to get the real answer from her.

"G-Geez, Umi.. Just say no if you don't want to, I won't force you.." she sighed as she walked ahead leaving the latter.

"Eh?" Umi blinked as she tried to process the event, ..crap! I didn't mean to disappoint her! "O-Okay, if that's what you want." she said as she tried catching up to the sulking blonde.

"Hontou?!" Eri exclaimed while facing her startled girlfriend.

Sweatdropped, "Y-Yes.." she blinked, "I just don't want seeing you sulk like that.." she then sighed.

"That's what I love about you!" Eri gave a quick peck on her lips making the bluenette flinched.

"E-Eri! We're in public!" she blushed hard.

"I love you, Umi.." she smiled as she intertwined their fingers together.

Sighed, "You're really stubborn.." gripping the latter's hand before glancing back with a smile. "I love you too, Eri."

'And tonight, you're MINE..' Eri mentally smirked with her devious plan for her tonight's guest.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sorry for that teaser guys. (*^﹏^*) hahahahahaha x)

You already know where to find this if I updated the next chap. x) change the rate, okay? *LOL*

Reviews are much appreciated! ヽ(^。^)ノI wanna know your thoughts about this. :)

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	14. Chapter 14

Hello. :)

Thank you for the faves and follows! (*^﹏^*)

I think I don't need to warn you anymore, right? hahahaha (#^.^#)

by the way, get ready.. hahahaha x) brace yourselves! If you squeal while rolling on the bed, make sure you'll not fall. hahahah XD wow.. Did I seriously say that? x)

I challenged you not to smile while reading this. XD if you did, you gotta hit the fave button. hahahaha XD It sounds like I'm very sure you'll fail. XD anyways..

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Just wait in the living room, 'kay?" Eri instructed while getting a slipper for the bluenette who is currently slipping out her shoes.

"Thank you for having me." she smiled as she wore the slipper. "I'm gonna help you cook dinner tonight."

Eri glanced at her before opening the door, "It's no use if I'll argue with you, right?" she giggled before entering her room.

"Matakku.." Umi sighed before heading towards the sofa.

.

.

.

Umi stood in front of the kitchen sink as she washed the vegetables while waiting for her blonde princess.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Umi.."

"Ah, I just washed the-" she immediately shut herself up the moment she saw the blonde and an eggplant escaped from her gripped. Her mouth remained agaped while the blonde slowly approached her.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Umi?" Eri asked while preparing the chopping board and a peeler.

The bluenette can't help but stare in disbelief. "Uhh.." Did she just saw Eri wearing an apron with a mini shorts and just a bra underneath it? She kept blinking hoping that she was just hallucinating.

"What is it.." she glanced while her eyes glittered, "..Umi?" moaning out her name like that can really make her go crazy. It's just too damn sexy!

"Wh-Why are you wearing only th-that?" she stuttered while avoiding her girlfriend's predatory eyes as she continued washing the vegetables.

"Hnn.." she moaned, "It's really hot today.." she smiled seductively at her before peeling off a potato.

Gulped, "Sh-Shouldn't you wear something much more appropriate?"

Umi didn't realize she's been washing the eggplant for too long, a giggled was then heard. As she turned her head towards the source, Eri is currently leaning sideways, her right hand was on the counter to support her while smirking at her. The bluenette can perferctly see her bra at the corner of her apron making her more redder. And her cleavage isn't helping at all.

"Hnn.." she licked her lips and glanced at vegetable Umi was holding, "You've been pretty intimate with that eggplant, Umi." With that comment, Umi flinched and dropped the eggplant.

"G-Gomenasai!" she hurriedly picked it up and left it beside the chopping board. "I-I'll prepare the table." she then hurriedly head out while without looking at the blonde.

"Heh.." Eri smirked, "Slowly but surely.." _..Little Umi and Eri's huh?_

 _ **-Flashback-**_

"Geez, Honoka.." Eri scolded while brushing some of the hairs away from the bluenette's face, she sighed as she looked down on the sleeping beauty on her lap.

"Gome, Eri-chan!" the brunette apologized while scratching the back of her head with an idiotic grin.

"Well, to answer your question.." she then looked at them. "No, we haven't."

"Eehh?!" everyone in muse exclaimed except for Nozomi, Maki and Kotori.

"W-Well, as expected from Umi-chan." Kotori sweatdropped.

"It's kind of obvious that Umi will reject that kind of idea." Maki gave a deadpanned expression making the other girls sighed including the blonde.

"Neh Ericchi.." Nozomi called out, "Have you ever done anything with it?"

Eri shook her head then looked at her bestfriend, "She easily gets flustered whenever I kissed her. Not to mention, I'm the one who always initiates the kiss. I won't get any if I'll keep waiting for her." she pouted.

"I see.." Nico looked at her lazily, "Then why don't you try seducing her?"

"Eh?" she flinched, "S-Seducing her?"

"Speaking of!" Kotori clapped her hands gaining everyones attention, she then rummaged through her bag and pulled out a dress. "I brought it, Eri-chan!" she grinned.

Their eyes went wide as to Eri's red face.

"Is that the dress you're avoiding to wear?" Nozomi smirked at Eri who has gotten more redder, "Hmm, Ericchi?"

"Geez, Kotori." the blonde sighed as she looked away, "Since I can't talk my way out to her, that's the only thing that can maybe trigger her or something." she then pouted.

"Heh, so you already thought about seducing her huh?" her bestfriend pushed further, still having a smug grin on her face.

Eri just looked away with a tomatoe face, "W-Well! I-I just want her to.. to.." she trailed off.

"Yes, yes.. that's right, Ericchi." Nozomi nodded, "Find a way on how to defend yourself." she then snickered making the blonde even more redder to the ears.

"Mou, Nozomi!" she exclaimed then puffed out her cheeks.

Everyone snickered on the blonde who's obvious intention was to bring the bluenette down. Down on the bed, I mean. She sure has an aggressive blood type.

"Well, it's obvious that you already know what to do." her bestfriend shrugged. "I'll expect some little Eri and Umi soon, okay?" she winked making the quarter Russian flinched.

"Wh-What?!" she exclaimed making the others laughed.

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

"Itadakimasu!" the couple exclaimed in unison.

Umi still can't look at Eri, it's either she'll stare down on her food or look away while drinking water. This made Eri a bit annoyed.

'Really now, Umi?' her brow twitched while glaring at the bluenette, 'You just watch..' she then get her glass of water and started drinking. "Oh my!" she exclaimed as she looked down on her soaked chest, this made the prey looked at her. She purposely spilled herself some water just to gain her girlfriend's attention. "Uhm Umi.. can you get a towel please?" she smiled apologetically.

"H-Hai!" Umi immediately rush to the kitchen and picked up a dry towel from the counter. She then hurriedly came back. "Here.."

"Ehh.. can you wipe it off for me?" she smiled as innocently as she could while arching her back.

Umi instantly blush hard when she saw the blonde's black lacy bra through the soaked apron, not to mention her cleavage is much more exposed. _..Shit Eri!_ "I-I know you can do it y-yourself.." she extended her hand to give her the towel while looking away.

Umi then felt Eri gabbing her extended hand and guide it on her soaked chest, this made the bluenette flinched and accidentally let go of the towel making her hand grabbed the blonde's left chest.

"Aahh.." Eri moaned as she blushed within contact. Umi is more redder than her who quickly pulled her hand back. "Umi you perv.." she smirked.

"G-Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I d-didn't mean to!" Umi quickly took a bow and sat back on her chair. She definitely lost her appetite.

'So, that's it..' the quarter Russian mentally smirked. "Won't you finish your food, Umi?"

Flinched, "I-I'm already full, th-thank you for the food." she looked away still with a red face.

"Eh? You barely touched it! It's such a waste, I even made that since it's your favorite." she pouted.

She sighed and picked up her chopsticks again, she didn't talk while eating. Talking would be a bad idea.

'How hard can you be, Umi?' Eri thought as she mentally deadpanned. 'I'll make sure you can't escape later.'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Umi sat on the sofa, she then gave a big sighed.

"Until when will you be avoiding me, Umi?" she whispered to herself. _..Very well then.._ "Gosh!" she purposely dropped the fork on the floor, after she caught the bluenette looking at her, she the picked it up slowly. Being flexible and all, she didn't need her knees to bend just to pick up the object. She just made sure that her butt is facing where Umi is. Eri smirked after she saw the bluenette looked away in a haste. 'Heh..'

"Umi~" she called while wiping her hands dry, "Want to see some movie?"

"Eh?" Umi flinched, her eyes looked everywhere except on the blonde who's slowly approaching her. "I-If that's what you want, it's fine by me."

"Are you okay, Umi?" Eri sat beside her, she sat beside her leaving no space between them. This made the archer flustered to much extent.

Blushes instantly blossomed over the amber eyed girl's face, "E-Eri! Y-You're too close!" she slides away giving them a half a meter apart.

Frowned, "What of it? I'm your girlfriend, aren't I?"

'Tsk.. I don't like that dejected face of her!' feeling guilty, she moved closer. "G-Gomenasai.. c-can you please wear some proper clothes first?" she then looked away.

"No, I'm comfortable with this." she huffed while crossing her arms.

"W-Well, you got spilled with water earlier.. You might get a cold.." she said while hugging a pillow and burying half of her redden face on it.

"Oh, you're right.." Eri removed her apron leaving only her black bra, this made the archer's eyes wide and even more redder.

"Eri!" she exclaimed while on impulse, she directly covered the blonde's chest with the pillow she's hugging. "P-Please d-don't do that!" she said while looking away.

"Why are you so worked up on this?" Eri giggled, "Don't worry about it too much. Let's just watch tv." she smiled then picked up the remote control before turning on the tv. "Relax Umi.. I'll wear something after the movie."

The bluenette pulled back and hugged the pillow again while covering her much redder face.

.

.

.

They've been sitting for about half an hour without even mustering a single word to each other, it's kind of obvious that both are not focused on the movie. Eri leaned her head on the archer's shoulder making her flinched in contact while linking her left arm on the bluenette's right and intertwining their fingers.

On the other hand, Umi's face is in deep dark shades of red while getting stiffer.

Gulped, 'Eri's too close!' she kept staring at the tv yet her attention was in a certain blonde girl who's currently hugging her arm. Her sweat kept racing down on her face, 'I want to breath..' as she kept glancing around the dark room, her eyes suddenly fell on her lover's chest. Her eyes went wide as she kept staring at it. 'Th-They're b-big..' she blinked.

Eri didn't noticed her girlfriend's stare, she just continued watching while shifting more closer to the archer. She then purposely rubbed her breast on the latter's arm just to tease her for a bit. Feigning ignorance is Eri's specialty.

Umi hadn't realized that she had been staring at those ample mounds for quite some time now. 'Sh- What am I doing?!' she immediately looked away making the blonde looked at her.

"Hnn, something the matter Umi?" Eri whispered.

"N-Nothing! Just sleepy, that's all!" she shifted without looking at her and pulled her arm but the latter gripped it more, "I-I want to sleep now.."

Pouted, "But the movie hasn't ended yet." she leaned her head back and rubbed her face on her shoulder. "Just a bit more. Let's just finish it."

Umi bit her lower lip trying to ease herself, because she felt like pouncing onto the seductress and hit her hard right then and there. Her body became so hot that she suddenly wants to release the tension by endulging a certain blonde beauty who is currently watching the movie. 'No! Get a grip Umi! Why are you thinking such indecent things!' she mentally exclaimed. Her blushes kept coming til she's more redder than a stop light.

Little did the blonde know that her advances are currently on the verge of succeeding.

"That was a nice ending!" Eri smiled while smiling at her girlfriend who then flinched.

"Eh? Uhh.. Y-Yeah! I-Indeed, it was!" she blurted, eventhough she really wasn't paying attention to the movie. Actually, she really didn't know what kind of movie they were watching anyway. She's obviously much more focused on something else.

"Well.." Eri pulled back and stretched her arms above her head, this made the bluenette agape at the sight she saw. The blonde's chest became much more appealing than it should be.

'Th-That's so se- What am I thinking!' Umi shook her head hoping those embarrassing things will somehow get off her buggling mind.

"I'll just take a bath in my room." she smiled then pecked the bluenette's unguarded lips, "You can take a bath over there." she pointed the door across the room of her parents before standing up. "Wait for me 'kay?" she winked then grinned. Picking up the apron she then walked towards her room leaving a baffled bluenette.

Hearing the door shut closed, she then gave a heavy sighed. 'What is this? My body is feeling hot.. Wh-What is happening to me?' she then slapped both of her cheeks to snapped herself out some senses off of her. 'Th-This is embarrassing..' she then briskily walked towards the bathroom in a hurry.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After wearing her pajamas, Umi sat on the bed with a big sighed. 'Eri sure is taking long in the bath..' she then hugged a pillow and buried her face on it. She then heard the door creaked open.

"How do I look Umi?"

The bluenette turned her head to the caller, the moment she laid her eyes on the blonde, her mouth hanged open and had her eyes wide. 'God..' her face directly went red.

Eri is leaning on the door frame while looking at her seductively. And what's more to it is that she's wearing the outfit that Umi feared the most.

"So, how do I look Umi?" she asked again with a husky voice making the bluenette flinched and looked away to the window. 'Still at it huh? Very well..' she then walked closer and sat beside the latter who jumped in contact. "Umi.." she whispered.

"N-Nani desuka?" she replied without looking at her.

"Why aren't you looking at me? Do I look bad?" Eri purred while resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. 'Or maybe you're already turned on?' she mentally smirked. But she only recieved a shook from the bluenette. "Want some tea?"

The bluenette then nodded.

"Okay.." she smiled while pulling away from the stiffed latter. "Be right back.."

After leaving a kiss on her cheeks, she then proceeded to the door. Hearing the door shut, Umi sighed again.

'I hope Eri will stop..' she blushed more, but then she heard the door opened again making her immediately looked away to the window.

"Here it is, Umi." she smiled while holding up the tray and settled it on the table.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu.."

'Hmm..' Eri stared at her from the corner of her eyes while holding the teapot, 'Let's see how far will you hold back.'

After filling up the teacup, she then inhaled the aroma. "Mm.. Come Umi, the tea might get cold..." she trailed off after she felt a blanket draped over her shoulders, she then shot a look on the latter who's taking a seat in front of her.

"Y-You shouldn't wear something inappropriate like that.." she sighed while trying to fight off her blushes. "You might get cold."

This time, it was Eri's turn to blush. She can't believe Umi is this sweet. 'Harasho..' she smiled and crawled next to the archer, she then whispered on her right ear. "I love you.."

Umi flinched while she looked away trying to hide her red face.

Eri whispered again, "Stop holding back Umi.." she hugged her left arm, "I want you.." kissing the bluenette's earlobe certainly makes the archer jumped sideways.

"B-But E-Eri!" she stuttered, "I-I don't want to h-hurt you!" she exclaimed making the latter pulled back with a giggle.

"Silly! I know you'll never hurt me." she smiled while tackling the latter making them fall on the floor with Eri on top looking down at her. "Coz I know you love me." leaning down capturing the bluenette's trembling lips.

"Mnn.." Eri moaned, "Aahnn.."

The blonde kept moaning after their kiss intensify, their tongues are currently battling for dominance. With that, something inside Umi was triggered making her pulled back.

"Umi?" Eri panted, she then looked at the bluenette who's eyes were covered by her bangs, baffled by archer action she then asked again. "Um-Kyaah!"

Eri screamed when Umi suddenly hugged her while directly standing up, "Umi?" she was then pushed on the bed, making her elbows support herself.

"Heh.. this is all your fault.."

Eri's eyes went wide as she saw the archer's creepy smile. The last time she saw that was when the bluenette was woken up by their pillow fight. 'I want Umi to be triggered, but not like this!' she mentally exclaimed. "U-Umi? A-Are you okay?" she asked while backing away from the latter who's now obviously has the intention to kill. The archer then looked at her with a glowing amber eyes, like a wolf cornering her prey.

"I am perfectly fine, Eri." she growled, as she slowly crawled her way towards the flustered quarter Russian. "I'm just hungry.." Umi bit her lower lip while smirking.

Honestly, Umi looked so hot in that. Plus that blazing amber eyes certainly adds the aggressive flavor to her.

'Harasho..' Eri agaped, "C-Calm down, Umi.." she grinned awkwardly. Everything she has done to the bluenette has back fired at her, in a much intense way. "Oh God!" she muttered.

After Eri felt her back touched the headrest, her eyes went wide. Umi kneeled just right in front of her legs.

"Did I ever told you that you looked so hot in that?" she smirked as she dived in, stopping at her right ear. "And looked good enough to be eaten.." she growled before pulling back with a playful smirk.

Eri's heart is currently smashing inside her rib cage, it looks like it wants to jump out. She also felt herself getting wet with Umi's husky voice.

'Oh God.. I can't believe Umi can be this..' she gulped while having a staring contest with the wolf. '..this hot..' her breathing became labored, they haven't even started yet. But it feels like she just came for the third time.

Suddenly, Umi grabbed both of her knees and spreads her legs making her blush darken more. The blonde's eyes went wide.

"U-Umi!" she retorted while trying to close her legs.

"Hnn..?" the archer smirked while running her right hand across the blonde's soft silky thigh towards under her skirt. "Feeling wet already? I haven't even touched you yet, Eri."

Eri felt like she wants to run away and bury herself somewhere, the tables sure has turned, in a pretty bad way. 'This kind of Umi is scary!'

"How much more if I'll touch you?" Umi licked her lips before smirking, "Don't worry.." she whispered on her left ear, purposely letting her lips touched it making the captived girl flinched. "I'll give you what you've been craving for.."

"S-Stop talking already.." Eri muttered making Umi raised her brow in question.

"Why? I like to tease you a little bit more.." she smirked while brushing her lips on her neck under her left ear as she goes down to her collar bone then she gave a quick kiss before pulling back. She then grinned at the sight. Eri's eyes are now half lidded while panting, she looked like she was chased by some animal.

As Eri catched her breath she grabbed Umi's shirt collar and pulled her closer making their faces an inch apart as they gaze at each other's fiery eyes.

"I said, stop talking.." she panted, "..and take me already!" she exclaimed before crashing her lips on the bluenette's smirking ones.

As their tongue's battled for domination, their hands are busy undressing one other. Since Eri was just wearing the dress, she didn't wore any upper undergarment much to her dismay. While she only managed to open the buttons of Umi's shirt. She can't believed that Umi undressed her in just a blink of an eye. And now she's half naked underneath the archer.

Umi pulled back leaving a trail of saliva across their lips, she then took the moment to set her gaze on her lover's body. 'She's really sexy..' While Eri is panting heavily, she endulged the moment to stare at her.

From Eri's lips down to her neck and breasts, 'They're really big..' she thought while continuing her gaze down towards her flat tummy, but she then stopped since the most precious part of Eri was covered inbetween her pressed legs.

"Eri.." she leaned in, "I love you.." before the blonde could answer, she already shut her up with a hot yet soft kiss. This made Eri's eyes wide in curiousity.

'She's not aggressive anymore..' she thought, but later on she gave in and draped her arms around the bluenette's neck while pulling her closer for a deeper kiss, "I love you too.. mm.. Umi.." she mumbled on her lover's mouth while returning the deep and sensational kiss.

As their lips danced, Umi's right hand slowly made it's way onto Eri's left breast and gave a light squeeze making the Russian beauty moan while parting away. Umi started raining kisses on her neck while she kept massaging her breast.

"Aahhnn.. Umi.." Eri moaned while grabbing a handful of blue tresses, she then arched her back so that the archer will have a better access.

Kissing her way down, she is now facing the blondes right breast. She stared at it for a while before endulging the mound with a pink nipple on top. She licked it first while pinching the other, earning a handful of moan from the latter.

Umi really didn't know what to do, but she was surprised of herself that she suddenly knew how. She glanced at the captived girl who's eyes are shut closed while mouth agaped. She knew what she was doing was right due to her lover's reactions.

"Mmnn... Ah.. Umi.." she bit her lower lip as she felt the archer's tongue twirled around her now harden nipple. "Aah.. shit.." she gripped her hair more.

Umi is now sucking the harden nipple as she kept massaging the other while pinching the nipple. "Mm.." she sucked harder making Eri arched her back in a jolt while moaning louder.

Umi felt something hot and wet inbetween her leg but she just shrugged it off and continued pleasuring her lover. As she sucked more, she bit her nipple making Eri gripped her hair tight while other hand clenched a fist full of blanket.

"Aahh! Shit!" she moaned inbetween pants, "That felt good! Yes.. Aahh.."

The blonde kept biting her lower lip as to Umi who kept biting and sucking her right nipple. All those sucking and biting made it red, it was pink before. As Umi pulled back, she looked at the swollen, wet and redden nipple. She then gave the latter a worried expression.

"Does it hurt?"

"Haa.. haa.." Eri panted while she shook her head, "Not.. haa.. a bit.."

Knowing that it was okay, she then sucked the other nipple while the previous one was being massaged and pinched. "Mnn.." Alternating from sucking and licking made the blonde arched her back in pleasure while moaning louder.

"Aaahh! Yes! Aahh!" she squirmed underneath while trying to rip the blanket apart.

Umi slowly pulled away from sucking, instead she kissed her way back up while passing through her neck before capturing Eri's parted lips and engulfed them in a hot searing kiss. Tongues kept battling with each other while Umi's right hand ran slowly towards the Russian's flat and toned tummy, she carressed it for a bit before sliding down more. As she felt the blonde's panty, her hand automatically stopped by the waistband. Umi then pulled back and looked at her girlfriend's half lidded eyes who's currently trying to catch her breath.

"Is it okay if I continue?" the bluenette asked while panting a bit. "I really don't know how to do it, but.." she blushed more. "..th-this is really embarrassing.."

Eri smiled while pulling back the latter closer to peck her lips then whispered, "That's a girl's intuition, Umi." she gave a peck again, "I'm all yours.." she then smiled seductively, her eyes glittered like she's trying to hypnotized the bluenette while licking her upper lip. "Don't get embarrassed now, we'll do this more often in the near future." she winked making the archer's blush even more.

"Eri!" she pouted, "I'll.." she trailed off making the latter wonder.

"What did you say, Umi?"

"I said.." she smiled, Eri's eyes went wide.

'Oh no!' the quarter Russian mentally exclaimed, 'Not again..'

"I'll devour you until you are out of energy.." she then kissed the blonde roughly without warning and started massaging the captived girl's clit outside her panty. This made Eri arched her back for God knows how many times.

"Aahh! God!" she moaned louder while her legs slowly closing but, the bluenette noticed it so she pulled back and kneeled in front of Eri's slightly closed legs.

Umi grabbed Eri's knees and spreads it wide making the Russian's eyes do the same. Eri closed her eyes and looked away while biting her lower lip, waiting for the impact.

On the other hand, the bluenette laid a kiss on Eri's knee then smiled at her. She then started raining kisses from her left knee down to her inner thigh until she reached the center of all women, the holy place. Umi stared at the soaked garment, the juices even leaked outside her thighs.

'So, this is how a girl's scent here.' Umi blushed harder, 'Doing those stimulations made Eri this wet? A woman's body is really sensitive.'

"St-Stop staring Umi!" Eri exclaimed while looking away with a much redder face, pulling the pillow closer to her face to hide her blush.

"G-Gomenasai.." she grinned, "I was just thinking how beautiful you were."

"But that doesn't mean-kyaaaahh~!" she was cut off by Umi's tongue licking her juices outside her thighs. Gripping the pillow closer, she then bite it to muffle her moans in which is getting louder each lick she felt.

Umi stopped, she then looked at blonde from inbetween her legs. "Remove it.." she commanded.

Eri pulled away from the pillow, "Haa.. What?" she panted.

"I said.." she licked the right inner thigh, "Remove that pillow away.." she threatened.

Eri squirmed, "N-No! My moans are g-getting louder!" biting her lower lip while she her left hand clenched a fistful of blanket.

"I want to hear you.." the bluenette mumbled as she nuzzled her nose on the blonde's clit earning a loud gasp, "I like hearing your voice Eri.."

"I-It's embarrassing.." she whispered while removing the pillow away. Her actions contradicts her words in a sense, making the archer smirk in victory.

Umi then opened the blonde's panty sideways and stared in awe for the second time. 'S-So, th-this is how a womanhood looked like in actual?' her already receeded blushes came back. 'It's very clean, she must also have shaved.'

"Umiiii~!"

With that, the archer's attention was diverted back to reality and gave a sheepish grin.

"Mou~!" she pouted, "If you keep-Aaahh! Shit! Aahh.." Eri was directly cut off when Umi started licking her clitoris. This made the quarter Russian threw her head back as she arched her back, curling her toes out of ecstacy. Her breath became labor as to her moan getting louder, she ran both of her hands through the archer's head, massaging the bluenette's scalp.

"Mnn.." Umi moaned against Eri's womanhood, she used both of her thumb to spread her opening wider. She looked at her girlfriend's opening before sticking her tongue inside, this made Eri yelped and clenched a handful of blue tresses while pulling her closer.

"Aaahh.. Aahh.. Yes.. th-that feels good!"

Eri kept squirming, curling her toes, gripping the bluenette's hair and arching her back. All of that was caused by a certain bluenette who has her tongue plugged at her most valuable and precious part of her body. All she can do was moan out of pleasure, she felt like she's going nuts. "Aaahh! Umiiii~! Aaaahh!"

After a few suck and licks, Umi pulled back while licking her lips. "Maybe I'll get addicted with your taste Eri.." she grinned as she pulled the Russian's panty off and set it on the floor before crawling on top of the latter. "I love you.." she whispered with a smile before slowly closing their gap, as their lips were an inch away, Eri managed to gave a reply. "I love you too, Umi.."

Their lips dance as to their heart beats at the same time. Umi massaged the blonde's breast alternating from left to right, she then pressed her right thigh on Eri's center making her bit the archer's lips in reflex.

After their lips locked, Eri tasted herself on the archer's lips. 'This is how I t-taste?' she asked herself while she then pulled the latter closer. She then felt the archer's middle finger playing on her slippery entrance which made her pulled back and moan.

"C-Can I?" Umi asked while running her right middle finger over the clit. A meek nod was then gave. She then slowly inserted her middle finger inside slowly making Eri shut her eyes in the process. As the archer's finger successfully entered, she then slowly starts to move it in and out slowly.

"Mnn.. Aahhn.." Eri moaned while dragging her fingers on the archer's back. "U-Umi... remove your clothes.. Aaahh.."

"Gomenasai.." Umi pulled her finger out then quickly removed her pajamas leaving only her lower underwear.

"Haa.. That's bett-Aaahh! God!" she moaned out loud since Umi suddenly slid her finger directly without an advance notice. "Aaahh! Umi.. Aaahh.."

The archer kept her slow pace while looking down at her girlfriend's reactions, she then added another finger making the Russian throw her head back.

"Aaahh! Shit! It feels good! Aaahh!"

Umi looked down at her fingers which is sliding in and out, 'There's no blood, I still haven't broke her hymen..' she sighed relief before looking back at the blonde.

"U-Umi.. I.. Aaahh.. I want you to take it.." she moaned out while trying to look at the bluenette.

The latter pulled her slippery fingers out, "Take what?"

"M-My.." Eri looked away out of embarrassment, but Umi got the message.

"A-Are you sure?" She looked down on the latter with a worried expression, "I don't want to hu-" "It's okay, Umi.." Eri cut her worrywart girlfriend, "Just do it.." she smiled then pecked her lips.

"B-But, I can't.." Umi blushed hard to what she was about to say, "..my fi-fingers c-cannot b-break it.." _..this is so embarrassing!_

"I-In my b-bag.." Eri whispered without looking at the bluenette.

Umi got off her and check her bag, her eyes went wide and blush beet red after she saw a sex toy inside the blonde's bag.

"Eri.." she called while picking up the toy and sat beside the panting latter on the bed who's facing away from her. "Where did you get this?"

"I-I ordered it o-online.." she whispered meekly while Umi is examining the toy in hand. "It arrived earlier before our concert... a-and I was afraid that Arisa might see it s-so I-I bought it with me.."

"Hmm.." After hearing the Russian's explanation, she still kept examining the toy. 'It's big a-and long.. six inches perhaps?' _..And there's a strap.._ "H-How do I wear this?" she asked while twisting and turning the toy, "Th-This is weird.."

"I-It's in the box.."

Eri still hasn't faced her due to embarrassment, but Umi just complied and read the instructions.

"Okay.." the bluenette mumbled, 'I'll slip it first..' she wore it like she's just wearing shorts, 'Then..' she then adjusted the strap to fit on her waist, "God.. this is embarrassing!" a puff of smoke bursted from her face and covered the toy with both of her hands.

Eri took a peek from the corner of her eyes, and what she saw made her swallowed. Without realizing, she was already sitting while staring at the partially covered toy.

"E-Eri?"

Suddenly, Eri grabbed the toy with both hands and licked the tip of it making the bluenette flinched and pulled away. "Eri! Wh-What are you d-doing?!" she exclaimed while covering the toy again.

Eri looked at her innocently, "Lubricating it.."

"Wh-What?!"

Before the archer could protest any further, the blonde already caught the toy and started to lick it from the tip down to the rest of the rod. Umi couldn't help but blush and watch the scene below her as Eri inserted it partially in her mouth while bobbing her head slowly. The toy is getting slicker and slicker after a few moments of licking and sucking, Eri's saliva is even now dripping down to the base of the toy.

After a few minutes, the blonde pulled back while licking her lips. "It's ready, Umi.." she looked at the archer seductively while laying down and spread her legs, making the bluenette see all of her.

Umi swallowed as she positioned herself in front of the latter, "E-Eri.." she whispered, "A-Are you sure about this?"

Umi gave a worried look making Eri grabbed the bluenette's right arm and pulled her abruptly making Umi on top. She then wrapped her arms on the archer's neck, she then pecked her lips.

"Don't worry about it too much, you worrywart." she smiled sweetly making the bluenette blush more than she has to.

"B-But-" a finger was then covered over her mouth to stop her from protesting any further.

"I love you, Umi." she smiled before giving a peck on the latter's lips, "I love you so much.."

"I-I love you too, Eri.." she pouted, "H-Here I go.." She then kneeled into position while her left arm is supporting herself and the other is holding the toy. 'Th-This is hard..' she thought while moving the toy closer to Eri's entrance. 'H-How do I do this?' her brows knit in the process.

"H-Here, Umi.." Eri grabbed the toy and positioned it right outside her opening then looked away as she shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. This made the latter sweat rolling down on her face and swallowed hard.

'Slowly Umi.. slowly..' the bluenette encouraged herself as she slowly pushed the toy in, she then looked at Eri's reaction. Since there's no sign of pain on the blonde's beautiful facade, she continued pushing it inside slowly.

"Aahh!" Eri yelped and gripped the sheets.

The blonde's cry alarmed the bluenette, but before she could pull the toy out, Eri slung her legs on Umi's hips locking it in place. "No.. c-continue.. Umi.."

Umi's brows furrowed in concern, since there's no use arguing, she continued. She then looked down on the toy, 'Oh God..' her eyes went wide the moment she saw blood on it and on the sheets as well. "E-Eri.." she whispered.

"C-Continue, U-Umi.." Eri's voice quivered due to the pain she felt after her hymen was penetrated.

Umi swallowed hard and shuts her eyes as she pushed the toy again deeper.

"Aaahh!"

She tried to ignore her girlfriend's cry just to fullfill her wish. Shutting her ears deaf, she pushed further until the whole toy successfully entered. Umi panted hard while looking down at Eri in concern.

"E-Eri? A-Are you okay?" she asked in panicked. "D-Does it still h-hurt? Oh God.. it's still bleeding!"

Eri finally managed to look at her with one eye closed while panting. Her face still showed a pang of pain. "I-I'm o-okay, Umi.." she smiled forcefully, "It still hurts a bit, but I'm okay.."

"W-Wait.." Umi slowly pulled it out, she then moved away a bit to see the blood drenching the blanket. "Oh God Eri!" she panicked and grabbed a box of tissue near the blonde's table. She then wiped first the bloodied toy, then before she wiped the Russian's entrance, she kissed her abruptly just to distract Eri from the pain while she wiped it clean.

After a few seconds, Umi pulled back and threw the tissues in the trash bin beside the table. She then laid beside the blonde, and kissed her forehead before pulling the girl into a hug. "I-I'm scared for you, Eri.." she mumbled on the blonde's hair.

"Silly.." she giggled, "I don't feel any more pain." glancing up and smile at the worried latter, "Let's continue, shall we?"

"Eri!" Umi exclaimed as the blonde pulled herself away from her and straddled her hips, "Wh-What are are you doing?"

"I'm gonna take a ride.." she smirked while stroking the toy with her right hand. Eri kept her eyes on the baffled latter.

"Ride? Wh-Where?" Umi's brow knitted together as she support herself with both of her arms to face the playful latter.

Eri didn't answer, instead she just raised her hips and positioned herself directly under the toy. "Here.." she then lowered herself slowly until the toy is completely inside, she then wrapped her arms on the bluenette's neck and smiled at her. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Umi sighed, "You're really stubborn." she then pout while looking away trying to hide her blushes.

"But you still love me." Eri grinned, she then kissed the bluenette passionately, in which it was gladly returned, as she started to move herself up and down on the toy.

"Mmnn.. Aaahh.." she moaned in the archer's mouth while her hands are playing the bluenette's blue tresses.

Umi kissed back roughly, while both of her hands are massaging the latter's mounds. Later on, she pulled back and licked the blonde's right nipple before sucking it. This made the latter throw her head back and dragged her nails on the archers toned shoulders.

"Aaahh! Aaahhnn.. Oh God! Mmnn.. That felt good.." she moaned out as she fasten her pace.

Umi kept alternating from the two mounds, after she's finished sucking the right, she then proceed to the left. Later on, both nipples are reddish. She then rained kisses towards the blonde's neck, she then suck lightly at some parts she kissed making Eri tilt her head sideways for her to have a better access.

"Bozhe moy, Umi! Aaahh... Mmm.." she bit her lower lip while shutting her eyes close in pleasure as she felt the toy inside of her rubbed against her inner walls.

"Oh God!" Umi gasped after she saw the hickey inbetween Eri's neck and shoulder. "G-Gomenasai.. I-I didn't me-" "It's okay.. Aahh.. Th-That means, I'm yours.." Eri moaned out before diving in for another hot kiss.

Umi later on reciprocated their position making Eri on the bottom while she looked down on her. Eri automatically slung her legs on the bluenette's hips then pulled her closer making the toy penetrate deeper.

"Aaahh.. Mmnn.. haa.." she moaned out.

Umi, on the other hand, supported herself with both of her arms which is currently trapping the blonde below. Eri then snaked her arms around the latter's neck and pulled her for another fierce kiss. The bluenette then started to move her hips slowly making her lover moan in their kiss.

"I-I love you, Eri.." Umi whispered after she pulled back and look down on the latter, "I love you so much.." she smiled while panting slowly as she fasten her pace a bit.

Eri moaned out loud then pants slowly, "I.. haa.. love you too, Umi.." she massaged the latter's neck and shoulders while smiling back, "I love you much more.."

Umi gave a quick peck before she buried her face onto the crook of the blonde's neck. She then grabbed Eri's left thigh and pulled it closer as she fasten her pace more. Being in kendo and archery certainly has build her some muscles, making her much stronger than the girl below her.

"Aaahh! Aaahh! Umi!" Eri moaned louder, she kept dragging her nails on the archer's back making Umi groan in contact, "Aaahh! I-I'm.. Aaahh.. Yes! Aaahh!"

Umi quickened her pace more, while her right hand gripped the blonde's thigh, her left hand gripped the sheets hard. She felt like she was chased by something due to the quick heartbeat she was having. Panting against Eri's neck as she went faster.

"Shit! Aaahh! Umiiii~!" Eri bit Umi's left shoulder due to reflex while her fingers digged onto the bluenette's back, this made Umi groan more as she gritted her teeth in the process.

With a big thrust, Umi hit something inside Eri making her arched her back as she threw her head back. "Oh God! Uhh.. Yes! Aaahh! Right there!"

Umi blinked, she didn't know what she just hit. But whatever she hit, this made the blonde curled her toes in pleasure. So she kept hitting the same spot with much more force. In every thrust, Eri screamed in delight as pleasure was rained on her.

"Aaahh! Oh God! Mmnn.. Umiiii~" she moaned out directly onto the archer's left ear while panting hard.

With one last thrust, Eri threw her head back moaning in delight while she dug her nail onto Umi's back, her toes curled as she arched her back. She just had an intense orgasm that sent her body to shiver after she came. Seconds later, Umi pulled it out then removed the strap before laying beside the quivering latter. She then kissed her forehead and hugged her closer. Eri relaxed onto her girlfriend's arm as she tries to catch her breath.

"Eri.." Umi whispered against her hair on her forehead.

"Hmm.." she hummed as her breathing came back to normal. "What is it, Umi?"

"Ya lyubyu tebya.."

Eri's eyes went wide and immediately shot a look at the latter who's currently looking away, both blushed like hell. Eri blushed more harder though, those words pierced her heart like an arrow that is shot by a certain archer who she fell in love with. Directly burying her inflamed face on the crook of the bluenette's neck and hugged her tighter, she didn't know if she'll smile and squeal or pout, since her girlfriend just used the first language she learned. And what's more to that, she used it in a very romantic way. Eri just punched Umi's right upper chest lightly while puffing her reddened cheeks.

"Y-You're so unfair.." she mumbled, but still coherent enough to be understood by the bluenette. A chuckle was then heard making Eri punched her upper chest again but with a bit of force.

"Is my way of speaking Russian wrong?" she grinned, "I do believe that I did spoke the right accent to it."

"I hate it when you're right.." she buried her face more with still a puffed cheeks.

Umi kissed her forehead again with an amused smile, she then hugged the latter closer as both closed their eyes.

"I love you so much more, Umi.."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Morning came when a certain oceanic eyes girl woke up.

"Hnn.." Eri opened her eyes slowly but shuts it back since the sun's rays penetreted through her glass door. Later on, she felt that no one is beside her. She shoots herself up directly while covering her chest with the blanket, "Umi?" she whispered as she glanced around. She tried to sense her own house if somebody is in the other rooms, since it's too quiet, she panicked. 'Umi probably left!'

As she got off the bed, she noticed the cleanliness of her room. The threwn shirts and other clothings were nowhere to be found, it's really neat. 'Umi probably cleaned it..' she thought, 'Oh, Umi!'

Directly rummaging her closet for something to wear, after a few minutes of dressing herself, she then hurriedly went out to the kitchen, but the bluenette is nowhere to be found. But before she could leave the area, she noticed something on the table.

'Bacons and eggs?' the thought of it makes her smile and blush in the process, Umi just prepared breakfast for her. Then she noticed a note written on table.

"Please eat your breakfast." she read out loud, her smile even grew bigger when she saw Umi's name written on the lower right side with a heart pierced by an arrow as a decoration. Eri wanted to squeal right then and there, she felt like she was one of Umi's die hard fans. But seconds later, she then realized that she was looking for the bluenette, she then rushed towards the living room.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Eri." Umi smiled while sitting on the sofa with a tea in hand.

The blonde directly ran towards the bluenette and sat beside her while hugging her sideways. Thanks to Umi's sharp eyes and cunning movement, she was able to avoid the tea from spilling as she was hugged.

"A-Are you okay, Eri?" she looked down curiously while a faint blush stained her cheeks as she set the teacup on the table. "Is there something wrong?"

The latter just shook her head while mumbling against Umi's arm, "Y-You suddenly disappeared!" she the then hugged the latter more, "I-I was really scared that you left me."

"Gomenasai.." she patted the blonde's head, "I always woke up early, I wanted to see you wake up beside me but the thought of having a messy room is a bit.." she trailed off while her blush intensify as she recalled what happened last night, "..discomforting.." she then cleared her throat to reduce her blushes, " After I cleaned up, I changed your blanket since.. since it was s-stained.." her face became redder, "I cooked breakfast first before washing the blanket b-but I already let it dry outside."

Eri blush hard after hearing the archer's reasons, but she blushed even more when Umi mentioned the stained blanket. 'I thought it was in the bed sheets!'

"I-I thought it was on the bed sheets.." Umi looked away as her face redden more. Eri's eyes went wide, it's like Umi knew what she was thinking and says it out loud.

"Anyways, I thought you'll be up while I'm still washing so I left a note, saa.. L-Let's have breakfast!" the bluenette directly shifted the conversation into a much comforting one.

Eri then pulled back then gave the latter a quick kiss, "Ohayo, Umi." she smiled shyly while intertwining their fingers, "A good morning kiss.."

"Ehh?" the archer's flinched and went beet red again, "Th-That's unnecessary.." she mumbled making the blonde giggled.

"As my girlfriend, it is necessary!"

"Mou.." Umi pouted before straightening herself up while picking her teacup, "L-Let's eat breakfast.." standing up as she pulled the latter towards the dining table when Eri's phone rang. Both stopped.

Eri's eyes went wide when reading the message the bluenette worry.

"Is something the matter?"

"My mom said.." the blonde started as she shifts her gaze from her phone to the latter, "Grandma wants to meet you.."

With that, Umi's eyes went wide in disbelief while blushing again.

"What?"

That's the only word that came out a mumble from the archer's lips.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Ya lyubyu tebya** means I love you. ;) it's written in Russian words but it read as like that. :D

This "Я" is written on Eri's shirt, it means "I" in english. :) and read as "ya" in Russian. Harasho! ヽ(^。^)ノ

So, how was it? (*^﹏^*)

I bet you smiled.. hahahahahah x) that's for sure. *snickered*

Anyways.. it's not lewd, right? I find it romantic actually. (#^.^#) well, being lewd doesn't suit them. ﹋o﹋ hohoho. I sure hope it's more romantic than just plain sex. T,T And.. and.. and.. it's more of romantic than lewd, right? right? ╯ 3╰

P.S. I squealed like crazy in my own work.. the hell? I looked ridiculous. hahahahaha ヽ(^。^)ノ Well, I like my work anyway. ↖(^▽^)↗

Hit the fave of you failed my challenge. hahahahaha XD

So, thank you for reading! Til next time! Ciao! ツ

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	15. Chapter 15

Hello. :)

Thank you for the faves and follows! :D

I'm switching it back to rated T, since only one chap is rated M. I also put a warning anyway. (#^.^#)

Anyways..

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Both are standing in front of the dining table as they try to let the situation sink. Umi kept blinking with a disbelief look as she kept a staring contest with the blonde.

"Are you serious?" Umi whispered but enough to be heard by the girl in front of her.

"Yes.." Eri sighed, "I can't believe that my grandma already knew." she then massaged her temple as she sighed heavily.

"B-But how? W-When?"

"Mom or Dad probably slipped.." Eri shrugged her shoulders while giving a half hearted smile to the latter, "But I highly doubt it's mom.. anyway, this coming summer vacation."

"Th-They'll be coming here?"

Eri shook her head, "No, we'll be the ones visiting them."

"Ehh?! B-But E-Eri-" Umi was cut off by a pair of lips present on hers in which made her blush like hell. Seconds later, the blonde pulled back with a smile covering her face. Eri then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Eri encouraged as she took her seat across the baffled bluenette, "Grandma is a nice person. But I can explain it to her if you don't want to go. I know she'll understand."

Umi could see the big grin her girlfriend's face whenever she mentioned her grandmother, 'She really likes her grandmother a lot.' she thought while staring at the quarter Russian who's happily munching her breakfast. "O-Okay.." she whispered.

Eri glanced at her with a curious look, "What did you say, Umi?"

"I-I said, I'm okay with it." she blushed while closing her eyes as she tried to compose herself up, she then cleared her throat. "Let's go meet your grandmother." she then look at the latter with a smile who was taken aback. Her face clearly shows a sign of disbelief.

"H-Hontou?!" Eri shot herself up while slamming her hands on the table making the bluenette startled, "I-I thought you would disagree!"

"W-Well, seeing you being so happy talking about your grandmother couldn't make me any better if I'll disagree." Umi scratched her cheeks and grinned awkwardly while glancing away with a red hue tinted her cheeks. "And I don't want to kill your happiness just because I'm shy to meet your grandmother." _..I'm really dead nervous actually.._

Suddenly, Umi was tackled by a hug from her overly excited girlfriend in which made her smile and hugged her back.

"I love you!" Eri exclaimed while pulling back to see her archer's face, she then cupped the bluenette's cheeks and rained kisses on her face while saying 'I love you'. This made the bluenette smiled in amusement.

"E-Eri!" the bluenette pushed the ecstatic lover away gently, "I can smell bacons on my face." she grinned making the blonde blush and giggled.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Whooaaa~!" Everyone in muse exclaimed after knowing that Eri and Umi will be going to Russia to meet the blonde's grandmother.

"I-It's not that surprising, come on guys." Eri said while a sweat trickled down from her temple. Umi, on the other hand, just continued sipping her tea beside the blonde.

"Datte!" Honoka shots herself up abruptly from the table making the latter startled, "Umi-chan will be going to Russia with you! A-And, she'll be meeting your Russian grandmother! A Russian! Not a Japanese!"

Eri sweatdropped again while Umi gave a deadpanned look, "Honoka, calm down." the blonde spoke. "Grandma knows how to speak and understand Japanese, so it's not a big deal."

"Eh?" the brunette blinked, "Is that so?" she then sighed in disappointment while taking her seat again. Kotori just gave her an apologetic smile.

"So, when will you be going Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"This summer.." the blonde replied while picking up her teacup, "We'll just be there for a week, mom already booked our tickets."

"Russia is big nyaa~" Rin pouted while spreading her arms over the table lazily while glancing at her blonde haired senpai "Where in Russia though?"

"Oh, in Moscow." Eri said with a smile making Rin's eyes wide in awe.

"Ohh! I saw pictures of that on tv! Aww.. I wanna go there too.."

"How about Umi-chan's parents?" Kotori interrupted as she shifts her glance at the bluenette.

"It's fine, they already said it's okay." Umi said, but when she was about to sip her tea, she recalled the unpleasant events that happened in the Sonoda residence that made her urked and set her teacup back on the table.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Eri and Umi sat beside each other while across them is the bluenette's mother and father. Who certainly has a smug grin on their faces. This made Umi's brow twitched.

"What's with that smile of yours mother, father?"

Eri just gave an apologetic smile, knowing that her girlfriend's parents were teasing the bluenette again. All she can do is watch.

"Why? Is there something wrong about it?" her mother spoke while her smile is getting bigger, this made the Umi's brow twitched again.

"We're just happy to see Eri again." her father said as he smirked, provoking Umi more.

"I'm sure that you knew something about us, so can you please spill." Umi glared at her father who just chuckled in response. "Are you trying to over use my patience father?"

"Now, now dear.. Don't want to be hospitalize again because of a broken arm, would you?" Mio giggled as she patted her husband's lap, "It's like this Umi.." her mother started, "Mayuki-san called and said you two will go to Russia since Eri's grandmother wants to meet you." she the smiled.

"Oh, so mom already called you?" Eri spoke, "That's why we're here to ask you about it." seconds later, she then realized something making her sweatdropped while her brows furrowed in disbelief. 'Wait? Umi broke her father's arm before?!'

"Yes, she called earlier before you two came home." she smiled, but Umi's father chuckled again earning the girls attention who's currently sipping their tea.

"I've been meaning to ask.." Yukki cast his glance to his daughter, "How was your first night?"

Umi choked on her tea while Eri spurted it out.

"E-Excuse me!" the blonde hurriedly wiped her mouth, she then moved closer to the bluenette and wiped her mouth as well. This made Yukki and Mio smiled in amusement. 'How cute..' they thought.

"Father!" Umi shot herself up abruptly with a red face, "That is a private matter! And it's none of your business!"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow while smirking, "Since you didn't come home last night, I'm sure you went to your other home."

The moment he emphasizes 'other home', he shifted his gaze towards the blonde who then flinched and turned even redder to the ears.

"W-We just ate dinner and watched a movie!" Umi defended, certainly leaving the most important part. "God! We're going! Excuse us!" she took a quick bow before grabbing Eri's hand and pulled her out, but before they manage to leave the room, her father spoke again with a grin.

"I would like it to be a boy!"

Mio giggled and added, "I would be please if it were a girl."

With that, a vein popped out of the bluenette's temple and Eri just watched Sonoda household blew into smithereens.

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

"So, Ericchi.." Nozomi smirked while shifting her glance from the blonde to the bluenette who's currently sipping her tea. A smirk certainly isn't a good sign. The blonde noted.

"What is it?" _..I hope she's not gonna ask a stupid question.. Her smirk means trouble.._

"How was your first night?"

Umi immediately choked on her tea as Eri hurriedly patted her back.

"Nozomi!" Eri exclaimed while getting redder. 'I'm right! Damn that Nozomi!'

Umi, on the other hand, turned into beet red while looking down on her hands on her lap. The other girls looked at the couple with an awed expression.

"You guys finally did it?" Honoka exclaimed while having this stupid grin on her face.

"What? No!" the blonde defended, she then wave both of her hands while slowly hiding behind the archer. Her archer.

"Mm-hmm.." her bestfriend hummed while giving a knowing smile, this made the other muse members stared at them in curiousity.

"W-We really didn't!" Eri's sweat were now racing down from her face. 'Oh God! It's a private matter!'

"D-Don't you think it's none of our business?" Maki interrupted, though obviously she's also curious since she got a red hue over her cheeks.

"And look at Umi.." Nico pointed out as the girls diverted their gaze towards the bluenette who has her head hang down, "At any moment now, she'll snap. And I don't want to die early." she then gave a lazy look making everyone sighed in disappointment.

"I-I agree.." Honoka nodded in a haste, "Eri-chan did say that Umi-chan broke her father's arm when she snap." she then gulped after imagining the situation. Her skin automatically crawled. "Eventhough her father was a Karatedo black belter.." she added in a mumble.

"Her father kept teasing her a lot when it's about Eri-chan." Kotori sweatdropped as she gave an apologetic smile.

"Alright, alright.." their busty senpai exclaimed while clapping her hand twice, "When you get back, bring some souvenirs!" she then grinned.

With that, Eri's gave a heavy sigh of relief. She's glad that they stop pestering them about it. And what's more to that is because they're afraid of Umi.

"Harasho.." Eri smiled.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"E-Eri! Look!" the bluenette exclaimed with a big smile on her face while looking out of the airplane's window, "I can see the city already!"

Eri complied and moved closer to her just to see the view, "Ahh, yes.. we're here! Harasho.." she then smiled, nostalgia hit her the moment she saw the city. "Ahh, this is nice. I miss coming back here."

Umi glanced at her, "Don't you visit here often?" she asked but then she saw her girlfriend shook her head.

"No, after I was transfered to Japan I never had a chance to visit." she sighed then glanced at the bluenette while constantly shifting it back to the view outside, "I only finished my grade school here, then I started middle school in Akihabara, different one from Arisa's."

"Ohh.." the bluenette blinked before casting her glance back to the view, "Ah! That tower over there!" she pointed out, "It looks like a rocket! And it's body is glowing."

Eri shifted closer again since she can't see it from her point of view. Both didn't realize how close they were already, if Umi will turn her head towards her they'll automatically kiss.

"Ah, that's the Ostankino Tower.." she smiled while staring at the said view, "It is the tallest free standing structure in Europe. And that glowing thing, those are LED's. They advertise things through that."

The archer just made an 'O' shape of her mouth as she stared in awe, she then shifted her gaze to another building she saw. "Oh, that building's windows says it's 7:28am." she then checked her phone. Since she set a dual time for both Japan and Russia, "Ahh, it is! That's nice!"

"Hmm?" Eri shifted again, their cheeks are dangerously close but both still didn't noticed. "Ah, that's the Federation Tower. It's the tallest skyscrapper in Europe."

When Umi shifted and turned to face Eri, their lips instantly brushed to one another making the archer flinched as she pulled away with a red face. "G-Gomenasai!"

Eri blush at the sudden contact while staring at the latter who is looking back outside the window, she then giggled at the sight. 'Her reactions are really cute.'

"Th-There's a building that looks like a castle.."

Eri noticed that Umi tries to divert the topic but she just lets it slide for now, she then shifted closer to see where the bluenette was looking. "Oh, that? That's the Kudrinskaya Square building."

Umi glanced at her before looking back outside, "Kuda-what?"

"Kudrinskaya.." she giggled, "That's an apartment and it's one of the seven sisters." she then glanced at the bluenette who has the eyes of someone curious, so she continued. "The seven sister buildings were designed by one man, I forgot who it was. Look at the far right." she pointed out making the bluenette followed, "That's the Leningradskaya Hotel. The other buildings that cannot be seen from here were namely: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Hotel Ukraina, Moscow State University's main building, Kotelnicheskaya Embankment building and the Red Gates Administration building, it all looks the same. Though those still has difference in structures." her eyes in lighten up the clapped her hands, "Ah! Now I remember! His name was Stalin. They even called those buildings as 'Stalin Skyscrappers'.."

"Oh, you sure knew a lot Eri." Umi looked at her and smiled making the blonde flinched then looked away in a haste while blushing.

"O-Of course!" she stuttered while clenching both of her fist over her lap, "I grew here.."

A chime then took their attention.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you._ "

After the announcement, both wore their seatbelts. The bluenette glanced back outside. "It's big.." Umi mumbled as she stared in awe after seeing the airport below, this made the blonde smile.

After a few minutes, the airplane landed successfully. A chime was then heard again.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Domodedovo International Airport. Local time is 7:40 AM and the temperature is 18°C._ "

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As they got their luggage, they walked side by side. Eri directly intertwined their fingers, she knew Umi is afraid of getting lost, thanks to Honoka.

"Mom texted minutes ago, they'll be here in half an hour." Eri said as she kept her grip on the latter's hand. "Let's just wait in a nearby cafe lounge, 'kay?"

Eri kept talking without looking back at the bluenette, hearing no answer from the bluenette, she turned her head and directly finds the sight amusing. She then stopped walking making the bluenette stopped also. Umi just had her eyes all around the place with an awed expression. Eri giggled gaining her girlfriend's attention.

"N-Nani desuka?" Umi asked while a blush is slowly creeping over her cheeks.

"You were just so cute!" Eri grinned making the latter even redder.

"Eehh?!"

"You were like a kid, and you just looked sa adorable!" the blonde pushed further, "Especially with your amazed expression under that scarf of yours."

"Eri!" Umi bursted into smoke within seconds, "W-Will you please cut that out! I-It's embarrassing!" she then walked ahead but then stopped when she felt a tugged on her hand, she then looked at it and much to her dismay, their fingers were intertwined and she didn't noticed it from the start. Eri just grinned at her making her looked away in a huff while trying to hide her face under her muffler.

.

.

.

"Ahh! Umi-chaaaan~!" Mayuki exclaimed while she directly ran towards the bluenette the moment she saw her. She then hugged her tight and kissed her cheeks, this made Umi blush much to the blonde's dismay.

Eri then felt something inside her hit that makes her stomach churn, she then cleared her throat louder making her mother pulled back with a stupid smile on her face.

"Welcome to Russia, Umi-chan!"

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu.." Umi bowed with a shy smile adorning her beautiful face.

"Come on!" Mayuki grabbed the latter's left arm and pulled the bluenette away. But before she could make a few more steps, her hand was tugged backwards making her looked back. She then smirked. Eri, grabbed the bluenette's other arm with a luggage in hand. Her brows knit with a pout.

Umi, on the other hand, cannot understand the situation. Eri and Mayuki are both holding her two hands, and her blushes are certainly very impolite.

"I-I can handle Umi, mom.." she stared like her eyes saying, 'Let her go..'

Mayuki got the message and let Umi's hand go making the bluenette breathed. She just giggled while turning her back against them, "Jealous, are we?" she then started to walk away with a sly smile, "Come on! Your father is waiting!"

"Am not!" Eri exclaimed as she puff her cheeks with a blush covering it. "Saa, Umi!" she then intertwined their fingers together and started pulling the bluenette away with a huff.

Umi just smiled apologetically as a sweat dropped down from her temple. Seeing the blonde getting pissed immediately is definitely new to her. Though she already saw how her girlfriend gets angry but not this cute.

Mayuki got first inside the car then watched the two approaching.

"Dear, your daughter is a jealous type.." she then giggled.

"Oh?" the man raised his brow while glancing at the two, "Like you.." he then smirked making his wife blush.

"Shut up.." she crossed her arms before rolling her eyes.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Welcome to our home, Umi-chan!" Mayuki pulled the bluenette's arm directly inside after opening the door. "I'll give you a tour!"

"Mom! I already said, I'll take care of Umi!" Eri quickly followed the two while setting her luggage beside Umi's near the front door. Her father just chuckled and picked up both of their luggage as he followed from behind.

"I'll put the luggages in your room, Eri."

"Haaii~!" she exclaimed from the living room. "Mom!"

.

.

.

After a few minutes of chasing, they finally stopped. Eri locked her arms on the bluenette while both of them are sitting on the sofa across her parents. Currently puffing her cheeks as she glared at her mom's smug grin. Umi and her father sweatdropped due to the tension between the two, Ruslan cleared his throat earning the girls attention.

"Eri, your grandmother will arrive later after lunch since she has some errands to do." he smiled, he then diverted his gaze towards the exhausted bluenette. "Do like to go somewhere, Umi-kun?"

Umi flinched with an eyebrow twitched while slowly blushing, 'Guh! -kun?'

"We'll just stay in my room, dad." Eri firmly inquired, "We still have a jetlag. Please, excuse us." she immediately pulled the bluenette out of the living room without turning a gaze to her parents.

Umi, on the other hand, is having a hard time comprehending the blonde's actions. She didn't have the chance to properly excused herself from Eri's parents since she was pulled away in a haste.

After the aged couple heard the door shut, Mayuki giggled while Ruslan gave a big sigh then glance at his wife.

"You really shouldn't tease your daughter like that."

"I can't help it." she smiled coyly, "She's really cute when she's jealous!"

The man stood and walked away slowly, he then glanced at the latter.

"Well, you're not cute when you're jealous." he snickered then started to walk faster.

With that, Mayuki shot herself up. "What did you say?!" she quickly ran up to his husband who is now also running away from her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Eri plopped herself on her bed directly after entering her room, Umi followed her who then closed the door.

"Ahh! I miss my bed!" she the hugged her pillow tight.

"Eri.." the bluenette called out while walking towards the latter then sits beside her. "What is happening to you?" she looked down at the blonde who's currently burying her face on the pillow and mumbled something. "What? I can't understand any words you were saying."

Eri the turned her head sideways towards the bluenette, "I said.." she trailed off while slowly blushing, "Mom is too clingy!" she then pout and buried her face again.

Umi blinked, she still couldn't understand why. Indeed Eri's mom is clingy but it's not to her daughter but to her. 'Wait..' she then slowly blush after she realized something. 'Oh..' she smiled, she then took this chance to tease the latter.

"So, you're saying that you're jealous?" Umi grinned after she saw the blonde flinched and directly pushed herself up to face her.

"I am not!" Eri defended, she crossed her arms over her chest while puffing her cheeks with a furrowed eyebrows.

"But your actions clearly justifies the means.." Umi chuckled, she was then tackled by the blonde who pushed her down making her lay.

"Umiiiiii~! Stop it!"

Eri is now straddling the archer's hips while still holding the bluenette's shoulders. This made Umi chuckle, "Mou, Umiiii~!"

"I'm sorry.." her laughter died slowly, she then smiled while pushing herself up, "My Eri is just too cute.."

'My...' Eri repeated it in her head, her blushes multiplied to a hundred times leaving no space for her new set of blushes. A smoke then hissed instantly on top of her head.

Umi smiled in amusement, seeing the blonde so red is definitely a new thing. "Is my Eri okay?" she smiled.

Eri's just felt her heart skipped a beat, her blushes kept overlapping from the previous ones. She didn't know why she couldn't say anything back, she's too immobilized by the bluenette's words. She then felt a poke on her cheeks but she didn't mind it, her minds too busy endulging Umi's words.

Umi just stared at her with an amused smile, 'Payback for teasing me..' she poked Eri's cheeks again gently, "I love you, my Eri.."

Everytime she added 'my' in her words, she noticed that Eri is blushing more than she had to. She really finds Eri too cute. 'I think this is enough. I had my fun already.' she smiled. "Eri.."

Eri heard a faint whisper from the teasing latter, she just looked at her. "Y-You're so unfair.." she then pout, her blushes still hasn't receeded yet and her cheeks are still warm.

"Gomenasai.." Umi smiled, "I finally found your weakness."

Eri just puffed her red cheeks, "Mou.."

Umi pecked her lips making the blonde flinched in surprise.

"Did you just.." Eri mumbled while touching her lips, she can't believe that for how many months in their relationship, Umi finally kissed her first. The last time the bluenette first initiated a kiss was only the time she confessed.

"It seems like you're so surprised." Umi looked at her curiously, "It's not like this is our first time kissing."

Again, Eri had her eyes wide in surprise. The Umi she knew is so different right now, she's not conscious about her words, she even initiated a kiss. A confident Umi is something new and she's not used to it.

"U-Umi?"

This is really a big twist, did their personality just exchanged?

"Hai, Eri?" the bluenette smiled at her.

"Wh-What is happening to you, Umi?"

"Eh?" the bluenette blinked, "Is there something wrong?"

'You got that right..' Eri wanted to say that out loud but she chose not to answer instead she just stared at the bluenette and tried to comprehend the latter's new personality. She then felt a strand of her hair being tucked behind her left ear. 'This kind of Umi is too sweet!' her blushes kept coming non stop.

"Do you want to rest, Eri?" Umi hugged her close as she rested her head on the sapphire eyed girl's shoulder while she rubbed her back. "Are you hungry perhaps?"

'Oh my God!' Eri can't help but blush more, her face might be a big tomatoe for the rest of the day if Umi wouldn't stop this out of characterness of hers. "I-I'm fine, Umi.."

Umi pulled back and looked up at her with a smile, she then played with Eri's hair that draped beside her neck. "You said earlier, you had a jetlag. Do you want to take a nap? Hmm?"

'She played with my hair!' she mentally squealed as her blushes kept coming, 'How many times should I be surprised in an hour?!'

"Eri?"

Umi's voice brought her back from her little reverie.

"Are you okay?" the bluenette looked at her worriedly, "Are you not feeling well?"

'Stop it you stupid airhead! You're driving me insane!' Eri bit her lower lip, "I-I'm okay, Umi.." she just pulled the latter for a tight hug, she might faint if she still sees those amber eyes. "L-Let's just take a nap.." she whispered, 'Coz, I might passed out from your sudden change of personality..'

"Okay.." Umi slowly lay down bringing Eri with her, she then let the blonde use her arm as a pillow.

'I think I'm just dreaming..' Eri thought while hugging the bluenette closer and buried her face on Umi's neck, 'She'll be back in her usual self when I woke up..' _..I hope.._

Umi kissed her forehead while combing Eri's hair with her fingers. She then closed her eyes while hugging the latter closer.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

And the adventure begins! hahahahahaha XD

Welcome to Russia everyone! ↖(^▽^)↗

Oh, those Russian words by the way.. the way those words are spelled isn't exactly how it is pronounced. Russian words are a bit difficult to pronounced though.. ≧▽≦v for example, 'domodedovo' it is read as 'damadedava' (*^ω^*)

How was it? :D I hope it's not bad.. hehe

I hate it when I squealed at my own work.. hahahahaha XD

Hey, Akito.. I don't really mentioned reviewers, but your review really caught my attention. hahahahahah x) I would be pleased if that were true. :D if it were, please add the hotel and a return trip. XD Arigatou!

Thank you for reading! :D See ya in the next chap! Ja ne! ;)

Reviews are much appreciated! (*^▽^*)

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	16. Chapter 16

Hello. :)

Thank you for the faves and follows! ツ

We already all saw how Umi blush.. so I've put up a different one.. let's twist it for a bit, 'kay? (*^ω^*)

Okay, without futher ado!

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A certain blonde was woken up by a knock on her door. As she slowly opened her eyes, she then rubbed it with her right hand. "Hai~" she answered groggily.

"Honey, lunch is ready!" her mother called out.

"Haaii~ We'll be down in a minute!"

"Cuddle more later, 'kay?"

Because of that, Eri's blushes were the ones to fully waken her up after she heard her mother giggle while walking away.

She then shifted closer to the sleeping bluenette, 'Way to wake me up, mom..' she mentally deadpanned while hugging the archer.

"Hnn.." Umi moaned while rubbing her eyes slowly, "How was your sleep, Eri?" she whispered after pulling her hand back, she then smile at the latter.

"It's okay.." the blonde replied timidly while slowly blushing, she's mentally hoping that the archer now is the archer she knew, not the one earlier. "Mom said lunch is ready.." she then slowly pulled back, "Saa?"

Umi pecked her lips, this made Eri's eyes went wide in surprise. "I love you, Eri." she then smiled at the baffled blonde.

'Oh God! I'm really not dreaming earlier!' she blinked furiously while blushing more.

"Are you okay, Eri?" Umi looked at her with concern, she then slowly sit down while brushing some hairs away from Eri's face. "Eri?"

"I-I-I'm okay!" she immediately shots herself up, "S-Saa! L-Let's eat lunch!"

And there, she just left the bluenette blinking in confusion.

.

.

.

"Eri, your grandmother will be here after an hour." Eri's father said while slicing the steak, "Do you and Umi-kun have any plans after?"

Umi flinched after she heard the word 'kun' again but, she still continued eating. She got quite accustomed to the Russian dish since Eri always cooked one whenever she visited her.

"I'll take Umi tomorrow to the Red square, since it's near to the other tourist spots."

The bluenette just kept shifting her glance from her girlfriend and Ruslan. She didn't notice that the older woman was already giggling at her.

"Umi-chan.." Mayuki called while settling her knife and fork. This made Eri's brow twitched but she just ignored it for a bit.

"Hai, Mayuki-san?" Umi blush a bit.

"Can you accompany me later to the department store?" she smiled coyly. "I need to buy new blankets and other things."

"H-Hai-" "I'll do the shopping, mom." Eri cut the bluenette off, she then wiped her mouth with a napkin. This made Umi looked at her in surprised.

Mayuki smirked, "Aww, you said you have a jetlag? I wanna go with Umi-chan!" she then put up a fake pout.

Eri's brow twitched again, she can't believe her mom is really trying to shorten her fuse even more. "No, I'm already okay. I took a nap earlier with Umi."

"But, can't I lend your girlfriend for once?" her mom pouted more, making her even more pissed.

Umi, on the other hand, sweatdropped. Because it seems like, Eri's mom is trying to provoke Eri more. 'I think she already noticed that Eri easily gets jealous..' she thought.

"No!" she glared at her mother who flinched. But it's so obvious that she's just faking it.

"Dear.." Ruslan glanced at her wife, "You better stop already.." he then point a glance back at Eri who has now a cleared jealous face. Mayuki just giggled.

"Fine, fine.." she raised both of her hands in defeat but with a grin plastered on her face, "I'll give you the list later, honey."

"Well, zdraustvuyte.."

A voice suddenly took their attention, they immediately looked at the source. And there, an old woman with a blonde and a mixture of gray hairs that falls off below her shoulders is standing by the door towards the living room. Her blue eyes directly caught the amber ones, she then smiled.

"Oba-sama!"

Eri directly ran towards her grandmother who she haven't seen for years and hugged her tight. "I've missed you so much, oba-sama!"

"Ara, I missed you too my sweet grandchild." she smiled down at her while patting her head.

"Dobro domoy, okaa-sama." Mayuki and Ruslan bowed with a smile.

Umi hurriedly picked herself up, "N-Nice meeting you, Ayase-san!" she then bowed and smiled at the old woman who smiled back.

"Come to the living room, young lady." She pulled back from Eri's hug and proceeds walking to the said room. "I would like to have a word with you."

Eri's heart suddenly raced, the tone of her grandmother suddenly change into a serious one. She then looked at Umi who then excused herself from her parents to follow her grandmother. Instantly grabbing the bluenette's arm.

"U-Umi, I'll come-" "We want to be alone, Eri-chan."

Her grandmother cut her off making her worry even more. She's afraid that her grandmother might not like Umi and she won't approve their relationship.

"Don't worry, Eri.." Umi smiled, "I'll be fine.." she then pulled her hand back then proceeds to the living room.

After the archer disappeared, the blonde gave a pout. "Umi.."

.

.

.

In her room, Eri sat on her bed while crossing her arms. Tapping a finger over her arm certainly proves that she's already too anxious and nervous. It's already been past twenty minutes and there's still no sign of the archer.

'I hope oba-sama isn't too hard on Umi..' her brows furrowed as she stand up and and walked back and fort in a haste pace inside her room. "Umi.."

"Hai, Eri?" Umi smiled as she got inside the blonde's room and locked it.

Hearing the bluenette's voice is a music to her ears, she then tackled the latter with a hug.

"Umi!" she hugged the baffled bluenette tighter, "I'm so worried!"

Umi gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for making you worry."

Eri then pulled back to see the face she's been longing for. "So? Wh-What did oba-sama say? Did she approved our relationship? Was she disappointed? Was she okay with us? What did-"

The blonde's eyes went wide, did Umi just shut her up with a kiss? Her blushes went wild over her face as the bluenette pulled back with a smile. 'She did it again!'

"Oba-san said, do you want to eat this with me?" she held a pack of home made cookies over her palms. It was neatly wrapped in a clear plastic with a red ribbon tied on it.

"Oba...san?" Eri mumbled, 'Did I hear that right?' she then looked down at the wrapped cookies. She remembered when her grandma gave someone a home made cookies that means she likes that person. 'That's what she did to mom..'

"Hai!" the bluenette grinned, "She said to call her oba-san starting from now on."

"Does that mean.." Eri words trailed off, her eyes the started to water. She hugged the latter again in joy. "Bozhe moy Umi! Harasho!"

Umi smiled while she lets her girlfriend jump out of joy.

.

.

.

"Here's the list dear." Mayuki extended her hand to her daughter who's currently slipping in her shoes. "Can't Umi-chan and I-" "No!"

"Mou.."

Eri just huffed while getting the list from the older woman, she even can't believe that her mother is so childish right now. As if she also wants her Umi to be away from her for even just a meter apart. Her Umi. She really became possessive these past few days.

"We'll be right back." wrapping herself with a scarf while slipping the paper into her pockets. "We're off!"

"Itirashai!" Mayuki wave a hand at them with a smile.

"Please excuse us." Umi bowed before following her girlfriend outside.

.

.

.

As they are waiting for a taxi, Eri can't help but be curious to what her grandmother and Umi talked about. Intertwining her fingers to the archer's slowly, she then tug it gently earning the bluenette's attention.

"Wh-What did oba-sama say, Umi?" she blushed while hiding half of her face under her scarf. Umi just glanced at her at the corner of her eyes.

She then felt her hand being gripped by the bluenette. After glancing at their hands, she then diverts her gaze towards the latter who's now looking up at the blue skies as her breath turned to white in every puff.

"Umi.." she whispered.

"To make the long story short.." Umi started while turning her head towards her girlfriend. Amber meets sapphire.

"She just wanted to make sure that the person you love won't break your heart.."

A wind suddenly passes by, making their hairs sway. Everything then went into slow motion. A flock of birds flying over their heads, cars on speed, and individuals that crosses the street went into a time definite slow motion. It's like their surroundings understands their moment and let them be alone for this unforgettable scene.

Umi then gave a loving smile making Eri's eyes went wide as her blushes bloomed. The blonde then held a hand over her chest, after feeling her heart skipped a beat.

Umi looked away while gripping Eri's hand tighter. She then mumbled to the wind.

Eri's eyes went wide again while her face turned into a big stop light signal, the wind just whispered to her the words Umi just said. She then moved closer and hugged the bluenette's right arm while leaning on her shoulders.

At this kind of time, Umi should already be protesting about being affectionate in public. But, I think this day is an exception.

A satisfying smile lingered over Eri's delicate face.

'I won't break your heart, Eri..' the wind whispered, 'I promise..'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"This department store is really nice, Eri." the bluenette's eyes glanced all over the place while pushing the cart along the isle. The mall sure is quite fancy looking and so big, it's like a museum. "What's the name of this store?"

"Hnn?" Eri hummed while eyeing on the list, she then diverts her gaze at the displayed items on the shelf, "It's the Gum Department store. There are also many other fun facilities here like the skating rink. Let's try that next time when we come back, 'kay?"

"Hai, that would be wonderful." Umi replied with a smile while looking at her girlfriend who's busy choosing a color.

She then pulled a sealed forest green colored blanket and checks it. "What color do you like?" she asked without looking at the bluenette.

"I'd prefer a color that is soothing in the eyes." Umi replied as her eyes started scanning the shelf.

"Ah, yes.. blue.. you're always blue.." the blonde mumbled while smiling as she picked up a ocean blue colored blanket.

"Like you, aren't?" Umi chuckled while picking up a light blue color. "Just a lighter blue, that is."

"How 'bout this?" both asked in unison while holding out the item they picked.

"Ah, I'm fine with either of the two." the bluenette smiled.

"Harasho.." Eri mumbled with a smile.

.

.

.

After purchasing some household items, they then proceed to the grocery store.

"What do you like for dinner, Umi? And also, for breakfast tomorrow." Eri asked nonchalantly while scanning through some meat that were displayed. She then picked up a sealed beef cuts and checks it.

"I'm fine with anything, as long as I get to eat with you."

With that, Eri dropped the item as she started blushing hard, she's glad that she had her back against the latter. 'Oh God! What is happening to me?!' she mentally exclaimed, she didn't know why each sweet words the bluenette has given off turned her powerless. It's like she's back from square one, like the time she still has a stupid crush on the archer. 'Get a hold of yourself, Ayase Eri!' she then took a deep breath then exhaled. As she tries to relax, she then picked up another sealed item. Feigning ignorance is really the best for this kind of time.

"How 'bout this-"

The blonde trailed off after she turned and saw the bluenette staring at her with a loving smile. Her knees are starting to give in at any moment now and her blushes are always on que. The bluenette's amber eyes were glittering and she didn't know why. And seriously, she wants to squeal and roll over on the floor right now.

"Wh-Wh-What is it, U-Umi?" Oh no, she's stuttering so bad. 'Why are you smiling while staring at me like that?!'

"Hmm.." Umi looked away then started scanning over the displayed sealed meats. "Nothing.."

The archer still had her smile playing on her lips, Eri didn't bought it. She's pretty sure it wasn't just nothing, something is definitely in her mind right now.

Umi moved closer to the blonde while her eyes are scanning through the items, "I was just thinking.." she spoke the moment she stop beside the blue eyed girl. Their gaze met, "You would be a great wife."

After hearing that, a smoke hissed on top of Eri's head while her face turn more redder than the meat she's holding. Plus, a frozen smile is really an iconic thing to display.

"Eri?" Umi raised a brow while looking at the latter who's frozen.

Seconds later, Eri snapped. "Huh? What? Hahahahahah!"

Ther archer's eyes went wide while looking at the blonde who hurriedly picking an item randomly and threw it inside the cart nonchalantly. Umi looked at the items that is thrown inside, 'Tacos?' her sweat dropped. "E-Eri!" she hurriedly stopped the blonde who seemed to be in her own world right now.

.

.

.

Umi grab the grocery bags as she sighed, "What happened to you?" she then glanced at the girl beside her who's busy playing with her fingers while looking down on the floor with a pout. "Did I say something wrong?"

Eri just gave a hurried shook making the bluenette sighed again. 'It's your fault you dummy! Saying things like that!' her blushes were overlapping now from her previous ones.

Umi intertwined her left fingers to Eri's right, while her other hand carries the two grocery bags. "With your situation right now, maybe you'll get lost if I don't hold you close." she said with a stern look on her face while looking ahead of the road as they headed for the exit.

Eri shot a disbelief look on the latter, 'Umi!' fake tears started to roll down her face, 'Stop doing that! My heart wouldn't last dummy!'

"Are you worried about what I said earlier?" the bluenette asked without looking at her.

Eri flinched, "Uhh.." oh boy, glad she still has her voice. "I-I was just surprised.." she said meekly while looking down at their hands. 'Wait, I'm not holding any bags!' so, she still noticed that.

"Yes, I noticed." Umi chuckled making Eri blush more, "What I said earlier was true at my point of view. You would really be a great wife. Whoever you'll be ending with in the future sure is lucky."

'Whoever..' that word rang inside the blonde's head making her heart ache in an instant, she then gripped the bluenette's hand tighter. "And that 'whoever'.." she mumbled earning the latter's attention, "..is none other than you.."

This made Umi smile, "Then I'll strive hard for that position.." she then pulled the blonde closer to her making their shoulders brush lightly, "Eventhough I already did way back when you gave me your sweet 'yes'.."

Everyone in the area that saw them would probably think that the blonde she's with is an American Indian. Her face was so red, a smoke even came out from the top of her head.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Tadaima!" Eri exclaimed while removing her shoes.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Umi followed while closing the door, she then removed her shoes after setting the bags down.

They then heard a footsteps that seems to be in a rush, "Welcome home!" Mayuki jumped on the bluenette who almost lost her balance. "I miss you, Umi-Eehh!"

Eri grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her away from her girlfriend, "Mom.." her brow twitched.

Mayuki just rolled her eyes while giggling, "Your wife is so so so strict, Umi-chan!" she winked and smirked at the bluenette. After turning her back against the two, she then huffed away like a teenager who's throwing tantrum.

'Wife?!' Eri blushed again for the million times, she might passed out next time.

"Saa, my wife.." Umi teased after picking up the bags, she then walked ahead leaving the blonde battled against her wild thoughts.

"Umiiiiiiii~!" Eri then ran, trying to catch the bluenette.

.

.

.

In the bedroom of a certain blonde, Eri is laying on top of her bed with her right arm covering her eyes. She's waiting for the archer to finish taking a bath. Her mind is obviously filled with thoughts that makes her feeling so giddy and tingly.

"I suck.." she mumbled.

"Why?"

Eri jumped off the bed after hearing the voice who she's crazily in love with. Her cheeks directly inflamed, much to her dismay.

"You're being jumpy, Eri." Umi said in a matter-of-fact tone while sitting beside the latter. "Ever since earlier at lunch."

"Wh-What? I was just surprised, th-that's all!" she defended while smiling, hoping the latter would buy it.

Umi just stared at her. This made the blonde silent and kept swallowing hard due to the bluenette's intense gaze.

'Why is she not talking?!' the blonde panicked.

"Eri.." the archer called her in her most soothing voice, it's so gentle that you can use it as a lullaby to sleep.

As Eri turned her head to face the latter, their lips instantly locked which made her eyes went wide. 'Oh my God! I don't know if I'll get use to this!'

Suddenly, she felt that she was being pushed slowly making her lay flat on the bed while the bluenette is on top who's still kissing her. Seconds later, Umi pulled back and looked at her straight into her eyes.

"Eri, I love you.." she started, the blonde was caught of guard again. "If you have any problems, please don't hesitate to open up to me. You can tell me anything, if you find anything or something is wrong in me, then tell me. How would I know if I did something that you don't like if you won't tell me."

Eri's mouth went agape, she can't believe that the Umi she knew right now is really bold and passionate. Not to mention, she's like a gentleman as well. Opening doors for her, carrying the bags, let her in the car first and some other various stuffs that makes a girl fall hard.

"Th-There's nothing wrong.." she whispered as she tries to stare back at the amber eyed girl, but still she can't. She felt like she's going to melt away under those gaze. "I-I wasn't just used to your sudden change of personality."

The archer then removed herself away from the latter and sat beside her with a sigh, "Do you not like it?"

"N-No!" she directly instantly shot herself up and linked her arms on the bluenette's right. Umi looked away. "I-I mean, I was just surprised."

"I said to myself that when we'll reach Russia, I would try and be open to you and show you that I love you in a way that I'm not embarrassed." her cheeks slowly inflamed, "I'm not used to it myself, eventhough it's embarrassing, I still pushed myself to get used to romantic affections." she then glanced at the blonde in the corner of her eyes, Eri had her eyes wide in disbelief while blushing. "I-I swallowed my pride for y-you.."

The last word almost came into a whisper but Eri still managed to hear it. This made her teary and hugged the bluenette while burying her face on her neck.

"B-But i-if you don't like it then-"

Eri pecked her lips then hugged her back. The blonde then mumbled against her neck, "As long as you still love me, I don't really mind your sudden change. A-Actually, I kind of like it." she sniffed, "I still like the old Umi, but I also like the new Umi. But as long as you love me, I don't mind which personality you prefer."

Umi blushed hard, but not as hard as Eri. She then hugged her back sideways and kissed her forehead then lets her lips stayed on it, "Ya lyublyu tebya, Eri.." she mumbled.

A tear fell off from the blue eyed girl. A sign of happiness.

"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, Umi.."

Umi noticed the blonde in tears, "You know what.." she then looked up, "Shouldn't be the older one taking care of the younger one?"

Eri blinked, she the pulled back and looked at Umi in disbelief. "What?" she asked while gaining a grin from the bluenette, "Umi! We're just a year apart!" she then pout making Umi chuckled. "You dummy.."

"Gomenasai.." she smiled then wiped Eri's tears away, "You stopped crying, at least."

'Guh?! She just did that to..' her blushes came back again, "Umiiiiiii~!" she then tackled the bluenette making her lay on the bed.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Correction: **Ya lyublyu tebya** \- sorry for that. tee hee. ≧▽≦y

 **Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu** \- I love you too (*^▽^*)

 **zdraustvuyte** \- Hello. :)

Sorry for Umi's sudden change of personality, I hope it's not bad. And Eri's reactions are just priceless bcoz of it.. hahahahahaha x) a lil twist won't hurt. x) an embarrassed Eri is cute. hahahahah x)

Akito.. it's hard that I can't PM you.. T,T anyways.. it would be a blessing if it's true. (*^ω^*) I've got so many places that I would like to visit in Japan. hahahaha x) Like.. Akihabara, Toyosato Elem. School (K-On!), Conan town (DC).. hahahahahaha (*^▽^*)

Thank you for reading! :)

Reviews would be much appreciated! :D

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	17. Chapter 17

Hello. :)

First of all.. *bows* I'm reeeeaaaally sorry for the late update! ✘Д✘◍ I'm really busy at work! And I'd rather take a rest than write this chap.. y'know.. health is wealth.. I can't write this chap anymore if I'm sick.. thank you for understanding! *bows again* anyways..

Thank you for the faves and follows! (*^▽^*)

This story might be a longer one than planned. hahahaha (*^ω^*) I still haven't reached the "dome concert" yet. hahahaha x) as long as, I still haven't got there.. this will still continue. (#^.^#)

Anyways..

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Eri.." the bluenette called while gripping hand tighter, "Where are we going?"

The blonde didn't answer since a taxi stopped in front of them, Umi opened the door for her in reflex which caught the latter of guard. But still she complied and get inside then followed by the archer.

"Vasha tsel', baryshni?" the driver asked while looking at them at the rear mirror.

"Moskovskiy Kreml', pozhaluysta." Eri answered before turning towards the bluenette. "I said, to the Moscow Kremlin." she then smiled.

They then felt the car started to move in a fast speed.

"I like hearing you speak Russian, Eri." Umi smiled making the blonde flinched and looked away to avoid her blushes being seen. "It's a new thing in my ears."

Eri just clenched the latter's hand in return. The driver just chuckled at them while taking a glimpse at his rear mirror.

"Mou.." she pouted while looking outside the window. Her blushes still hasn't receeded much to her discomfort. She just heard the archer chuckled earning her more blushes.

.

.

.

"Spasibo!" Eri smiled while getting out of the taxi after reaching their destination.

The driver smiled back and gave a small salute, "Bez problem, baryshni."

After the door was closed, the driver then sped down the idled road ahead.

"Is this the Moscow Kremlin?" Umi asked as she looked around a wide and beautiful park. Some people she saw were taking pictures, some were just plainly passing by. Yet, you can tell the difference between a tourist and a local person.

"Actually.." Eri scratched her cheeks while grinning, "This is the Red Square."

"Oh.." the bluenette looked around, "This place is nice." she complemented with a smile.

"Let's go over there." Eri intertwined their fingers together as she pointed towards a castle-like structure while pulling the latter ahead.

Umi's eyes went wide as she was pulled hurriedly by the excited blonde, "E-Eri! Slow down!" but it seems like her girlfriend didn't hear her, she just sighed while letting the latter kept pulling her towards the said building.

"We're here!" Eri grinned while facing the archer, "This is the St. Basil church!"

Umi looked up at the structure, the building has very unique and detailed designs. Even the roofs are an eye-catcher. This made the bluenette looked awed. "It looks nice."

"Desho?" the blinde grinned, she then started to pull the bluenette away from it making the her baffled. She was still admiring the piece of structure in front of her, yet she was pulled away from her little reverie.

"Where are we going, Eri?" Umi asked while trying to catch up with the blonde, 'She's too excited.' she smiled unbeknownst to the girl who's pulling her.

"To the Gum department store!"

The archer blinked as she walked beside the latter, "Are you going to buy something?"

Eri shook her head, "I want to try the skating rink with you." she blushed with a shy smile.

'Eri's really beautiful, God..' the archer blushed as well, she then gripped the latter's hand while smiling sweetly making the quarter Russian blush more. "Well then, please lead the way."

.

.

.

"Saa, Eri!" Umi grabbed the right hand of her still unbalanced girlfriend who kept trying hard not to slide off.

"U-Umi! Ch-Chotto!" she cried as she grabbed the bluenette's coat while moving closer. This made the archer blush in return.

"I thought you know how to skate?" the latter asked while hugging the blonde through the waist.

"I do not.." she pouted while her brows furrowed. A chuckle was then heard, she then shot a glare at the amused bluenette. "Well, I'm sorry that I don't know how!" she then looked away, puffing her reddish cheeks while huffing. She then felt a soft pair of lips over her tinted delicate cheeks making her even more redder than earlier. This just made her utterly mute.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Umi smiled while looking down. Since, Eri had her knees intact, she looks a bit smaller than the archer. Though, their height difference wasn't really that far from each other. "Then, shall I teach you?"

The blonde blushed more harder, she just can't help but squeal in her mind. Umi was really damn sweet! And she actually wants to roll on the floor right now. But of course, as a composed person like her, she manage to gave only a meek nod. Seconds later, she was pulled through the middle of the rink. "U-Umiiii~!" her knees shaken, she's too conscious about slipping.

"Don't worry, I'm here.." Umi said while grinning at the latter, "I'm going to pull away slowly, so please hold my hands." she instructed.

"O-Okay.." she nodded.

After Umi pulled away slowly, Eri gripped the bluenette's hands in panic making her fall backwards. "Umi!" she squinted her eyes while waiting for the impact. But all she felt was an arm wrapped behind her waist while her right hand was grabbed. She then opened her eyes directly meeting a pair of golden orbs. This made her blush hard in an instant, the reason was not only the person in front of her, but also the position they were in. It's like they were dancing and she was laid backwards by the bluenette. But then she was pulled out from her little world of thoughts after she was pulled back to straighten her up.

"Don't panic." Umi smiled while grabbing the latter's a bit shaken hands, "Relax and just hold onto my hands." she then slowly pulled Eri forward as she moved backwards. The quarter Russian gripped latter's hand after they moved forward. "Now.." Umi constantly shifting her gaze from the blonde's feet and to her oceanic orbs. "Move your right foot forward slowly."

Eri did exactly what Umi instructed and moved her right foot slowly but shakily.

"Now, your left. That's good." she smiled while looking down at the struggling blonde's feet, "I'll let go slowly okay?"

When Umi started to loosen up her grip, her hands were gripped back by the blonde. "Umiiiii~!" she cried, "Don't let go!"

Umi chuckled lightly, "You need to know how to balance by yourself, Eri."

"Moouu~!" she pouted.

"Alright." Umi smiled amusingly, having a girlfriend who's only matured to others and goes like a brat when you're alone together is a bit amusing. "I'll hold your right hand instead."

Umi gripped Eri's right hand and slowly let her left hand go, "I'll move forward, okay?" she then started to move forward slowly while guiding her struggling girlfriend along. She kept her hand steady so that Eri can hold onto it without worrying about sliding on the floor.

Minutes later, Eri seems to get the hang of it and started to catch the archer's pace.

"I'll let go now." Umi warned, "But don't worry, I'll still be here." she then gave an assuring smile.

"O-Okay.." Eri nodded, she then swallowed hard. 'I'll not let Umi's effort go to waste! I can do this!' she then took a deep breath and gave a big sigh. "I-I'm ready.."

With that, Umi pulled away slowly, untwining their fingers together. Eri moved forward slowly with a shaky legs, but Umi of course, never left her side. The archer is still there, supporting her and guarding her. After a few dreadful minutes, Eri finally can skate alone. Though, she's such a snail right now. But, at least right?

'Oh..' Umi remebered something, she then took out her phone and took a photo of her girlfriend who's overly joyed skating alone.

-Click-

"This would be a nice wallpaper for a memory." she muttered to herself while putting back her phone in her pocket.

"Umi! I did it!" Eri exclaimed while slowly fastening her pace around the archer.

"Congratulations, Eri." she clapped her hands while catching up to her lover. "Be careful, okay?" she smiled while matching her pace on the latter. "Let's go for a round, shall we?" she instantly intertwined their fingers together catching the blonde off guard. This sudden act made the blonde beet red and felt her heart skipped a beat.

Eri just watched the Umi's back who's blue tresses flew away slowly as her hand was gripped. She couldn't help but adore every inch of the archer. Her blushes kept coming, and she suddenly felt the other people looking at her red face. Suddenly, she then heard a guy exclaimed. She certainly felt it was directed to her.

"Nice falling in love, aye?"

She then shot a disbelief look at the latter who's grinning like an idiot along with a girl who's giggling beside him. The guy then gave her a thumbs up making her blush more. She just gave a shy smile and looked away.

'Oh God..' she bit her lower lip, 'Am I that obvious?' her stupid blushes kept overreacting, and now she can't concentrate skating. 'This is embarrassing..'

But then, her mind was brought back by a hum. She automatically realize who's the owner the voice, she then looked at the bluenette. "Umi?"

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before.._ "

Eri's eyes went wide, not only because Umi is singing. The bluenette even sang an english song. 'I heard this before..'

" _And I can't sweep you off of your feet.._ " Umi then faced her while skating backwards, she then grabbed Eri's both hands then smiled directly into her eyes making the latter redder than before. " _When my hands don't play the strings the same way.. mm.. I know you will still love me the same.._ " she smiled while blushing.

But the reddness of Umi's face is not even an inch of Eri's.

" _Coz darling I.. will be loving you.. til we're seventy.._ "

Umi's smile pierced like an arrow through Eri's pounding heart. Eri felt like every person around them disappeared, leaving them alone in the big skating rink. She can't believe that the archer can really do things like this, not that she doesn't like it but, her girlfriend's new personality really caught her off guard. Right now, all she can see is Umi.

" _Coz baby now.. take me into your loving arms.._ " Umi pulled Eri closer by the waist, it's like they are dancing waltz. " _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.. place your head on my beated heart.. I'm thinkin' out loud.._ " she then moved her face closer to the blonde making their nose touch, this made Eri's eyes went wide. " _Maybe, we found love right where we are.._ " she then gave a quick peck before pulling back and face the other way. Her fingers intertwined directly with the blonde, she then kept skating forward.

Eri, on the other hand, had her mind spinning all the time. She can't directly process what was happening, though everything was so vivid, she can clearly remember every inch of memorable episode. Eventhough she doesn't really want this to stop, but it certainly has it's end for now.

"A-Are you hungry, Eri?" the archer asked without casting a glance at the latter. It's obvious that she doesn't want Eri to see her red face.

"Y-Yes.." Eri mumbled, she then looked down out of embarrassment.

Both walked out of skating rink in awkwardness. They had their head faced away from each other while their cheeks burned like hell.

'I can't help but feel embarrassed!' Eri mentally screamed, she then bit her lower lip in the process. 'I also can't believe that Umi can drive me this crazy!'

'Oh my God..' Umi swallowed hard, 'Did I really sang something in english?' she blushed more.

'This is so awkward..' both mentally exclaimed while sighing.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After eating lunch, both walked through the park hand in hand. Both are still a bit conscious about each other making them talk less in the proccess. But their awkwardness was then broken when a man blocked their way.

"Baryshni.." he smirked, this made Umi's brows furrowed.

" _I'm sorry, we don't understand Russian._ " the bluenette spoke in english making Eri flinch.

'Eh? Umi?' the blonde blinked out of curiousity.

" _Ah, I'm sorry. I just wanna ask you about your name, if it's okay?_ "

" _I'm not interested, I'm sorry._ " Umi gripped Eri's hand while tugging it, gesturing that they should leave. " _Please excuse us._ "

When they attempt to pass through the man, he blocked them again.

" _Aaw.. I just wanna know your name. I really find you beautiful._ " he smiled.

With his smile, Umi and Eri's stomach churned. It's like they're having a bad feeling where this is going. The bluenette sighed as she tries to relax herself, she definitely doesn't want to beat some annoying random guy black and blue.

" _Excuse us.._ " Umi tried to pass by again but she failed.

" _I just wanna know your name? Why not give it?_ "

The man's voice suddenly changed into something a bit threatful tone. Umi's defense mode is activated in reflex.

" _Or we must do it the hard way?_ " he smiled. But his smirk has no hint of friendliness in it.

This alarmed the bluenette, she directly pulled Eri behind her. Eri clutched onto the bluenette's coat out of fear.

Umi smirked evilly making the guy flinched, " _Hard way? Must you really go that far for just knowing one's name?_ " she grinned more, provoking the man more. " _I can only say one thing, if you started to do indecent things. Just tell me if you still want to see the sun._ "

With that simple threat, the guy chuckled provoking Umi in return.

" _Are kidding me? A small girl like you? Pssh.._ " he spat.

The situation they are in is a bit advantage of the man, because there are no other passers by in the area since the park is so big.

" _It seems like you're not threatened. I wouldn't go easy on you if you ever touch us._ "

Eri agaped by Umi's sudden change of personality, this time it's something she doesn't want to encounter in her life. Because the Umi she knew right now wants to kill just to protect themselves, morelikely, to protect her.

Suddenly, the man grabbed Umi's shoulder and gripped her a bit hard. But this didn't make the bluenette flinch.

Eri stepped back, because she felt some dark aura emitting outside the archer's facade. 'Umi..'

" _Can you please remove your hand?_ " Umi spoke politely but with her head hang making her bangs cover her eyes.

" _Then can you please remove your clothes?_ " the man laughed out of his awfully sarcastic joke.

As he started to pull the latter's coat, Umi quickly grabbed the man's arm. " _I warned you.._ " she grabbed the man's arm with both of her hands then flipped him backwards making him land on his back with a crack.

"F*ck!" he groaned loudly.

Umi then moved away, while straightening her clothes. " _Excuse us.._ " she then grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her away from the floor-ridden man.

.

.

.

"U-Umi?" Eri mumbled, the bluenette kept pulling her without even looking at her. "Umi!" she stopped making the archer stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry.." Umi looked down making her bangs cover her eyes.

Eri pulled her for a hug while rubbing her back, she felt the bluenette trembling. She finally get it, Umi was just being tough for the time they are in danger but after that, she started to tremble like a leaf after an expulsion. She then rubbed her back to make her relax.

"It's okay, Umi.." she whispered, "Don't worry about it." she then pulled back and looked at the amber eyed girl with a smile.

"I honestly don't know what's got into me why I said those things.." her voice quiver while staring blankly at the ground, "I even hurt that man.."

"Shh!" Eri pulled her again for a tight hug, "You just defended us for our safety.." she kept rubbing the latter's back while kissing her temple, "Don't think about it too much okay? Remember, it's our safety so, don't worry about it anymore." she then pulled back and smile.

Umi just glanced at her for a sec before walking away without speaking a word.

"Umi?" the blonde hurriedly catches up with the bluenette and linked her left arm to the latter's right. 'I'll just let her cool down a bit..'

.

.

.

After they walked through the part for almost half an hour, Eri was glad that Umi started to talk talks only a lil, but at least she managed to muster a reply. All Eri have to do is being sweet all the time to divert the bluenette's mind to her.

"Umiiii~!" Eri kept clinging onto Umi's right arm making the bluenette blush, "I want some ice cream!"

The archer looked away while blushing, Eri is being like a spoiled brat. Some passersby looked at them making Umi blush more. She definitely knows why her girlfriend is acting this way. But this is too embarrassing. She then sighed.

"You might gain weight, Eri." Umi said it with an in-fact tone making the blonde flinched. "You've been eating half hour ago. You'll probably gain weight."

Sweatdropped, "Mou, it's because you kept sulking!" she then pouted while pulling herself away from the bluenette, she then crossed her arms and huffed. "I'll keep eating as much as I want!" she then heard the latter sighed again.

"I'm sorry, I still-" "If you keep thinking about it again, I won't talk to you!" Eri cut Umi off making the archer shot a disbelief look at her. She then walked away from the bluenette without saying a word.

"E-Eri!" she called out while catching up to the pissed blonde, "Eri!" she then grabbed her right arm then tugged the latter to face her.

"..." Eri just looked away while crossing her arms, 'Umi baka..'

"I-I'm s-sorry.." Umi glanced away while lowering her head a bit, "I can't help myself not to think about it."

'Yeah, I noticed.' Eri mentally commented, but she still wasn't making an eye contact to the bluenette.

"I-It's my first time to.. to use self-defense, th-that's why I'm a bit concerned." she then bit her lower lip.

"Then would you rather let him hurt us? ..or you?" finally, Eri talked but of course, there's no hint of joy in her tone. She's still pissed. "..or even me?" the last phrase was said in an audible whisper but the bluenette can still hear it loud and clear.

Umi then looked at her with a surprised look, "No!" she exclaimed, she then pulled the latter into a tight hug while a tear escaped from her eye. She just really can't imagine it if something bad happens to Eri. She really can't forgive herself. "I'm sorry, Eri.." she hugged her tighter, "I can't forgive myself if something's going to happen to you while I'm around."

Eri heart skipped a beat. A small smile escaped her lip, she then returned the hug. But then her eyes went wide after she heard the bluenette whispered something. Her blushes came in an instant making her bit her lower lip in the process. 'Umi baka!' she squealed in her head.

The latter pulled back directly let Eri face her back, Umi intertwined their fingers without even looking at their hands. She then started to pull her red girlfriend along. Not to mention, Umi is also red herself.

"Saa, i-ikimasho.." Umi stuttered while pulling the blonde closer to her.

'Umi baka!' she blushed harder after recalling the words the bluenette whispered.

 _..Eri, I love you so much that I want you to be my wife.._

Eri wants to die out of happiness actually, she kept squealing endlessly inside her jumbled mind. Her blushes kept coming nonstop. 'Umi baka..'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Both sat on the bench while eating an ice cream. This is the only way to calm the bluenette down.

"Eri.." Umi called while fetching a hanky in her pocket, "You've got some ice cream on your cheeks." she then wiped it off then put back the hanky inside her pocket.

"A-Arigatou.." she looked down with a blush, 'What's wrong with me? Why am I being so shy all of a sudden?'

Eri kept debating inside her head while staring down at her chocolate ice cream. She then licked the melted part. 'I feel so ridiculous. It feels like I'm having my first crush on her..'

"Eri?" Umi called her back from her train of thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Eh? Uh, H-Hai!" she flinched while smiling awkwardly, "I-Is there any problem?"

"You seem to be awfully jumpy, are you sure you're okay?"

Umi looked at her with a concerned face making her swallow hard. How can she even tell the latter about what was on her mind if she's just having another stupid crush on her?

"Y-Yes, I-I was just.." she looked away in the process, "..surprised by what you said earlier.." her rude blushes always shows up even she doesn't need them. She then stared down at her ice cream.

With that, Umi's blushes came back also. She then looked away after recalling the events that happened. "I-I know it's still early, and I-I don't want to assume that I'll be the one you'll be ending in the future but.." she then took a deep breath and face the blonde who's eyes are wide while mouth agaped, "..I'll strive hard to be with you until the end of forever.." she stopped herself from running away right now, she even swallowed her pride of embarrassment just to say those things. All she can't stop was her freaking blushes that can't even stop themselves from showing up.

Eri wants to cry a river after hearing the bluenette say those precious words to her. But a tear escaped, she immediately pounced on the archer and hugged her tight. No words can express what she is feeling right now. She just kept hugging the bluenette closer while burying her face on the crook of the latter's neck. Seconds later, she then felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around her and a pair of lips that was placed on top of her temple.

'My archer..' she smiled then mumbled against the archer's neck, "I love you, Umi.."

"I-I love you too, Eri.." Umi whispered back as she held the latter closer feeling her warmth.

Both felt their hearts beat in unison as the cupid showers them with a lot of love.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Umi-chaaaaaaan~!" Eri's mother tackled the bluenette with a hug, this made Eri's brow twitched. "I miss you!"

Umi sweatdropped, she can't believe Eri's mother is so childish. Well, not to mention her girlfriend also. But just at times.

Mayuki pulled back and put up a determined face while staring at the archer, this made Umi flinched. "It's my turn to have a date with you, okay?"

"No!" Eri pouted while blushing, she then linked her arms to her archer and pulled the baffled bluenette away.

After both are out of sight, Mayuki giggled making her husband sighed.

"You shouldn't really tease your daughter like that."

"Aaw.." she smirked, "Why not? I can see you in her."

Her husband flinched while a red hue tinted his cheeks, "What? I'm not like that." he then cleared his throat and walked away.

"Hohoho.. then, what is that you're acting?" she gave a sly smile to her husband who has his brow twitched.

"A-Anyway, they'll be returning back to Japan the day after tomorrow. Just let them be." he then walked away trying to avoid his wife teasing.

"Haaaaiii~" she exclaimed while following her husband.

.

.

.

"Mom is so.." she pouted while hugging the bluenette through her waist as she leaned her head on the archer's shoulder. "Hmph!"

Umi, on the other hand, just had her sweatdropped. Eri is very possessive. She just listened to her girlfriend's endless murmur about her mother being such a teaser. After a minute, the blonde finally stopped.

"Anyway, what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked while glancing down at the latter, "We're going back to Japan the next day."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it." she grinned while pulling away, "Hmm.. let's buy them souvenirs!"

"Ah yes, Nozomi did mention about bringing back souvenirs."

"Then, I'll make a list for them to make sure no one will be left out."

Eri stands up then proceeds to her table near the window, "Please do." Umi smiled while watching her take her seat.

.

.

.

After a good half an hour, Eri still haven't finished thinking what to give to her friends. She stretched her arms out and sighed. 'Hmm..' seconds later, she then felt a pair of arms wrapped around her neck from behind and a chin was rested on top of her head.

"Just take your time, no need to hurry." the hugger assured, "I'll help you think about it." she then kissed the blonde's head.

Eri blushed at the bluenette's sudden support, though it's not that surprising. Umi always supports her in any way she can. She then heard a hum.

"The light of the first star shines down on us from a distance.."

Eri's eyes went wide after hearing the bluenette sing. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I've always wanted to fall in love with someone like that.. I don't even need to pump the brakes in my heart anymore.." Umi slides her face to Eri's left cheeks, "The two of us were destined to gaze into each others eyes at this moment.."

Eri felt like she's floating due to Umi's singing, she also felt so light that she clutched onto the latter's arm for support. She then bit her lower lip to ease the tension of her blushes.

"I realized that it's not about tomorrow.. The time that really matters is now.. The wings of my heart refuse to even stop flapping for you.."

Umi then kissed her cheeks, "My angel.." she whispered with a smile.

Eri blew a fuse inside her mind as a smoke hissed on top of her head. Her face is so damn red to the point where she felt all of her blood in her body was all pumped to her face.

"I wrote that for you, Eri." Umi grinned, she then pulled away but was then stopped by the blonde's tight grip on her arms. "Eri?"

"Umi baka.." she mumbled.

"Eh?" Umi raised an eyebrow, she didn't understand why.

"You didn't tell me that what we sang back there was your lyrics!" she pouted, "I even thought that Kotori was the one who wrote that."

"Gomenasai.." she gave an apologetic smile, "I just don't want to make it obvious to our audience that I wrote that for you.."

Eri can't help but feeling all giddy and tingly, especially inside her stomach. She wants to squeal right now but, she just can't. She already let the archer saw her embarrassing side but, just not this squealing part.

"I heard that there was a rumor about us, so I passed the lyrics to Kotori. After we sang that song, the rumors stopped."

'I WANT TO SQUEAL RIGHT NOW!' Eri mentally exclaimed, but she just cleared her throat. "A-Arigatou, Umi.."

"You're very welcome." Uni smiled at her then kissed her cheeks, she then pulled away making the blonde missed the warmth. "I'll make some tea. I'll be right back."

After she heard the door shut, Eri directly jumped onto her bed and buried her face on the pillow and squealed as loud as she can. But little did she know that someone heard her behind that door.

"Take your time to let it all out, Eri." Umi whispered with a satisfying smile. She then walked away to prepare some tea.

Umi is really now an expert on how to make her girlfriend squeal like crazy.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Again, I'm reeeeaaaally sorry for the late update! ✘Д✘◍I can't even slip a chance to write a paragraph after I got home from work. *sighed*

Anyways, thank you for reading! (*^﹏^*)

 **Vasha tsel', baryshni?** = Where to, young ladies?

 **Moskovskiy Kreml', pozhaluysta** = Moscow Kremlin, please

 **Spasibo!** = Thanks!

 **Bez problem** = No problem

..if you didn't know what's the last song, it's Angelic angel.. (*^▽^*)

So, I think I'll be updating late from now.. sorry again! *bows* I also need my health to be checked, I'm not really feeling well..

To Akito, you need to have an email add to create one.. or just connect it with fb.. if you have one..

Reviews are much appreciated!

 **God bless!**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	18. Chapter 18

Hello. :)

Thank you for the faves and follows! :)

I'm sorry for the late update. (ಥ_ಥ) just so busy.. maybe I'll update more often now since I got a break from work. tee'hee (‾︶‾)

Reminder: " _This is for speaking english._ " while, " **This is for speaking Russian.** "

I don't want to keep using Russian words this time since there'll be a conversation using it. (*^﹏^*)

Saa! Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

While a certain blonde is squealing against the pillow, a knock came. This made her flinched and blushed instantly.

"H-Hai!" Eri answered as she hurriedly get off the bed and sat back to her chair.

The door then opened revealing the archer with a tray in hand.

"Are you okay, Eri?" she asked while closing the door, "You looked a bit disheveled." she then set the tray on the table and starts preparing the tea. Umi smiled secretly, because obviously she knew why.

"H-Huh? I-I'm fine!" she retorted while pretending to be busy writing something. She bit her lower lip to ease herself after almost getting caught by the latter at her most embarrassing moment. 'I'm glad Umi didn't see me like that..' her blushes doubled in an instant.

"Are you sure?" Umi asked as she set the blonde's tea beside her.

"H-Hai!" the latter shot back immediately without looking at the archer who clearly had a knowing smile pasted on her face while taking a seat on the bed.

'Eri is flustered.' Umi thought as she sipped her tea while smiling unknowingly. "Your tea might get cold, Eri."

The quarter Russian flinched again, she hurriedly picked the tea cup making it spill a bit on her skin. "Ah! Atsui.." she settled back the cup and aid her hand.

"Eri!"

The bluenette hurriedly ran beside the blonde and grabbed her hand. She checked it for signs of burn, but glad it's only a mild one. The skin was just a bit reddish.

"You should be careful." Umi said while caressing the reddish skin, "It seems like you have a lot in mind right now."

"Uh.. N-Nothing in particular.." she blushed, 'I need to get a hold of myself!'

"Wanna take a stroll?" the archer smiled down on her, "I think, you need a breather."

Eri just nodded meekly, she didn't really know what to say. It seems like her mind stopped functioning for a moment. Umi kept caressing her hand making her even more redder, it's not like this is the first time they held hands. But why is she acting this way? Everything the bluenette did seems so foreign to her.

"Wait for a moment, I'll get some gauze."

The moment Umi pulled away, Eri missed the warmth making the her heart sank. She just watched the archer retreat towards the bathroom door.

"I'm..." she whispered as her eyes never left the bluenette's back, "..so.." after the door was shut closed, her whisper turned into an audible murmur. "..dead.."

After realizing her feelings that went far beyond deep made her alarmed. "What should I do?" she mumbled.

"We need to treat it first."

Eri jumped after hearing the voice of the person she's crazily thinking about.

"U-Umi?" she blinked while holding her burned hand closer to her chest.

"What is it, Eri?" the bluenette asked while preparing the gauze, "You're awfully jumpy. Is something the matter?" she then grab Eri's burned hand but was pulled back by the owner making her blinked in confusion. "Eri?"

The blonde didn't respond, instead she stands up while facing the latter who's blinking in confusion. She then encircled her arms around the bluenette's waist and hugged her. She then leaned her head over Umi's left shoulder.

"Eri?"

"Hug me back.." she commanded making the archer complied in an instant. She then snuggled closer, "Umi.."

'What's happening to Eri?' she looked down on the blonde while her face slowly burns.

"I love you.." she whispered while taking a fistful of Umi's shirt and pulled her closer, Umi herself is now having a hard time breathing but she just let the blonde do what she wants.

'Eri is certainly acting wierd.' she thought while stroking the golden tresses down. "Uhm, Eri? Want to go to the park?"

Umi just felt the her hugger nod, she then smiled. "Let's treat your hand first and we also need to buy them souvenirs."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As the couple walked through the park, Umi can't help but sweatdrop. Eri sticks to her like a glue. Acting like a spoiled child who clings onto her mom's arm.

'Eri is indeed clingy today.' she then mentally sighed, 'I didn't mean to tease her.'

Umi felt the girl beside her stopped walking, she then glanced at her in curiousity. She then followed Eri's gaze in which she find someone just a few meters away from them.

"Eri-" "Bozhe moy.." Eri cut Umi off making the bluenette eye the person again.

"Do you know her?" Umi asked while glancing at the blonde and the person Eri is staring.

The approaching girl had a brownish-blonde wavy hair that falls down over both of her shoulders. Her eye color were lighter than Eri's, she is also wearing a gray dress that reached up to her thighs and is covered with a jacket that had a fur on the edge of the hood. She also wore a black tights with a brown boots that almost reached up to her knees. The girl is very pretty indeed.

Suddenly, Eri pulled away from her making a small distance in between them.

"She's.." Eri started to blush lightly while staring at the girl who's approaching their direction. "She's my first love."

The last word came out an audible whisper yet the bluenette still manage to hear it. Umi's eyes went wide after she felt her heart getting ripped apart. The pain was so intense that made her knees shake, she took a step back to balance herself.

'Calm down, Umi.' she relaxed herself, 'You're the one who won her heart anyway. That girl is just from the past.'

After a few minutes of relaxing herself, she then glanced back at Eri who's currently frozen on the spot. Her gaze then fall back to the girl who's currently waving a hand at Eri. Her Eri.

"Zdravstvuyte!" the girl greeted while smiling, "Davno ne videlis', Eri-tan!" she then hug the quarter Russian who's currently frozen on the spot.

'-tan?' Umi's brow twitched.

As the girl pulled away, Eri's face shows fine lines of red over her delicate cheeks. Umi right now can't do anything but just observe the dou.

"Ha-Hallo, Sofia." Eri stuttered while blushing more, " _I-It's nice seeing you again._ "

The girl flinched, she was surprised of the sudden changed of dialect. " _Oh? English huh?_ " the latter grinned making the quarter Russian blush, " _Oh well, I can speak english as well._ " she then noticed Umi who is just standing quietly at the side. "Oh hallo! Priyatno poznakomit'sya!"

'Is she talking to me?' the bluenette blinked while looking back at the latter who smiled at her. " _I'm sorry, I do not understand Russian._ " she bowed slightly.

" _Oh sorry!_ " Sofia smiled apologetically, she then turned her head towards the frozen quarter Russian and pats her right shoulder trying to bring her back to reality. " _Hey, Eri-tan? Is she your friend?_ "

'Correction, girlfriend.' Umi can't help herself but get irritated since the new girl is very touchy towards her girlfriend.

" _Oh uhmm.. This is Umi.._ " she smiled awkwardly, " _One of my friends back in Japan._ "

Umi felt her already torn heart getting ripped again. Eri just denied their relationship right in front of her.

" _Hello, Nice to meet you!_ " Sofia smiled before diverting her gaze back at Eri.

'Calm down, Umi. Maybe Eri isn't ready to let her old friend know. Maybe her friend didn't know that Eri is like that.' she inhales deep and gives a big sigh, she just gave a smile towards her while clenching both of her fist inside her pockets. " _It's also nice to meet you._ "

" _I missed you so much, Eri-tan._ " Sofia spoke while her cheeks were tinted with red hue. " _You know that I love you, right?_ "

Umi's eyes went wide so as Eri's, she instantly felt her crushed heart getting crush again with a mallet. She then divert her gaze towards Eri who's currently speechless with her mouth agape.

'Why isn't Eri saying anything?!'

" _You suddenly left for Japan at the day of our monthsary. That hurts, you know?_ " she pouted, " _Well, now that you're here, can I take you out on a date? You're staying for good, right?_ "

Umi definitely considered this girl a threat. On reflex, she grabbed Eri's hand making the quarter Russian shot a questioning gaze at her.

"What is this, Eri?" Umi asked, her tone is so low and creepy making Eri flinched. "You have a relationship with her? So, what am I? A backup?"

Eri's eyes went wide again after seeing Umi's eyes shed countless teardrops.

" _Uhm, are you okay? Why are you crying?_ " Sofia asked in concern, she couldn't understand why the bluenette is crying since she was speaking in Japanese while talking to Eri.

"Is that why you denied our relationship from the start? You just couldn't tell her that I'm your girlfriend since you have a hanging relationship with her?" she choked.

Umi then pulls her hand back and took a step back.

"U-Umi, it's not what you think! L-Let me explain!" Eri panicked while trying to grab the bluenette's right hand. But Umi dodge her hand quickly to avoid being held by Eri.

"I will only accept your explanation if you cleared our relationship with her." she looked away while her bangs covering her eyes, "But, until then.." she then started to walk away, "..sayonara.."

Umi then ran as fast as she can leaving the two behind. Her tears glistened in mid-air in slow motion.

.

.

.

" **What happen to her, Eri-tan?** " Sofia asked the latter who had her head low while her bangs covered her eyes. " **She seemed so upset.** "

" **We need to talk...** "

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Mom! Has Umi came home?!" Eri exclaimed while panting hard infront of the living room door, her parents looked at her in surprise.

"Not yet dear. Why? Did something happen?" her mother set down her cup which she is currently sipping.

'Oh no..' Eri panicked, "I couldn't reach her phone, sh-she turned it off.." she then hurriedly searched for her phone inside her bag, "Umi.." after she found it, she was disappointed seeing there's no message from her girlfriend.

"Did you two had a fight?" Her father asked as he walk towards the window to check if Umi is outside. Seeing there's no sign of a certain bluenette, he then checked his watch. 'Ten minutes past six.' he then divert his gaze towards her daughter.

"W-We just had a m-misunderstanding..." she choked, tears fell freely down her tinted cheeks. Her mother then ran towards her and envelope her with a hug.

"Shh.. calm down dear.." Mayuki rubbed her daughter's back, she then exchanged worried glances with her husband.

"That must be a huge misunderstanding for Umi-kun not to come home." Her father then pats her head, "If you really knew Umi-kun well, you know where to find her. I know this is Russia but still, I think Umi knew a place where she can also find peace just like in Japan."

With that, Eri pulled away from her mother's arms then wiped her tears. "I-I'll be back!"

"Make sure when you come back, Umi-chan is with you." her mom smiled.

"Hai!"

She then disappeared through the door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'A backup, huh?' Umi sniffed while wiping off her tears that won't stop from flowing. Her amber eyes were glued watching at the setting sun that looks like it was dipped on the wide ocean.

It's been two hours since Umi stayed in the park that is near the ocean. She sat on a big boulder outside the dike. Only a handful of people are currently in the area, so she was not warned off since the boulder she's sitting on is considered a not safe zone.

The wind kept blowing her blue tresses along with her tears. 'I never knew it'll hurt this much.' she clenched a fistful of clothing right above her aching heart. Seems like she can't do anything better than to stare at the calm ocean, "It hurts..." she mumbled while hugging her knees closer and burying her face on it. "Eri..."

"Umi!"

Her eyes went wide while raising her head a bit the moment she heard the voice, the voice she wanted to avoid for the rest of the evening. She didn't turn around because if she did, she will remember the unpleasant things that she wants to forget.

"Umi..."

The voice came closer while she heard a jumping footsteps over the boulders.

'I don't feel like seeing you now...' Umi mentally protest but, she just couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. Even if Eri hurted her, she already gave a promise to Eri's grandmother that she wouldn't hurt her grandchild. Not only physically but also emotionally. Love can really turn you into an idiot.

Her train of thoughts were then cut off when she felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around her neck and embraced her closer. Umi didn't respond, she just let the girl behind her hug her.

"Umi..." Eri pleaded as tears starting to escape from her eyes again. The bluenette still didn't budge. "Please hear me out." she choked, "I-I can't stand it that we're like this b-because of a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Umi mumbled out sarcastically, "I clearly heard what she said so I can't say that, that was something I misunderstood."

Finally, Umi spoke back but her tone was so sharp that it feels like it can cut through anything. This made Eri raised her head hoping the bluenette will listen to her. She then pulled away and sat beside the latter who still didn't dare to look at her.

"Please, let me explain Umi!" she clutched onto the bluenette's right arm while begging. She kept wiping her tears off with her sleeves, her runny nose isn't also much of a help.

Umi glanced away, "I know it will do no good if I'll just ignore you." she sighed while trying to relax herself, "I'm all ears."

A small light of hope shines at the quarter Russian, she then hurriedly fixed herself.

"It's true that she was my first love..." Eri started while diverting her gaze downward but seconds later, she shot her head up before exclaiming. "B-But we don't have a relationship! I swear!"

"Then why did she said that?" Umi asked but still looking at the wide ocean, she still can't bring herself to look at the girl beside her.

"That's why I talked to her..."

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" **Why did you say that we're in a relationship?** " Eri asked sternly while looking at the girl who flinched due to her sudden change of personality.

" **Just felt like it.** " she shrugged her shoulders then crossed her arms with a pout, " **Nobody shall get closer to you aside from me.** "

Eri's eyes went wide in disbelief, her blushes were definitely gone.. Her brows then knitted as she whispered, " **What?** "

The latter face her with a determined look, " **When you left for Japan, I had no more friends! When I saw you the other day at the department store with her, I can't help myself but to feel jealous. Because I was supposed to be the one standing by your side. You didn't even call me that you already came back!** "

" **It's been so long, I lost your number after I went to Japan. And besides, it's not my choice to leave, Sofia.** " Eri sighed, " **But the issue here is that you made Umi cry, and I can't forgive you for that!** "

Sophia winced and took a step back because of Eri's sudden outburst. Eri literally screamed the last phrase earning some of the passersby's attention.

" **Calm down, Eri-tan.** " Sophia raised both of her hands and grinned awkwardly, " **Why are you so tensed up? She's just a friend of yours.** "

" **The truth is...** " Eri took a deep breath before making an eye contact with the baffled girl, " **She's not just a friend but...** " she paused for a bit before continuing, " **My girlfriend...** "

" **She's your what?** " Sophia's eyes went wide in disbelief, she can't believe what she's hearing.

" **I still don't have the courage to admit it to you that she's my girlfriend but after seeing her cry, I simply can't let that slide.** " Eri clenched her fist, she then threw a fierce gaze back at her old friend. " **I know you are the only close friend I have through out grade school, we've shared many things. The only thing I haven't tell you was that I swing that way since I was still so young at that time, so I was still confused.** " she inhaled deeply before giving a big sigh, " **Right, I was lonely back at Japan because you're not around. I even developed a personality where I can drive off people with just one look. But it all changed after I met my friends especially Umi. But if you're disgusted right now, I don't really care.** " She then turn her back against the latter who has her mouth hung low before she spoke back, " **Frankly speaking, I don't have friends that makes other people cry because of their selfishness.** " she then walked away leaving the surprised girl behind with her eyes wide.

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

"Th-That's what happened." Eri whispered while looking down. She didn't know what to do after seeing no reaction from the bluenette. "I then realized that I only have a stupid crush on her before but that's it. I.. I just don't want to hide things from my past. Th-That's why I said that the m-moment I saw her, I'm really sorry."

Still, the archer didn't budge.

'Umi...'

Mentally calling her girlfriend's name hoping that she'll hear her plead through mind contacts. But still no avail. She just looked out to the wide ocean that slowly engulfed the setting sun, she felt pity towards herself as her heart being break into pieces.

"Eri..." the bluenette whispered.

The moment Eri heard her name from the latter, she instantly turn her head to face her, only making her lips trapped against the bluenette. Seconds later, Umi pulled away and gaze at the girl infront of her. Eri touched her lips in astonishment, she was really caught of guard with the sudden kiss. Her blushes then came on que.

"I thought..." Eri started to cry again, "I thought you wouldn't talk to me again..."

Umi kept silent for awhile, she just wiped away the blonde's tears with her thumb.

"I'm really sorry..." she choked.

Umi just pulled Eri into a tight hug, "Apology accepted, so please stop crying."

The latter hugged the bluenette more while burying her face against the corner of her neck. She kept sobbing while Umi kept rubbing the blonde's back to calm her down.

"I.. I don't want to lose you Umi..."

"So do I..." the bluenette kissed her temple as she kept rubbing her back, "But please, stop crying. I dislike seeing sad tears flowing from your eyes."

Eri pulled back and hastily wiped off her tears that still won't stop.

'She looks cute.' Umi mused as she leaned closer and kiss her tears away, this made her girlfriend flinched with the sudden action.

Umi held Eri's redden cheeks with her right hand, she then rubbed her thumb against it. "I love you, Eri." she smiled.

"I-I love you too, Umi..." she choked, "So much..."

"There's no use crying over a spilled milk, it was already done." the bluenette started while pulling the latter into a tight hug, "I just hope that it won't happen again."

The blonde nodded against the archer's shoulder, "Y-Yes, I promise!"

"If it will happen again for certain reasons, please don't let the situation worsen by keeping silent."

"S-Sorry..." she pouted, "I was also surprised, but yes, I won't next time."

Both manage to slip a small smile as the sun slowly disappeared into the depths of the ocean.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Here, Umi-chan." Mayuki gave the bluenette a small bag of home made cookies.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Umi smiled as she accepted the small token of gift.

"Have you forgotten anything?" Eri's father asked the two while picking up her daughter's luggage that is lying on the floor.

"No, I already check my room. How about you, Umi?" the quarter Russian asked her girlfriend who's busy fixing her things inside her luggage.

"I'm good. These souvenirs are just a bit bulky."

The moment she emphasizes the last word, she gave a lazy look towards the latter.

Eri grinned, "Sorry, Umi!"

After the archer zipped up her bag, she then gave a big sigh while standing up. "Can't you choose something that is a bit smaller and convenient to bring?"

"Mou~ I like those better!"

Umi sighed again before smiling, "Matakku.."

"Are you ready girls? You might miss your flight!" Mayuki called while standing by the front door.

"Haaii~" both exclaimed in unison.

"Let's go." Umi instantly intertwined her fingers to the quarter Russian who winced in the sudden contact. "What? Is something the matter?"

"Ah, no. Gomen, I was just surprised." Eri grinned, she then grabbed her hand bag before pulling the bluenette outside their home.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Everyone gathered in Honoka's room after being notified that the couple got back to Japan last night. Honoka was overly excited and without hesitation, she offered her room for the gathering.

"How was your honeymoon?"

Eri and Umi flinched and turn to red at the same time after hearing Nozomi asked such devious question. Plus, her smirk urked the blonde to no end.

"Ooh~ so you already did your honeymoon?" Honoka asked while playing with the stuffed bear that wears a traditional Russian outfit. "Thank you for the souvenir, by the way."

"Nozomi..." Eri's brow twitched.

The other muse members giggled due to the antics of the two bestfriends. Umi remained silent as she continued sipping her tea.

"These souvenirs are wonderful!" Kotori exclaimed while hugging her stuffed panda.

Each member of the muse received stuffed animals that wears a traditional Russian outfit. It seems like it was all base on Eri's liking.

"No problem." Umi smiled as she settled her tea down, "We did promise to bring back some souvenirs."

Rin raised her stuffed cat infront of her face then made it wave at them, "Thanks nyaa~" she then grinned.

"Anyways, Ericchi?" her bestfriend called earning the blonde's attention.

"Yes?"

"Russia is a cold place, right?"

Eri blinked, she cannot comprehend onto Nozomi's question but she still gave an answer, "Yes."

"So, did the coldness of that place gave you two a chance of warming up?"

Eri's eyes went wide and her blushes continued overlapping nonstop. "NOZOMI!" a vein popped out of her temple as she slammed both of her hands over the table making everyone flinched but still with an amused smile. She then glanced at the bluenette beside her, "Umi!" she directly hugged the bluenette sideways, glad she caught the archer on time before she hits the floor. "Hang in there!"

Umi turned to paper white and right now, she's lifeless as the paper itself. Thanks to a certain busty chick that seems to have all the luck with all her spiritual power.

Nozomi smiled while looking at the couple as she slipped the card back inside her pocket. 'Bright future ahead waiting. This is a good news.'

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Thank God I'm done with this chap. ￣ε ￣ Sorry for the long wait! ( ≧Д≦)

Anyways, this chap always puts me into a slump. hahahah x) Sorry for inserting a new girl there. (^ω^)

Honestly, I don't like writing angst or drama. hahahahah x) but, I just wanna twist it for a bit. Ya can't have a positive chap always, so yeah. I tried. ╮(╯3╰)╭ maybe, I'll not do it again. hahahahaha x) but I can't really say I will not, coz maybe I'll write one again. x) Relationships always has it's ups and downs.. (based on experienced.. tee'hee) ≧﹏≦

Ah, here are the translations. hahaha x)

 **Davno ne videlis'** \- Long time no see

 **Priyatno poznakomit'sya** \- Nice to meet you

So, I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chap. (*^﹏^*) it's still an experiemental chap. x) since I'm not used to writing different genre. x) so if I'll get positive response then we'll see. (‾︶‾)

I like knowing that my bday is next to Umi. :D

Oh yeah, btw.. I'll try writing mmjolno fic. hahahah x) if ya want. (^ω^)

Anyways, thank you for the faves and follows! （＾ｖ＾）

Reveiws are much appreciated. :)

 **God bless! :)**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	19. Chapter 19

Hello. :)

Thank you for the faves and follows! (*^﹏^*)

So, uhh.. I'm out of ideas.. hahahahahaha x) anyways, I'll think of some crazy things again. x)

I'm plugging in my page! Ya can find it on FB, "Raine1o1" ㈳6 I'll update my story status and everything that is related to my stories~ ㈴2 so that you'll know when the next chap is coming up.. :D Feel free to like and follow it~ It would be great! Thanks!

Oh.. I'll finally change this to rated M the moment I'll add another scene that falls behind that category. But for now, please bear with me.

By the way, my mmjol fic.. uhh.. I just tried.. ╮(╯▽╰)╭ I..I hope it's not bad.. anyways.. this fic is all eriumi moments.. ㈳4

Uhm, some of you might be wondering. I'll just make it clear. Arisa, still lives in the Ayase residence while Eri lived in a new apartment near her university. Though Arisa won't be mentioned here, a reviewer asked and probably some of you might be wondering also. That's it! Ciao! ㈳3

 **Warning: Time skip... and eating salt is a must...**

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Umiiii~!" Eri hugged the bluenette in excitement, "I'm so happy for you!"

This made Umi blushed on reflex after getting caught off guard the moment she exited the auditorium, "E-Eri! Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you have classes?" she asked while trying to wiggle her way out onto the blonde's tight hug. Seconds later, Eri pulled away.

"I just wanted to surprise you." she giggled before smiling, "Anyways, Congratulations on your graduation Umi."

"Arigatou gozaimasu.." Umi bowed slightly before smiling back, she then saw her friends approaching them behind Eri. "Oh, minna.."

"Eri-chan!" Honoka ran towards the quarter Russian and gave her a bone-crushing hug, this made the blonde yelp. "Ah, gome Eri-chan." she pulled away while giving a stupid grin. "Anyways, I'm glad you're here!"

The latter smiled before answering, "It's not a problem. By the way, Congratulations on your graduation too Honoka, Kotori."

"Arigatou, Eri-chan." Kotori smiled as she held her diploma canister closer to her chest. "Ah, excuse me. I'll go see some of our classmates. Come on, Honoka-chan!" she then grabbed the brunette's free hand and drag her away from the couple.

"Eeehh~ Kotori-chan!" Honoka complained.

The dou just watched the brunette getting pulled away by force knowing that Kotori wants them to be alone.

Umi sighed before inquiring, "Eri, don't you have classes? I mean, your university is two trains away from here."

"Correction, 'our' university. You'll be going there too, y'know? Anyways..." the blonde then clings onto Umi's arm as she grinned, "That's not a problem, so stop worrying about it."

"B-But-" "I don't have a class today since our professor got an urgent meeting with all the other faculty professors, he said he'll make up to it by the next meeting. And besides, I only have one subject today for the record." she then smiled at the baffled latter, "So, are you going to stop worrying now after hearing out my reasons?"

The bluenette sighed again, "You're so carefree..."

"Well, even if I do have a class today, I'll skip it just to visit your graduation! It's my girlfriend's important day after all!" she then giggled.

Umi shot her with a disbelief look, "Eri!"

Eri giggled making the latter pout in return, "I'm just kidding, my schedule for today is still later this afternoon at four. So, I can still visit. Anyway, let's go to a cafe. My treat for your success!"

Umi smiled before pulling herself away from the blonde. "Alright, I'll just get my bag. And I'll say my goodbye first to Honoka and Kotori, they might be looking for me."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Eh? E-Eri! This is too much!" Umi exclaimed as her eyes went wide after seeing the black forest cake and a medium size chocolate parfait that is being served in front of her. "I.. I simply can't..."

Eri giggled at the astonished bluenette, "We'll take it home if we can't finish it." she then pulled the chocolate frappe near her.

"Too much sweets..." Umi sighed in disappointment, "But, thank you for this Eri. I really like it."

Eri was stunned for a moment after the archer gave her a loving smile, her blushes came on que as she stammered. "I-It's nothing! A-Anything for you." she automatically divert her eyes and start sipping her frappe.

"You need to eat more of this, Eri." Umi said while cutting the cake, "This was based on your likings after all."

With that, Eri flinched. It seems like Umi hit the bullseye.

"Mou~ Do I really have to?" she pouted while taking the piece of cake Umi gave. As she sliced it with her fork, her face gave a dejected look. She likes chocolates but, she doesn't want to gain weight.

"I'm just kidding." Umi chuckled after seeing her troubled face, "We'll just take it home."

"Oh, by the way." Eri spoke, "When will you be moving your things into my apartment?"

"Probably next weekend. I still need to finish some papers that were left in the student council room." Umi sighed after recalling how thick the papers were. "Honoka is just too lazy."

Eri's sweat dropped, "Well, at least she got a very reliable vice president neh?"

The latter feed herself with a cake while frowning, she just really can't let her blithe bestfriend to do an important job. Eventhough Honoka is superb when in the mood, she can instantly make the job done. But most of the time, she's really indolent much to her dismay. Her train of thoughts were then cut off by the blonde who's calling for her name.

"Ah, gomenasai."

"Well, it seems like you're in deep thought." Eri looked at her in concern while she sets her fork down, "Don't worry too much about it, 'kay? I know it'll be done in no time."

Eri then gave an assuring smile hoping the latter would at least be somehow at ease. Well, that's what girlfriends do, give support to their lovers who is in a troublesome situations.

"I hope so." Umi feed herself again, she just wants to forget about it for now.

"Oh, about my apartment. Which one do you want?" Eri inquired making the bluenette look at her in curiousity, "I have two rooms there, and each room had a bed that can fit two persons. So, do you want to be alone in one room?"

Umi blinked, she didn't know what to choose with this sudden room-picking-game.

"I'm fine with either of the two, as long as I can study."

This made Eri snickered making the bluenette look at her in a questioning manner, "Ohoh, so bold of you Umi-chan~"

Umi automatically went beet red before she defend herself, "I-It's not what you think!"

Eri giggled endlessly, she really knew that the bluenette really dislikes teasing.

"Please remove such indecent thoughts that is playing in your mind right now!"

The blonde wiped a tear away from the corner of her eyes as her laughter died, "Calm down, Umi. I was just joking."

The bluenette pouted while looking away, "Mou..."

"So, we'll just share one room?"

Umi suddenly had the urge to tease back the latter, she then smiled. "Yes, it'll be a nice practice once we're married."

This time, it's Eri's turn to blush like mad. "Wh-What did you say, Umi?"

"Living under one roof with you is befitting enough." After wiping the sides of her mouth, she then continued. "Won't it be suitable for us? I clearly do understand that this type of practice will lead to a better living in the near future."

Eri's mouth ran dry, she also felt her face is burning like hell and her sweat turned cold. She can't believe Umi is an expert now on how to shut her up. 'What the hell, Umi?!'

The bluenette chuckle after seeing the blonde's red face. "I was just kidding."

With that, Eri catched her voice back before exclaiming with a reddish face and her signature pout. "Mou, Umiiiiiii~!"

"I'm sorry." Umi smiled after her chortle died, "I didn't mean to go overboard. But still, won't you agree?"

"Wha-" Eri lost her voice after seeing the bluenette's cute smile. She can't believe that Umi is already thinking about these kinds of things. Right now, she's so happy and it makes her want to cry a river. But, she held it in. She really didn't want other people to see her cry.

"Eri?"

"I would love to."

With Eri's answer, this made Umi smile in return.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, when will Kotori be back?" Eri asked while helping the bluenette display her things in their room, she then hang the bluenette's clothes inside the cabinet.

"She's not sure." Umi answered while segregating her books and notebooks from the box, "Though she said that she'll be visiting on summer and Christmas breaks."

"Hmm.." the blonde then closed the cabinet and sat on the floor across the bluenette to help her with her books, "She'll be lonely there." she said while picking up a calligraphy book and inspecting it.

The bluenette glanced at her while looking at some of the books she had brought, "I know, that's why Honoka and I will call her once a week. So that she'll not be as lonely as she really is." she then sighed after seeing all the books that is scattered on the floor. "I'll have father buy me a book shelf."

Eri looked at her in curiousity, she then noticed the books that were scattered all over the floor. "Uh, yes. You need a bigger shelf, the bookshelf here is not enough for you in the future." she then giggled.

The archer sighed again, "Yes, I know."

"Oh, don't worry about it too much." Eri smiled while crawling beside the stressed bluenette, she then kissed her cheeks making the archer flinched. "Let's buy something for dinner, okay? You need to get out of here for a bit, you've been drowned by your things the moment it arrived."

"Yes, maybe I should." Umi sighed again, "My back already started to ache."

Eri then glance at her wall clock that is hanging near the door of their room, "It's already quarter to five. Let's go." she then stands up and offered the bluenette a hand which was gladly accepted.

"My legs are numb." Umi complained while having a dejected face, she then wear her jacket while handling the other jacket to the blonde. "Here, Eri."

"Arigatou..." Eri wore it in a hurry, "Come on!" she then pulled the latter in a hurry after locking their apartment.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Eri..."

Eri turned around and flinched after seeing the latter glaring at her, "Wh-What is it, Umi?"

The bluenette then rummage inside the grocery bag and pulled out a small plastic bag filled with chocolates.

"Why did you bought so many?"

Eri gulped, the latter's voice is telling her that she's in trouble. "B-Because..." she then trailed off while her eyes glanced everywhere except the fiery golden orbs.

"Eri!" Umi exclaimed making Eri flinched in fear, "Do you eat this much when you were still alone in your apartment? I think you already know that eating this much can easily gain you weight!"

Eri cried comically as she muttered, "Umi is so harsh..." _..Now I know how Honoka feels.._

Umi huffed while putting back the bag of sweets inside, she then passed by the latter walking briskly. "From now on, I'm controlling that sweet tooth of yours."

"Eh?! Umiiiiiiii~"

Eri ran trying to catch up with the latter.

.

.

.

"Mattaku..." Umi sighed as she set the grocery bag on the counter, "You should know how to limit yourself with these sweets."

Eri took her seat as she huffed with a pout, "Mou~ It's not like I eat that everyday."

Umi sighed again for the record, her girlfriend is really stubborn. "But you eat this much in just one day." she then took a glance at the latter who's slowly standing up then flinched, "Mattaku..."

Suddenly, Umi was hugged from behind and a chin was rested over her right shoulder. She then flinched with the sudden contact as the girl whispered.

"Then help me burn those unwanted calories."

Eri's voice became seductive all of sudden making the archer shiver while getting redder to the ears. The quarter Russian continued.

"Eating chocolates can cure stress, and since I'm always busy at the university, I don't have time to excercise in the morning."

Umi gripped on the grocery bag for support as she asked, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I only have time in the night..." Eri smirked, "It'll be a fun excercise once in a while. The last time we did that excercise was after Christmas last year. I almost can't feel my lower half in the morning." She smirked after feeling the captured bluenette flinched, "It was really intense..."

Eri didn't need to look at the latter's face just to know if she's red, because it is already to be expected.

"Please stop! I don't want to remember!" Umi protest as her recalled the events that happened, she can't help herself but feel even more flustered and embarrassed. Cursing in her mind, she just wanted to forget about it. She hardly can't forget about it after a month and now the blonde just casually opened it up? But still, Eri continued while playing at the bluenette's shirt hem.

"That night was really something. Eventhough you're perfectly sober, you seemed to act like you're not yourself." she then kissed the latte's ear, "And I can't believe that my girlfriend, Sonoda Umi, is now an expert on how to pleasure her lover after just one trial. I even can't forget that time I was being mutilated on your bedroom wall. Glad your parents were out."

What?

"Eri..." Umi muttered, "D-Don't push me..."

"Hnn?" the latter smirked, she knew Umi is starting to turn again into a beast. "What if I wanted you to?"

Eri's hands started to wander on the bluenette's flat smooth stomach. She then smirked after she felt the archer's abs, her hands couldn't stop wandering over Umi's feminine abs. Eri starts wondering since when did the archer have these abs, it turns her on.

"E-Eri..." Umi whispered while grabbing the blonde's hands and removed them away from her stomach. This made Eri grin in amusement. "Next time..."

Eri was taken aback, she can't believe that Umi really did consider. She then blushed in the process, but her face was not as red as the archer's. The quarter Russian actually wants to tease the latter but she stopped herself and just brushed it off for now after getting a fanservice from those feminine hard abs. Eri probably might get addicted to it.

"I shall do the cooking, so please wait in the living room." Umi inquired while placing the vegetables near the chopping board.

"Let me assist you." Eri smiled while getting the knife, "I won't take no for an answer." she then heard the bluenette sighed making her grin more.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Umiiiiiiii~" the blonde called while busy laying lazily on the bed while hugging her bunny plush. The bluenette was on her study table writing something, this made Eri pout. "What are you doing~? The class haven't even started yet, why are you already studying?"

"I'm writing down my schedule for the week so that I can manage my time." she nonchalantly replied making Eri pout more.

"Mou~ can't you do that some other time?"

"No, if I'll do that, I might forget it and some other things might add up making things complicated."

"I wanna cuddle! Mou~" Eri then rolled on the bed, making Umi urked. Whenever they are alone, the most reliable Elichika became a spoiled child much to the bluenette's dismay.

Umi sighed as she continued writing, "I'm almost done."

.

.

.

"Umiiiiiii~" Eri called while sitting up, pressing the bunny closer to her. "I though you're almost done?"

The archer glanced at her with a deadpan look, "Eri, it's only been three minutes since I said that."

"Mou~ a minute is already long enough!"

Umi's brow twitched in annoyance, she then sighed to relax herself and continued writing.

.

.

.

"Umiiiiiii~"

Umi shot a glare at the pouting latter, "Eri..." she whispered, "Can you watch something on the tv while waiting? I can't concentrate."

"No! I want Umi! I want my Umiiiii~!"

The archer's brow twitched in annoyance, seeing the older girl throwing tantrum is definitely a pain in the head. Eri is really out of character right now. She just sighed again and ignored the latter who is busy hugging the pillow while shifting positions on the bed.

.

.

.

"Umiiiiiii-" "Eri!" Umi exclaimed as she slammed both of her hands while standing up. "I'm very displeased with the way you're acting!" She then shot a deadly glare but then her eyes went wide after seeing the blonde pout with tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "...E-Eri...?" she whispered as her eyes softens.

"Umi baka!" Eri then ran pass by her then slams the door shut.

"Eri!"

.

.

.

"Umi baka..." she whispered while hugging her knees closer.

Eri went out to the balcony and sat on the floor while facing the city. The city lights, the faint horns that can be heard, and the strangely fresh wind calms her down as she rested her chin on her knees while pouting. "Baka..."

Moments later after endulging the pleasant night view, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer into warmth. Eri knew who it was but she just ignore her. She then felt a chin was rested on top of her right shoulder yet she choses to look away to the opposite side as she pout more. Yet, the more she ignore the latter, the more she was pulled closer.

"I am sorry, Eri." Umi whispered as she glance at the latter trying to catch her gaze but no avail, her eyes only met the sulking blonde's cheeks. She then pout. "I'm at fault for ignoring you, so please accept my apologies."

'Hmph! Like you really care!' Eri pouted even more and turn her head away.

This made the bluenette puff her cheeks, the blonde is really stubborn. She then thinks of another way, she knows that the blonde is not easily persuaded with words.

"Eri, want some chocolates?"

Seeing the blonde flinch meaning she got her right now.

'Wait! I'm not falling for it!' Eri still kept her position as she let her pride take over her.

Umi frowned seeing the latter didn't budge, her idea wasn't effective and took a note for that. She then thinks for another way again.

"Eri, want to go out tomorrow and watch a movie?"

Eri still didn't move an inch making Umi sighed. She can't think of any other way on how to win back the latter's attention. In contrast, she just leaned her head on Eri's head and she then quoted a phrase from a song in a whisper. An english song that is.

 _~You smile, I smile~_

Eri's heart skipped a beat in return, that one phrase from a foreign song made her heart race as her cheeks slowly burns. She then felt the latter slowly loosen her grip but then she holds both hands to let it stay in place. With this bold action made Umi instantly red, not only the bluenette but also the blonde herself.

"Stay..." Eri whispered meekly.

On the other hand, Umi almost forgot how to breath as if she was hit by an arrow. She then felt the time grew slower as she stared the cheeks of the one she loves. Umi then smiled and rested her chin back in place after giving a quick peck on the latter's cheeks. She then whispered back.

"I will..."

Eri gripped Umi's hands while whispering back, "..forever..."

The bluenette was taken aback with what Eri just spoke, but then her lips slowly curved into a smile. Umi moved closer to the latter's ear and whispered.

"Your wish is my command."

With that, Eri wants to roll on the floor and squeal as loud as she can but, no. She can't let that happen since the archer is still around, she even remembered the time where she was almost caught squealing. So, instead of squealing, she just face the bluenette sideways and leaned her head over the bluenette's left shoulder as they watch the illuminated city lights, making the night as colorful as the day.

Umi, on the other hand, rubbed Eri's arm as she kissed her temple then asked. "Am I forgiven, my princess?"

Actually, Umi wants to bury herself alive right now. She just can't believe she just spoke out such shameless words for this day and it was indeed a new record. This is all thanks to a certain blonde.

In the meantime, Eri tried not to giggle and squeal at the same time. Hearing the bluenette saying such sweet words just to please her is definitely a music to her ears. That's why sometimes she likes to play like a spoiled child, knowing the bluenette won't tolerate such actions. Eventhough she knew Umi easily gets embarrassed but she knows that the bluenette tried her best not to react upon her weaknesses. So, instead of teasing the latter and break the mood, she just cuddle closer for warmth and whispered.

"Apology accepted, my fierce knight."

Eri gave a quick peck on the archer's lips making the bluenette flinch in the sudden contact. The blonde then lean her head back on the latter's shoulder as she was then hugged protectively.

As the situation was being processed by Umi's brain, she wasn't sure what was happened because everything was sudden. But she just brushed it off and gave a kiss on the blonde's temple before leaning her head on top of Eri's.

A smile escaped from both lips.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yay! Finally I'm done with another chap! (*^﹏^*) I hope this didn't bore ya out. hehehe.. Uhm, *cough* I hope this chap is worth your expectations. hehe ╮(╯▽╰)╭ I really don't know what's gotten into me, I suddenly starts to write fluffy stuffs nonstop. (Ｔ▽Ｔ) my hand had a mind of it's own... ㈷2 harasho!

Okay, about my mmjol fic.. I hope it's not bad.. hehe

Anyways, reviews are much appreciated! ㈳6

Thank you for reading!ヽ(^。^)ノ

 **God bless! :)**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	20. Chapter 20

Hello. :)

 **Check out my personal blog at FB:** **Raine1o1**

Updates are available there~ ㈳6 and many hidden facts between mmjol. ㈴7

Thank you for the faves and follows! :D

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, when will Eri-chan be back?" Honoka asked while mixing her cream soda as her eyes scans at the bluenette across who's busy checking something on her phone.

Umi answered back without removing her eyes on the gadget she's holding, "After a week..."

"Oh, I hope her grandmother will be okay."

The latter glanced at her for a sec and said, "She called me last night and said oba-san is already okay. She will be discharge after two days." she then looked back at her phone before shutting it off and put it back in her bag beside her. She then sip her tea before she heard a snort coming from the girl across her. Umi raised an eyebrow while eyeing the brunette curiously.

"Oba-san?"

Umi instantly burst beet red after seeing a smirk, she cursed her mind for slipping. She hurriedly composed herself and cleared her throat.

"H-Hai! What about it?" she then picked up her tea and took a sip while avoiding someone's annoying blue eyes.

"Ohoho~" Honoka grinned coyly, "So, when are you going to get married?"

With that, Umi's face grew redder and slammed both of her hands on the table startling the grinning girl across her. "Honoka!"

"You two get along pretty well as always."

Both then shot their heads towards the girl who just spoke, they then found an ever smiling Tojou Nozomi and behind her were three more girls; Maki, Rin and Hanayo. The two latter moved sideways giving space to their late visitors. Nozomi sat beside Honoka while Hanayo sat beside Umi, on the other hand, Rin and Maki sat on a separate chair being the middle.

"What are you two fighting nyaa?" Rin smiled while placing her chin above her palm as she constantly diverts her eyes at the two bestfriends.

"Umi-chan..." Honoka snorted while giving a stupid grin, this made Umi instantly red. "She's already calling Eri-chan's grandmother 'oba-san'~!"

Nozomi smirked and eyed the red girl across her, "I see."

"Ohh? Th-This is big news!" Hanayo jumped off excitedly making the bluenette beside her flinched.

"That's awesome nyaa~!" Rin grinned making Umi more redder.

Their senpai cleared her throat then said, "Are you also calling Ericchi's parents 'okaa-san' and 'otou-san' now? Hmm, Umi-chan?"

Umi grew even more redder as she tries to defend herself, she clenched her fists above her palm while looking at them. "N-No! I-I don't! But please stop, i-it's embarrassing!"

Everyone laughed at the archer's little dilemma, they also find her cute whenever she turns red and starts stuttering. Being tough and strict in practices, but when it concerns something about her that she doesn't want to be openly talk about she then turns into a shy and meek girl. Her personality sure is unique.

Their senpai then cleared her throat to gain the amused girls attention, "Well, since classes haven't started yet, why don't we all go for a summer vacation?"

Honoka jumped out excitedly, "Yes! Yes! Let's go!"

"Where will we be going?" Hanayo asked while glancing at her companions, she then noticed all of her friends eyes falls at the girl in the middle who's currently twirling her red locks without minding what ever the group's conversation.

Maki then noticed her friends silence, when she looked up she immediately flinched after seeing their eyes trying to dig something out of her. She then turned red on que and asked, "N-Nani?"

Everyone, except Umi who just looked down while still red, stiffled an evil giggled making the red haired kouhai sweat dropped. Is she lucky to be born rich? No.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Waaaaaah! Umiiiiiii~!" Honoka exclaimed while running towards the beach.

"Stop screaming my name!" the bluenette shot back while taking a seat on the blanket under their beach umbrella.

The brunette looked back at her while pointing towards the large blue water, "It's not you! What I meant was the sea!"

The bluenette sighed. Honoka then ran towards the beach pulling her red haired kouhai who's complaining about not taking a swim, while Rin, Hanayo, and Nico were already playing in the water.

Meanwhile, Umi picked up her phone and checked if there's any messages from Eri, she then sighed seeing there's none.

"Missed Ericchi already?"

Umi flinched and turned her head towards the person who's sitting beside her, 'Why didn't I notice she's here?'

The shrine helper glanced at her with a smile, "Hnn, Umi-chan?"

The bluenette turned red quickly and looked away, "N-Not really!" she then pulled her legs closer and rested her chin on her knees.

Nozomi giggled, Umi sure is a denial one. "Well, don't worry about it. She'll come back anyway."

Umi just nodded meekly, still a red tint adore her delicate cheeks. Their attention was then called and both looked up towards the caller.

"Umi-chan! Nozomi-chan! Come! The water is so nice!" Honoka exclaimed while waving a hand at them.

Nozomi then first stand up and waved back, "Coming!" she then glanced at the latter below her, "Why don't we enjoy this for a moment?"

Umi sighed again, Nozomi's right though. She can't keep sulking everyday, Eri will be back. She really just missed her so much. She then stand up and followed her senpai towards the beach.

.

.

.

When evening falls, a group of girls were busy preparing the ingredients outside the terrace.

"Onigiriiiiiii~!" Hanayo clasped her hands together while trying not to drool over the cooked rice, "I'll be making so many!"

"Rin wants to help nyaa~" the oranged hair girl stand beside the latter and starts scooping up a handfull of rice and started rolling it onto balls with her hands, she then glanced at the girl beside her. "Oh, Kayo-chin! There's something on your cheeks."

"Eh? Where?" she then touched her cheeks using the back of her hands since she's currently holding the rice.

"Let me..." Rin leaned closer and licked the grain of cooked rice off the latter's cheeks. "There!" she then pulled away while Hanayo mimicking her actions and flinched away as well. The idol fanatic sure is beet red.

"Wh-What are you doing Rin-chan!?" she stuttered, while the latter just looked at her innocently curious.

"Well, I can't use my hands since I'm holding a rice ball."

Hanayo looked away and continued rolling the rice into balls.

"Kayo-chin? What are you making?"

When Rin's words sinked in her, Hanayo's blushes doubled in an instant the moment she realized that the rice she's making were already in different shapes and sizes. The oranged hair girl sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, a certain senpai and kouhai were preparing the barbeque.

"Maki, can you cut the onions?" Nico asked while cutting up the beef meat into squares.

"Hai, hai~" her kouhai complied and starts cutting the onions.

Nico then checks the fire if it's alright enough, she then proceeds slipping the meat into the sticks as Maki handed her the sliced onions, "Ah, arigatou." she then alternates putting the meat, onions, and other vegetables in it. "Maki, please check the fire."

Maki then walks towards the grill, seeing the fire is already dying, she then hurried put some coal in and crouched a bit to give a blow.

"The fire went out?" her senpai asked.

As the red haired girl turned her head, she almost swallowed her tongue seeing Nico's face only an inch away from her. Her eyes directly went wide while she can feel fire on her cheeks. She then pulled away, "Ba-Baka! Wh-Why are you asking for the o-o-obvious?!" she then crossed her arms while looking away trying not to let the smaller girl noticed her blazing red face.

Nico gave a deadpan look while holding up a tray of barbeques. "Whatever, come on. Help me grill this."

On the other hand, Honoka was looking around for the bluenette.

"Nozomi-chan!" she called out her senpai who's currently getting some plates on the cupboard.

"Yes, Honoka-chan?"

The latter looked around as she asked, "I haven't seen Umi-chan, I was looking for her everywhere. Have you seen her?"

Nozomi then smiled while picking up the plates slowly, "Well, she's walking with someone by the beach."

Honoka blinked and tried to comprehend what her senpai meant. Seconds later, her eyes went wide. "Ohh! Is Umi-chan with-"

"Help me here please, Honoka-chan." Nozomi cut her off with a smile.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The night is very peaceful, the moon shines so bright with the calm waves hitting the shores slowly. A certain bluenette sighed while taking a walk across the sandy beach leaving footprints behind. She then pressed her left hand at the back of her neck to hold down her hair from being blown away by the cold wind. Her other hand held onto her slippers as she brings it closer to her tummy.

Eventhough the breeze was cold, she still felt warm since she was wearing a blue plain v-neck shirt under a zip-lock white jacket. She was also wearing a mini brown khaki-like shorts, but she still didn't feel much of the cold on her bare thighs. Eventhough she preferred skirts over shorts, since it's summer and it's already evening, she thought it's okay once in a while. As she divert her gaze forward, she then spot a girl from afar, her eyes went wide.

The girl had a blonde hair but had her back turned against her, a sudden urge of electricity runs through Umi's veins. She the hurriedly wore her slippers and ran towards the girl.

'Eri!'

As she came closer, the blonde girl tripped and is now sitting on the sand.

"Eri!" she exclaimed while running beside the fallen girl, Umi directly grabbed the latter's arm. "Eri! Are you-"

The rest of the bluenette's words hang around her tongue the moment she set her eyes onto the girl. A pair of emerald orbs greeted her. No, this is wrong. This are not the pair of eyes she loves. As her senses came back, she hurriedly helped the girl stand up.

"G-Gomenasai..." Umi bowed politely as her cheeks were tinted with pinkish hue, "I though you were someone I knew."

The girl pats away the grains of sands that were stuck on her skirt and legs before bowing back with a smile, "No, it's okay. Thank you by the way."

As Umi gazed onto the unknown girl, she then realized that the girl is indeed pretty, and her hair was not as golden as Eri's instead it is a bit brownish-blonde down until her shoulder. The bluenette didn't realized that she's been staring at the girl for quite some time, not until the emerald eye girl cleared her throat while blushing lightly. Umi blushed directly and bowed again.

"G-Gomenasai!"

The girl then giggled lightly, "It's okay, don't worry about it. You really must missed that person huh?"

"E-Eh?" Umi took a step back while looking at the girl in disbelief, "H-How did you know?"

"Your eyes says it so." she then smiled before halfway turning her back against the latter, "Well, I must go. Thank you for the help by the way."

"Ahh, n-no problem!" she then bowed slightly before she recieved a smile from the latter who then walked away.

Seconds later, the blonde girl disappeared from her sight. Her heart then sank again as she continued to miss a certain blonde she loved.

Umi continued walking through the shore until she found a tree beside the sea wall, she then sat on it's big root that is almost knee high. She then sighed again as she rested her chin over her palm while watching the wide ocean and a flickering reflection of the bright moon.

After a few minutes of sulking, she suddenly felt her left shoulder getting heavy and warmth became much more abundant. After a few seconds, she then shot a glance at the person beside her. There, she finds a girl, a blonde girl who's wearing a light blue dress with flipflops to match and had her hair down. This time, the color of the hair is strikingly familiar and not the same as the girl she met earlier. And also the scent of this girl, the scent that lingers across her sensitive nose, is also familiar. And lastly, the familiar breathing pattern and light sighs is really from someone she knew. Someone she really knew. Umi finally caught back her tongue.

"Your late..." she muttered making the girl beside her silently giggled as she wrapped her arm over the bluenette's.

"I'm sorry for that." Eri looked up at her with a smile, "I really missed you so much Umi~" she then rub her cheeks onto the latter's arm making Umi blush.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?"

Eri glanced up finding the archer pouting, "I wanted to surprise you!"

"You know that I'm not good with surprises." Umi plainly replied while looking away trying to hide her red face.

Eri then pulled away without removing her arms on the bluenette's, she then gave a quick kiss onto the latter's cheeks. "Oh come on~ I've been dying to see you again and that's what you'll say to me?" she then pout while removing her arms and crossed it over her chest. "The moment I rode that plane going to Russia, I was already thinking I'm riding it back to Japan. Maybe I should have stayed lo-"

Eri's words were shut inside her mouth as the archers lips sealed it off. This sudden act made Eri burst into red as her eyes went wide, it really caught her off guard. Seconds later she then felt the archers arms encircled around her waist and pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. She then responded accordingly while closing her eyes as her hands find its way behind the latter's neck and caressed her blue tresses gently. But, as humans, they still need air so they parted while panting. Umi directly hugged her as she burried her face onto the blonde's neck, trying to avoid her red face being seen.

"I love you, Eri..." she whispered making the latter's eyes wide for sec but then softens. Eri returned back the hug but tighter.

"I love you too, Umi..."

Suddenly, Eri remembered something then pulled away. "By the way."

Umi looked at her curiously and asked, "Nani desu ka?"

As the bluenette eyed her, the latter's smile slowly fade and replaced it with a serious facade.

"What are you doing with that blonde girl earlier?"

With that sudden question Umi's face went redder than the previous, "Eehh?!"

"Nani?" Eri gave a lazy expression while poking the tip of Umi's nose and the tone of her voice became somewhat irritated, "What are you doing with her, hmm? Who is she to you? What are you two talking about?" she then pulled away without breaking their eye contact, while crossing her arms as she continued firing questions. "Have you two knew each other for a long time now? Is she your grade school friend? What? Why are you even blushing while talking to her? Did she confessed to you? What?"

Umi could only agape, she was taken aback by the blonde's unexpected questions. 'She saw me earlier?! Oh God!'

"You're not cheating on me while I'm away, aren't you?" Eri then huffed while looking away.

"E-Eri! Th-That girl j-just tripped!" Right, defend yourself Umi. She frantically waved her hands in front of the latter, "A-And I was j-just embarrassed s-since I-I mistakenly took her a-as you! I-I'm not cheating on you! I-I-I swear! I'll even bet you my life if I-I'm lying!"

Seconds later, Eri giggled. No, morelikely Eri was laughing, she's really laughing hard; she just covered her mouth to muffle her voice. Umi was dumbfounded, she can't believe that Eri was just playing around. This made the bluenette's brow twitched.

"I'm sorry, Umi!" Eri wiped a tear that formed at the corner of her eyes while trying to stop giggling, "I can't help it! You really looked so cute!"

"Eri..." Umi whispered threatingly.

The blonde flinched and back away after seeing the dark aura that was emitted by the bluenette, "Umi? I'm sorry! I-I was just joking!"

"Is that so, Ayase-san?"

Without second thoughts, Eri directly ran away. "I'm really sorry!" she exclaimed.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

The blonde winced after hearing her pissed girlfriend. When she took a glance, the bluenette was running much faster than her and cursed under her breath after forgetting how athletic her archer is.

Though, it's kind of cliché seeing two lovers running across the sandy beach under a moonlight. But the thing is, they're not chasing each other to create a romantic scenery.

The moment Umi captured the blonde by the waist, Eri was still giggling. "I'm really sorry, Umi!"

"No! That was out of the line!" Umi shot back with a pout while holding the squirming latter firmly, "You don't know how serious I was!"

"Ahahaha!" Eri laughed out loud in a cute manner when the bluenette rubbed her hands on her ticklish waist, "I know! Ahahah! That's why I'm sorry!"

"You don't sound sorry!" Umi exclaimed as she tries to lift the latter off her feet to keep her from running away. "You can't escape!"

As Eri kept struggling while still laughing, she eventually tripped making her fall bringing the raging bluenette along. "Kyaaah!"

Umi managed to support herself with her arms trapping the blonde's head inbetween while her right leg is in the middle of the trapped girl's legs. When their eyes made contact, Eri's laughter died while Umi became silent. They're just staring at each other lovingly as they let nature witness their love. The moon shone brighter as to stars twinkling in the clear skies, the gentle waves accompanied by a calm breeze makes a soothing natural music as it hits the shore.

Blazing fiery golden orbs meets cool and icy oceanic ones, their eyes really do complements each other. Both orbs reflected how high their love for each other is. Their blushes kept overlapping with the previous ones as they stared at each other for too much. But not long after, Umi was the first one to break it.

"G-Gomenasai, Eri!" she then slowly removed herself and held out her right hand to the laid blonde in which it was gladly accepted.

Eri giggled while patting away some sands on her dress, "That was fun~"

Umi looked away with more blushes after the latter's comment, she was really embarrassed.

"Oh, my flipflop broke." Eri said while looking down at her broken slipper. This alarmed the bluenette who then hurriedly crouched down with one knee bend as she inspected the girl's slipper.

On the other hand, Eri is so red up until to her ears in response the moment the archer kneeled. If ever someone might see them, they will eventually thought somebody is proposing. Her heart beats so loudly that she can even hear it with her own ears. She really can't help but imagine that someday, what if, what if Umi will kneel like this in front of her one day? Her face burst into even a darker shades of red as a smoke puffed out on top of her head. But her train of thoughts were cut off when the bluenette stands and sighed.

"It really is broken." she then bowed, "I'm really sorry, Eri! I shouldn't have chased you!"

This made Eri flinched and was taken aback by the archer's sudden apology, "Eh? N-No! I-It's okay Umi! D-Don't worry about it. I still have some spare back in the villa." Oh boy, she was stuttering pretty bad and her face is clearly as hellish red.

"Where did you keep it? I'll get it for you, wait."

As Umi was about to turn her back, the hem of her jacket was grabbed by the latter. This made her look in response and asked, "What is it?"

"Don't leave me..." Eri whispered as she bit her lower lip, she just can't help but feeling helpless when the archer is not around. And that is really bad.

Umi blushed at the blonde's small request, can she really leave her alone? No. She then sighed and crouched in front of Eri while facing away.

"Here..." she whispered while blushing hard, this is the first time she'll carry Eri like this. Her heart beating so loud like it's gonna jump out of her chest.

Right now, the blonde's mind is totally swirling. She really can't take it anymore, she wants to squeal and roll on the sand like a kid throwing tantrum. But of course, as a composed and collected person, she calmed herself before complying to the archer's actions.

Eri then wrap her arms around Umi's neck slowly while she felt the archer's arms grab the back of her knees and pulled her closer.

"Hold on tight, Eri. You might fall." she then stands up slowly and adjusted the latter higher, her eyes went wide and she directly swallowed after feeling two mounds that rubbed against her back. But she quickly brushed it off and concentrate on walking.

"Am I heavy?" Eri whispered while resting her chin on her right arm as she brought her arms closer.

Umi smiled unknowingly before whispering back, "Not a bit..."

"B-But, I'm taller than you."

"That's true." she then glanced sideways trying to see the girl behind her, but failed. "But our height difference is not really that far and I did grew a bit, so maybe-"

"You did?" Eri exclaimed making Umi tilt her head away, "Ah, gomen..." she whispered and sunk her chin back to her arm.

"I-It's okay." she smiled, though Umi's a bit embarrassed on how she admitted that she grew taller but not as tall as the blonde. She's still an inch smaller. "I took a measure last week."

"Oh, that's nice." Eri smiled.

While Umi is climbing up the stairs on the sea wall that is like four stories high, she grabbed Eri tighter making sure she's not gonna fall. Meanwhile, the blonde is drown in her own fantasy again.

'I can't believe Umi is doing this right now!' her face is as flushed as the archer, but both definitely had different things in mind.

Umi kept feeling uneasy since she can feel Eri's eratic heartbeat against her back. She then swallowed hard but glad the latter can't feel her heart that beats as wildly as the hers.

'Is Eri nervous?' she thought, but then decided to voice it out. "Eri, are you nervous perhaps?"

"Eh? Me? Why do you ask?" Eri bit her lower lip trying to calm herself down.

"I can feel your heart..." Umi lowered her head a bit to avoid her blush being seen from the sides of her face as she continued, "It's really beating hard..."

The blonde blushed harder while thinking of a way out, but then decided to tell the truth instead. "W-Well, it's because... it's because, this is the first time you did this to me. A-And I just can't help but feeling excited about this."

This made Umi smile, she also has the same thing that is going in her mind right now. "Then, I shall do this more often if that makes you happy."

'It does...' she smiled as she hugged the latter more.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-click-

Eri and Umi shut their eyes the moment the saw a flash as they entered the door.

"What was that?" Eri asked while slowly opening her eyes, as she set eyes to her smirking bestfriend she then panicked and turned instantly to red.

"How sweet of you Umi-chan." Nozomi grinned slyly as she slipped the camera in her pockets, "A piggy back ride... relationship goals?"

Before Eri could retort, her damn bestfriend just walked away towards the kitchen while pushing some snickering eavedroppers back inside.

Meanwhile, Umi slowly puts Eri down. The archer then cleared her throat to brush away any awkwardness. Thanks to Nozomi, their awkwardness was felt way too much.

"Come on, dinner is ready."

Eri instantly grabbed Umi's right hand while pouting, "Don't leave me, mou~"

Umi can't help but feeling too giddy and tingly inside after seeing her pout like that. She then swallowed hard before speaking, "Come on..." she then intertwined her fingers with the blonde girl as she pulled her towards the kitchen.

'Umi is really sweet...' she smiled while her blushes never left, it even doubled.

"You'll be severely punish later for tricking me earlier..."

Eri blinked, did she just heard Umi saying 'severely punished'? Her eyes went wide, "Wh-What do you mean, Umi?"

Her heartbeat went wilder after hearing no answer from the bluenette, but she became much more bewildered after seeing a smirk at the corner of the archer's face.

'What will she do?!'

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello. :)

Thank you for reading! (*^﹏^*)

I know some parts here are so cliche.. yeah.. HAHAHA XD can't help it. x)

 **Reminder: Next chap will be rated M... Permanently rated M...**

Just an advance notice, so ya have to change the rate if ya want to see this. Even if after the rated M chap is rated T.. I won't change it back to T.. so that's it. ciao~ ✌㈴1

Reviews are much appreciated! ㈳6

 **God bless! :)**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	21. Chapter 21

こんいちわ！:)

Hello! :)

 **Check out my personal blog and Fanpage at FB:** **Raine1o1** ** & ****JolMm: Nanjolno x Mimorin**

Updates are available there~ ㈳6 and many hidden facts between mmjol. x)

Sorry, Umi might be a bit OOC.. forgive me in advance~ aaaaand, I'm really sorry for the late update. (ಥ_ಥ)

Thank you for the faves and follows! :D

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A quiet evening outside the vacation house of a certain red haired ojou-sama, while inside of it is a group of loud and ecstatic girls that are having a happy time while eating their dinner. Except for one girl.

'Eekk!' Eri flinched after she felt a foot grazed onto her left leg, 'Umi!' she mentally exclaimed while drilling a deadly gaze onto the unfazed archer across her.

How did she knew it was Umi? Well, there are two reasons: One, the archer was just the only one sitting across her, and two; she's the only person who is allowed to do intimate things with her. Now she can't continue feeding herself since she's on the look out of the bluenette's swift movements. Her face right now is so bright red that she wants to hide it within her hand, sadly, those hands are full.

The bluenette glanced at her with a stoic look, for just a good one second. After raising an eyebrow, she then drop her gaze back at the bowl of rice she was holding and continued eating.

Having a dining table as wide as a two desk being stick together is very much disappointing, much to the blonde's dismay. Eventhough it's long enough to fit them all. A fancy type of dining table it is.

'Eekk!' Eri flinched again, she felt it on her right leg this time. Biting her lower lip, she then cleared her throat gaining the archer's attention. Since the other members are busy chit-chatting, they really didn't notice the couple's little matter at hand.

Umi stopped eating and puts the bowl and chopsticks down, "What is it, Eri?"

A vein popped out of the blonde's temple and had her brow twitched. Did Umi just played feigning ignorance at her? She tried calming herself down and smiled.

"I just wanna know, what are you doing?"

As she said that, she gestured her eyes downwards saying 'Under the table'.

With the latter's unchanged facial stolid expression, she raised her bowl of rice again before answering. "I am certain that I do not know what are you referring to but, if I'll go for the obvious then, I'm eating." she then break off their gaze and continued eating, this made Eri's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Are you serious?" Eri mumbled with a pout. Again, for the third time she flinched and almost dropped the piece of meat on her chopsticks after she felt the archer's foot grazed onto her thighs again. 'What the hell are you doing, Umi!'

"Are you okay, Ericchi?"

Out of all people, why Nozomi? She almost rolled her eyes, she knew that her bestfriend had a good radar for detecting intimacy. And, that's certainly a bad sign.

Trying to hide her face at the girl beside her since Nozomi sat next to Hanayo who sat next to Umi, while Eri sat beside Rin. She just nodded without glancing at the latter. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the aircondition is a bit low that's all." she then smiled, "You're worrying too much." _..Keep your cool, Ayase Eri. Keep your cool!_

"I think the aircondition is fine." her bestfriend inquired making Eri bit her lower lip since the busty chick is right after all.

"Eekk!" Eri exclaimed earning the rest of the girls attention except for the archer who's busy drinking her juice, not minding anyone at all.

"Is something the matter, Eri-chan?" Honoka looked at her curiously.

The blonde felt her friends eyes all over her, making her very uncomfortable. Can she just say it out loud that Umi is driving her nuts and moreover, she's currently turned on after feeling the archer's foot grazed on her inner thighs? Well, no.

Waving her hands at them while grinning awkwardly, "N-Nothing really! The soy sauce was just too hot for me, there's too many hot chilli in it." she then shot a knowing gaze at the girl across her, 'Stop doing that! Mou!'

"Then why did you scream, Eri? Are you okay?" Umi asked, making Eri's brow twitched again. Did Umi just gave her an innocent curious look?

"I... I accidentally bit my tongue! That's why! Mou, will you all please continue eating?"

Umi slightly smirked and proceed to eat her piece of chocolate cake along with the others who shrugged and fed themselves again.

'Umi, please stop it already! I might moan!' the blonde mentally cried while eating her cake. She kept glancing at the archer from time to time, but as she kept glancing the latter suddenly went missing.

Panicked, she mentally alerted herself. 'Umi suddenly disappeared!'

"You should keep an eye on your food, Eri."

Eri's eyes went wide after hearing the girl who she's currently on the look out for, the girl who's making her doing the things she really didn't want to do especially on the dining table along with their friends, the girl who's totally making her insane who now suddenly wiped off the cream at the side of her lips and licks it off of her finger. This made the blonde blushed more, the way Umi licked it with her eyes that are glittering is definitely not the Umi she knew. This kind of Umi is the Umi she rarely see, not on daylight of course and especially not when they are not alone. She then swallowed hard before following a gaze at the latter who is now walking towards the sink.

'Harasho Eri! Get a hold of yourself will you!' mentally slapping herself. She then tries to calm down and continued eating her cake. 'What kind of punishment will she give?'

.

.

.

In the balcony, on the second floor, Eri sat on the bench that is facing the calm sea. Her golden brown hair flew as the wind passes through it, she can't help but sigh after recalling the events earlier.

"Umi is killing me..."

"Why?"

Eri almost jumped off the bench after her bestfriend heard her mumbled.

"Nozomi!" her face instantly went red while diverting her eyes towards the wide ocean.

"Did something happen between you and Umi-chan?"

Now the interrogator sat beside the flustered blonde, eyeing her like she was a suspect of some crime. But the difference is, she had a knowing smirk covering her face.

'Calm down, Eri! Calm down! If you keep panicking like this, she'll notice...' after mentally advicing herself, she then smiled calmly towards the latter. Trying to become the ever well known, kashikoi kawaii Erichika. She just wants to live up to the name of cool and calm like Umi, but because of the said latter she became the opposite.

"No, there's nothing going on between us, Nozomi." she smiled, "I just missed her, that's all."

"Right, trying to be the kashikoi kawaii hmm, Ericchi?" Nozomi smirked making the latter's sweat raced down her face with an iconic smile.

 _..Calm down..._ "Not really." she then smiled at her busty bestfriend, "I really just missed her."

"Uhuh..." the busty chick stands up while facing the calm ocean, "You're good at controlling your emotions now, Ericchi."

Eri's mouth went agape as she gaze at the back of her bestfriend, she still can't believe it. A smile escape from her lips as she closed her eyes. "You're really my bestfriend."

Nozomi smirked before heading back inside, "Ericchi's right there, Umi-chan."

Hearing the name, she automatically flinched. Umi really creeped her out this night. The younger one is really out of character, and she really finds it odd.

"Eri..."

Eri looked at the wide vast of water, "Yes, Umi?"

"Can we write lyrics together?"

With the bluenette's sudden request, she immediately shot a disbelief look at the latter. Is Umi back to normal now? She can't help but wonder and asked, "Eh? You need my help in writing one?"

The bluenette nodded, "Yes, you might have some ideas about what to write."

"Oh..." she blinked, 'Is this a joke? Are you serious, Umi? Is this for real? Not a trap or something?' her mind practically went haywire, she don't know what to do anymore.

Basically, earlier Umi was driving her nuts due to her unexpected change of behaviour. And now, she's back to normal? Or is this another one of her unexpected teases? Eri's mind blew off thinking of many possiblities until she heard the bluenette called her name instantly snapping her out.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier, that's the only punishment I could only think of." Umi bowed, "I'm really sorry for molesting you earlier!"

Eri flinched, "Eh? Wai—Uhh..." she really doesn't know what to say.

When Umi raised her head, Eri's heart skipped a beat after seeing the archer's irresistable pout. "I'm really embarrassed of what I did, I'm really sorry Eri..."

"Eh... Uhh... I-It's okay, Umi..." she quickly stands then hugs the latter tightly, "I was just surprised." she then felt the latter hugged back.

"Come on, let's start thinking about what to write." Eri smiled, but she noticed the latter is still frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I was just think of something, well it's not important." she smiled back before turning her back and pulled her girlfriend along.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'How did it come to this?!' Eri thought as she heard someone knocking on their bedroom door. She bit her lower lip while trying to answer back.

"H-Hai?"

"Ericchi, are you okay?"

'Shit! It's Nozomi!' she mentally cried, she then heard another footsteps beside the latter.

"We heard you scream nyaa~"

'Rin also?!'

"Is something wrong?" the busty chick inquired again, "Can we come in?"

"NO!" directly biting her lower lip while trying to ease herself as she kept gripping the pillows beside her, "I..." she started panting, "I'm fine, U-Umi just killed a s-stupid mosquito on my a-arm. We're fine, we'll just continue writing the lyrics."

"Oh, okay... Goodluck then!" her bestfriend cheered.

"Make it good nyaa~!" Rin seconded.

Eri then heard the two girls walked away and joined the others in the living room right across their room, before she heard Umi spoke with a knowing smile.

"Make it good, huh?"

Eri went even redder when the bluenette raised her head right inbetween her legs, she then saw Umi licked some fluids on the sides of her lips.

"Great job for holding it in, Eri." Umi smirked while her amber eyes are glowing like a predator hunting in the dark, "We're still starting your punishment."

The blonde's eyes almost popped out from it's socket, she really can't believe this.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

The couple passed by their friends whose busy having some girls talk in the living room.

"Umi-chan! Eri-chan! Do you have something to do?" Honoka inquired while munching her snacks.

"I'm gonna help Umi write the lyrics." Eri smiled while attempting to grab the doorknob of their room.

"So you must do it in your room?" Nozomi smirked making Eri flinched and instanly turned red. But when Eri was about to speak, Umi beat her to it with a serious face.

"If we'll be around you while we write, we won't have any progress aside from having a chat."

Direct hit.

Honoka swallowed hard knowing what the bluenette said was true. "Aww, Umi-chan is so harsh!"

"Excuse us."

After Umi said that, she then opened the door letting Eri in first. She then shut the door. Everyone in the living room sighed.

"Man, Umi sure is scary." Nico retorted while sliding down the sofa lazily.

"Then try not to be lazy." Maki retorted while making the brow of her small senpai twitched.

"Shut up!"

"You two are like newlyweds nyaa~"

Rin's comment instantly made the two subjects shot a disbelieving look at her, Maki's face is slowly mimicking her hair while Nico is as red as her eyes.

"We're not!"

Everyone burst into a fitting laughter after the two retorted in unison.

Meanwhile, the dating couple are now inside their room. Eri sat beside Umi on the floor while currently scribbling something on her notes. Eri then glanced away towards her own notes.

"Hmm..." the older girl hummed, "What kind of theme are we having, Umi?"

Umi then answered back without removing her eyes from her notes. "Hnn, what do you have in mind?"

Eri glanced upward while putting her chin on her right palm, her brows knit in the process. After she thought about an idea, she then glanced to the girl beside her. "Since it's summer, how about a song for summer?"

Umi glanced at her for a bit then back to her notes, she then tapped her mechnical pencil on the white sheet after writing down the word 'summer'. "Anything else?"

"Hnn..." Eri pouted while glancing back up, her brows knit again. "Thinking about what to write is really hard." _..Hnn, this is hard. I wanted to write something for Umi, she always write songs for me._

Tapping her pen on her notebook, she then glanced back at the bluenette. Eri didn't realize that she was actually staring hard on Umi, from the latter's blue tresses down to the tip of her soft yet strong pair of hands. 'I really love her eyes...' she nonchalantly thought as she gaze upon those golden orbs who's currently eyeing a white sheet of paper with a bit of scribbles on it. Eri unconsciously moved closer attempting to grab Umi's arm and lay her head on it, this made the subject in her mind glanced at her before she initiated her sole purpose.

"Is something the matter, Eri?"

Umi's words snapped her out instantly making her red and pulled away, "N-Nothing!" she then grinned.

"Are you okay?"

Umi's concerned voice made Eri's heart skipped a beat. Her face instantly flushed, she then clutched a fistful of her skirt while looking down.

"Eri?" Umi asked as he moved closer and put her hand on the silent latter's left cheek, "Are you not feeling well?"

With Umi's touch and concerned words, Eri can't help but feel her face so hot. She then bit her lower lip and looked up slowly until their eyes met.

Umi flinched a bit after seeing Eri's beautiful pout with matching red tinted cheeks. She can't help but think how cute her girlfriend is. "Uhh, is something the matter Eri...?"

The couple are staring for like how long without even moving. Umi's cheeks started to stain red as well.

Out of the blue, Eri whispered without breaking a gaze at Umi.

"Don't leave me, Umi..."

Umi's heart skipped a beat again as her cheeks getting redder, she then sighed and smiled back. "Why would I? I love you so much that I couldn't even stay away from you even just a meter away."

Those words that came out from the archer's mouth pierced like an arrow through the beautiful princess' heart. Eri jumped on Umi for a tight hug, she directly buried her face on the latter's neck as she gripped onto Umi's shirt. She's like a child grabbing onto her mother. You can't blame her though.

"Baka..." Eri muttered with a puffed well-redden cheeks of hers.

Moments later, Umi first pulled back and looked directly at a loving pair of oceanic orbs. "Here's a tip to write lyrics..." she then raised a finger in front of them, "If you want the lyrics to come to you, let your imagination go to the thing you thought the most." she then gave a wink and a cute grin.

'Wha—? Is she imitating me? That's so un-Umi like yet so... cute~' Eri looked away while getting redder from the ears down to her neck, 'That's so unfair!' out of reflex, she grabbed and pulled Umi's collar abruptly and directly crashed their lips together. The latter's eyes went wide out of surprise.

"Mn—Eri?" Umi moaned out while trying to pull away yet Eri took the chance to slip her tongue in while Umi asked.

'I can't stop myself!' Eri panicked since her body wasn't listening to her anymore. Seconds later she pushed the latter down on the floor and kissed her roughly, Eri then felt Umi kissed back.

Both teens had their face flushed, their bodies became hotter and hotter the more their kissed deepen. Seconds later, Umi directly broke the kiss while pushing Eri forward slowly making her sit on top of Umi's lap.

The archer's bangs covered her amber eyes while panting. Eri on the other hand, tried searching for the eyes she loves yet the latter still had her head down. Umi then mumbled something in which the latter couldn't quite get it.

"Haa..." Eri panted, "What did you say, Umi?"

"I said..." she then raised her head making Eri flinched and eyes wide, "Let me start your punishment..."

"EEHH?!" Eri exclaimed while directly looking back at the latter's glowing amber eyes, "I... I... I thought the thing you did earlier was the p-punishment?!"

The girl in question kept quiet when suddenly she stands up carrying her surprised girlfriend along towards the bed. Laying down the blonde gently while trapping her head in between her toned arms, she then drilled a gaze down at Eri who had a confused looked.

"Wh-What is it, Umi?" she asked while grabbing the arms beside her head.

"It was, but then I thought of something else." she smirked as her eyes sparked under the shadows of her hairs, "But seeing your cute pout made me change my mind and let it slide." she then moved closer making her lips touched Eri's bare neck making the girl in capture flinched and gripped her arms. "Now, your punishment is very easy..."

Eri directly bit her lower lip to surpress a moan, she then felt her heart racing so fast as to her body getting hotter and hotter especially at the lower part of her body. Umi then continued whispering.

"Just make sure you won't be heard as I devour you..."

Eri's eyes shot wide and looked at the glowing eyes of the archer above her, "What?!" she whispered.

"If you can hold yourself within thirty minutes while I pleasure you, you are forgiven after not telling me that you already came back."

Eri is torn between being guilty or scared since the bluenette was really serious. She then swallowed hard, 'Thirty minutes of holding myself?! How can I even do that?!'

"Then I shall start..." Umi smirked making Eri flinched who instantly tried to get away from the bluenette, but sadly she was trapped and she can't fight back since the latter was more stronger than her.

"Are you serious, Umi?!" her brows knit while having the cutest pout the archer had seen, 'This might calm her down!'

"Yes..." Umi licked her lips, "Please be reminded that I didn't lock the door. I think you already know what that means, so you better not moan loud enough to be heard from the outside."

Eri's eyes went wide, she can't believe what she was hearing. Hearing those revelations from the one she loves is creepy yet exciting? The feeling in this situation is so foreign that somehow it excites her yet she also thought of the consequences. She will die out of embarrassment if she'll be heard by their friends and worst, they'll be seen.

'Why do I feel so hot? Did I just got turned on out of excitement knowing that our friends are just a door apart from us?' she thought while bursting more into a tomatoe, 'I don't think I can!'

Suddenly, she was pulled away from her little train of thoughts when she felt the archer rained kisses over her neck. She directly bit her lower lip and gripped Umi's shirt.

'Mnnn...'

Eri can't help but surpressed her moans, she kept biting her lower lip everytime she felt the bluenette's tongue ran across her delicate skin on her collar up to her neck. She then felt her right breast is being massaged above her shirt.

"Ahh—" Eri directly slapped a hand over her mouth, 'Shit! This is torture!'

The latter smirked seeing Eri trying to hold herself down. Umi became ruthless when it comes to bed, she became the beast Umi as what Eri named her inside her currently blown mind.

Eri moaned loud against her palm as she shut her eyes when she felt the bluenette's left knee pressed inbetween her legs while her left breast was sucked.

'Since when did she—Aaahh! Fuck!' She the clutch a fistful of sheets as she arched her back.

'This is insane!' she thought, 'I don't think I can last for another five minutes!'

She then felt the hem of her underwear being grabbed making her eyes went wide, 'NO UMIIIIIII~!' she really wanted to say that out loud but she can't. She just can't.

"Did you say something, Eri?" the predator asked innocently while raising her head from the redden left nipple of the prey as she continued pulling of the latter's panty off.

Eri panted roughly while slowly removing her hand off her mouth, she then glanced down with a tired pair of eyes and whispered, "Not there Umi.. haa.. I don't know if I can hold it much longer.."

"Hold what much longer?" Umi gave a playful smirk as she started to rub the wet slit of the victim making her closed her legs on que and automatically slapped her hand over her mouth and moaned outloud while squirming underneath the archer.

Eri really felt the urge to moan out loud but no, she still wants to save her face. She then felt the archer's finger rubbing a bit fast while applying pressure to it. Her mouth went agape and almost rolled her eyes out of pleasure.

"I love you, Eri." Umi whispered while kissing her way downwards after making Eri's nipples red, her left hand still keeps massaging the blonde's right breast.

'Shit, Umi!' Eri mentally cried when she saw the latter resting inbetween her legs.

Umi grabbed both of her legs to hold her down, "Keep quiet, Ayase-san."

"Um-Aaaahhhh!" after moaning loud, Eri directly slapped her right hand over her mouth with eyes wide. 'Oh Shit!'

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

As the rest of the muse were in the living room playing cards, they then all shot their heads upward after hearing a strange sound.

"What was that?" Nico asked as she raised her head from the cards she was holding, she then looked at everyone with questioning look.

"It came from Umi-chan and Eri-chan's room." Honoka inquired as she diverted her hed towards the said room.

"Hmm.." Nozomi sets the cards down and stands up, "I'll go check."

"I'll come with you nyaa~" Rin exclaimed while skipping behind the latter, "I wonder what happened."

Since the room was just five meters away from the living room, they quickly got infront of it. The shrine helper knocked.

'Are they—wait, I don't think they'll do something like that while we're round.' Nozomi thought while staring at the door, she then thought of something else and found herself knocking on the door while asking.

Rin and Nozomi looked at each other after hearing a silence in the room, but when the busty chick was about to ask again Eri cut her off.

"Is something wrong?" the Nozomi inquired, "Can we come in?"

"NO!"

Nozomi flinched as well as Rin who tilted her head in curiousity with the quarter Russian's sudden answer. They then heard Eri spoke again.

"I... I'm fine, U-Umi just killed a s-stupid mosquito on my a-arm. We're fine, we'll just continue writing the lyrics."

 _..It seems like I was worried of nothing.._ "Oh, okay... Goodluck then!" she cheered.

"Make it good nyaa~!" Rin seconded.

As they are walking away from the door and back to the living room, Nozomi glanced at Rin.

"Rin-chan..." she started, "Saying 'Make it good' sounds a bit off to hear especially when they are alone in there." she then smirked making the orange-haired girl made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"So, you mean they're having sex right now?"

Nozomi sweat dropped and smiled awkwardly, when she was about to speak she was cut off by an overly energetic leader.

"THEY ARE?! RIGHT NOW?!" she exclaimed while slamming her hands on top of the table.

"No, I didn't say they are." Nozomi defended.

"Then what does it mean?" Maki retorted while leaning back against the backrest of the sofa as she crossed her arms.

Nozomi smiled before taking her seat back on the pillow on the floor, "I mean, they are not doing anything like that right now." but when she glanced at the brunette, she was no longer there. Instead, Honoka was now infront of the door of the currently dating couple's room along with the other curious girls as well leaving herself alone with Maki who sighed.

Nozomi sighed while pulling out a tarot card with flipping the front, "Kami-sama, bless them with pure minds." when she flipped it, her eyes widen after seeing it.

'How unpredictable.' she smirked by herself while slowly diverting her gaze towards the door in which is currently blocked by the other girls.

Nozomi slowly made her way towards them after setting the card down. An amusing smile escapes her lips after the card replayed once more in her mind.

 _The Lovers huh?_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, Eri was already fully naked while Umi is still fully dress. She can't help but felt embarrassement knowing she's the only one wearing nothing. Looking down the latter inbetween her legs, she tried to close her legs but Umi was too strong.

"U-Umi... Nghh..." she moaned out quietly when she felt the latter's tongue slipped inside her womanhood, "I... I can't..." she directly bit her lip while gripping on sheets.

Umi kept licking every inch of Eri's womanhood making the said girl squirm out of pleasure. Glancing up, she saw Eri's face all red with half lidded eyes as her mouth agaped. She then smirked internally.

'Shit Umi!' Eri mentally moaned as she arched her back the moment she felt Umi's tongue slipped back in.

A knock was then heard, Eri's eyes went wide.

"Eri-chan, Umi-chan, can we come in?" Honoka asked.

"Shit.." Eri whispered, "Umi... let's stop now please..."

Umi stopped and looked up, "Deal with them, this is part of your punishment."

Before Eri could even muster a word, she directly slapped her hand over her mouth when she felt the latter's tounge played around her clitoris.

 _...Umi is so harsh!_ "N-No, we don't want distractions." she answered while trying her best not to let her voice quiver or moan even.

She then heard the other girls mumbling behind the door, 'This is bad!' she bit her lip, "U-Umi..." she whispered, while trying to push Umi away from her womanhood, but the bluenette is too strong to be moved even an inch.

Meanwhile, the other girls tried planning out their way to get in.

"Eri-chan is stuttering!" Honoka whipered excitedly, "I think they're really doing it!"

"I don't get it." Maki retorted while looking at them with bored eyes.

"Hmm.." Nozomi hummed while excusing herself through the other girls, "Umi-chan, I wanna help too. Can I come in also?" _If it'll take them five minutes to open, then they're really doing it._

When Honoka was about to knock on the door, it suddenly opens making them flinch.

"What are you all doing standing in front of the door?" Umi asked while looking at them in a killer-eyes-mode, "You are all very disturbing."

Everyone seemed not to mind the archer's threatening gaze because they are all curious about what happened inside the room.

"Umi-chan, where's Eri-chan?" Rin asked while trying to tip toe and look inside.

Umi opened the door wide and there they all saw Eri leaning on the bed side while tapping her pen over her notebook, she then glanced at them and asked.

"Is something the matter?"

The rest of the girls blinked furiously thinking they were all assuming the wrong thing.

"Uhh.. N-Nothing Eri-chan.. hehehe" Honoka scratched the back of her head with a stupid grin pasted on her face, the others also did the same except for Maki and Nozomi.

'Hmm..' Nozomi hummed silently before she spoke, "Can we join and help writing the lyrics?"

Eri flinched making her shot a surprised look on the latter, "No! We can manage on our own."

"Why not?" Umi spoke and move aside to make way for the other girls, "I think they might help us this time, eventhough most of the time not."

'What the hell Umi?!' Eri mentally exclaimed while having a smiling facade, 'This is bad!'

Eri is constantly keeping her composure while deep inside, a vibrator was stuck inside her womanhood that is set to level one. And the bad thing is, Umi got the remote for it and if she'll try and protest the level might get higher. The worst thing might be moaning out infront of her friends. Umi is really evil when she's in the mood.

The archer sat beside her while the rest sat on the floor circling the table. Eri can't help but fidget since she felt her panty getting even soaked.

'Eventhough I wore my panty and dress so quickly, I still feel naked. Dammit Umi!'

Eri can't help but mentally protest, she still can't believe that this is happening. Being afraid of getting caught and at the same time, afraid of dying right then and there out if embarrassement due to some expected moans and a bit of twist and turns on the spot.

"Eri-chan, are you okay?" Rin asked while tilting her head in confusion, this made the others divert their eyes to her also.

"Why are you fidgeting? Something the matter?" Nozomi asked.

"E-Eh?" Eri flinched making her feel the toy slide a bit deeper, _..shit!_ "No, th-there's no problem! Just stretching my legs, you know? Cramp." _..Crap, rather..._ grinning forcibly making the latter raise brow.

"Hmm.." the emerald orb girl hummed unconvincingly before dropping her gaze onto her paper making the latter sighed silently.

'This is really bad... the toy stimulated me too much...'

Eri kept cursing in her mind while crying inwardly. She kept her legs switching from time to time to lessen the vibration she felt within her. But the more she moves, the more she felt the toy sliding through her walls.

"Mnn.."

Eri's eyes went wide, she can't believe that a moan escaped from her lips she then directly bit her inner lip. And with that, the sharp eavesdropper's ears perked up and shot a questioning gaze at her.

'Oh shit...' Eri cursed while trying to feign ignorance as her eyes kept drilling the paper she was writing on. As if she wants to dig a big hole in it and bury herself.

"Eri-chan?" Honoka called, making Eri look at her with sweats racing over her face.

"What is it, Honoka?"

"Did you just... uhh..." the brunette tries to find the words she was about to say while blinking furiously at her.

"Moan?" Nozomi continued with a victory grin pasted on her lips.

Eri sweated more harder than earlier, it's her skin cried a river.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' she cursed again inwardly as she pulled her composure back and looked at them, "Moan?" she started calmly, "I just hummed." she then tried to give a convincing smile, "For our new song, I never thought you'd hear that." she then giggled lightly but, deep down inside she wants to kick all of them out of the room already. Eri knows it herself that she's not like that kicking her friends out, it's very out of character of her. But due to some circumstances, she wanted to do it so badly.

"Oh really?" Nozomi retorted with a smirk making the latter's brow twitched in annoyance.

 _..Damn Nozomi!_ "Yes, why? Did I do anything out of the ordinary?"

Seeing her bestfriend pressed her lips together, she finally felt that she had won this time.

"Okay, all of you." Umi stands up while walking towards the door. "It seems like you are all having your own world, so if you really wanted to help, you can do it outside the living room." she said as she opens the door gesturing the others to get out.

"Aaww! Umi-chan!" Honoka whined while pouting, "We really are thinking of something for a song!"

Umi's brow twitched making everyone flinched, "Does that include the junkfoods you all have eaten while staring at your blank papers?"

"Uhh.. hehe.. I was about to write something~" Honoka defended while scratching the back of her head.

"You may now all go. Good night."

The rest of the girls walked outside tiredly after being pushed out. Honoka and Nico kept mumbking incoherent words as they walked out.

After shutting the door close, Umi locked the door without Eri noticing it.

"Finally they're gone!" Eri began to grew redder as she slumped herself on the bed while pressing her legs together, she then bit her lip. When she moaned, Umi muffled it by her hands making the latter shot a questioning gaze.

Umi whispered, "Be careful..." she then drop her gaze on the floor under the table.

Eri's eyes went wide after seeing a cellphone that is left under the table. Umi picked it up and recognized that it was Nico's phone and it's connected to the other line.

'Nozomi...' Umi mentally cursed as she puts the phone on the table without cutting the line off. She then walks back to Eri and whispered.

"They are trying to listen."

Eri knitted her brows together as she whispered back, "Then turn it off!"

"If I will..." Umi started to hover on top of her while trapping the latter under, "Then, their suspicions will be verified. Do you want that?"

Eri's mouth went agape, her mind is too clouded. All she wants right now is to finish this torturing pleasure before dealing with the others who wants to disturb their moment. "Umi..." she whispered while grabbing the bluenette's collar and pulled her closer in a haste, stopping right when their noses touched. "Just take me already and I'll deal with them later."

"How 'bout teaching them a lesson?" Umi smirked evilly making Eri smirked back.

"Sure..."

Meanwhile, the eavesdroppers are in the balcony sitting on a round glass table while the phone is on the center of it as they are away from the couple's room to make sure that their voices won't be heard.

"Nothing's happening." Nico's brow twitched in annoyance while staring at the phone.

"Maybe they're too focused?" Hanayo inquired.

"Those two are always serious when it comes to this nyaa~" Rin commented while lazily sliding off the chair slowly.

Suddenly, they started to hear voices from the other line making them move closer to the phone.

[Oh! By the way Umi, is the door locked already?] Eri started.

[Yes, why?]

They heard the bed squeaked.

[Umi... I... I want you to continue pleasuring me...]

They then heard Eri talking seductively making them baffled and awed at the same time.

[Is the toy not enough?]

Their eyes went wide while the redness of their faces started to slip out slowly as they continued to listen.

[No, I want you in...]

Everyone had their mouths agape while continue to listen.

[Should I do it gently? or aggressively?]

"Am I hearing things right?!" Nico whispered while getting red to the ears like the other girls.

[Fuck me hard like you always do, I like it when you're aggressive Umi...]

Nico's brow twitched, "T-Turn it off..." she whispered while looking away, "I can't take this anymore!"

But, it seems like the other girls were too paralyzed to even dare lift a finger and push the off button on the phone. Everyone had all the same redness of their faces, they can't believed that Eri would be that vulgar, not to mention Umi as well. Are they seriously hearing Umi saying those kinds of things? Shouldn't the Umi they know will already be cowering in the corner, covering her ears while saying 'That's shameless!' but that's not what's happening right now.

[Are you sure, Eri? Are you not worried that the others might notice?]

[I don't care, I want you now!]

The color of their faces are now hard to describe, seeing them too shock and unable to move, they barely even blink. Seconds later, they started to hear soft moans and sloppy noises. Hanayo and Rin could only cover their mouth, trying to close it from agaping too much out of the unbelievable happenings in front of them.

[Aaahh~ Umiii~]

[Eri, lower your voice. They might hear you.]

[Fuck! I don't care! Aahh~ put it in! Hurry, Umi! Aaahh]

[Eri...] Umi growled back.

[Oh God! That felt good.. Yes~ Aaahh~ harder Umiii~]

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Nico snapped and reached for the phone but, someone got to it first. She then directly shot her head up and finds Nozomi turned it off while looking down making her bangs covering her face.

"Wh-What just happened?" Honoka whispered while still staring at the phone. Rin, Hanayo and Maki are too shock to even muster a word, still frozen.

Nico slumped back and put a hand over her heart, feeling it beating so loudly to the ears. Nozomi, on the other hand, is too red and too deaf to hear the other girls complaints.

It's like they are listening to an adult radio show and now, everyone seems to have learned their lessons within that spare minute of eavesdropping.

On the other side, the subjects are giggling on the bed after seeing the line being cut off.

"It seems like they don't want to know the rest of the show." Umi chuckled making Eri giggle in return.

"We'll how about..." Eri whispered while sitting on the archer's tummy as she slowly undressed herself leaving her black undergarments on. She then smiled seductively. "Let's continue the rest of the show shall we?"

"Hmm... Well..." Umi sits slowly cradling the latter on her lap as she encircled her waist on her, "I think the lyrics can wait, and you're already forgiven." she then smiled.

Eri felt her cheeks burned as she wrapped her arms on the archer's neck. She then pressed their foreheads together making eye contact. "I love you, Umi."

Umi smiled in return, "I love you too, Eri."

Their lips automatically locked as Eri's hands kept massaging the bluenette's neck and shoulder while grinding her hips over Umi's lap.

"You're really wet." Umi whispered after breaking the kiss, she then looked down on her lap covered with slick glistening substance.

"And who's fault is that?" Eri pouted.

"I would like to ask you back that question as to why?" Umi smirked in victory after seeing the blonde pouted more, "I wouldn't do that if you had told me you were coming back."

"Sh-Shut up..."

Eri directly dove for another hot seering kiss, tongues battling for dominance. She then felt her bra being removed and thrown somewhere in the room, seconds later, she then felt the archer's hands running down behind her back and grope her butt making arched her back in reflex.

Umi, on the other hand, kept massaging the latter's butt while slowly raining butterfly kisses on her neck until she's facing the two ample mounds of beauty with an already erected nipples. With no hesitation, she directly devour Eri's left breast making the captor moan in delight.

"Aahh... Umiiii~" she grabbed a fistful of blue tresses a bit harshly making the archer suck her nipple harder, "Aaahh~ God, Umi..."

Eri was then laid on the bed slowly while Umi sucked her nipples alternately, all she can do was moan in pleasure.

"Hnn... Umi..." she purred while opening her legs gesturing the latter to do the thing she wanted the most, "In here..." she ran her right hand over her womanhood and opened it with her two fingers. Umi could see not only the redness but also how the fluid dripped from the mouth of Eri's core.

On que, Umi rained kisses downwards across her flat tummy until she reached her destination. She then removed Eri's hand and quickly replaced it with hers including her tongue buried already inside. This caught Eri in surprise.

"Aaahhh! Oh God yes!" she arched her back, her left hand clutched a handful of sheets while her right was holding onto the bluenette's hair trying to pull her closer, "Mnnn... Umi... That felt good~"

Umi kept twirling her tongue wildy inside, feeling the walls clenched and unclenched out of pleasure. Tasting more of Eri's juices that is heavily flowing out on Umi's mouth.

"More Umiiiii~" Eri moaned seductively making the latter pulled away while licking her lips.

Umi hovered on top as she looked down on the girl she loves. "Aren't you too into it?"

Eri flinched and gave a cute pout, "Th-That's because, I was too stimulated earlier and now I can't stop myself from getting more of it."

"A punishment is a punishment."

"Yes, I know. Now..." Eri massaged Umi's back under her shirt gently and looked at her with a very seductive smile, she then licked her lips. "Can you put it in and make me go crazy?"

Umi raised an eyebrow, "It seems like you have bought it."

Not a minute later, Umi already wore the toy that makes her girlfriend die out of pleasure. But before Umi could position herself, Eri stopped her making her tilt her head in curiousity.

"Do it from behind~" she moaned while standing on fours, spreading her legs as she dropped her chest onto the matress. She then tried to look at the archer, "I want it hard..."

"You want it but it seems like you should know how to keep your voice as low as possible. I don't want them to hear your cries, they might think I am mutalating you."

Eri just smirked, "I cannot promise~"

"Try biting your shirt then."

"No!" she pouted while wiggling her ass, trying to provoke the latter into doing it. "Come now Umi... I can't wait anym—Aaaahhh~! Fuck! Mnnn..."

Umi cut her off by slipping the toy without a warning, she first started slow until her pace is getting more and more faster. She kept gripping the blonde's hips to drill her more deeper.

"Oohh Yeees~ that's it! Aaahhh... Harder... Mnn..."

All Umi could do is comply to what the latter was saying, she began to add more power making Eri screamed at every thrust she makes.

"Shit Umiiii~" Eri moaned a bit louder, not even concerned if the others might hear her. Because all she can think of right now is to come.

Without notice, Umi pulled it out and slowly flipped her to make Eri look at her. She then spread Eri's legs wider as she slowly slip the toy in while looking at the blonde's reaction.

Eri automatically wrapped her arms around the bluenette's neck and pulled her in a breath-taking kiss. Tongues battling for dominance as to her moans trying their best to escape from Eri's throat.

"Mnn... I'm aahhh..." Eri choked as she dug her nails at Umi's back. Nail marks will be surely visible by morning.

On que, Umi fasten her pace while gripping on the sheets for balance. She buried her face on the latter's neck not even minding the blonde's loud cries of pleasure being moaned out on her right ear. And with one big thrust, Eri shuts her eyes while arching her back as she moaned out of pleasure after the intense orgasm that she felt.

Umi slows her pace and pulled the toy out, the girl under her shudder after the toy was empted inside her making some white fluids flowing out slowly. She then laid beside the blonde after removing the toy and put it inside the case.

"Haa..." Eri breathed out heavily, before hugging her archer and buried her face on the neck as she sniffs the familiar scent she always loves. "Mnn... I love you, Umi~"

Umi smiled while kissing her sweaty forehead before hugging her closer, "I love you too, Eri."

Minutes later, both fell asleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

By the next morning, everyone gathered up in the dining room for breakfast. As usual, Eri and Umi sat beside each other, but the thing is; the rest of the girls were too quiet making Eri giggled inwardly. She really knew why.

Feigning ignorance, Eri asked. "Are you all okay? You all seemed to be a bit gloomy. Did something happened?"

With that, their faces instantly went beet red and a smoke hissed on top of their head. But Nico, on the other hand, managed to speak despite of having a red face.

"S-So, have you written some l-l-lyrics yet?"

Umi just kept silence while continue sipping her tea, letting Eri handle the rest.

"Halfway only, maybe we will finish it later." Eri grinned, "But, are you okay? Your face is red." _...Definitely red!_

Eri tried her best not to laugh since everyone around the table, except Umi and her, feel awkward after what they witness last night.

The small girl flinched, "Heh?! Uhh... No... Nothing... Just... uhh... it's just hot..." she then fan herself with her hands while looking away breaking any awkwardness inbetween them.

Eri diverted her eyes onto her bestfriend who's making herself busy sipping her tea.

"Are you okay, Nozomi?" she asked making the latter flinched a bit shaking her tea. Glad it didn't spill.

"Yes, of course." Nozomi smiled at her before continue sipping her tea.

'Pfft...' Eri mentally snorted, she then diverted her eyes to the younger three. "Hmm?" she raised both of her brows gesturing that she was asking the same question.

Maki could only leaned back with a crossed arm while staying quiet, but her face says everything. Rin and Hanayo pretended that they didn't noticed Eri's call.

Eri could only smirk in amusement, she then diverted her eyes to Honoka. But the chair was empty.

"Eh? Where's Honoka?" she asked, making everyone snapped and looked around.

"There..." Nico pointed the brunette who's currently hung on the sofa's backrest.

Honoka looked like she was beaten and was hung like a laundry on the sofa.

"Honoka?" Eri asked.

"...mi... ri... ies..." she mumbled.

"What did you say, Honoka?"

"Umi... ri... bies..." she mumbled again.

A vein popped out of Nico's temple, "Oh for God's sake! Say it properly!"

Honoka raised her head slowly making everyone baffled after seeing dark shades under her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Nico asked.

"I was thinking..." she yawned, obviously means she took only a few hours of sleep. "That since Umi-chan and Eri-chan are couples..." she paused.

Everyone waited for the continuation of it.

"How do you make a baby? Umi-chan and Eri-chan babies~" she grinned lazily making Umi choked on her tea.

Eri's face began to lit up.

"You tried to make a baby last ni—Ooff!"

Honoka fell off the sofa with a pillow connected to her face making everyone shot their heads towards the source. There, they find Umi with a red face and a twitching brow while her hand was still balled into a shaking fist.

"Th-That's shameless!" Umi exclaimed making everyone flinched, "It's a private matter! That's none of your business!" she then huffed and sat back trying to ease the redness of her face.

'Wow. Umi sure is different when we're alone.' Eri thought while smiling at the latter, "I hope someone learned their lesson." she inquired with a victory smile.

Eri meant not only the event that happened minutes ago, but also what they did over the phone last night.

"Let's have breakfast, shall we?" she asked before digging in.

.

.

.

"Eri, here." Umi passed on to her a piece of paper, "I've written the lyrics." she blushed lightly.

Eri flinched and hurriedly read the contents.

'A summer of wanting to see you; This year's summer.' she blushed at the first sentence clearly referring to her absence, she then continued. 'Is a story between you and me. So, don't run, don't be afraid. As we gaze into each other's eyes.' a smile crept out slowly as she read the last three words out.

"Storm in Lover..."

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello. :)

Hanasanaide, you are my love~

Let's just say, that's how SIL was created. ㈴7

Anyways~

Heya! I'm really sorry for the late update! ㈺3 I'm really busy at work.. I know I kept updating posts in the two page I managed but that's the easiest thing to do.. ╮(╯_╰)╭

Anyways.. at least, I still managed to update. ㈳6

This bed scene is ugly and sloppy. *lol* x) well, I just thought that, that might be the scene since they had done it many times already. *lol* XD

I always try my best to keep updating.. you can check my page for updates~ (*^▽^*)

Reviews are much appreciated. :)

 **God bless. :)**

-Raine1o1™out-


	22. Chapter 22

Hello. :)

Another late update. *bows* I've always been busy so I hope you understand. But I do updates in my page. ^^

 **Check out my personal blog and a collab Fanpage at FB:** **Raine1o1** ** & ****MMJOL**

So, enough with the chitchat and start! x)

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A hot noon came when certain blonde Russianette rested inside the infirmary after collapsing in the middle of the class while answering the math problem on the board. Not that the math was hard.

The bluenette couldn't help but sighed in relief that her girlfriend had no injuries prior to her fall. She gripped the sleeping girl's warm hands tighter and kissed it.

"Thought something was fishy when you woke up earlier..." Umi talked to the sleeping figure, hoping that the beauty was listening eventhough she was asleep. "I'm glad that I kept an eye on you."

Umi brushed off some strands that covered the sleeping beauty's face, "You're so stubborn." she sighed again and caressed her hair while staring at her. "I told you not to push yourself."

Umi stayed for almost an hour guarding Eri while she missed all of her classes. Though she's not the type to skip or even miss a single class but this time, she had to. It is very important to her right now that she needs to be beside the girl she loves, the girl who's currently fragile and vulnerable at this point. It's not like she can't catch up with the lessons she missed, well she really doesn't have to worry about it since she's already way advance than her professor himself.

Moments later, the sleeping figure winced and slowly opened her eyes and squinted it back after the bright lights of the room illuminated over her.

"Hnn, where...?" she asked slowly opening her eyes again as she glance around.

"You're in the infirmary, Eri." Umi sternly inquired making the latter flinched away and grinned awkwardly.

"U-Umi! H-Hi! Uhh..." she diverted her eyes away, Umi's death glare is pretty suicidal if you dare to look. 'Shit...' she then heard the latter sighed making her glanced back.

"I'm not mad, I'm just worried." Umi changed her terror expression into a loving yet worried one, "If I didn't visit your recent class today, I probably didn't know what had happen to you."

Eri looked down feeling guilty making her girlfriend worried like hell.

"I-I'm sorry, Umi..."

"I told you many times not to push yourself too much on studying."

Eri shot her a surprised look, "Eh? You mean I should study less?"

"No, silly." Umi gave deapanned expression, "What I meant was, don't exceed too much. You kept studying until three in the morning then slept for just two hours since your classes were all first thing in the morning. With or without exams, you always do cramming. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

The last phrase rang a bell inside Eri's head, she then looked down and realized her actions. Studying is not a problem of course, but it doesn't mean she has to cram every night. It became a habit of hers ever since her majors came in. Umi was right, she really doesn't need to cram every night. It's not like she's dull, she's even in the same advance level as her Umi.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Umi." she pouted at the archer who's expression changed into worry again, "I think, I just became paranoid that's all. The majors are in that's why I don't want to fail in it."

Eri felt her hand being caressed by a smooth and gentle hand while the owner of it spoke, "I think you'll still pass with flying colors without even studying."

Glancing at Umi, she directly blush and looked away after seeing the archer's loving smile.

"I don't want to risk." Eri pouted after huffing making the bluenette pat her head. She then glanced back seeing the archer standing beside the bed.

"Let's call it a day and go home."

Eri shot a surprise look, "Eh? What about cla—shit..." she dropped her head over her right palm after feeling dizzy.

"That's what I'm referring. Your health is much important right now."

Umi picked up Eri's backpack and put her two books in. She wasn't carrying any bags since she only need a book to rely on her subjects. She then slings it at her back and wore it.

"Let's go, Eri. The nurse said you're okay to go if you had woken up, so please continue resting at our apartment."

Eri couldn't help but comply to Umi's demand, she's not in her best condition to attend class after all. So she just sighed and got off the bed slowly with the aid of her Umi who's holding her hand in support.

.

.

.

Minutes later, both managed to reach the park when suddenly Eri began to sat on the bench and rested her forehead on her left palm. She suddenly felt dizzy along the way, and she also felt herself more warmer than before.

"Here, Eri..." Umi said while kneeling infront of the latter with her back facing her. "I'll carry you home, I'm worried that you might collapse again.."

Eri couldn't help but blush at the archer's chivalrous offer. A ride on her back? Like, the last time she was carried was when she had a broken slipper and Umi insisted to carry her all the way back to the ojou-sama's vacation home.

"B-But Umi!" Eri stuttered while looking around, "There are people around! It's embarrassing!"

Umi blush a bit after seeing some passersby taking a glance at them, especially at her since she was kneeling, but brushed it off quickly since Eri's health is much more important than her shyness.

"I understand, but please do mind that you are not feeling well and tend to fall off the ground anytime if I don't hold you close." she swallowed her embarrassment hard as she took a deep breath, "So please don't mind them, they don't even know us."

Eri wanted to argue further of how embarrassing Umi's offer but if they were alone in a beach like last time, she probably won't hesitate. She tried opening her mouth to protest but her aching head got to her first, looking at the inviting back of the archer she sighed. She really needs help and she's glad Umi is there for her.

Slowly slipping her arms through the archer's neck, she then felt a pair of strong arms grabbed onto the back of her knees and held her closer. The bluenette slowly stands avoiding the fragile girl from falling off, she adjusted her higher and grabbed her closer. Eri hugged her as she rested her chin on her left shoulder.

Umi smiled and glanced back again, "I love you too, eventhough you're so stubborn."

"Mou..." Eri pouted and buried her face on Umi's hair and inhaled the fresh blossom scent of the bluenette's shampoo.

Eri relaxed at the protective and comforting arms of the bluenette as they passed by the baywalk, she lifted her head to look at the wide and calm ocean.

"It's so pretty..."

Umi tried to glance at her then looked at the subject the latter spoke of.

"It is." Umi smiled while watching the waves hitting the seawall calmly, and the sun slowly gesturing that it's nearly going to set. "Just like you..."

Eri instantly blushed at the latter's complement, biting her lip in the process as she buried her face on Umi's hair again while looking at the ocean. "Why do you always say things that makes me speechless?" the blonde pouted when she felt the bluenette's head tilt.

"Hnn... Do I? But truth must be told, neh?" Umi glanced at her with a smile, "I never intend to make you speechless by my remarks that holds no lie when it comes to you."

Eri pinched the latter's cheeks in response while blushing more, "You and your poetic words."

This made Umi chuckled, "You're just tired and not feeling well."

"Shut up." Eri quickly replied while pouting more.

Umi's words are always poetic in any way she spoke, she's always very polite in action and in words. And that's one of the qualities that made her fall for her even more.

'Stupid Umi...' Eri thought with a smile while closing her eyes.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As Umi settled Eri on the bed slowly, she then quickly removed her sandals and jacket. She then pushed the blonde by her shoulders slowly making her lay on the bed.

"I'll get your medicine and make you some soup so that it'll fill your empty stomach." Umi then kissed her forehead before turning around and leave.

As the door was shut, Eri couldn't help but thought how she's so lucky to have Umi. A tear starting to form in the corner of her eyes as she kept thinking about how thankful she is to have such a wonderful and loving girlfriend. She then turned sideways grabbing her body pillow and hugged it close.

"I should give something for Umi." she whispered to herself, "She's a wonderful blessing to me after all, spending more money for her gift is nothing compared to the love she's giving."

The door suddenly opened cutting her little reverie short, a cough then came out from her mouth.

"Here's your medicine, Eri." Umi spoke as she closed the door, she the settled the glass of water on the table beside the bed and opened the sealed medicine. "Let me help you." she then aided the fevered girl to sit and gave the medicine to her.

After Eri drank it, she help her laid her back and sat beside. She then brushed of somes strands away from the beautiful girl's face.

Eri jerked a bit and pats her hand over the matress before mumbling, "Umi~ hold my hand..." she pouted as tried to reach for the latter's hand with her closed eyes.

Umi sighed and grabbed her hand, "I can't cook dinner if you'll keep holding onto it."

"Moouu~ I want your hand Umi-kuuuun..."

The latter's brow twitched in the sudden honorific she heard, but seeing her girlfriend pouting while her eyes are close is definitely the cutest thing she had ever seen and is not helping her balance the feelings in her whether she should get irritated or overwhelmed.

"Umi-kuuuun~ I wanna hug youuuu~"

Umi blushed at Eri's sudden demands, with her girlfriend pouting and being cute in her feverish state is definitely a thing she couldn't resist.

"Eri, I'll be cooking dinner." Umi said as she tried to pull her hand away, but failed to do so since the Russianette seemed to have their hands glued. 'She's too strong for someone who's sick.'

Eri pouted more as she tried burying her face on the pillow while kicking the blanket off, "Moouu~! Umi-kuuuuuun! Don't! I want your haaaaand~!"

The latter's brow twitched more, 'Eri, why are you much more adorable and irresistable in your current state?'

The said girl slowly opened her eyes making Umi flinched and directly cut off her embarrassing thoughts. Eri smiled at her before mumbling, "Don't leave me, Umi-kun~"

Umi sighed and gripped her hand a bit tighter, "I won't, Eri. But for now, I must since I will be cooking our dinner. So can you please sleep for a while and I'll be right back."

"Moouuu~ Umi-kuuuun~ Yadaaaaa~"

Eri pouted more and sniffled making Umi alarmed.

"Eh?" _...Wait, is she crying?!_

"I don't want my Umi-kun to leave me alone!" she pulled the archer's arms towards her making the bluenette leaned with her pulled arm.

Umi sighed after seeing the girl who isn't crying but rather sniffling her stuffy nose, "Give me ten minutes, I'll just cook something quick for you. Please?"

The archer tried to reason her way out of the fragile yet demanding sick girlfriend, since she also needs food to get stronger and able to recover much faster. And seeing the blonde's reaction turned into a deeper pout, maybe she had thought and considered it. 'Please, Eri...'

"Mouuu~ Ten minutes!"

Umi grinned in victory, quickly gave her a kiss on her warm forehead before pulling her hand away. "I'll be back, don't worry."

Eri pouted even more and covered herself with a blanket without answering while Umi grabbed the chance to escape and directly went to the kitchen.

.

.

.

As Umi was staring at the steam emitting from the pot, she can't help but sighed. This is the first time she saw Eri acting this way, is it because she was feeling unwell? Maybe, Eri never acted like a spoiled brat if her condition was okay. But nevertheless, she got a problem since she still doesn't know how to handle a sick girlfriend. She took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall above the door way.

'Twelve minutes had gone by, I hope she fell asleep rather than counting the time I was gone.'

But then she felt an arm wrapped on her waist and a much warmer body was pressed behind her making her jumped in surprised.

"Eri!" she exclaimed while trying to turn around as she set the stirrer down, "What are you doing up? You should be resting!"

Eri pouted and sniffed, "Moouu~ You said ten minutes!" she then hugged the baffled archer again but much tighter as she buried her face on her neck.

Umi sighed and rubbed her temple, "I can't believe you were counting." she then pushed the latter forward slowly and guide her towards the sofa, "Sit there and I'll just prepare your dinner. Please behave yourself."

Eri pouted more and sniffed, she then picked up a pillow on the sofa and hughed it. "Umi baka..."

The phrase that was whispered by the Russianette made Umi smile in amusement, maybe this ain't a bad thing after all. She kind of like Eri's feverish side, it's cute and amusing at the same time. She'll just enjoy this for awhile rather than worry herself sick.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Eri?" she mused, the latter just looked away making her smile grew bigger. 'Eri's too cute.'

"Mouuu~ Stop staring Umiiiii!" Eri stomped her feet on the floor as she pouted more.

'Pfft...' Umi stiffled a snort as she tried her best not to let a smile escape from her lips. As a good controller of her emotions, she automatically stands up and sighed, "I'll be right back."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Here's your medicine, Eri." Umi held out a tablet and a glass of water to the Russianette who's currently laying on the bed and seemed to look like she doesn't want any medicine at all. "Eri, please?"

"Yada!" Eri exclaimed and quickly covered herself with a blanket.

This act made the bluenette's brow twitched, 'Seriously, Eri?' she cleared her throat and tried again to convince the latter, "What shall I do to make you take this medicine, Eri?" the bulky part above the blanket that looked like the head just shook, she sighed again. "Don't make me use force against you, Eri."

With that, Eri peeked over the blanket wih half of her face was shown.

"Here, Eri." Umi tried again as she reached out the glass of water and a tablet to her.

Suddenly, Eri abruptly sat making Umi flinched. Eri's hair is too dishelved as well as her clothes, the left part of her jacket slid off her right shoulder exposing the strap of her bra under a white sleeveless shirt. Eri looked pretty hot despite of her condition, but Umi quickly dismissed the thought and focused on the latter who is now giving her a challenging look.

"Hnn, you said you're going to use force if I didn't drink that." Eri groggily smiled and crossed her arms over her pumpy chest.

Umi tried her best not to look at the two ample mounds and keep her focus on the intimidating girl infront of her. "Yes, I will if you will not comply."

Eri smirked, "Heh, I wanna see ya try~"

Did Eri used slang words? Quickly brushing it off, she then popped the tablet in her mouth and drank the water. Umi grabbed the back of Eri's head and gave a forceful kiss as she quickly passed the medicine to the surprised blonde. Eri couldn't do anything but to swallow it rather than to gag.

As Umi pulled away, she wiped the sides of her mouth while watching the latter cough with the sudden way of making her drink the medicine.

"You should have complied from what I told you."

"Mooouuu!" Eri blushed hard and gave the archer a multiple slaps on her arm, "That was unfair! That was unfair! Umi-kun is unfair!"

Umi tried to block every slap her girlfriend makes as she chuckled, "That's you fault for not drinking your medicine voluntarily."

"Nooo! Umi-kun bakaaa!" she pouted and slumped on the bed quickly covering herself with a blanket over her head.

Umi sighed and looked at the bumped on the blanket, 'This side of her is cuter than I thought." she silently chuckled, "Please sleep well so that you'll be able to fully recovered tomorrow."

Seeing the bumped shook is a sign that the challenge still hasn't come to an end yet. This made her sighed.

"I'll just do my homeworks, Eri."

Kissing Eri's forehead over the blanket, she then moved her way towards her table.

.

.

.

Ten minutes had gone by as she was still answering, an arm suddenly wrapped through her neck and two ample mounds were pressed on her back as she felt some hairs fell draped over her shoulder. She sighed again.

"Eri..." she whispered while still trying to answer the math problem she's currently solving.

"I want Umi-kun sleep beside me~" Eri nuzzled her head on the crook of the archer's neck as she hugged her more closer. "Mouu, Umi-kun... Let's sleep..."

"I'm still doing my homework, Eri. Please go ahead first, I'll follow you soon."

Eri shooked Umi's body stopping her from whatever she was doing, "Umiiiiii~!"

Umi stopped whatever she was doing and sighed as she put her pen down, "Can I please just finish my homework?" she said while turning around giving the demanding girl a cute smile, "I'll follow you soon, okay? I'm almost done with this anyway."

The Russianette pouted more and began to sat on the archer's lap making Umi's eyes wide, "Yada! I'm not gonna sleep if you're not gonna sleep!" she exclaimed while leaning her head the the latter's shoulder.

The archer sighed again for the record, she rubbed her temple and looked down at her. 'I'm not going to be able to finish this if Eri's is too distracting. Maybe I'll just wake up early tomorrow while she's still sleeping.'

"Umi-kuuuuuuun~" Eri whined, "Hurry up!"

Umi sighed, "Alright, come now and let's take a rest." she then slipped her arm under the latter's knee and another hand behind her back ,she then slowly lifted the blonde as she was standing up. She then heard the girl on her arms giggled. "What is it, Eri?"

"My knight slash my Robin Hood Umi-kun~"

Umi was taken aback and blush a bit with the Russianette's complement. 'Eri is really different when she's not feeling well.'

As her thought went deeper, her body in auto-function since she laid the girl on the bed slowly.

'There are still many things that I yet need to discover about Eri.' she thought while laying beside her girlfriend who instantly made her left arm a pillow and hugged her closer. She then looked down on Eri's sleeping figure and smile, "I'll wake you up later for your medicine."

Eri just nodded under her chin as she was hugged more.

'Her temperature had gone down a bit, that's a good sign.' Umi smiled then placed a kiss on the latter's head, "Good night, Eri."

"Hnn, g'night Umi-kuuuun~"

Umi can't help but grin in amusement, her girlfriend is way too cute when she's at this state. Not that she liked Eri being sick but rather, just the cute side of her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

At one in the morning, Umi was awaken by a beep from her watch signaling that it's time for the sleeping beauty to drink her medicine. Slowly she sat up, careful enough not to shaken the blonde, when she finally slipped out of the warm girl's hug, she went to the table and picked up a tablet and pour a glass of water. She then stride back to their bed, she then puts the glass of water on the small table from the side before shaking the sleeping Russianette slowly.

"Eri, wake up. It's time for your medicine." she whispered.

"Hnn..." Eri moaned.

"It's time for your medicine, Eri." she smiled while brushing some hairs off her beauty's face, "Come on now, so that we can get back to sleep again."

"Hnn..." Eri moaned again while opening one of her eyes slowly, "What is it, Umi-kuuun? It's still early, mouuu~ I'm sleepy..."

"I'm sorry for waking you up Eri, but you need to drink your medicine." she then picked up the tablet and glass of water, "Here."

Eri groggily complied and sat slowly while rubbing her eyes, this made Umi blush in awe. Did Eri just became so adorable when she rubbed her teary eyes plus with an irresistable pout. Umi's little reverie popped like a balloon when the latter looked at her.

"Oh, here." she handed the tablet and glass of water to the sick girl who then hurriedly drank it.

"Thank you~" Eri smiled with a half lid eyes ad she laid back, "Hurry up, Umi-kuuun!"

Umi sighed and quickly settled the empty glass on the small table before laying back beside the demanding girl. Eri automatically hugged her as she snuggled closer, Umi kissed her forehead.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Morning came while a certain bluenette is currently busy preparing her things for her first class in the morning.

"Eri, I'll be attending my class for a moment." Umi kissed Eri's forehead who's currently covering herself with a blanket while sitting on the sofa.

Eri looked at her with a pout as she sniffed her stuffy nose, "Okay, hurry up and be back quick Umi-kun~"

The archer smiled at her while patting her head, "I only have two straight classes, I'll be back before lunch."

"Okay~"

.

.

.

Two hours had passed by as Umi was attending her history class, a pat from her right shoulder took her attention and glanced towards the girl beside her.

"What is it, Suzuki-san?"

"Uhmm.." she hummed before looking towards the door making Umi followed her gaze and immediately her eyes went wide after seeing Eri wearing a thick jacket above her night gown while standing outside her classroom peeking by the corner, 'What the hell is Eri doing here?!' she exclaimed mentally. Quickly raising her right hand, her professor raised both brows.

"Yes, Sonoda-san?"

"May I use the restroom, Sensei?"

Her professor didn't say any word and nod, she then quickly excused herself calmly and exited the room. Quickly grabbing Eri's left hand and dragged her away from the room into the stairway just around the corner.

"What are you doing here, Eri?" she whispered making the girl in subject pout and sat on the stairs while clutching the jacket more closer.

"Mouu~ I was bored waiting for you so I decided to visit you."

Umi flinched and her sweat dropped comically after Eri's unbelievable reason, she then rubbed her temple and sighed. "You should have at least wore something much more appropriate, your cold won't go away with what you are doing. And, what are you thinking going out with just your night gown?"

Eri flinched under the archer's deadly gaze, she then looked away with a pout. "I don't know, I just wanted to see my Umi-kun again."

The latter couldn't help but sighed, she then holds Eri's left hand and tugged her upward. "Come on now, you can just wait at the cafeteria while I attend my last class."

Eri complied and stands up as she was pulled away towards the university cafeteria. She then realized that maybe Umi was annoyed by her actions and suddenly felt guilty about it.

"Am I a nuisance to you, Umi?" she whispered audibly.

The latter stopped and glanced at her before turning around fully, "What are you saying all of a sudden, Eri?"

Eri's eyes suddenly teared up and sniffed, "B-Because, I disturbed your class a-and being a handful to you."

Umi was taken aback and didn't know what to say, "Eri..." she took a step closer and wiped a single tear that ran over the latter's delicate reddish cheeks, "You didn't do anything that is considered a nuisance for me, I understand you fully so please erase that kind of thinking." she then pulled the crying girl for hug, she's glad that the hallway was empty since it was still class hours. Moments later, Umi pulled back after comforting her frail girlfriend. "Come on, I've got an hour left before my last class ends."

Quickly guiding Eri to the cafeteria, "Behave, okay?"

"Moouu~"

The archer left with a smile, she knows that Eri will behave herself this time that's why she left confidently.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Both got back to their apartment after Umi's last class, Eri was then guided back to the bed and removed her jacket. Umi hang the clothing behind the door and sighed.

"I can't believe you went out looking like that."

The Russianette smiled groggily while hugging a body pillow, "Not like I cared about what others may have think about how look earlier."

Umi sighed again, she really can't argue anymore with Eri's stubborness. "I'm going to buy medicine." she then shot a hard look on the latter who's currently standing and frozen on her tracks. "You're not coming, so behave yourself and take a rest."

Eri stomped her feet like a kid throwing tantrum, "Moouu~! I wanna come! I wanna come!"

"No."

"I want to!"

"No."

"Mooouuu~!"

"No."

Eri puffed her redden cheeks and slumped on the bed, "Baka, Umi-kun!"

Umi can't help but sigh for the millionth time for the day, eventhough Eri is pretty entertaining, being cute and all but sometimes, Eri is too much clingy and demanding. Not that she doesn't like it but rather, she is still adjusting to Eri's childish deamanor.

"I'll be back in a short while."

Umi shut the door close behind her without even letting the latter speak, she knows that if she stayed longer, Eri will just keep whining endlessly. A sighed escaped again.

"Oh God."

.

.

.

After a few minutes, she went back to their apartment. Umi didn't took long since the store was just around the corner from their home. She knocked slowly before entering, "Eri, I'm—" her words died from her mouth after seeing Eri sleeping soundly, a smile crept from the side of her lips as she sat down on the floor facing the sleeping beauty, "No matter how spoil you are in your current state, I love you even more. Please keep showing some sides of yours that I still have yet to discover."

Brushing some strands away from Eri's cheeks, her smile grew when the latter flinched under her touch making Eri opened her eyes slowly.

"Hnn..." the Russianette moaned while looking at the archer with half lidded eyes, "Welcome home, Umi-kun~"

"Yes, I'm home." Umi gave her nose a kiss before patting her head, "Now, please rest more. I will just be cooking our dinner."

When Umi was about to leave, Eri grabbed her hand making her stop.

"What is it, Eri?"

The girl in question sat slowly before grinning groggily, "I want you to crossdress for me~"

"WHAT?!" Umi flinched while blushing, 'What kind of request is that?'

"Pleeaase~ I want to see my Umi to look like a guy just this evening. Hehe..."

Umi's brow twitched with Eri's such absurd request, she hurriedly collected herself calmly before protesting. "I don't see any valid reason as to why I should abide to your wish."

"I just wanted to see you crossdress for once~"

Eri gave a puppy pout making Umi swallow hard, she knows that kind of look Eri is giving is so hard to resist. But still, she tried not to be persuaded and reasoned her way out.

"Are you not satisfied on how I look?"

"No."

'Guh?! That was quick?!' she mentally exclaimed, "B-But Eri—"

"I won't sleep beside you for the rest of the week."

"Ehh?!" Umi flinched, it seems like Eri knows how to get what she wants without exerting too much effort in pleading.

"You can sleep in the next room." Eri said calmly before laying back to bed and hugged a pillow while Umi was in the verge of crying as to why her girlfriend had such a harsh request.

"Fine..." Umi muttered making Eri turned around with a reserved smile, "Just this once and no more!" she then hurriedly went out of the room in embarrassment, though she still didn't do anything but the thought of herself crossdressing is too much.

How could she ever pull off something like that? She had never even imagine herself what is like to be a guy and now she's fulfilling her girlfriend's wish.

"Eri's demanding side is pretty handful." she muttered as she sighed.

Looking at the mirror, she tried to imagine herself on how will she look if she will crossdress.

"Wait, I don't even have male clothings." she sighed as she remembered when she opened her wardrobe, "I guess, I have to make use of what I have."

.

.

.

Eri sat on the bed waited patiently in their bedroom, she giggled from the thought on how Umi will look.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A deep low voice spoke making her shot a surprising look at the door.

There, Eri found a guy standing by the door frame currently crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. She kept staring at the guy infront of her and realized that it was some guy but rather some girl that looked like a guy.

"Umi?"

"Yes? You called?"

Eri's eyes went wide as the figure walked towards her and emerges from the shadows and finds the archer wearing a khaki shorts that had the edge folded just right above her knees, she then wore a white long sleeves polo while the first half of the shirt was tucked in her pants as the other was left dangling and with a matching loose black necktie, her hair was tied up and concealed it under a black bonnet but leaving her bangs dishelved and a brown ankle boots to complete her boyish look.

The Russianette couldn't help but blush at the sight as her mouth agape, 'Umi's so handsome!' as her mind took her somewhere, her eyes can see how the handsome latter took a stride towards her and holds her chin lightly with just her index finger.

"I see that you're completely frozen after seeing me." Umi pulled back and pinched the clothing on her shoulder and pulled it upward, she then looked down on herself. "Does my choice of clothing do not suit your liking?" she then looked at the latter with a raised eyebrow, 'It took me almost an eternity to find the right look for me and even swallowed my embarrassment. And now, she doesn't like it?'

Umi cried mentally, she can't believe that her effort went into a waste. She even acted and spoke like a guy to give the 'male' image Eri wished. She then sighed, "This is really embarrassing, Eri. Please stop staring."

The blonde was then brought back to consciousness when she heard the latter sighed, her blushes automatically blew above her face without a warning.

"Ah! S-Sorry!" Eri stammered, "Y-You just looked..."

Umi raised her brow when the latter trailed off, "I looked?"

Eri's face now is so red that she didn't know what to say, she can't believe Umi would look do handsome tonight. Not that Umi was not good looking, she's beautiful and handsome at the same time. Either way, she can make any girl looked at her without her doing some effort to impress one. The thought of it made Eri jealous, she doesn't want some guy or girl to take her Umi away.

"You looked h-handsome. Very handsome."

The archer blushed at the complement but then an idea popped into her mind, thinking this might be a good chance to take revenge after letting her wear such embarrassing clothes.

"Is that so?" Umi smirked as she moved forward making Eri leaned back against the headrest, their faces were just inches apart and Eri's wide eyes made the provoking latter chuckled mentally.

Eri, on the other hand, couldn't help but stared back at those glowing amber eyes.

The archer slides her face near Eri's ear and whispered, "So, do you prefer this look or the latter?"

Even in Eri's current state, she can't help but getting turned on right under her feverish side. Her lips quivered and whispered back, "I prefer the look you like most. B-But, no matter what you look..." she trailed off and pushed the latter forward to let their eyes meet, she then continued. "I still love you just the way you are."

This made Umi smile after she felt her heart skipped a beat, "I see..." kissing Eri's forehead before pulling away, "I love you more as well." she then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Umi glanced and turned half way while grabbing the doorknob, this made Eri flinched and blushed again.

'What the hell?! Umi is so damn handsome in that!'

"I'm going to get change."

"W-Wait! C-Can you please remain with that look until our bedtime? Please?" _...What the heck am I saying?_

Umi looked at her sternly, 'Hmm... Should I abide again by her wish?' she thought as she nodded in agreement, "Well, maybe I can consider it just for tonight."

'Oh God! Umi's grin is so so handsome! Oh my God! What am I thinking? Do I want a boyfriend now just because of Umi's look?!' she mentally protest after the latter left towards the kitchen, 'No, I don't want that. I only want Umi and I'm fine with Umi alone.' she then laid back and hugged a pillow, "She's too handsome for a girl..."

.

.

.

As Umi was chopping the carrots for their dinner, she couldn't help but chuckle at the memories a few minutes ago.

"Eri's reaction is priceless, maybe I should do this sometimes."

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hey! Hey! Hey! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D

Yeah, I know I've updated pretty slow.. I just can't help it, I've got work.. ╮(╯▽╰)╭ but of course, I always do my best to write a scene everytime I got home if I'm not so tired. ^^

But then again, Eri here is OOC... well, I'm not really sure how Eri's attitude were if she was sick. It wasn't shown in the anime. (T ^ T) But, then I assume that she'll show that kind of side if she was sick. ^^ kashikoi kawaii Elichika~

..hmm.. I find my writing much sloppy this time.. *lol*

Anyways.. sorry for the late update! *bows* but please keep following til the end! (๑•̀ㅂ •́)و ✧

Reviews are very much appreciated!

 **God bless! :)**

-Raine1o1™out-


	23. Chapter 23

Hello. :)

 **Check out my personal blog and a collab Fanpage at FB:** **Raine1o1** ** & ****MMJOL**

I'm really sorry for updating my stories so so sooooo late! *bows* I want some motivational messages here. *sobs*

Anyways..

So, I decided to update the EriUmi first than the other. ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ I know you guys are looking more forward to TSD than IWTK. (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do no own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A bright sunny Sunday greeted the two lovers who were currently busy scanning through their notes. Having homeworks sure is a pain in the head. Eri groaned in annoyance as she rolled over her back facing the ceiling leaving her notebook open while getting flipped by the rotating fan.

"Ugh.. It's so hot today!" she sighed as her eyes looked up to the bluenette who's back facing her currently busy with her homework as well. "I want to jump in a pool Umi!"

"Well, the weather says there'll be a storm later this evening that's why it's too humid today." Umi answered without even sparing a glance at the latter.

Another sigh escaped from Eri's lips, "Talking about global warming and anthropogenic activities." she then rolled again on her stomach and laid her chin over her left palm while the other flipped a page of a book. "Oh! I remembered! School festival is coming near, right?" she asked as she turned her head towards the bluenette.

A hum was only heard in response accompanied with a nod. Eri continued her thoughts out loud.

"Do you have any ideas on what your class will be doing?"

"Hnn, our class still haven't discussed about the festival." she then tucked a hair behind her right ear, "Maybe tomorrow or some time within this coming week perhaps."

Eri hummed and nodded as she went up and stride towards the latter, she then wrapped her arms around Umi's neck and hugged her from behind. She then rested her chin on her right shoulder.

'Whoa...' Eri blinked after seeing her girlfriend's notes, 'How smart...' though in the beginning she knew Umi was really smart but never she have thought to be 'that' smart. "Is that Integral Calculus, Umi?"

The archer nodded making the blonde raised a brow, "Yes, it is."

"Wasn't it supposed to be in your 2nd year subjects?"

Umi shrugged her shoulders and closed her books, she then leaned in to Eri's hug as she closed her eyes in comfort.

"I'm done doing some reviews with my current subjects and yet I can't find anything better to do so I studied some of my next year's subjects."

Eri sweat dropped, 'Wow... I don't know what to say anymore.' she then shook her head and tries to change the subject. Thinking about her nerd girlfriend's study habits will make her head ache. Not that she's against it. "I wonder what will our class do, neh?"

"As long as it's not stupid I'm fine with it."

Eri flinched and looked at the latter sideways, "Ehh? Stupid? I don't think that's how College works nowadays. College has mature students and I don't think these students will think like highschool students who's a bit childish."

And that's what Eri thought.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Chotto matte..." Eri blinked and smiled at the student who's currently distributing their scripts by row as she passes by.

The said girl raised both brows and asked, "Yes, Ayase-san?"

Eri swallowed hard while trying to think of any better ways to say her thoughts nicely.

"Can you repeat what is my role again?"

The latter smiled genuinely making Eri irked mentally, "You're the Princess, Ayase-san."

"B-But—" Eri cut herself off and pulled the girl closer to her then whispered, "I don't want to! Can I just be the maid or something? Just not any major roles, please?" she then pulled back making the girl chuckle.

"I don't think I can do that. You received the most votes according to the class." she grinned making Eri feel more uncomfortable that she really was, "Besides, don't stress yourself thinking about it. Just have fun!" she then winked before continuing to distribute the scripts.

"Wait!" Eri turned to her back as she grabbed the latter's arm who then turned and raised a brow, she then whispered again, "But can you at least changed my co-actor!"

When she mentioned about her co-actor, or also known as 'The Prince', she then glanced at the corner of her eyes making her regret in a second. Because the moment she laid her gaze at the guy, he suddenly smirked and licked his lips then winked.

"That I can't do either." the girl just gave an apologetic look before patting Eri's hand who's grabbing her sleeves, "Don't worry about him. He's one of the popular guys around the campus and many of the girls are chasing after him. Well at least you got the chance to be with him."

"I really don't care, like really. I don't."

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "Well, at least try to get along with him. Ganbatte, Ayase-san!"

With that, Eri slumped back to her seat and gave a big sigh. 'Am I being punished?'

Eri knew that this guy had a huge crush on her and not only that, he even courted her non-stop everytime they see each other, 24/7 if possible. She doesn't even know why this guy had to be the Prince when there's nothing so Princely about him. Yes, he's good-looking, Eri can gave him that but too cocky enough and very much of a player to be exact. One of your typical jock guys in college, just like one of those fictional characters. Eri never had thought that guys like him really do exist. Not to mention, he even caught him in the men's room moaning her name as she passes by outside. This made Eri's hair stand at that time. She avoided him non-stop, not that she wasn't doing it in the first place, in which she can't since they have the same classes. Eri didn't have the courage to tell Umi that this guy is annoying him non-stop, she just couldn't imagine his face if the bluenette knew about the men's room incident.

A tap on the whiteboard gave their attention to it, they then heard their professor cleared his throat, "Okay, I think you already knew what your role is, right?"

The whole class nodded in unison except for Eri.

"Again, the festival is a month away and I'm expecting that you'll do your roles perfectly. You'll gain a plus for your acting and of course, it'll only depend on how you'll pull it off." he smirked, "I'll just remind you that practice only on times you don't have a class schedules. I don't want to hear the other teachers complain to me that you all are not doing well in their class because of this play. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

He pushed his glasses higher above his nose, "Very well. Class dismiss." he then took all his things before walking out of the room.

Meanwhile, as Eri was hurriedly putting her things in her bag, she noticed a pair of arms that is currently leaning on her table.

'Speaking of the devil.' she thought without giving him a single damn.

"So babe~" he smirked after he received a disgusted look on Eri's face.

"Babe your ass." she hissed as she stood and glared at him, "Excuse me."

But as she was about to pass by him, he grabbed her right arm making her shot a death glare at him.

"Wait a minute sugar~" he smiled, a smile that disgusts Eri to no end, "Aren't we going to practice? I mean, we don't have class anymore." he shrugged as he raised both of his brows with a knowing smile.

Eri immediately pulled her arm away since she felt that it was already melting at his gross touch, "I can do fine on my own, thank you for your concern. I'll only get to act with you if it's already time for our play in which by means..." she took her phone and pretend to look at something on the screen, "...a month from now." she faked a smile, "So if you'll excuse me. I don't have time for you."

She then hurriedly walked out of the classroom leaving him stunned.

.

.

.

As she walked through the hallway, she glanced at her watch.

'3:26pm' she then hurriedly stride her way towards the Architecture department. 'Umi's class is almost done by now.' she then remembered what happened earlier, 'Ugh! He really pisses me off!'

As she reached the said department, and as if on que, the students are walking out from the room. She then stood outside waiting for her girlfriend to come out.

"You're early today, Eri."

The blonde shot her head away from her phone then towards the voice she clearly recognized, "Umi~!" she skipped with a big smile and hugged her archer tightly before pulling away. "How's your class?" she then asked while intertwining their fingers together in which Umi gladly accept unlike before.

"It was fine." Umi smiled as they walked down the hallway back to their dorm. Their dorm is twenty-five minutes away from their departments.

The bluenette glanced at her, "How about yours?"

Eri automatically gave a dejected sighed making Umi frowned and looked at her worriedly, "Seems like it was not as good as I expected to be. Did something happen?"

Eri looked at her girlfriend with a pout before whining, "Waah! Umi-kun!" she then hugged the bluenette sideways as they walked by the University park, "I can't believe I am the Princess!"

Umi chuckled at the latter's childish demeanor, "I don't think having that kind of role is a problem."

Eri shook her head making the latter raised a brow, "It's not about the role!"

"Oh?" Umi glanced down at her, "What is it then?"

The latter pouted even more, "My partner was the biggest jerk in this campus! Ugh! I really don't like it!" she then pulled away and crossed her arms making Umi looked at her in concern.

"Hmm..." Umi hummed, "Then how will you practice that role of yours if you won't practice it with him?"

Thinking about Eri playing lovey-dovey with a guy irked her mentally but she can't do anything about it. She'll just watch Eri from afar if she'll be practicing. After knowing that Eri's partner was the biggest player, she was indeed very alarmed. But that guy can't really match up to Umi's skills in fighting. So she now decided to look after Eri up until the play ends. Honestly, she trusts her girlfriend but knowing she was paired off to someone who's a jackass meant for her to keep her senses alert at all times. She even knew that the guy was courting Eri but she just didn't tell the blonde about it. She knew who Eri loves and a lowly playboy is not enough to take her Eri away. She doesn't mind giving him black and blues if ever he touched Eri in any kind of way that her girlfriend dislikes. But for now, she'll just have to be attentive whenever Eri is concerned.

"Mou... be there please..." Eri begged making Umi tilt her head in question.

"What do you mean?"

The latter pouted more, "Mou! Be there when we will be practicing! I can't stand a second even just standing a meter away from him! How much more if I'll be acting out this lovey-dovey gross scene?!"

Instead of getting jealous, Umi chuckled making the latter glanced up at her in question.

"What's so funny?"

Umi shook her head and smiled, "Nothing. I'll be there, don't worry."

Her trust for Eri is bigger than her jealousy. That's why she's not as worried as she should be but, she already set herself in alert mode if the time comes.

Minutes later, they've arrived in their dorm.

"Do you have homeworks, Umi?" she asked as she settled her bag on her study table while glancing at Umi who's doing the same.

"None of sort. Why? Do you perhaps need some help in your homework?" Umi asked while walking towards the latter who met her halfway with a hug and sigh. "Just think that your partner was me."

Eri glanced up with a pout but then turned into a smile the moment she saw her girlfriend's sweet smile.

"I'll try."

Umi pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, "So, regarding your homework..."

The latter pulled away without leaving the hug, "It's not a homework..." she then grinned sheepishly, "It's about the script I have."

The bluenette smiled, "Okay then, let's start."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A loud crash of trash bins was heard from a dark alley but luckily, there's no one passing by at the moment.

"What the fuck—Argh!" he groaned as he was punched again on his already bleeding nose. "The fuck do you want?!"

The mysterious person who's wearing a cap that covers most of his face and a coat. This person is hard to distinguish of it's a girl or a boy.

"I want you to behave yourself when you're practicing your play."

'Fuck? A girl?!' he thought as he tries to get up, "Okay, listen here you bitch, I don't know who you are but whoever the fuck you are, you don't have the right to do this to me. Do you even know who I am?!"

She raised her head making the street lights on the side hit her eyes making it illuminate. The glow of her eyes frightened him since it was brightly gold and as he keeps looking at it, he didn't even noticed that the owner of those eyes already smirked.

"Takahashi Ryosuke, 20, son of Congressman Takahashi, a playboy, had low grades but threatens the teachers to dismiss them from their jobs just to have high grades and to keep your reputation from your father clean." she grinned evilly making him shiver on the spot, "And gets to play the Prince in the play called, the Prince and I."

His brows furrowed in disbelief and had his eyes wide, "Wh-What the hell do you want?! I didn't even do anything to you!"

"That's true..." she stride her way towards him slowly making him took a step back out of fear, "But..." she then leaned closer making him drown in her hypnotizing amber eyes and whispered, "If you will touch Ayase-san in a way that she doesn't like, you'll be suffering more than this." she then pulled away making the latter slid down the wall with shaking knees.

The mysterious person looked down at him and gave a loving smile making him creep out even more, "I know about you masturbating inside the men's room while saying her name. You don't want others to know about it, right?"

He automatically stood and throw a fist towards her yet, he's to slow enough for her to grabbed his attacking arm and flipped him on his back making him groan in pain.

"Fuck!" he gritted his teeth, "Y-You don't even have proof!"

Without responding, she took out her phone and played a video.

'Aaahhh! Fuck! You're so tight Ayase! Ughh...'

He went pale the moment he saw himself. Eventhough his back was facing the camera as he was facing the cubicle, he can still be recognized.

"Wh-Where did you get th-that?!"

"You thought that surveillance cameras can't record sounds?" she closed her phone and slid it back to her pocket, "Though it is always on mute mode through the camera personnel, but I requested to turn on the sound record at this moment."

"Pl-Please! I-I beg you!" he kneeled down and bowed, "I want to save some face! Please!"

"All I want is to keep Ayase-san away from your filthy hands."

He shot his head up, "B-But how?! I'm her partner?!"

"You're not very smart, I see." she gave a stern look before taking a step back towards the darker side of the alley, "If ever I'll see you touching her with disgusting thoughts, you know the consequences. Keep your thoughts clean."

With that, she walked away leaving the poor guy shivering out of fear.

"Shit! Who the hell is that bitch?!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Umiiii~" Eri ran towards her with a script on hand, "I thought you wouldn't come!" she pouted while hugging the archer tightly.

Umi chuckled in response as she patted the latter's head, "I'm sorry, we had a meeting about what are we going to do in the upcoming festival. But of course, I never thought that the meeting will take that long." she grinned sheepishly making Eri smiled back at her.

"So, what are your class going to do?"

"They called it 'The Bender's cafe'." the archer scratched her cheeks, "I really find it weird but I won't tell any details about it. You'll just have to look forward to it."

"Mou, you're no fun!" Eri whined making the latter smile in amusement, "But okay! I'll be one of your first costumers on your first day!" she giggled while pulling away.

"Your classmates are calling for you, Eri." Umi inquired after glancing behind the said girl, "I think your break is done."

"Okay, just sit over there." Eri pointed at a nearby bench inside the gym.

Umi nodded, but before she drag herself towards the bench, she grabbed Eri's arm making the blonde turned her head towards her.

"Yes, Umi?"

"What happened to him?" Umi gestured her point by her eyes as she was currently eyeing Eri's co-actor.

The latter shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know. We're shocked to see him with his face beaten like a punching bag. When they asked him, he said he got it a night ago while he was out buying in a convenient store."

"Oh..." Umi glanced at him then back at Eri, "Did you ever know who the culprit is?"

The blonde shook her head, "He said it's a girl who beat him up but he can't recognized the face but nevertheless, he said he had offended the girl and he didn't know that the girl knows self-defense techniques."

"He should be careful with that mouth of his." he gave him a sorry look before looking back at Eri, "Anyway, I'll be here watching you, so goodluck!" she smiled making the latter smile as well.

"You know what to do Umi-kun, right?"

Umi blinked, "I don't get what you mean."

Eri pouted and whispered, "You know! If he will do disgusted things to me!"

"Oh..." Umi chuckled while pulling away, "I don't think he'll ever do that. He knows I'm your girlfriend, right?"

Eri sighed, "Yes but that doesn't stop him from doing indecent things."

"Don't worry too much. I'll just be here." Umi smiled before walking towards the bench.

'Umi baka...'

.

.

.

Ryosuke held Eri's hand gently and stares at her eyes before saying his lines, "I'll always be here for you, my Pri—" he suddenly felt a sharp pain against his back like someone just stabbed him from behind but, when he took a glance there's nobody there, "P-Princess..."

"The hell Takahashi?" Yoshi exclaimed, one of their classmates and had the Prince's bestfriend role, "What are you doing? You sound like shit."

"Shut up!" he retorted back, "Let's just continue." _...She's not here Ryosuke! Stop thinking about it! Focus on Ayase!_

"Can you please hurry up..." Eri whisperly hissed making the jock looked at her in panic.

"Y-Yes! S-Sorry..." he whispered back.

They then again repeated the confession scene without any mistakes and of course, not even a flirty move from the Prince itself making Eri sighed in relief.

"Okay, that's it for now everyone!" their leader clapped his hands, "Let's practice again on Thursday after our Analytical Geometry, got it?"

"Haaii~" everyone exclaimed lazily except for the Russianette who slowly making her way towards her archer who greeted her with a smile.

"Ayase-san!" their leader called gaining her attention.

The latter raised a brow in question with giving a single word.

"Don't forget the practice schedule, 'kay?"

"Yes, of course." she smiled and bowed to everyone, "Thank you for your hardwork."

Everyone then bid goodbye leaving the couple alone in the gym.

"Come on, Umi." she intertwined their fingers while pulling her girlfriend along, "I'm hungry..."

Umi chuckled, "Let's stop by at a convenient store then."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Banners, posters and many colorful decorations surrounded the University. It indeed let everyone know that the festival is already here. Many students from different schools came to visit their said event and many are all excited for it. Except for one.

"Oh God..." Eri sighed as she swallowed hard while waiting for the other co-actresses and actor to get their make-up done. 'Why does it have to be moved on the first day?! Ughh!'

"You'll be next, Ayase-san."

She still kept debating mentally to herself without noticing someone's call.

'And no freaking way this play is going to have a kissing scene!' her hair stands thinking about it, she directly her rub both of her arms to calm herself, 'Umiiii—'

"—yase-san!" the girl called again a bit louder while shaking her shoulders.

Eri then snapped out from her little world of unpleasant thoughts. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't notice!"

Eri quickly apologized making the girl who's currently holding a make-up kit giggled.

"It's okay, I understand." she smiled as she settled the kit on top of the table that is in front of the blonde, "It's kind of nerve-wrecking to suddenly know the changed of schedule in a short period of time."

The Russianette just sighed deeply, "Let's get this done and over with." she then closed her eyes.

The girl nodded before lifting her chin and leaned closer to put on some concealer onto Eri's face, "Yeah, we better. I'll handle this so just relax."

.

.

.

"Woooahhh!" some students reacted the moment Eri came out of the dressing room.

"Holy—" one of the guys exclaimed but was then cut off when another guy slapped his hands on top of his mouth and whispered.

"Too bad she's taken." he sighed before removing his hands.

The latter nodded in agreement, "Can't believe knowing she's Sonoda's girlfriend."

"Yeah, that top notcher in the Architecture department. And not only that, she's also the best when it comes to sports and Martial arts. The hell? Is she even a human?"

Both chuckled in amusement before the latter spoke and shrugged his shoulders, "I know. Can't match up to them. They're too high up to reach for someone like us."

On the other hand, after Eri came out, she grabbed a handful of her skirt and hike it higher since it's touching the ground and doesn't want to trip embarrassing herself.

She's wearing a light blue bubble dress clearly symbolizing her idol days. Her top is an off-shoulder type and is fitting enough to show enough of her ample cleavage and had a see-through light blue long sleeves. The tummy part of her dress had a diamond cut exposing her belly button and the back part had a V-shape cut from her shoulders down until the top of her butt exposing more skin and is too sexy enough for everyone in the classroom not to have a nosebleed. Half of her hair was left dangling while the top part was tied and braided making her look as elegantly as a Princess should. Eri's make-up is light enough for a Princess, had a light brown eye-shadow with a pink lips that looks delicious enough to be mistaken for a candy and had a light blush on.

'They're staring at me.' she mentally cried as she looked down in embarrassment.

Eri felt that she was stripped naked with just their eyes.

"Ayase-san!" one of the girls squealed and held up her phone, "Can I take a picture with you?"

The blonde was shocked enough not to respond making her look at the said girl, "Eh?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'I wonder how Eri looked.' Umi smiled to herself as she currently eyeing for some vacant seats at the front row of the stage. 'I want to visit her yet she doesn't want me to.'

Currently walking on the side isle, she still kept scanning for some vacant seats but was suddenly pulled away by someone making her grabbed the arm of the attacker. And as she was about to flip the person, she saw a pair of emerald eyes.

"Ara? Are you really going to disarm me?"

The girl chuckled making Umi's eyes wide in disbelief, "Nozomi..."

"Good morning to you too, Umi-chan!" she giggled as she felt the strong arms loosen up and finally let her go. She can't lie about how tight the grip was and even left a small red mark but glad that the gym was a bit dark since the play was about to start in a few minutes.

"I-I'm really sorry!" Umi bowed deeply making Nozomi giggle, she then lifted herself up and pouted. "You didn't tell me you were coming. I should have escorted you."

The shrine helper smiled to Umi's sweetness, "So, Ericchi didn't tell you that we were coming huh?"

Umi's brow furrowed, "We? Whe—"

"Umi-chaaaaaan~!" a certain brunette was currently running towards her and jumped for a tight hug. Glad Umi is too fast enough and braced herself for the impact. "I missed you!"

The archer smiled, "I missed you too, Honoka. And you too, Nozomi."

The latter sipped her juice, "Oh! Hanayo-chan and the others are just outside and—"

"Hello everyone!" Hanayo greeted and is followed by Rin who's skipping from behind. Maki and Nico tailing the energetic girl while having their usual bicker.

"Greetings later everyone." Nozomi inquired cutting their little talk, "The play is about to start, come on. I already reserved some seats." she then smiled as she lead the way through the isle.

"That's Nozomi-chan for you." Honoka blinked making the others nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile at the backstage, a pair of hungry reddish eyes stared at a certain blonde's back who's currently busy reviewing her script.

'I never thought having some of those weeds can make my mind as witty as before.' he sniffled silently while rubbing his nostrils, 'I can clearly remember my lines eventhough the last time I memorized it was two days ago. This is awesome.' he grinned mentally but then his thoughts were cut off when he felt a tap of his left shoulder making him snapped his head towards the person.

"Woah there." the guy held both of his arms up, "It looks like you're about to kill me."

He shook his head and breath deeply, "Sorry dude, just nervous and all."

"Alright, just reminding you to keep your eyes on our que everytime the scene changes. Good luck!" he patted his shoulders before leaving him behind.

'Wait for me Ayase...' he smirked evilly as he kept watching Eri who's now currently busy practicing her lines with the others.

.

.

.

'Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?' Umi thought as she kept staring at the curtains that is currently hiding the stage. Her right shoulder was then tapped.

"Yes?" she asked while staring at a pair of worried emerald eyes before whispering, "Is something the matter, Nozomi?"

The said girl leaned closer and whispered, "Better check on Eri. I'm kind of worried, Umi-chan."

Umi's brow furrowed in disbelief, she looked back at the latter and whispered back, "What do you mean?"

"I read your card today that's why I came." she whispered again, "Honestly, I really can't come because I have meeting with the school's board members but after knowing what card you have today I directly cancelled the meeting."

The archer can feel her heart beating fast after Nozomi's statement. She then looked back at the stage that is still hidden. Seconds later, a card was placed in front of her face, she directly hold it and stared.

'The Tower'

"You need to see her now."

Without second thoughts, Umi left them silently leaving the others curious on what was going on about the bluenette.

"Where is Umi-chan going, Nozomi-chan?" Hanayo asked as they all turned their head towards the said girl.

The emerald eye girl just smiled at them, "Oh, don't worry guys. She'll just be seeing Ericchi." _...I hope nothing bad is going to happen..._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As Umi was sneaking slowly behind the stage, though clearly the sign shows 'Authorized personnel Only', she managed to slip through some student patrol that were guarding the next performers.

'Where are you, Eri...'

Her eyes darted from left to right as she tries to find the certain blonde within the hundreds. She then smoothly walked her way passing by some students who were still busy reviewing their scripts.

"Excuse me..." she tapped the shoulder of the girl who then turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Where can I find, Ayase Eri?" she smiled nervously, she knew that she was not supposed to be there but she was left with no choice.

"Ah, she's right there." she pointed the lighted room.

Umi hurriedly thanked the girl and bowed before leaving. She then slowly peeked through the glass window and there she found her girlfriend. Her very gorgeous and beautiful girlfriend sitting on a chair while holding up her script. She then sighed in relief.

'Thank God she's okay. I'm just thinking too much.' she then looked back and see Eri slowly approaching the door making her scram like a thief.

The moment the door opened, she already hid behind another door next room. She sighed again.

'She'll really kill me if she finds me here.'

Umi walked out in a hurry while taking cautions about the latter's whereabouts, then as she was about to pass by another room, she then heard someone talking to himself while sniffing. She's not really the type to eavesdrop but she can't help but get curious so she leaned in closer and placed her right ear on the door.

"I can finally kiss you..." he paused then sniffs, "...Ayase..." he sniffs again, "I'll take this opportunity to taste that holy mouth of yours... haha... I don't care if that bitch will beat me to death at least I can die happily... haha..." he laughed sarcastically making Umi backed away.

'This is not good. He still haven't learned anything after all?' she thought as she felt nervous and worried at the same time. 'Think!' tapping her foot on the floor helped her think of an idea. 'I got it!'

Umi ran out of the room and went back to her classroom and got her bag.

.

.

.

"The climax is near!" Hanayo squealed quietly at Rin who's also extremely focus on the scene.

Honoka on the other hand, leaned onto Nozomi and asked, "Umi-chan still didn't came back, Nozomi-chan. Do you know where she is?" she then glanced back at the scene in which Eri is on the stage again with the Prince.

An earful of squeals can be heard inside the large room during the romantic scene.

The girl in question could only shook her head, "I don't know, Honoka-chan."

Meanwhile, inside the blonde's mind.

'Oh God! Spare me please!' she mentally cried, but still her smile is intact with the Prince who then slowly took her hand and moved closer for the climax of the scene.

"Don't you even dare..." she hissed quietly but enough to be heard by Takahashi, "I will not hesitate to change the scene if I'll feel something weird..."

"You're worrying too much..." he smiled, 'Yes, too much... My Princess...'

But in the eyes of the spectators, they are having a loving gaze at each other. And as they are now leaning for their ever waited kissing scene, the crowd became more wilder. Some group cheered 'Kiss! Kiss!' while the others chanted their names.

Eri felt more nervous than ever with the audience loud squeals. When her eyes hiked up and met the latter, her smile dropped, her nervousness went much higher and so does her heartbeat. Seeing the glint of lust in his eyes is the reason why she wanted to run away and not caring anymore if the play went to a stop.

'I'm right! Umiiii!' she mentally cried and tried to pull away but, the grip on her hand and waist are too tight enough to make her stagnant on their position. Seeing the evil smile on his face as he leaned closed making her tears filled the corner of her eyes.

'Umi...'

Suddenly, an arrow passed by just right in-between their faces making them separated in a flash. Eri is too shocked to muster any words after seeing the arrow pierced through the wall. Takahashi gritted his teeth and threw a death glare at the audience under the dark. Being high made his confidence not lower than average.

"Who the fuck did that?!" he shouted suddenly surprising the crowd.

Takahashi's eyes went redder in anger, he's really pissed to whoever did that. As his bloody eyes scanned through the room he then saw a mysterious figure at the farthest back in the middle of the isle. He squinted his eyes to obscure some light and tried to recognized the person.

"The fuck! Who the hell are you?!" he exclaimed at him who is now in position to throw another shot. "I'm not afraid of you!" pulling out his sword, the audience went in awe.

They are still not aware that it is not an act anymore, the other students who are part of the play is also confused. Some of them are whispering theories of whatever is happening right now.

"Takahashi-san and Ayase-san didn't tell us that there is a change of scene." the girl inquired the other who's standing beside her in shock.

"Yeah... I don't know what they are up to but that extra sure is a surprise."

Meanwhile, Nozomi could only pray in silence while Honoka and the others are too focused of the play in which it is currently real.

The figure slowly walked are he pulled another arrow from the canister that is attached at his back and loaded it on his bow, "You seemed not to heed my warning."

Takahashi laughed sarcastically, "Oh, isn't it the bitch who almost destroyed my face."

Everyone in the room looked at the mysterious figure in the middle of the isle. She was currently wearing a long sleeves hooded white jacket over a pair of black pants and a pair of brown leathered ankle boots. They can't recognized who the girl was since her hair was under the hood and her face was covered with a black mask. They can only see her amber eyes.

Eri on the other hand, is now on the corner cowering in fear. She can't run away since Takahashi might drag her back. She then looked at the hooded figure and tried to recognized who but fails. Her voice is far different from her Umi. Knowing this made her sad.

'Umi...' a tear fell as she silently wishing this chaos will end quickly.

Meanwhile, Takahashi dragged the sword's tip on the ground creating screeching sounds. Some covered their ears as the other members of the play went shocked since the sword was really a real one.

"Well then let's get this done and over with."

Takahashi jumped out of the stage while swinging his sword over the hooded figure who automatically rolled on the sides. He even made the crowd scream out of excitement.

Umi on the other hand looked at Eri who is stiffed on the stage, 'Eri...'

The crowd suddenly beamed and cheered nonchalantly who were totally oblivious about the real happenings.

"Get him Prince-sama!" a girl shouted making the other girls squealed.

The so-called Prince walked closer to her as he was dragging his sword again. The hooded girl stood and went into a defense mode.

"I warned you." she stated, "You don't want to be hospitalized, do you?"

Takahashi scoffed, "Like I fucking care? You just ruined our moment, did you know that?"

She pulled out another arrow and shot it in a flash towards him but since his level of alertness is far too high, he was able to dodge it in an ease. But as he was dodging it, he didn't noticed that the hooded girl is now running towards him and punched his nose making him staggered backwards and fall onto his back.

"Whooaa~?!" the crowd cheered and some gasped in disbelief.

A guy suddenly exclaimed, "It that Sonoda-san?"

Umi's eyes went wide as she scanned through the crowd, she then checked herself and realizes that her hair was currently swaying sideways off her hood and not only that, her mask was also torn off. But as witty as she had always be, she pretended to be part of the show and looked down on the guy who is aiding his bleeding nose.

"You are too evil enough to have the Princess' heart. But your consequences are still on the line if you'll continue these nonsense doings of yours." she then jumped on the stage and walked towards Eri as the crowd kept cheering loudly.

Umi held Eri's hand and smiled making the Russianette flustered to endless extent.

"I just felt like saving you from the wrong Prince." she smiled sheepishly making the crowd squealed like crazy.

Nozomi can't help but smile and turned her head sideways to see her friends crying in happiness.

Eri on the other hand, slapped Umi's arm earning a yelp from her saviour.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, baka..." she pouted making the bluenette chuckled, "So, are you the real Prince perhaps?"

The moment the latter grinned, Eri felt her heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know." Umi tucked some of Eri's hair behind her right and held her cheeks on her left palm as they kept staring, "But what I know is that you're my Princess." she then leaned closer and captured Eri's lips.

The crowd's loudest cheer boomed and can even be heard outside the gymnasium.

As the other cast in the play were awed and can't believe what they are seeing now.

"Whoa... that is some plot twist..." the Prince's bestfriend complemented making the others who had heard it nodded. "Gotta hand it to Sonoda for her appearance." he chuckled.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Okay, first of all..

I KNOW that some scenes are so freaking cliche.. You don't have to say it. ㈳4

And.. this is a "Double Trouble" segment! *cheers* hahaha ㈳4 well, you'll know why it is double trouble. ㈳4

So yeah, I hope I didn't gave you guys another disappointment (?) (▰˘︹˘▰)

Reviews are very much appreciated. ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

 **God bless! :)**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	24. Chapter 24

Hello. :)

 **Check out my personal blog and a collab Fanpage at FB:** **Raine1o1** ** & ****MMJOL**

As I've said, this is the "Double Trouble" segment. *lol* ≧▽≦y

Two back to back chaps in a row. ㈴7

I know I'll be gone again for another long time since I'm currently filing my documents for abroad. ^^ Yes, you heard me right. :) I'll be working abroad. ^^ SOON! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ Think Positive. ㈑0㈴6 I wonder which country.. Japan? ? too many to choose. ^^ I'm willing enough to do some meet ups. *lol* (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ hahaha what the hell I'm saying? ㈳4

Anyways.. yeah so that's it.. I think? (-‿◦)

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do no own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It's the second day of the festival and still it is as lively as the first day. Many more students and other visitors came to join the fun of their activities and events.

The Architecture department is also preparing for the opening of their cafe. It was supposed to open on the first day but, suddenly they are told to exchanged schedules with the theater performances since they are short of student crew. As everyone is busy preparing, one bluenette felt awkward inside the dressing room as she called out for her classmates.

"I-I can't go out wearing this!" she exclaimed as she blushed hard while looking at her reflection.

"Come on out, Umi-san! Let us see!" one of her classmates encourage making her slip out of the curtains slowly while looking down. Her classmates went gaped as she was eyed up and down.

"Whoa..." one of her female classmates commented, "You'll bring the costumers in like a flood, Umi-san." she then smirked and Umi didn't like it a bit.

'And that's what I'm afraid of...' she sighed mentally as she thought about the Russianette, 'I hope Eri won't be disappointed when she'll see me later...'

.

.

.

'Hnn... Where could Umi's classroom be...' Eri wondered as she darted her eyes from left to right in the Architecture department holding lot of flyers from different events while searching her girlfriend's room. 'They used a different room today...'

As Eri was busy looking around, a large crowd, a few meters away from her, caught her attention. Being curious and all, she went to see what was happening since girls flooded the said room with lots of squeals and exaggerated gasps. As she made her way through it, there she saw someone she knew and thought her eyes are just playing with her.

"Umi?" she exclaimed in disbelief making everyone in the room turned their heads towards her. Umi's eyes went wide and she blushed more furiously as she tries to escape the hoard of girls around her.

"Uh-oh..." a guy spoke, clearly stating he's Umi's classmate, "The original is here..."

Some spectators and fans slowly made there way away from the room, not wanting to be part of a fight. Especially to the bluenette's girlfriend.

Eri is a composed person like Umi and doesn't want to create scandals, that's why she didn't react to the guy's comment. For now, she'll just have to make sure Umi will explain later. She sighed deeply before looking at her archer who is currently running towards her.

And as Umi ran straight at her, it all went into a slow motion after realizing what the archer was wearing. She instantly savored the look of Umi from head to foot. Umi wore a waiter's outfit with all the red bow and black sleeveless vest over a white long sleeve button up polo shirt that was tucked in a black pants with matching black ankle boots. Plus, her hair was under a boy cut wig but had the same color as her natural hair and a pair of cat ears. Is this why it is called 'the Bender's cafe'? It's a genderbender cafe.

"E-Eri! H-Help!" Umi pouted as she latched onto Eri's arm and jiggled it like a child would do. "They won't stop! Glad you came!" she then hugged the blonde who was taken aback.

The blonde's temper suddenly faded after the love of her life hugged her, but slowly she pulled away and thought playing a bit won't hurt. She then pretended to be angry.

Crossing her arms, she then raised a brow. "Oh, is this why you left so early hmm, Umi?"

The latter was taken aback and waved both of her hands in front of her face, "N-No! It's not that! I should be early for dressing up and for the preparations."

Eri fought back a smile, Umi is just too cute when she's nervous. She then decided to stop her little joke after seeing the bluenette being so worked up just by explaining. "I'm just kidding, Umi." she smiled and patted the latter's puffed cheeks while pouting, "You're pretty handsome though."

Umi went redder after the blonde's death wink, "Mou, please don't do that again. I don't like it when you're angry, you're really scary."

The blonde just gave a light laugh, "I'm sorry."

"Well, since you're here already." Umi cleared her throat and bowed deeply, "Welcome to the Bender's Cafe!" she then smiled while extending her hand towards the latter, "May I escort you to your table, Ayase-san?"

Eri's heart skipped a beat after seeing that boyish smile of Umi, she can't help but blush at the sudden changed of personality. 'She's acting like a Prince again...'

Umi cleared her throat again since Eri was spacing out, "May I? Or, do you want someone else to escort you?"

"Wa—No!" instantly taking the archer's arm who then smiled victoriously.

She was then lead to a corner near the window. Umi pulled out the chair and pushed it back when Eri sat on it. She then gave the blonde a menu.

"It'll be on the house for today since my costumer is a Princess." Umi smiled lovingly making Eri more flustered than she has to. She even tried to hide her red face behind the menu as she tries to order.

"I... Uhm... I-I would like t-to have... uhh..." _...tch..._ she's stuttering so bad that she wanted to bury herself alive.

Even though she's been in a relationship with Umi for two years, she still can't help feeling those overwhelming sentiments like how she felt when she still had a huge crush on the bluenette.

Umi on the other hand, is trying to fight back a smile. She bit her inner cheeks so that she could focus on her job. 'You're making this hard, Eri. Please do hurry up...' she mentally prayed. 'She's too cute when she's stuttering...'

Meanwhile, Eri is still contemplating on what to order. Not that the items on the menu were expensive or not good enough, it's just that her mind was too focused on the handsome figure standing beside her waiting for her order. "I-I would like to have a... uhm... macchiato frappe and a strawberry cupcake please..."

After Umi jot it down, she then bowed. "Please wait for a moment, nyaa~" she then winked leaving the blonde in a full red face.

'Did Umi just... KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!' she slapped her crimson red cheeks as she tries not to squeal out loud, she then stomped both of her feet endlessly under the table but careful enough not to attract attention. 'Oh my God! Oh my God! Why am I fangirling over my own girlfriend?!'

She took a deep breath and exhaled as she tries to composed her distorted self thanks to Umi. 'Relax Eri... Relax...' she the looked outside and saw a bunch of stalls on the school ground that sells foods and some are booths to play with but not long after, her attention was called again.

"Food for your thoughts, my Princess?" Umi asked with a smile as she settled the latter's order in front of her.

When Eri looked up to her, the redness of her face came back in an instant. 'Remind me why is my girlfriend so cute and handsome today?'

Inside the bluenette's mind held a fitful of laughter. She can't help but smile, she knew she still had those effects on Eri and it's still working excellently. Playing a bit is not bad.

Umi leaned in closely to Eri's right ear and whispered, "Stop spacing out or else, I will kiss you if you keep that up." she then pulled away after successfully making the blonde a red face. "Well then, I have other costumers to serve. Please do enjoy your dessert." she smiled and bowed before taking her leave.

In a flash, Eri grabbed the bluenette's arm before the latter could fully turn away from her. The archer looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"C-Can I have you a-as my waiter only?" _...Oh my God, Eri! Stop sounding like a jerk!_

"Oh yes, you can. I'll be your date after my shift. It's one of the house rules." Umi grinned sheepishly, "But, you have to make a reservation first. And sadly, I've got tons of reservations out of all of us here. Though only one remained the winner, so I'll be her personal waiter and date for this day by the time she'll come. The money will then be donated to the charity.." _...Eri's reaction is priceless, this is fun once in awhile..._

Making Eri jealous is not part of her teasing moment. Though everything she said were true, she still can't help but feeling guilty that the one she'll be dating after is not the one she loves.

Eri cringed and got jealous instantly. Knowing she can't have her girlfriend alone? If she can't then no one else can. She then murmured while looking down at her frappe with a frown, "How much?"

The bluenette flinched, she can hear it clearly but pretended she hasn't. "Come again, Eri?"

The latter shot a glare full of jealousy, "I said, how much is your reservation fee?!"

Umi was taken aback by the blonde's sudden outburst, "Uhh... it depends on the highest bidder..." _...Wait? She's not gonna pay a bet, right?..._

Her thought was then answered when the latter called someone on her phone, "Hello, Dad? Yes, me and Umi were fine. Wait Dad... I need something..." she then glanced at the baffled archer, "Can you send me money right now? No, it's not for the school. You see..." now she's glaring at the bluenette making her flinched, "Umi here is a waiter at a cafe created by their class for the festival... Uhuh... Yeah... So I can't do some reservations since it depends on the highest bidder... I don't know, wait..." she then pulled her phone away from her ear and asked the confused girlfriend, "How much is the highest?"

"Eh?!" Umi's eyes went wide in disbelief, "Wait Eri, this is too much!"

"Just answer me..." the blonde commanded sternly making the latter comply immediately.

The archer swallowed hard before answering, "5000¥"

Eri didn't answer, instead she walked out from the room with her phone still on her ears. Umi blinked in the sudden changed of scene. Did Eri just walked out?

'That bidding game was really a bad idea. Tsk...' she sighed and felt guilty knowing her girlfriend is mad at her for not being the one who'll be spending some time with. She then walked away and greeted some costumers who came.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Eri came back making Umi shot a confused look at her. The bluenette then hurriedly walk towards the blonde.

"I thought you're not coming back." she said with a frown earning a victorious smirk from the Russianette.

"Well, I'm selfish." she grinned earning a confused look from the other spectators inside the cafe, "I'm not letting anyone have you, you're mine." she then raised a thick envelope and hand it to the money handler who instantly opened it.

Her eyes went wide and looked at Eri in disbelief. "Umi-san, you're now reserved for Ayase-san."

Umi shot her wide eyes at her, "Eh?! How much is that?!"

The latter pulled the thick sheets of money out, after counting she then looked at the bluenette in a rather surprised manner. "Double the last..."

"Double...?" the bluenette couldn't comprehend how much the money really is but Eri is there to clear the confusion.

"10,000¥ to be exact." Eri smirked triumphantly making everyone's jaw in the room dropped, "Now, no one else can have you."

"I can have her." a girl retorted making them turned their heads towards the voice.

There they found one of the most popular girls in the University standing in the doorway, Hirai Suzune. She's one of the Sophomores in the Music and Arts department, and is very well known for her melodic voice and excellent skills in art. And not only that, she's also one of the richest student since her family runs two big companies in Japan. And now, she's trying to get the bluenette's attention ever since she had laid her eyes on her during the Sports fest months ago. She was clearly mesmerize by Umi's skills in archery and other sports and right now is her only chance, knowing that the bluenette is already taken by one of the most popular girl, as well as one of the most popular idol in Tokyo.

Suzune pulled out a cheque book from her bag and started to write down before tearing it off and handed it to the handler.

The handler blinked in surprise, she then diverted her eyes from the cheque to Umi then to Eri and finally to Suzune. She then nodded, "Okay, are now reserved for Hirai-san."

"What?!" Eri exclaimed as she grabbed the cheque. "The hell..."

The moment the blonde laid her eyes on the thin paper, she automatically swallowed. '30,000¥!? Oh my God!'

Suzune smiled victoriously before taking her bow, "I shall see you later then, Umi-san." she winked and left the bluenette speechless and made the blonde red in jealousy.

Umi grabbed Eri's shoulder and looked at her with a sad smile, "Don't worry, Eri. It'll just last for three hours. And I assure you nothing will happen that can affect our relationship."

The bluenette knew her girlfriend is so jealous that she wanted to skin that Hirai alive. But she also knew that Eri is a composed person and knows how to control herself.

The disappointed blonde looked at her with eyes full of jealousy and sadness making Umi's heart shattered.

"Eri, I'll just return this cheque back to her and explain why." Umi smiled as she tried to comfort Eri who still had a frown on her face. The Russianette then sighed.

"No, Umi. Don't." she said as she shook her head and looked back at the confused and worried latter, "It's for the charity and those children will be so sad if there will be no toys and books for them. I'll just endure it for the time being." she smiled a bit, "I know you will come back to me. I trust you."

Umi smiled, "That's why I love you."

A blush crept back up onto the blonde's delicate cheeks, she then looked away while crossing her arms, "Hmph! Wh-Whatever!"

"You two really looked cute for a couple." the money handler commented with a knowing smile, "Well, now it's settled. Hope your relationship will be more fruitful and full of love." she then winked before leaving the couple stunt.

Both then looked at each other they then burst into a fitful laugh before Umi spoke.

"Well, I guess I'll get back to work then."

Eri held her wrist making Umi looked at her in question, "Wait, Umi."

"What is it, Eri?"

"Get home before 7pm." she pouted while glancing away.

This made Umi grin sheepishly, "Of course, I will."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Later at two in the afternoon, Suzune was currently waiting outside the Bender's Cafe.

"I'm sorry for the wait." Umi bowed and smiled awkwardly.

Umi still wore her cafe outfit abiding to Suzune's wish. While the other girl is wearing a peach-like color bubble dress that reached halfway on her thighs with matching two inched high heeled sandals. But still Umi is taller than her. It's like Umi had a sudden growth spurt, she's even two inches taller than the blonde. Suzune wore a light make-up and had her beautiful hair down with a lil bit of curls in the end.

Suzune wasn't obviously dress for the occasion. Seriously.

"Shall we?" Umi awkwardly asked with a small smile as she faced the direction they are going to. She kept reminding herself that to keep her hands beside her or inside her pockets or else the sly girl beside her might grab it by chance. She doesn't want Eri to feel sad because she found out about them holding hands. Making Eri angry is the last thing she'll ever do.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the school grounds where foods and games are displayed, six familiar girls wandered around to have fun.

"Kayo-chin!" the energetic girl called out loud as she was jumping excitedly in front of a shooting game stall.

The other girls went towards the latter to see what made her shot up in excitement. There they found a big human size bear plushie making some of them frown.

"How will you win that?" Hanayo asked while staring at the toy plushie wondering how will Rin win it.

Honoka raised her right hand making the girls looked at her, "Let's do it, Rin-chan!" she curled both if her hands into a fist, "Fight-o dayo!"

"Haaaiii~!"

As they are busy playing the shooting game, a certain pair of emerald eyes spotted someone familiar from afar so she kept her eyes peeled.

'That guy looked like a male version of Umi-chan.' Nozomi thought as her eyes stick like a glue onto the target who's currently walking with a girl. "I wonder who that is?" she muttered her thoughts out loud making Maki glanced at her.

"Who are you referring to, Nozomi?" she interrupted the latter's silent stupor who then looked at her calmly.

"That..." Nozomi pointed out the guy, "That guy wearing a waiter's outfit. Doesn't he looked like someone we knew?"

The red haired ojou-sama stared at the male figure, who is now buying takuyaki in a stall across them, and thought that she does looked like someone. And that someone is none other than the archer. Sonoda Umi.

"You mean, he looked like Umi?" Maki inquired as she followed a gaze at the bluenette, "He really does though, but he's a guy to me." she then shrugged her shoulders.

Nozomi pondered and stared more, "I doubt. Look at his eyes and the way he smiles awkwardly."

The red haired ojou-sama oblige to the shrine helper's observation and watched the guy intently as she tries to find any clues if that guy was really the archer they knew.

.

.

.

"Umi-san, what else would you like to eat?" Suzune asked as she glanced at the bluenette who is obviously avoiding any topic to discuss and pretended to looked around some displayed snacks in each stalls as they passed by.

Umi just shook her head in response making the girl pout. Minutes later, she then felt some stares behind her back making her glanced at the corner of her eyes slowly.

'No way...' she mentally panicked. Quickly diverting her eyes back to the latter who seemed not to notice her worried state since Suzune was busy admiring the fries in the fryer. 'Oh God! Why are they here?!' she swallowed hard and thinks of a plan. A smooth plan where not letting the other Muse members noticed her changed of behaviour and, not letting Suzune assume she has a thing for her if ever she'll grab her hands and walked away.

As brilliant as late Einstein is concerned, she finally thought of an escape. Eureka!

Tapping the shorter girl's left shoulder to gain her attention, "Hirai-san, would you like to see some Art Gallery display?" she smiled again in an awkward way.

Suzune beamed in excitement, clapping her hands together while giving a cute grin. "I would love to!"

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the Art Gallery, it favors Umi since it is a bit crowded than she expected. Galleries aren't really always crowded but this exhibit is currently full due to some arts that displayed some of the famous paintings in the world; like Mona Lisa.

"Did you see them, Honoka-chan? Rin-chan?" Nozomi asked while scanning the crowd by her eyes. 'I never thought Art Exhibits are crowded like this.' she sighed as she pushed her way through the unknown persons in front of her while the rest is following her from behind.

"Haven't seen them, Nozomi-chan." Honoka said while she kept her eyes peeled left and right from the crowd just to find the certain bluenette.

"There!" Nico whispered as she pointed the couple a few meters away from them.

Nozomi smirked and slowly walked her way behind the wooden wall that is used to hang the paintings where the couple is currently standing and admiring the art. She then pulled out her phone and took a photo secretly.

'I never thought you would cheat on Ericchi, Umi-chan.' she frowned while staring at the latter. She then felt her shirt being tug behind making her glanced at them.

"Is that really Umi-chan?" Hanayo whispered making the emerald eye girl nodded in confirmation, "What? That's really disappointing." she then frowned.

"Is Umi and Eri not in good terms anymore? Come to think of it, they are very secretive when their relationship is concerned." Nico pondered while crossing her arms with a stoic expression.

"It doesn't sound like Umi to cheat on Eri." Maki shrugged as she twirls her red locks without initiating an eye contact. "Even if they had a fight, they don't reach to the point of breaking up. But what we see right now is that Umi had a date with another girl, then maybe they really are not comfortable with each other anymore."

"No!" Honoka exclaimed in a whispered, "I don't think that is Umi-chan's date! Maybe she's just a friend or a cousin that visited her here and she is just giving her a tour around school."

Nozomi was taken aback and suddenly felt guilty about judging the bluenette without even knowing the real reason behind it.

"You're right, maybe that's her friend or her cousin." Nozomi smiled, "But, since we are not sure... We must follow them more so that our suspicions will be cleared."

"Got a point nyaa~" Rin nodded in agreement.

The busty chick looked back where the couple was currently standing but to her surprise, they are no longer there.

"They're gone!" Nozomi panicked making the other girls looked around.

.

.

.

'They really thought I didn't notice them.' Umi sighed while walking side by side with Suzune at the lobby.

They are currently dragging their feet towards the gymnasium. Umi gladly smiled on the inside after smooth talking to the girl to go to the gym to watch some game.

As they reached the gym, it became more crowded. The event is basketball among guys but Umi couldn't care less. Sitting at a vacant bleacher, the girl she's accompanying with looked at her.

"Umi-san?"

The archer looked at her, "Yes?"

"Are you going to attend sports games?" she smiled widely making Umi more awkward than before.

"Well, yes." she answered while glancing back at the game. 'I hope we lost them.'

As the girl continued to chatter, the bluenette just answered nonchalantly as she kept on thinking where the hell her friends are now hiding. She now boosted her radar in a wider range.

.

.

.

"You thought you can escape huh, Umi-chan?" Nozomi smirked evilly while staring at the couple.

Nozomi and the rest of the girls seated three bleachers away just to make sure they can't be heard and can't be hopefully seen. Knowing Umi, she had a wide range of senses.

"They aren't doing any couple-like thing." Hanayo wondered.

"Kayo-chin's right nyaa~" the energetic girl agreed, "They are not holding hands or even sticking beside each other."

When Maki was about to comment, the couple they are just talking about seconds just made a move. The shorter girl leaned her head over the bluenette's right shoulder.

The red haired looked away with bored eyes, "Okay? I was about to say they're really just friends but, I think they gave me the wrong idea."

"Friends my ass..." Nico hissed with a crossed arms and a pissed look, "Right, flirting like that is what friends do."

"Hmm..." Nozomi hummed.

.

.

.

'What is she doing!?' Umi mentally panicked while trying her best to act calm, she doesn't want to let the girl beside her noticed her critical state. Clearing her throat, she gained the girl's attention.

"Uhm... Why are you leaning on my shoulder, Hirai-san?"

Suzune rubbed her temple and groaned lightly, "My head suddenly ached but not that much pain though. Maybe because of the heat. Sorry for borrowing your shoulders without your permission, Umi-san."

"It's okay." she nodded and glanced down, "How about I'll take you to the nurse's office? That way, we can assure your health will be checked."

Suzune sighed and nodded as she pulled away from the bluenette's shoulder.

"I'll accompany you there." Umi grabbed the latter's arm startling her in the process, "Sorry, I just need to do this."

"Thank you, Umi-san." she smiled as she let herself get dragged by the archer.

.

.

.

"Okay..." Maki looked at the couple who is no holding each other's hands while walking on the busy corridors, "Umi is really confirming it."

Nico right now is so pissed that she wasn't even talking anymore. Hanayo frowned and is now being comforted by Rin who wore a same worried expression as her. Honoka still tries to think they are not more than friends because it also wounded her heart knowing a friend of hers is being hurt by her bestfriend.

"We need to talk to Ericchi about this. I need to clear the clouds." Nozomi pondered as her eyes are still staring at them in anger and sadness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Later in the evening before dinner time, Eri and Umi's home was bombered with disappointed friends.

"Aren't you disappointed, Eri-chan?" Honoka said in a worry tone while looking at the blonde.

What they did was that after seeing the bluenette with the girl walking in the corridor, they automatically changed direction and went towards the couple's dorm.

"We really can't believe Umi-chan pretended to be a guy just to make everyone believe she is not who she is. And that she could also date that girl." Rin seconded.

"We don't know what happened to you and Umi, but it looks like something is really big happening between you two." Maki added while twirling her red locks.

"Umi is pissing me off right now." Nico retorted as she huffed loudly.

"Ericchi..." Nozomi called the blonde who is completely speechless with a shocked expression, "What is really happening in-between you and Umi-chan?"

Before Eri could answer a sudden knock on the door came followed by a light thud. There revealed the bluenette with a tired expression. And now she is back to her long blue hair.

"I'm home..." she tiredly said as she removed her shoes, when she looked up she then saw the other six members of Muse. 'Oh no...' she thought, "Oh, you guys are here." she gave a small smile before setting her bag on her study table and walked towards her girlfriend before sitting beside her.

"Welcome home, Umi-chan." Eri smiled while kissing her cheeks, "Having fun?"

"Hnn, so so..."

Umi lazily answered since her day wasn't really fun at all. She then looked at her friends who is now giving her a scary look, "Did I do something wrong?" _...I can clearly read their minds as to what they really are thinking about..._

"Not to us but to Eri-chan..." Nozomi started, "Care to explain why are you out on a date with a girl?"

"Guys—"

"Shh! Eri!" Nozomi cut her off.

The shrine helper is the most composed of all and doesn't know how to get angry but this time, she suddenly burst. This attitude of Nozomi made Umi and Eri taken aback.

Umi sighed, "Because she won the highest bidder in our class."

"And that bid is for what?" Nozomi shot back making Umi sighed again.

"I'll explain from the top..." Umi looked at them one by one, "Our class did a cafe in which they called 'The Bender's Cafe'... That means, the person gets to wear the opposite sex's clothes. Since I'm a girl, I get to wear men's and so on." she glanced at Eri for a sec before looking back at the six girls, "And the class decided to have our cafe a twist, and that's where the bidding comes in. The highest bidder for a certain waiter or waitress' wins and gets to have a date with the winner. The money is then donated to the charity."

Umi sighed in relief after seeing her friends reaction relaxed, "If you're worrying that I'm cheating on Eri, please remove such thoughts. I wasn't."

"B-But she leaned on your shoulders and you two are holding hands while walking." Rin inquired with a confused look.

"Of course, she got a sudden headache that's why leaned on me. I held her hands because I don't want her to fall on the ground as we are walking towards the Nurse's office." she sighed again, "And for your information, Eri knew about this."

They then shifted their gazes towards the blonde who giggled in amusement.

"I tried to tell you but you cut me off." she then smiled, "I actually bid for Umi as well but I lost to Hirai-san since she tripled the money that I bid."

Umi nodded in agreement while looking at their expression changing into a frown.

All of them felt guilty. Feeling guilty for the fact that they accused Umi for cheating without any solid proof.

"We're so sorry, Umi-chan!" Honoka launched herself onto the bluenette, "I'm sorry we thought you were cheating on Eri-chan!"

Umi patted her back with a smile, "It's fine, don't worry."

Honoka pulled away and sat back while the rest of the girls were deeply sorry as well for judging her without even knowing the real reason.

Nozomi gave Umi a frown, "I'm sorry, Umi-chan."

"It's fine." Umi smiled, "But you know what? You should better be less obvious next time when you will try to follow me."

Their eyes widen making Eri's giggle turned into a loud laugh.

"S-Sorry..." they all muttered while looking down.

"Enough with the drama!" Eri clapped her hands while standing up, "Who wants some fried hashbrowns?"

Everyone lightened up at the mention of food especially Honoka and Hanayo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When the couple are busy preparing for sleep, Eri can't help but question the bluenette who's now laying beside her.

"Why is there 'leaning the head' and 'holding the hands' event?" Eri questioned the archer with a pout, making Umi worried.

The bluenette faced her and pulled her closer for a hug, assuring her lover not to worry about anything.

"I'm deeply sorry for that Eri." she then kissed Eri's temple making the latter blush, "She had a sudden headache, I can't leave her like that. But I assure you, I did my best to avoid any misunderstanding in-between me and Hirai-san."

Eri nodded, she trusted Umi more of course. But still she can't help but feel jealous about it. Umi adjusted herself lower to face the blonde, she then rubbed her cheeks with her right thumb.

"I wonder, do you think I can make her happy about what I'm going to say?" Umi smiled making Eri a bit confused, "I am still wondering if she'll agree, will she not?"

Eri's brows furrowed, "What do you mean, Umi?" _...Is she talking about that Hirai girl?_

Umi chuckled, "Do you think maybe that she'll agree?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Umi..."

Eri suddenly felt a sudden urge of jealousy building up inside her. When she was about to turn away, Umi held her firmly on her spot.

"Can I take my love to a date tomorrow?" Umi smiled sweetly instantly creating butterflies inside the blonde's stomach. "I'm still wondering if she'll agree."

A rush of blood filled the blonde's cheeks in an instant. She's still not used to Umi being suddenly sweet and making statement that makes her speechless. She just buried her face on the crook of the bluenette's neck before smiling.

Eri then heard a light chuckle from the latter who then hugged her tighter.

"So it's a 'Yes' then."

The blonde puffed her cheeks for Umi's sudden tease.

"Just make sure you'll make it up for our date! I never thought I would agree letting you date someone else. If it's not because of that charity." she then pouted.

Umi just grinned and combed Eri's long blonde hair with her fingers as she plays with it making the girl in her arms sleepy.

"Just..." a yawn escaped the older girl's mouth, "...make sure you'll give me a nice date..." her eyes the dropped making her fell asleep.

The bluenette smiled while looking down admiring the sleeping girl's beauty she then whispered, "Since when did I take you out on a boring date? Don't worry, I'll handle it." she then kissed Eri's forehead before sending an email to someone. "I love you so much."

Umi then closed her eyes and drifted into dreamland. But little did they know that as they are sleeping soundly, the person Umi sent a message with smirked behind a big tree outside their dorm.

'I'll be waiting, Umi-chan~'

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hey! Hey! Hey! ㈳6

As I've said it's a double trouble segment. ≧▽≦y I think you noticed that I've updated another chap after a week, right? (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

So yeah, I'll be gone again. I already resigned from my current work and I'll be working out my documents for my passport and everything. ヽ(´▽｀)/

If I'll pass, of course.. I'll be working in the country of NZ next month. (*´▽｀)ﾉ I hope you get what NZ means. (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

While I'll be having my free time soon, let's hope I can update much faster, before I'll be working again. (-‿◦)

Ciao~

 **God bless! :)**

-Raine1o1™ out-


	25. Chapter 25

Hello. :)

So, another chap to ruin your life again. ㈳4 I just hope you won't kill me for this. ╮(╯▽╰)╭

This chap will be on Eri's side only but it'll be in the Author's POV. ㈳3 Meaning, no thoughts of Umi ^^ Hwaiting! ㈑0

 **Check out my personal blog and a collab Fanpage at FB:** **Raine1o1** ** & ****MMJOL**

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Eri..."

Her beautiful archer called making her glance towards the source from her notes she's currently busy with. Eri hummed in response with a smile while watching the bluenette slip her doll shoes on.

"I'll be out in a bit. I'll be back before dinner." after Umi finished wearing her shoes, she then looked at the blonde with a smile.

"Where are you going, Umi?"

Umi shifted her eyes then closed it before adjusting her shoulder sling bag, "I just want to check on something."

 _...She's at it again..._ "Are going with someone?"

"Just by myself." Umi smiled, "So, do you want me to buy something for you or take outs if you like?"

Eri decided to shrug it off, "Chocolates!"

With Eri's cheerful response she earned a glare from the latter.

"Uh, Pizza! Did I say chocolates?"

Eri grinned awkwardly and looked back directly onto the white paper that is full of math scribbles. She knows that Umi banned her from eating sweets when they have a day off. Not like she's allowed to eat sweets even on school days.

Seconds later, she heard the archer sighed.

"I think I already told you no sweets."

The blonde could only pout in response. "Mou..."

"I'll be going now."

After hearing the door shut, she then leaned back with a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

'She kept leaving these days...' she stared at her paper while trying to answer the equation. But she can't. Not that she doesn't know how but rather, her mind is pretty cloudy ever since the past five days. The bluenette sure is acting weird.

There was something in her gut that tells her to suspect Umi about doing something not good. A feeling of something that she doesn't want ever to happen to them. Especially to their relationship.

Eri still did remember the promise the bluenette made that they would go out on a date after the University Festival, but up until now it wasn't done. Not even a spare of apology that was initiated from the archer if there's a promise she can't fulfill in due time. It's a bit off actually.

'A bit off' is an understatement, maybe 'suspicious' is the correct term.

She bit her lower lip when she thought about Umi cheating.

"NO! She won't do that! Umi loves me!" she assured herself while trying to relax and fix her unpleasant thoughts that is obviously bugging her faithful mind. But no matter how hard she tries, her thoughts would still drift back to those unpleasing ideas.

'Come to think of it. She kept coming home late despite of having an early dismissal from all of her classes.' her brows creased in the center, 'Yet she kept saying there's a project or what-so-ever is her excuse that's why she needs to stay behind. But that's not what I heard from her classmates.'

Yes, she did her own investigation right on the second day of Umi's uncharacteristic behaviour. She knew the bluenette so well that even just a strand of hair popped out of the corner of the wall, she can already recognized her lover.

She groaned again and scratched her head. She really doesn't want to think about her Umi doing things that she doesn't want. Like 'Cheating', she doesn't know what to do. How would she react if she ever finds out that Umi really did cheat on her? Is there something lacking in her now?

Eri's thoughts dived even deeper into abyss, if she's the reason why Umi cheated, maybe she's now a boring old hag. Not like she's really an old hag, she's still 21 for God's sake!

'Still, I can feel it that Umi wasn't cheating. I know she loves me despite of being silent lover she is.'

Eri smiled as she sighed, "Why am I thinking about those things anyway?!" she muttered and gave herself a good slap on both cheeks, "Tone down your negativity Ayase! That is not healthy at all! Umi will kill you for that!"

She then gave herself a silent giggle before the tone of her phone caught her attention. Picking it up, she then saw Maki's name. She then opened the email with an attached photo in it.

'What the...' her eyes went wide while covering her mouth in disbelief.

Regardless having a shaky hands, she eventually hurried to dial the sender's number and brought it to her ear waiting for the call to be picked up.

[Hello?]

"M-Maki? Where did you get that photo?" she asked while trying to control her quivering voice. She inhaled and exhaled hard just to make herself relaxed.

[I took it.]

The caller on the other end paused making Eri think of what's really going on. 'Umi said she's going by herself!? And now why is she with a girl?'

[Is that Umi's cousin, Eri? They seem pretty close though.]

Remembering the photo which the latter took, Eri's mind is currently in panic, her heart is beating like crazy making herself dizzy in the overwhelming sensation that she felt. She still can picture out the image where the girl was clinging onto Umi.

[Hello? Eri? Still there?]

Eri quickly closed her eyes to relax, 'Eri, relax. You still don't know her reasons. Listen to her side Eri. Please.' she kept advising herself not to freak out. Scratch that, not to scream. She's already freaking out by the moment. 'Maybe they met coincidentally. Please Ayase Eri, don't think negatively.' she then breathed out.

"Uh... Y-Yes... Where did you saw them?"

[In the streets, they passed by me while I'm having tea outside the cafe outside the mall near your University. She didn't seem to notice me. So, do you know the girl?]

Maki sounded so innocent that she wasn't even aware of the slightest that what she's saying right now is adding more gasoline to the flame inside the blonde's hysteric mind.

"What does she looked like?"

Eri asked the most deadly question of all, though hoping that whatever the red haired girl on the other line might describe, she's still hoping that Umi is with someone she also knew. Crossfingers.

[Wait, I'm currently tailing them. Troublesome, there are so many people out on the streets today.]

Eri is still hoping for the positive outcome. She loves Umi and she doesn't want for them to fight because of her unpleasant thinking. She trusted her.

[Uh, the girl is an inch shorter than Umi. Can't make out the color of her hair since she's wearing an oversized hat. And uh... Ouch! Sorry!]

Eri flinches with the latter's sudden cry.

[Sorry, I bumped into someone. Anyways, I can see her side figure since they stopped by outside a jewelry shop. Hmm...]

Another pause, this made the blonde more hysteric than earlier.

[Troublesome, she had a face mask on. But she seems to be a formal girl. With all the dress and all, you get the idea. Oh shit!]

"M-Maki, are you alright?" Eri became worried but at the same time unable to contain the anger she had. She kept trying to calm down as much as possible.

[Uh Y-Yeah... I gotta go, Eri!]

The line went off before she could ask anything.

Well, shit. This is great. Earlier she was currently thinking about Umi possibly be cheating. And now, she's regretting why she didn't came along with her girlfriend.

"Umi will be explaining later." she hissed.

Meanwhile, the red haired ojou-sama sighed and slipped back her phone inside her back pocket and crossed her arms while glaring at the bluenette.

"You better be explaining yourself, Sonoda."

Umi flinched at the sudden change of calling, she then sighed and looked at the girl beside her.

The girl stepped forward and removed her mask making Maki's eyes wide in disbelief. Her arms dropped beside her while trying to process the girl's image.

"Explain..." Maki found her voice again that was lost seconds ago in the girl's face.

"A cup of tea would be nice." the girl spoke with a smile before putting back her mask on.

The red haired could only follow behind the duo with an annoyed look.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Later that afternoon before the sun finally settled, the bluenette came home.

"I'm home!" Umi called while settling her shoes at the side rack. She then walked towards the living room where she can hear the television being played.

There, she found the blonde who's staring at the big flat screen. She then sat beside her and pecked the blonde's cheeks.

"Eri, here's the pizza." she smiled while holding the item in front of the silent Russianette.

Hearing a silent response, Umi's brows furrowed while looking at her girlfriend in worry.

"Eri? Are—" Umi reached for her cheeks when her hand was slapped away and a deadly glare was shot at her.

"Do you still love me, Umi?"

The latter flinched while trying to process the question that was thrown at her in an unexpected moment. Not to mention how icy cold the blonde's tone also is.

In a second she automatically answered, "Of course, I do." she blinked, "Why are you asking me that? That is unusually odd of you."

Eri slowly turned her body halfway towards the confused latter and created a distance between them. She then sighed deeply.

"Then who's the girl with you earlier?" she asked while trying her best not to let her voice quiver under the concerned gaze of the bluenette.

Umi sighed, "Before I'll answer that. Answer me first." she then looked straightly into the shaken sky colored irises, "Do you trust me?"

Eri looked away trying to hide her tears, but unfortunately it got out and ran down her cheeks. In a snap, she instantly grabbed a fistful of jacket from the latter while crying her eyes out. "I do! I FUCKING DO UMI!"

The blonde practically screeched as she kept staring at Umi while crying like a river. "But who is she Umi? WHO?!"

The girl in question kept silent while staring at her with a blank face.

Seeing no reaction and hearing silence from the latter, she chuckled bitterly as she lets go the crumpled cloth and wiped her tears while looking away.

"Right..." she coughed, "I probably already bore you out for you to find another girl." she kept wiping her tears while trying to compose herself. "Yeah, that must be it." she then heard the bluenette sighed making her glance a spare.

"What an idiot."

Eri felt humiliated with the sudden insulting name. This is the first time Umi called her with names. Never, in their span of years being together, Umi called her with names and to be precise 'Idiot'. She then felt she was being pulled closer for an embrace. A tight embrace to be able for her not to squirm out. But as what the latter said, she's an idiot. An idiot who didn't have the courage to pull away and melted like puddle under the latter's warm arms. She kept crying as she felt her hair being combed by Umi's fingers.

"I didn't mean to keep silent. I just waited for you to finish what you wanted to let out." she kissed her forehead, "That girl I was with earlier was my cousin. Knowing you knew about this was probably the fact that Maki told you since I met her accidentally. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any misunderstandings between us and to give you wrong assumptions." she then pushed Eri off her and held her cheeks while wiping away some tears.

Eri glared at her and slapped her hands away for the second time, "Then why did you lie to me?!"

Umi's brows creased and looked at her in confusion, "What you meant about lying was that since I told you earlier that I'll be alone but yet I was in fact with someone?"

The latter didn't answer making the bluenette sighed again and closed her eyes.

"I did say I met her accidentally." she then looked at the Russianette's eyes searching for the gaze of trust but all she can find at the moment is confusion and pain. She sighed again and grabbed Eri's right and and caressed it, "I'm sorry to make you worry like that. But you don't have to worry about anything. Trust me."

Eri's eyes began to tear up again but this time, her eyes were full of love and trust. She engulfed Umi directly into a hug and sobbed for the next few minutes. The bluenette could only smile in relief and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Umi! I'm sorry for doubting you!"

The latter caressed her back and kissed her forehead, "I understand, Eri. I just hope that next time you'll let me explain first before jumping onto conclusions. It's kind of unfair to be honest." she smiled and hugged her closer, "I don't want to see you cry and being upset over some misunderstandings."

The crying lady could only nod as she continued to sob.

"I love you, Umi." she whispered audibly enough for the bluenette to hear, "I love you so much. I don't know what I'll do if you'll leave me."

"Hush now." Umi patted her head as she kept caressing her back, "I love you too Eri... I love you even more."

Minutes later, Eri calmed down and was being helped by Umi walking towards their bed. The archer laid her down and pecked her forehead while standing beside the bed.

"Just trust me Eri. If everything goes wrong, remember to keep your trust. That is one powerful thing that I can always keep." she then flicked the lights off, "I'll just be cooking dinner, I'll wake you up after I'm done. Just take a rest." she smiled before closing the door.

Eri could only smile and hug her body pillow as she drifted herself to dreamland temporarily.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Umi fished her phone out from her pockets and read the email that was sent to her an hour ago. She then opened it.

• 4:36pm [Did she found out?]

• 4:44pm [Umi-chan?]

• 5:01pm [Let's watch out for the others next time. It'll be bad if she finds it out again.]

• 5:09pm [I'll see you again when you need me. I'm only a call away. *wink icon*]

Umi could only sigh and hurriedly type a reply.

[I'll see you tomorrow at 2pm at the same place.]

She was about to set her phone down when it beeped for an incoming message. She then opened it.

[Okay. I'm excited!]

Umi didn't reply anymore and deleted all of their conversations just in case Eri will be sneaking around. She knows that Eri's trust right now went down to 90%, so the possibilities about Eri sneaking around her is still evident.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A clear afternoon, the blonde Russianette glance at her watch saying half pass two. Currently striding down the hallway towards the cafeteria to grab a snack before continuing her journey towards her next subject that will be starting in twenty minutes.

Gripping her book over her chest, she walked a bit faster since her classroom is still in the next building. Her attention was then took when two girls passed by her towards the same location. She's not interested in them but rather the topic they had. Hoping her ears weren't playing with her when she heard Umi's name. She quickly followed the girls behind silently.

"Sonoda-san is really cool neh?" the first girl squealed quietly while adjusting her T-Square behind her back as the other grinned and nodded in agreement.

The item slung on the latter's back made Eri assumed they are also an Architecture students. But they could also be an Engineering students, who knows? As long as they are someone who knew her girlfriend she couldn't care less about what their course is. She kept following in a steady pace while trying not to glare out of jealousy.

One of the facts that Eri hated is that her girlfriend is very popular. Not only to the bluenette's department but also the other departments as well. Probably to the whole University, if possible.

Couldn't they find someone else to drool over? Like someone who had no girlfriend?

Her attention was then again took when the other girl spoke.

"She's taken though, sadly."

Eri mentally smiled victoriously.

"Ayase-san sure is lucky."

Another win for the Russian's court. Eri was about to throw the three point shot when the other girl distracted her thoughts of winning.

"Eh? I thought they broke up?"

'What?' Eri's eyes went wide.

What kind of gossip is that? She didn't even know herself that they broke up.

"Eh? Why do you say so?" the first girl perked with a raised brow.

"Well earlier, while I was sitting on the bench near the gate entrance as I waited for you, I saw her approaching a girl who's currently standing outside a black car while waving at her. That girl sure is rich." she shrugged, "It was really luxurious and intimidating."

The other girl raised both brows while having an 'O' shape of her mouth, "Is she pretty? Much prettier than Ayase-san?"

Okay, that hurts. Aside knowing the news accidentally which she's currently over with, now they are degrading her beauty? Like what the fuck.

The latter shrugged, "Can't say. She's wearing a mask and an oversized hat. Rich people, y'know? Though maybe she's beautiful. She wore a fancy dress, so probably."

A girl wearing a mask with an oversized hat. In short, same girl. Her heart is starting to ache all over again. She bit her lower lip and fished out her phone.

"Ah..." the other nodded, "Did they get inside?"

The other hummed in confirmation making Eri gripped her phone tightly.

"Oh well, there's no assurance in this world." she said making the latter agree. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

As the two figures slowly fades along the distance. Eri stood rooted onto her spot not knowing what to do first.

To cry or to call her girlfriend?

'Are you sure Umi she's just your cousin?' she bit her lower lip while starting to dash towards the next building, 'I'll deal with you later, Sonoda!'

She didn't dropped by the cafeteria when she supposed to but, not after hearing the news and lost her appetite.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Eri sat on her chair while staring at her empty homework as she tapped her pen on the surface imitating a ticking sound from the wall clock. She glanced at the time and it's quarter to six. The bluenette still wasn't home, not even a call was initiated to know her whereabouts.

But then the girl that is currently spamming her thoughts at the just entered the door with a soft call.

"Eri, I'm home!"

Eri didn't moved and pretended to do her homework. She then noticed the bluenette at the corner of her eyes who's slowly approaching her with a plastic bag in her hands.

"I've got something for you."

The blonde still didn't budge eventhough she was curious as to what the girl had bring. But she has to keep in mind that Umi went out with that so-called her cousin again.

Eri was torn between believing about whether that girl was truly Umi's cousin or not. She doesn't want the latter to notice that she knew about her little date earlier, so she's gonna pretend that she didn't knew a thing and observe Umi more.

'I'll watch out for her for two more days. Just two more days.' she bit her lower lip, 'I have to hold it in! I don't want to judge her quickly. God, help me out here.'

Eri closed her eyes and breathed out.

"Where have you been, Umi?" she asked with removing her eyes from her paper. 'If she'll lie again. I swear.'

Umi smile despite the latter wasn't even looking, "I went out with my cousin."

Eri gave a side glance before diverting her eyes back to the paper, "I see, then why didn't you inform me about it?" she then looked at her with a clear angry and disappointed eyes, "Didn't you know I was worried about you?"

Umi blinked before setting the plastic bag on the latter's table, "I'm sorry, Eri. I forgot to call you earlier because she suddenly appeared in the school gates when I was about to go home and then dragged me to go shopping."

'Forgot?' Eri cringed and replied with a sarcastic tone, "Really? Then I want to meet this cousin of yours."

Eri realizes that the Umi she knew these past week is a smooth liar now. She can't even believe it. Even the bluenette's facial reaction didn't change when she's caught off guard. Umi seemed to have rehearsed it or predicted any sort of argument possibilities to be able for her to be such a suave.

Though she's still not sure if the bluenette is really lying or not. But still, it's not Umi-like to forget about things.

Umi didn't gave her an answer instead she just smiled making Eri puzzled about why she went silent.

'So she didn't want me to meet her huh. Tsk!' Her heart suddenly bet rapidly as she tried to compose herself. 'So it really is another girl.'

When her eyes were about to get filled up with tears, Umi held a bag of goodies in front of her face.

"Anyways, I bought you chocolates. I know I've been depriving you your favorite but—" Umi was cut off when Eri shut her up with a kiss.

The kiss intensified after the bluenette reciprocated but before their garments went off, Eri stopped and pulled away slowly while eyeing her girlfriend. Both are panting hard. Eri then hugged Umi while burying her face on the latter's neck in which Umi then hugged her close.

"I'll kill you if you'll ever leave me for another girl." she whispered, "...or boy..."

Eri was serious but to Umi, she just find it amusing that her girlfriend suddenly became a possessive maniac. The bluenette could only smile.

"Well, don't think about it too much."

'What kind of reply is that?' Eri became more suspicious and worried about the possibilities.

"Because I love you and that's all that matters now."

Eri felt her heart raced. Under her lacking of trust, she can't believe that Umi's words still pierced through her heart like an arrow. It's like all her doubts are gone.

'I still believe that Umi loves me so much.' Eri thought as she hugged the latter tighter. 'I don't want to believe Umi is cheating. I don't want to.'

A tear slipped but that didn't slipped through Umi's quick eyes.

The bluenette pulled back but still hugging Eri, she then looked at her girlfriend worriedly.

"Why are you crying?" she asked while wiping the tears away using her thumb, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Umiiii..." she muttered as she buried her face on the worried latter neck, "Y-You... You won't cheat on me, right?"

Umi could only blink in response, she didn't know what to say. Hugging the latter more tighter, she then rubbed he back and kissed her forehead.

"Of course..." she whispered making Eri sensed that she's not sure about it, "I won't..."

With those words, Eri can't help but still kept her doubt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

By the next two days, Eri is still as gloomy as ever. Though the archer seemed didn't care at all. She knew Umi looked at her but still proceeded to cook breakfast without asking how is she feeling.

'Umi is being distant...' she felt her heart cracking again, 'She's not the Umi I knew...'

Before her eyes started to water, a plater with two sunny side up egg and a bacon. Her plate looked like a smiling face making her torn between smiling and getting sad.

Umi kissed her temple before removing her apron and hang it on the side. She then sat adjacent to Eri and tucked some golden strands behind her left ear.

"If you're not feeling well, please stay at home."

Umi gaze didn't faltered as Eri stared back.

"I... I love you, Umi..." she croaked making Umi smiled, still having a hint of worry in her face as she replied back.

"I love you too, Eri."

Eri's judging mind is ninety percent succeeding. Every reply Umi gives were filtered with doubts after it registered in her brain. Even a simple 'I love you' is barely true for her to believe.

Umi kissed her forehead, "I'll be going to class now. I'll just dropped by in your department and inform them about your condition." she patted her head and smiled, "Call me immediately if something came up okay? I'll rush right away."

Eri stayed silent but nodded anyway.

"I'll see you later."

The door then gave a soft thud reminding Eri that the latter was gone.

She raised both of her legs and hugged it as she buried half of her face on it while staring on the food Umi prepared. Her tears seems to be acting like wild animals because it cannot stay on it's place and got on the lose.

Her tears kept running like a faucet and she hates every bit of it.

Eri kept recalling the previous new discovery from her friends yesterday and now she can't help but getting her heart pulverized into fine powder.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Her friends, namely; Honoka, Rin and, Hanayo saw the incident while having lunch at a fancy restaurant.

The restaurant itself is expensive enough for a normal student but Hanayo defended that she got a promo ticket for three from her Uncle that's why they were able to gather around the extravagant resto.

Anyways, as the three were waiting for their meal to be served, Honoka spotted a familiar blue hair on the other side of the resto across them. As she kept staring, she then realized it was Umi. A smile broke out from her lips.

The latter didn't seem to noticed her even though they both face each other just from a quite distance. When she was about to stand up to greet the bluenette, she then noticed that the latter was currently talking to someone.

As curious as she can be, she leaned more to her left side to see the person Umi is with but, much to her dismay, she can only see a girl wearing a large hat and a face mask. The side figure of the girl's face is clear that she wore one.

Pulling out her phone in her bag, she then sent Eri a message asking who is the girl Umi is with.

Meanwhile, the other two then noticed Honoka who kept glancing behind them making them turn as well.

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

Eri's already hysteric mind became even more frenzied than it should. She couldn't help but be excused from the middle of the class pretending to be sick and went home. She didn't have the energy to even come to class today.

And now, she's so broken. Not only her heart, but her mind as well.

She didn't even know why Umi is doing this. If Umi is tired of her, then she should have broken up with her, not like going out secretly with some girl. And not just any girl, it's the same girl she kept seeing and hearing from.

She thought Umi will come back to class later on, but then she found out that the bluenette didn't attend her afternoon classes in which when she asked about her day, Umi made a lame excuse of saying they have group studies. Contradiction to what Nozomi had reported.

Yes, the latter sent her an email that Umi is at the Shrine with a girl and asking if she knew who the girl is.

And what is Umi doing in Akihabara in the first place? That place is two trains away from their apartment for God's sake. She was spotted there twice already.

Hearing these made Eri went into ballistic. She curled up the bed crying herself out. She used the extra room for the sake of avoiding Umi and locked herself up the rest of the day.

When she woke up earlier at five in the morning, she finds herself inside in a familiar room. Then she realized that she was now in their shared room on their shared bed. When she was about to stand up, she felt an arm over her tummy and with that she cried again.

This is the first most painful morning in her life. Waking up beside the one you love yet is not even sure if she still loves you back.

Glancing at the clock hanging helplessly on the wall, just like her heart, she watched as the short hand ticks to ten. She just then noticed that she was reminiscing for almost three hours. Three afflictive hours.

'I need to breath...'

Eri walked towards the other side of the room and pulled out her luggage.

.

.

.

Later on that day when the bluenette went home, her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. Not even her clothes in the drawer.

Umi went into turmoil. Quickly fishing out her phone and dial Eri's number, but heavens forbid her to contact her. The blonde's phone is dead.

Being in a state of turmoil while being a paranoid at the same time is driving Umi nuts. Her girlfriend, her lover is missing without leaving a note.

Hurriedly searching another and sent a message. All she can do now is sit on the couch and bury her face on her palms as she cried like there's no tomorrow.

Thirty minutes later, in which it went unnoticed by the crying warrior, she was engulfed with a hug by the person she messaged earlier.

Rubbing Umi's back soothingly to make her calm as she was hushed to stop crying. But still, as stubborn as her tears were, she still kept bawling and doesn't really care anymore if the world will hear her.

The composed Umi is gone and is replaced by a feeble girl who seemed to have her one and only candy taken away from her.

The girl became more worried as seconds passes by, because the latter seemed to have no plans to stop in any moment. Removing her hat and mask, she sets it on top of the tea table before rubbing the bluenette's back again.

"Stop crying, Umi-chan..."

The lattered raised her head but still had her bangs covering her damped eyes.

"What did I do?" she muttered then glanced at the girl who tries to comfort her and seemed to not even know how to answer her judging by how her irises shaked.

"Did I do something wrong..."

A long pause before continuing as she buried her face on her palms again.

"...Kotori?"

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello! ㈴2

Truthfully, I'm not really good with "angst" genre. ㈳4 that's my weakness.. but yeah, I wanted to conquer my weakness and here is the result! And it's pretty lame right? hahaha ㈳4

Well, anyways.. thank you for keeping following my stories. ㈳5 I'm really touched. ㈴2

Credits to those who PM-ed me for the ideas. ^^ you know who you are. ^^ thank you! ㈴2

Stay tune! :)

I post teasers in my page so feel free to follow. ㈴2

Till next time! Ciao~

 **God bless! :)**

 **-Raine1o1™ out-**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello. :)

So, I know you guys are dying to know why Umi is like that. Well, obviously she's planning on something. ㈳3 Some got the point while some.. meh.. ㈳4 But don't worry, it'll be explained here. ㈳5

So, here's the chap where there's justice for Umi's side! ^^

 **Check out my personal blog and a collab Fanpage at FB:** **Raine1o1** ** & ****MMJOL**

Here we go! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sitting on the counter table while tapping her fingers on it, Umi couldn't help but think how can she get Eri back. Glad that it's weekend but still, resting is not an exemption. Especially when the Russianette is involved.

She's back to her composed self. Being frantic doesn't really help, not only she will look so stupid but also, she can't think straight. So she needs to relax herself and find a good solution.

When she checked last night after Kotori went home, she's relieved that Eri was in her parent's house. She dropped by earlier in the Ayase residence for a certain talk that she wanted to discuss before the incident happened.

And right now the bad thing is, Eri told her parents not to tell Umi where she is and the Ayase's asked her to fix their problem as soon as possible as they will give a blind eye towards Eri's tantrum while aiding Umi under their daughter's nose. Particularly because they already agreed to the colloquy at hand.

Her girlfriend must have really hated her now. Judging the way how she was avoided is enough to tell that she was loathed. And that is a very serious case for the first time in her life.

Umi wanted to punch herself for being insensitive and wasn't able to focus on Eri in the past few days. She was busy sorting out the things needed for the preparation and hadn't realized that Eri was already suspecting her.

Suspecting her in a bad way.

At first, she thought of Eri's questions back then was just a confirmation for her feelings that's why she answered in a rather confused but truthful way. She sounded equivocal but, she hadn't taught Eri was thinking differently and just being a paranoid so she just shrugged it off. Because she knew to herself that she love Eri so much.

Umi didn't mean to lie. It was sort of a sudden blurt as she was caught red handed. Though she's aware of the consequences of her words but, since she already said they are relatives therefore she continued that sort of a whitewash confirmation.

Honesty is important in a relationship, but in Umi's case, it isn't necessary as of the moment. She admitted that she hadn't thought of the possibility of Eri thinking her to be cheating. Maybe that's why she was asked like that.

And sometimes, she hates herself for being dense. She isn't even sure herself when did she became stupid.

Stupid and insensitive. That's right. It is logically absurd but it is the truth and she had no plans on staying that way.

She sighed, 'I need to do it now.' Rubbing her temples out of stress, she sent the other Muse members the message while she sent Nozomi and Kotori a different one. 'I need time to stall it for just a day.'

After receiving positive response from her friends, Umi thanked them and sighed as she recalled the events again.

And speaking of the ash haired girl, when she asked Kotori for help, she just wanted an advice but she didn't know that the latter was already in Japan four days ago. When the girl in subject commenced a meet up, she was far surprised.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Meeting up all of a sudden, she's glad that it was her last class of the day. So that the ash haired girl won't have to wait long.

At the resto, as Kotori requested, is a bit far from the University. Umi needs to ride a bus to reach it, the ride goes on for about fifteen minutes. Forgetting to message her girlfriend that she'll be late.

As they are seated across each other, Umi couldn't help but blinked and raised a brow at the latter.

"Uh, I didn't mean to be rude but Kotori..." She paused, "Why are you wearing that?"

Kotori giggled and removed her face mask, "Sorry, Umi-chan. I was just avoiding gossips."

The bluenette frowned, "You look much more suspicious and probably can garner attention as they'll see you."

When Kotori was about to reply, the waiter came in with a whole plate of cheese cake and two strawberry smoothes.

"I can't eat that much, Kotori." She sighed.

"Don't worry, Umi-chan! I've got four stomachs!"

This made Umi chuckle in amusement. As the latter was giving a slice to the bluenette she then started the conversation. "So, Umi-chan. What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she happily munched on her cake.

"Well, I wanted to surprise Eri for our special day."

Kotori happily chirped up and clapped her hands together, "Aww, that's sweet of you Umi-chan!"

The bluenette didn't reply instead she looked down in embarrassment. Eventhough Eri and her are together for two years already, she still couldn't help but blush if their friends teased her.

"So, what can I help with?"

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

Umi sighed again and run her hands above her head through her blue locks. Their meet up was everyday but the time depends on her schedule.

Everything was flowing smoothly not until Maki saw them.

She was sure of the presence that was following at that time was none other than the ojou-sama herself. She wasn't sure if Maki is really following them but as they stopped at the jewelry shop, she stopped as well.

Signaling Kotori to stay, she then took Maki's attention by surprise. But, as far as the latter is concern, she's more surprised when the caller on the other line was her girlfriend.

She knew that she'll be a dead meat once she's home.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

As the three of them are seated in a circular table, Maki couldn't help but huffed as she crossed her arms and gave them a stern look. She kept an intense stare at Kotori who is currently chatting with the waiter. Seconds later, she diverted her eyes to the bluenette on her right side who then sighed as their eyes got engaged.

"So..." The ash haired girl took their attention away, "Before anything else, it was nice seeing you again Maki-chan!"

Maki sighed then gave a small smile. It's been a long time too that Kotori hasn't been back. "It's nice to see you too but I needed explanation."

Kotori giggled, "Right. You haven't changed a bit, still perceptive as you are." She said while eyeing the incoming waiter. After the waiter came and served their tea, Umi just kept silent and sip her drink letting Kotori do the talking.

"You see Maki-chan, Umi-chan wanted to surprise Eri for their upcoming special day and she wants to make their date as memorable as it is."

As the latter sipped her tea, Maki raised a brow. "Then, why do you have to hide your face? You even look more suspicious."

Kotori giggled again, "I have reasons. Anyways, can you help us out in this? Since you found it out, it's much better if you'll be part of it as well."

Maki looked unconvinced and stared at the latter. Kotori spoke again with a hint of cuteness in her voice, "Please, Maki-chan! It's much better if there are two of us helping Umi-chan out!" The ojou-sama dropped her gaze towards the archer who sighed as she settled her tea back.

"I know you already have informed Eri about Kotori and I, but if you'll play along she wouldn't suspect anymore."

"And how can I guarantee that what you two are doing isn't cheating?"

Kotori choked on her tea and coughed. Umi's sweat dropped as she hurriedly patted her back. "Thanks, Umi-chan." She wiped the sides of lips with a tissue and smiled, "I wasn't expecting that, sorry." She then giggled, "I understand why you have said that but trust me Maki-chan, I'm not that kind of person to ruin one's relationship especially to my bestfriend."

Maki sighed for a thousand times, she then relaxed her shoulders and let her guard down.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

As Umi kept dwelling on her thoughts, she only even had noticed her teapot is already screaming. Hurriedly turning the stove off, she then made herself a tea to keep her relax. Though on the inside, she's honestly scared and nervous.

She recalled the time where Honoka, Rin and Hanayo saw them. It was really a bad timing. Why? There were three of them.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

"Umi...chan?"

Umi looked up and saw a confused look on Honoka's eyes. She almost let her nervous self slipped by making her eyes wide but glad she was able to hold it in. "Ah, Honoka." She smiled, "It was nice seeing you here."

Kotori glanced at them and blinked, currently thinking of the same thing as Umi did earlier. She was about to speak when the brunette spoke again.

"Umi-chan, who is she?" Umi was about to reply when two other girls came from behind the latter.

"Kyaah! Honoka-chan! Don't leave us like that!" Rin whined and still hadn't notice the duo's presence except for Hanayo who then greeted happily.

"Oh, it's nice seeing you Umi-chan." She bowed and smiled, her eyes then fell on the masked-girl, "Oh... Uhm..."

"Who is she nyaa?" Rin tilted her head making Kotori giggled internally. Umi gave her acquaintance a bored look because she can literally feel Kotori is enjoying the others confusion. When Kotori got the message, she removed her mask and smiled brightly at them. "It's nice seeing you guys again."

Honoka dramatically gasped and jumped towards the latter in excitement. "Kotori-chaaaaaan! I missed you so so much!"

The captive latter giggled, "I missed you too, Honoka-chan."

"It's good to see you back, Kotori-chan." Hanayo smiled.

"It sure is nyaa~ We missed you!"

"By the way, what are you two doing?" Their leader asked the ultimate question. Umi had that coming, she then sighed again as the same thing occured all over again.

"Have a seat first everyone." Kotori offered, "So, what are we doing? We are on the middle of planning out Umi-chan and Eri-chan's special day!"

"Ohh..." The trio chorused before the brunette spoke. "Is that so?" Honoka looked at the bluenette and smirked, "I never thought of Umi-chan to be the romantic one." This made Umi blushed and looked away.

"Well, now you know." Kotori giggled adding more embarrassment to Umi, "Anyways, can you help us out in this too?"

"Too?" Hanayo asked making Kotori nod.

"Yes, we met Maki the other day and included her in this plan as well. So, it's much better if you guys could also lend us a hand."

"Wait, why didn't you email us if you wanted us to be part of this?" Honoka questioned, "You two are not hiding something from us, right?" Then again, Umi had it coming.

"No, we're not." Kotori smiled, "It's just that Umi-chan knows you guys are all busy with your academics and she doesn't want to disturb any of you. And besides, I'm the only one who is currently available since this time of the month is my University break in America."

"Oh, Okay!" Honoka grinned as she clapped her hands.

Umi smiled at her, "I understand why you guys are suspecting but at least it's already cleared."

Honoka pouted, "Eh! Umi-chan! Who wouldn't think of it that way when the girl you're with had a suspicious looking face mask!" The bluenette shot a death glare making the brunette flinched while Kotori sweat dropped.

"Waah! Umi-chan is scary!"

"I'm sorry for the confusion!" Kotori giggled then clapped her hands to gain the amused friends attention, "So about the plan? Are you in?"

"Count us in!" they chorused making the lil bird smile in victory.

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

Umi rubbed her temple as she sighed, 'That was really unbelievable. I owe Kotori for this.'

She took a sip as she kept reminiscing the event after that restaurant incident. When they decided to visit the local shrine, a thought came across her mind that there's a high chance of possibility of meeting Eri's bestfriend who might be helping out again.

And how she wished she was wrong.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

"Ara, what do we have here?"

Both got surprised and turned to their right side where the voice came, and there they found Nozomi with a smile while holding a broomstick.

"Konnichiwa, Nozomi." Umi bowed together with Kotori who remained silent.

"And?" Nozomi looked at the girl in a mask with a curious eyes. Umi elbowed the girl beside her who giggled in response before removing her mask.

"It was nice seeing you again Nozomi-chan."

The latter blinked, "Oh. It's just you Kotori-chan." she then smiled and looked at the bluenette, "Does Eri knew about this?" Umi knew Nozomi is as keen as ever, unlike their other friends.

"No." she sighed.

"Why?"

"I'm planning something for her and Kotori is helping me out."

Nozomi nodded, "I see. Well, I sent an email to her earlier asking who are you with. That mask and hat really have hide you well to make me curious enough." Umi face palmed as to Kotori who gave the latter a worried smile.

"I know, Umi-chan." Nozomi grinned, "I know Eri will grill you later."

"Don't remind me please." The bluenette sighed and thought about asking the latter's help but decided not to since there are already too many.

"I want to help out, if that's okay?" Umi shot a confusing look at the smiling latter.

"Well, I know Eri would be jealous about what I said earlier since I didn't know about it. So it would be okay if I'll help you cover things up."

"That would be great Nozomi-chan!" Kotori exclaimed in excitement. "Well then Umi-chan, the God's will help you in this!"

'Kotori...' Umi smiled awkwardly with a sweat dropped.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As she finished her tea, she nods her head to give herself confidence. Seconds later, she received an email. Looking at the sender that came from Nozomi, she then hurriedly opened it.

[I am already inside Eri's home Umi-chan! Just text me for the que.]

Quickly sending a message before slipping back her phone into her pocket.

'Some plans had changed but it's worth to take Eri back.' Picking up her jacket, she then proceed towards the door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **-Eri's side story-**

A knock on her room came making her shot her glance away from the book she's currently reading. "Yes?"

"Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan came to visit. Do you want to see her?" Her mother asked politely knowing her daughter is currently upset and doesn't want to entice her mood any further.

Eri was surprised knowing parents came back to Japan a week ago, they just explain that they need a break from work. But, she wondered why they didn't call her that they already got back. Eri then thought that probably they still got a jetlag at that time.

After knowing it was her bestfriend, she hurriedly fixed her hair. "I'll be down in a bit!"

.

.

.

"Have a seat, Nozomi-chan." Mayuki offered as she set a tea in front of the latter before taking a seat across her. "I know why you're here." She then smiled making Nozomi smile as well.

"Both are at fault." She inhaled the puffy white smoke coming from the cup after picking it up, "I'm here because of Umi's plans, I just hope Eri won't notice."

Mayuki nodded in agreement, "This kind of problem they had reminds me of my teenage years with my husband." Nozomi smiled seeing the woman giggled.

"Nozomi!" The emerald eye girl diverted her eyes towards the source making Mayuki shot a glance as well.

"Konnichiwa, Ericchi!" She grinned as she settled her tea back before she was tackled with a hug. Mayuki knew they needed privacy, she picked up her tea and left the room.

"How are you, Ericchi?"

Eri sighed and leaned on the sofa. "I don't know."

The latter just looked at her in the corner of her eyes while sipping her tea. "Well, I'm not here to make your mood even more sloppier." She giggled. "Let's forget about that, shall we? And since you got free time, can we hang out? I mean Umi-chan won't mind, right?"

Eri's heart sank at the moment of the archer's name being mentioned and her reaction didn't go unnoticed to a pair of green eyes. The blonde also didn't noticed the moment where Nozomi took a peek on her phone.

"Come on Ericchi!" Nozomi beamed after slipping back her phone as she took her sling bag, "Let's eat lunch outside." Eri just sighed, she really needs to take her mind away from Umi as of the moment.

"Okay, wait a minute. I'll just get my purse and phone." When Eri was out of sight, Nozomi hurriedly sent an email.

[We'll be at the first stop in half an hour, Umi-chan.]

Seconds later she then received a go signal from the bluenette.

'I'm praying to all the Gods out there to help us.'

Okay Nozomi, that's too much.

.

.

.

They took their perspective seats across each other in the resto Nozomi had chosen. The shrine helper insisted that they should eat in a Chinese restaurant since she said she's been wanting to try out the fortune cookies that gave almost ninety five percent of fortune correctly.

Eri fidgeted in her seat as she looked around the resto in nervousness.

"Are you okay, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked while settling the menu down. Eri looked at her then gave a small smile.

"Y-Yes." She then nodded, "It's just that it feels like someone is looking at me."

'Oh, you got that right.' She giggled inwardly. Nozomi knew very well that their friends went into an undercover just to make Umi's plan go smoothly. They're glad knowing the resto itself is owned by the Nishikino themselves.

They thought that Maki's family only owns a hospital but as they prodded more, that's where they get to learn that the Nishikino's owned restaurants as well.

"What is it, Nozomi? You're smiling at me." Eri furrowed her brows in confusion. Did Nozomi found her nervousness amusing?

The latter shook her head, "Nothing. I just miss you, that's all." She then grinned, "Everyone is pretty busy to hang out so I'm glad I get to spend time with you."

Eri then forgotten her nervousness making her smile in response. "I know. I missed hanging out with the rest as well."

Moments passed by while they're having their little chat, the waiter came in with their order and a small bowl of fortune cookies.

"I really wanted to try this." Nozomi grinned and picked up a piece of cookie and crushed it slowly revealing a small paper inside. She then picked it up and read her fortune. "You are about to face something challenging, but you have all the help you will need today." Both had an awed expression, Nozomi then grinned.

"Well, that was a nice fortune." She giggled while thinking how accurate her fortune was. "How about yours, Ericchi?"

Eri picked up a cookie and breaks it in half, she then took the paper inside it. She read it silently making her eyes wide in disbelief. This made Nozomi wonder.

"What does it say?"

"Uhh..." Eri smiled awkwardly. "It says, 'You should learn how to listen and not directly jump into conclusions.' weird..."

"Hmm..." Nozomi hummed. "Well, try picking another one?"

The latter complied and break another cookie, "You are about to experience a roller coaster ride of emotions. Handle it well." Eri blinked. "I got another weird one."

"Do you believe in those fortunes, Ericchi?" Eri looked at the latter with a small smile. "I do though, it's just that my luck is not that good today."

"Well, pick another one."

Eri flinched. "Eh? I think I should only supposed to pick one cookie and since I already pick two, the second might jinx the previous fortune."

Nozomi shook her head, "It's okay Ericchi. Don't worry about it." _..It's all made up anyway.._

The blonde crushed another one. "An ultimate question is waiting for your answer. Your answer should came from what your heart desires. Good luck!"

"Well, those fortunes of yours are pretty well predicted." Nozomi giggled making Eri more confused.

"Answer? This is really getting weirder." Eri shook her head.

The latter could only smile and picked up her chopsticks, "Let's eat then."

Meanwhile at the resto's kitchen.

Hanayo scratched her head in confusion while looking at the tray full of bowls of fortune cookies, she then glanced at the energetic girl who's currently smiling while looking at her fortune.

"Look, Kayo-chin! Mine says I'll be able to pass something that is worth celebrating today!"

"That's good." She smiled. "And by the way, did you served the bowl of cookies that we made to Nozomi-chan?"

Rin blinked. "Eh? I'm not sure if it's the right one." She then grinned making Hanayo's eyes wide.

"What?! Where is it then?" Rin pointed the tray making the latter sweat dropped.

"Oh my God!" Hanayo covered her mouth making Rin grin awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I put it beside the tray earlier before I left. Then when I came back, it was gone and the tray is now full of bowls of cookies." She then shrugged. "So, I just randomly picked one out. Hehehe."

Hanayo directly face palmed herself.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, Ericchi!" Nozomi clapped her hands and grinned widely at the baffled blonde beside her who then raised her brow. "Let's go to the amusement park!" Eri thought for a second that maybe going to an amusement park can help ease the pain and forget about it for awhile.

"Uhm, sure."

"Great!" Suddenly, she was pulled away towards their destination.

.

.

.

Passing by some food stalls, Nozomi kept suggesting to buy this and that making Eri sweat dropped. She never thought her bestfriend had a monster type of stomach. Another thing that made her appetite to crash down is that every inch in the area, all she remembered is Umi when they recently had their date.

"Why aren't you eating Ericchi?" She asked while wiping some crumbs on the corner of her mouth. "We're here to have fun! C'mon!"

The blonde gave a small smile. "Sorry, I can't help it. This place reminds me of her."

'Time to commence the second plan.' She smiled and pretends to check something on her bag. "Hmm... Where was it..." Eri watched her curiously as she rummaged through her bag. The latter then gasped making her ask. "Is there something wrong Nozomi?"

"Sorry, I can't find my purse!" She pretended to worry. "Wait here Ericchi! I must have dropped it along the way while buying food."

As she started to walk away, Eri stated that she'll wait by the bench at the small park across the stalls.

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and yet there is still no sign of her bestfriend.

"I hope she'll find her purse soon." She sighed then looked up at the high standing structure of a wheel rotating slowly. But then she suddenly felt a tugged on her right sleeve making her look at the source and there she found a child who looked like an eight year old who's holding a balloon.

"Oh? Are you lost lil kid?" She smiled sweetly making the little girl smile as she extended her hand with a balloon. "Are you giving this to me?"

The little girl nodded. "Don't be sad onee-chan!" She then ran away leaving the blonde Russian confused.

"Even kids can tell I'm sad." She sighed and looked up at the balloon that had one big word written on it. "Eh?" Pulling it down closer to get a better look. After reading the word, the balloon slipped away from her gripped making it float up to the clear blue sky. 'Trust...' She recalled the word. 'What kind of balloon they are giving out to kids with those kinds of print?'

In short, Eri didn't get it. A minute later, another kid came with a balloon.

'What's this?' She thought before smiling down the cute little boy. "Hey there? Are you lost?" The boy shook his head while extending his hand with the balloon towards Eri who then took it without hesitation.

"Mind asking where did you got this?" The little boy shook his head. "Don't be sad onee-chan!" He then ran away making Eri blinked in confusion.

'That's the second time I was told by a kid.' She sighed and looked up at the balloon. Then again, a word was written on it. "Love?" _..Okay, where did they sell these balloons? It's weird.._

Before she can clear her mind another little girl came with a balloon, she stared at it for a good five seconds before accepting it.

"Smile onee-chan!" The little girl grinned big despite of having a missing front tooth before running away.

Eri read the word written on it, "Happiness." _..What is going on?.._ Before she could even think further, Nozomi came back bringing her out from deep abyss of thinking. "Oh, Nozomi. Did you find it?"

The latter smiled and presented her purse as she replied. "Yeah, I'm sorry it took awhile."

Eri stood as she shook her head and smiled, "It's okay, let's go?"

"Oh, where did you get that?" Nozomi pointed out the floating object tied with a string on her hand.

"Well, the children gave it to me." she smiled as she looked up at the two balloons, "It's kind of funny how even kids noticed my sadness under my smile." The latter just looked at her from the corner of her eyes as they walked, Nozomi couldn't help but thought about teasing her.

"Speaking of kids, what do you want?" She grinned at the now confused blonde. "I mean, do you want a girl or a boy?" she then smirked after seeing her bestfriend's red face after it registered to Eri's baffled mind. "Ohh, Ericchi..."

"Wha—! Th-That's n-not i-it!" Eri stuttered badly as she frantically waved her hands over her fiery face, "I-I mean, I ha-ha-haven't thought about i-it! Mooouuu! Nozomi!" The latter gave a light chuckle as she followed blonde who is briskly walking away from her. Obviously trying to avoid the topic.

"I, and the rest of the girls, would love to become the Godmother of the Ayase-Sonoda Nuptials and to their future baby."

Eri stopped walking as Nozomi scanned her back, seconds later a smoke can clearly be seen emitting above Eri's head and her ears are visible enough to be assumed that it is as red as blood. She then gave a sly smile having another idea.

"I know you guys have done it a million times already." She paused as she saw more smokes, she then whispered to her ears coyly. "Stop using condoms so that I can have my Godchildren already." Smirking as she walked ahead leaving the melted blonde like a puddle on the ground.

The shrine helper really knows her bestfriend's weakness. A satisfying smile escaped her lips.

.

.

.

After riding a few, they then went down from the ferris wheel. The last ride they rode. Eri pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"It's already late." She stated. "It's seventeen minutes pass seven already. Let's go hom—" She stopped the moment she saw no one beside her. "Eh?"

Looking around the crowd, scanning every person's face but no avail. She didn't see her bestfriend. But then a man, more likely, a staff of the amusement park approached her and bowed slightly.

"Ayase-san?"

"Uhm, yes?" Eri asked confusedly.

The staff then pulled out a small rectangular paper-like object. When she stared at it, she then realized it was a coupon. "This is for you, Ayase-san." He smiled. "As a costumer who rode the most rides for a day, the management gave you this coupon as a token of gratitude for being a daring rider."

'Eh?! We rode all the rides?' she wondered as she accepted the coupon, "Uhh, th-thank you." she then bowed back.

"That coupon is for a midnight dinner. The address is stated below it. Thank you and please comeback again." He bowed before walking away leaving the blonde blinking in confusion. She then remembered that the shrine assistant is not there. Quickly dialling out the latter's number and waited for the call to be picked up; seconds later, it was connected.

"Oy, Nozomi! Where are you? You suddenly disappeared!"

[Oh! I'm sorry Ericchi! I quickly ran to the toilet after we got down.]

Eri sighed as she rubbed her temple in annoyance. "Which area of lavatory did you use? The west? I'll come and get you."

[No need! I'm already on my way home since my mom suddenly called and said she's waiting outside my apartment.]

"Why didn't you tell me ahead? Mou..."

[I'm sorry, Ericchi! After using the toilet my mom called, I hurried and catch the bus; I was about to call you, but then you called me. I'm really sorry, Ericchi. But we will see each other later for our midnight dinner! Hehe...]

"Mou, fine. Take care on your way home."

[You too! See you later, Sonoda Eri!]

"WHA—" The line got disconnected but the lines on her face is as red as the lava. Hot and fiery. "Gosh, Nozomi..." She sighed and looked back at the coupon on hand. 'Well, better be home to get ready.'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fifteen minutes before the clock strikes twelve, a beautiful Russianette got out of the taxi. Eri then looked up at the restaurant that looked classy. She sighed. 'This place sure looks expensive.' Looking around the quiet surroundings, she then slowly walked inside feeling small and intimidated. 'Geez... when they say wear something formal, they really meant fancy.'

Eri wore a black dress that hugged her body making it show her S-line; the tube-like dress only reached up halfway down to her thighs and it had a glittering silk that winks when a light is reflected upon it, she then tied her hair up in a messy bun while letting a few strands dangle on both sides of her face. Eri doesn't need to put a heavy make up, her natural beauty is enough. A lip gloss and a few blush-on will do; it's only her bestfriend anyway, she doesn't need to do much effort.

Glancing at the place again as she blushed; But at the same time she felt awkward at the sight of the elegant and high status people having their midnight dinner. She then recalled the brief instructions on the coupon.

 **×P.S. It will be fine dining.×**

Fine dining. So, formal it is. As she entered, she was greeted by a waiter bowing the moment he saw her.

"How can I be of assistance Miss?"

"Uh, a reservation under Akihabara Amusement Park."

"Right this way mam."

As she followed the waiter, she was then brought to the gardens with all the illuminated lights that is hang on tree branches and the reserved table was underneath the big oak tree with lots of colorful lights hanging above it. The waiter then pulled a chair out for her which Eri gladly took a seat. He then bowed and left.

'This place sure is refined yet calming.' She thought as her eyes scans around the place. And as her blue orbs inspected the area, she then saw someone coming towards her way. She stared at it curiously as the figure emerges from the dark.

"I'm glad you came, Eri-chan."

The voice is strikingly familiar yet she knew that the voice is not from her bestfriend. As the person got out from the shadows, Eri's eyes went wide. "Kotori?"

The little bird could only smile as she took her seat across her. "How are you, Eri-chan?"

Before Eri could answer, her eyes wandered on the latter's clothing. Kotori wore a black bubble-type of dress with matching black gloves that reached halfway up to her arms and the skirt below is a bit shorter than Eri's. Her hair is still the same as the last time she saw it.

"Well, I'm fine." she smiled, "You look stunning, Kotori."

"Why thank you, Eri-chan. You look as beautiful as ever."

The blonde noticed that there still was no waiter to serve them, so she decided to ask the latter for leisure time. "Uhm, Kotori. When did you got here? I mean, not that I mind but I'm curious."

Okay, that came out wrong. She didn't mean to ask that actually.

Kotori gave a soft giggle, "Well, I just came back from America a few days ago since it was my University's vacation break."

The latter nodded. "Oh, so do you have a dinner date with someone in here too?" She then earned a shook from the bird.

"I'm not your date tonight though." She giggled again. "I saw her earlier and told me that she'll come by any minute now. She just needs to fix something."

"Geez, that Nozomi." She sighed.

"Well, I better go." Kotori slowly stands and smiles down at her, "I'm hoping for a positive outcome."

"Eh?" She blinked as her eyes followed the retreating figure towards the glass panel doors.

The moment Kotori got out, as if on que, a slow jazz music was played. The atmosphere became much romantic through the instrumental vibes of the song. The lights around her began to dim a little creating a thrilling yet exciting feeling for Eri. She's actually wondering that maybe the crew setting this up thought she'll be dating a boy since the air is screaming hetero.

Eri looked around from her seat, she just then noticed that the garden was full of fireflies. She unknowingly smiled as she felt joy within her. "This place is beautiful." She whispered.

"But this place is nothing compared to you." A voice took her away from her little world of thoughts as her eyes widen. She knew that it wasn't her bestfriend's voice for the second time around. Her eyes started darting from every corner of the garden looking for the owner of that voice.

There, a tall figure from the shadows beside the sakura tree, as the leaves rained down slowly; was standing across her table. Slender yet had a stance of a soldier, had a long straight hair, and a part of the person's clothing was lighted a bit showing that she's wearing a feminine tux.

Eri could only think of one person and that made her heart skipped a beat. But, at the same time, her heart felt a pang of pain after remembering the scenario. Instead of smiling, she bit her lower lip and looked away.

"Eri..." Umi started as she walked slowly towards the latter and took her seat, "Can I—"

"—What do you want?" She cut her off without giving a single glance at the bluenette. Her heart was telling her to calm down but her mind is the one controlling.

Umi flinched at the sudden spat of the latter, she then sighed. "Eri..." She took her right hand that is on top of the table and caressed it. Eri sure missed the warmth of Umi's hand. "First of all, I would like to apologize for being insensitive and for being an asshole."

'Ass—? She never use informal words before, 'curses' even.' Eri thought but still didn't gave in.

"I was planning this big date for us as what I promised, and I became less focus on you instead. Not that I forgot about you, it's just not for me to tell such surprise being taken in place." Eri mind started to calm down as the archer is explaining but still didn't gave any comments.

Umi squeezed her hand as she went on. "I asked help from Kotori but honestly, I didn't know she was already back. That's why we frequently met up to plan this. Unfortunately, our friends saw us and made me looked like I'm cheating against you in which I wasn't." She sighed. "It's just amusing how Kotori kept hiding her face since she was already a well-known designer eventhough she's still a student."

Eri took a glance at the latter who kept looking down at her hand as she tried to explain herself.

"I'm really sorry, Eri. Hurting you wasn't my intention." That statement made the blonde looked at the bluenette and their eyes met. "Yet, I'm stupid enough for not being able to sense your doubts." Umi squeezed her hand again. "I love you so much, Eri."

Before Eri answered she took back her hand and crossed her arms above her chest. She then raised a brow and made Umi panicked and asked. "Do you trust me?" The question took Eri aback.

She then scoffed. "I don't see why I should." Her answer made Umi's eyes went wide. "Why can't you be honest with me?" She retorted with a higher voice startling Umi in the process. "Don't you know how much I was worried thinking about losing you?! I love you so much Umi! And I'm so afraid..." Her voice cracked making a tear escaped. "I'm so so... afraid..."

The bluenette quickly crouch down beside the latter while looking up as she wiped away her tears. Eri looked down at her with blurry visions as she felt the latter's thumbs on her cheeks.

"You're so stupid!" Eri shot back again as her tears kept flowing more. "I don't care about this stupid date!" She choked. "I only want my Umi!"

The archer stands up as she pulled Eri into a tight embrace. Eri hugged back as if it was their last, she clung more tightly making Umi smile in the process but then frowns. "I'm really sorry, Eri. Will you forgive me?"

"NO!" She exclaimed earning slight flinch from the girl she's clinging. Umi thought about something that could make her girlfriend calm down; she knows when Eri is like this, it's hard to persuade her.

"Well, at least can we have our dinner?" She asked. Luckily, Eri loosen her hug and pulled back with a small nod while looking down.

Umi pulled a chair for her as Eri directly sat on it. She then called for a service as she took her seat. From time to time, she kept glancing at the girl across her. The feeling is still mutual yet the tense atmosphere is lingering.

'Calm down, Sonoda Umi! You can do this.' She mentally cheered for herself. It's kind of amusing that she's acting this way eventhough they are in a relationship for two years already. The unwanted mixed up emotions are now stirring her.

Minutes of silence, their food arrived. Eating it without words made the bluenette felt like the food was eating her; it was calm yet intense in a way that she couldn't explain. She doesn't want to give a sigh since it's disrespecting especially in front of the food.

Even after they had devour their meal, Eri still didn't muster any form of words towards the bluenette. She didn't know that the silence is already eating Umi up.

Umi cleared her throat as she stands up and offered her right hand towards Eri who then glanced with a raised brow. "Can I have this dance?"

"Why don't you ask the girl your with?" She huffed and looked away. Umi looked awfully maladroit; she's glad that she informed Maki to reserved the place for themselves so that they can have some privacy or else it would one hell of an embarrassment for being rejected to a dance. The bluenette thought that Eri had already gotten the idea about who she is with at those times after a brief explanation. And yet, it's clear she hadn't.

Without pulling her hand away, she cleared her throat. "I thought I clearly stated that I was with Kotori at those times."

"Then dance with her. Like I care." She retorted.

The latter blinked in surprise and slowly pulled her hand away with a warmer cheeks; aside from having an aching arm, it's also awkward staying in that position without getting accepted.

'Eri is really hard to persuade.' She mentally sighed as she tried to think of another way. "I can clearly see jealousy in that." She smiled earning a glare from the sulking blonde. Umi bowed lower to give a peck on the blonde's cheeks then pulled back with a smile. "You're much attractive to my eyes when you're jealous."

The complement she gave made Eri's cheeks redden and earned another huff. This is going to be a long night.

"Now." Umi started to gain back her attention and offered her hand again. "Will you give me a chance of having this dance with you tonight, my love?"

If Eri was just being honest, she really wanted to squeal and jump around but she doesn't want to. Her pride is not letting her. But then she thought for a second before accepting Umi's offer.

As they slow dance their way in the middle of the garden surrounded by fireflies, Eri felt like some of those illuminated creatures are flying inside her stomach. She wanted to smile and hug her girlfriend, yet her ego wasn't letting her. She was still hurt and can't just easily forgets about it.

"Eri?" Umi called making Eri looked at her. "Have I ever told you, you looked so absolutely gorgeous tonight?"

Eri knew Umi was trying to make her smile; well, she almost gave in. But instead of smiling, she rolled her eyes.

"I love you, Eri." Umi started to buy her again. "My ever beautiful, gorgeous, lovable, stunning girlfriend."

This time, Eri clenched her teeth to make her ease herself from fangirling. She thought that she suffered the pain, so why not make Umi suffered as well? She wanted to take revenge yet, she's torn between exerting sharp high-pitch cries or keeping her snobbish attitude for the time being. She's already used to being out of character when she's around the latter.

"Are you planning to take revenge on me after hurting you?" Eri looked at her sad smile after asking. Deep inside the Russianette's heart, she really wanted to forgive Umi; but, she just can't do that yet. Not now.

The archer kept talking as Eri kept trying to shut her ears up. "I'm really sorry, Eri." Umi pulled her closer, still dancing, as she hugged Eri. This time, the latter leaned her head on Umi's left shoulder as she faced away and bit her lower lip hearing Umi apologized over and over.

Maybe it's time. Eri sighed. "Don't do that again." She whispered as she felt the protective arms wrapping around her tightly. "Just tell me next time that you got a surprise for me and don't go sneaking around." She sighed. "Sometimes, it felt like you're a guy for being so dense and not being able to tell what a girl is feeling. It's like you don't know what will be the emotion your girlfriend is having since you had no clue sometimes."

Umi sweat dropped and tried not to laugh at how accurate Eri's short blab. "Well, I'm sorry for being dense. I think it's my nature ever since before."

Eri pulled back and encircled her arms around Umi's neck, she then gave a pout. "It's much worse!" And with that, the latter chuckled as they stopped their tracks.

"Hey! It's not funny! Moouu!"

Umi tried not to laugh more, she quickly composed herself and cleared her throat. Obviously, her grin can't be stopped. "I love you, Eri."

"I love you too, Umi." Finally. After how many bucks she spent just to buy Eri's smile and that awaited response, she finally got it. Slowly leaning down to give a chaste kiss. The kiss didn't last long as Umi slowly pulled away and escorted Eri back to her chair. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

Umi glanced back with a smile. "Toilet." The latter then nodded as she gracefully walked out of the venue.

Meanwhile, as Eri was waiting. She kept tapping her fingers over the table while resting her chin on her right palm. Obviously bored as she sit tight eventhough Umi got out just about a minute ago.

Seconds later, the music changed into a thick and slow song. Like a classic melody with a touch of modern theme. It made Eri relaxed and closed her eyes as she loosen up. A letter was then placed in front of her, she didn't noticed it at all. And on que, the music stopped bringing her out from her little world and there she saw the parchment.

'What's this?' Picking it up and read the contents in a whispered. "Follow the arrows?" She then looked around and on the glass panel and there was an arrow being glued. "Okay, what kind of surprise is this again Umi." She asked as she felt her stomach churned while slowly following the arrows until she was brought into another, much beautiful, garden.

The moment she stepped inside, a music was played. Same as what is played at the other garden earlier. She looked around to find her lover yet she can't. "Umi?" She called and as if on que, their song 'Storm in Lover' was played; but the song had a different version. It had a jazz-like vibe of flow and Eri can clearly recognized who sang it. Maki. But it was clear that the song was already a record.

Slowly walking towards the table while admiring the background filled with small flying lamps. Fireflies; are more abundant here than the recent room, and Eri couldn't help but adore the little creatures, and thought that this insect is her favorite one already. As she was about to reach the table, she then heard someone whispered her name behind her. Quickly turning around, there she found her girlfriend smiling at her with a bouquet of blue roses while slowly walking towards her. Eri's blushes sneaked up on her cheeks as she tried not to hang her mouth too much.

"Blue roses symbolizes immortality, love, and prosperity." A small shy smile Umi gave. "Here, Eri." Giving the flowers to the latter who then giggled in response. "Is there something wrong?"

"I can see you're very nervous, Umi." She grinned making the bluenette blush in the process. "And it's not really romantic to say 'Here, Eri.'"

"Mou..." Umi glances away in the process making the latter thought of something.

"You're really cute with that black tux, Umi." Her knowing smile made the bluenette blush even more. Seeing it, she decided to push a bit further. She won't be the only one blushing madly tonight. "And, who would have thought that my date is a handsome girl."

Inasmuch as the archer was red to the ears, she kept an amusing stare at Umi much to the bluenette's dismay. Her advances took her on the lead, watching how Umi held back a pout while keeping her composure intact is something she realized that her girlfriend had changed through time. But not in a bad way. Because, instead of looking away and screaming shameless protest she had learned to hold it and just look away to avoid getting teased further. You can really say, she's not a straight A student for nothing. A loving smile escaped her lips at the same time, Umi looked at her and smiled.

"Eri, you've got something on your hair." Umi gestured her eyes behind the latter's left ear. Breaking the tense yet calming atmosphere.

"Eh?" As she was about to reach for it, Umi's right hand got to it first.

"I'll get it for you."

Eri waited for a second. But strange as it is; she didn't felt her hair being touched, yet Umi's arm is slowly receding. Her eyes automatically dropped to what the latter's hand was holding and what she saw made her eyes wide as she directly covered her hanging mouth.

"I would like to be with you 'til death do us part, Ayase Eri."

The way Umi said it with confidence and passion made Eri's heart stopped ticking. Her amber eyes glowing in zest while curving into a crescent moon as to her smile extending like a shy grin. Everything to Eri felt surreal; no, more of like a dreamscape that later on when you wake up you'll only feel the giddy and tingling feeling deep inside your stomach and heart.

Eri's eyes dropped back at the silver-gold ring that glimmer under the hanging lamps and then she noticed how Umi's thumbs and index finger was formed. A cute little heart; as what most people call it, the finger-heart.

She doesn't want to cry, but how? Things turned out to be something like the expectation versus reality segment. Where she only expected a formal yet friendly date with her bestfriend, yet it turned out to be an extravagant engagement proposal from her girlfriend. As prodigal as Umi may seem, the event that was held were free of charge. The Nishikino's, especially Maki, only wanted to be invited in the future as for her payment.

Umi slowly pulled out a small black velvet box inside her right pocket and opened it revealing a necklace that had a matching color with the ring. Instead of slipping the metal circlet on the latter's finger, she slide the necklace in it. Holding both ends of the necklace, she then held it in Eri's eye level for her to see it.

"I engraved something underneath the ring."

Eri moved much closer and tilted the ring for a better inspection. The words she read made a tear finally escaped from her eyes.

◇ _ **Umi's Eternity**_

The bluenette then walked behind the overwhelmed beauty and lock the necklace in place as she gave a kiss of seal over it. She then walked back to her current position and smiled at the crying latter.

"I had worn mine in advance." Umi pulled put the necklace with a ring on it that looked both the same to Eri's. Tilting the metal circlet for her girlfriend's better view.

◇ _ **Eri**_ _ **'s Forevermore**_

Eri tackled the bluenette with a hug as she sobbed in happiness on Umi's shoulders. Umi, on the other hand, hugged her back as she pulled her waist closer and kissed her temple. She then whispered. "You don't need to say anything. I already know your answer."

The blonde's lips quivered slowly into a small smile. Her voice is definitely lost somewhere in the garden but, she couldn't care less because Umi understands her. Despite her archer being dense, at times like this, Umi understands her silence. Her words are not required anymore.

"But, that time will come only after we will find a suitable and stable jobs of course. I wouldn't want my future wife to be marrying a jobless woman making her starved to death." Umi chuckled making Eri giggled as well.

"I know that." She responded timidly. "We're still young anyway. Let's just enjoy this while it's still far from settling down."

Somewhere around the venue, spy cameras were installed to record the event. The couple, especially Umi, didn't know.

.

.

.

"It's still not the end." The mysterious person grinned as they watched the small monitor playing the scene in the garden. "I'll help you guys make your life worth enjoyable." Lightly laughing before turning the chair behind and walked away towards the door with a man in a suit and a sunglass was guarding. They then whispered. "Put everything in the usb and bring it to my house later." The guard nodded courtly before exiting the premises.

Walking through the hallway, they then remembered something.

"Well, I'm wishing for your success." The person smirked. "I'll be here to watch everything."

Laughter then echoed through the silent corridor as the soles tapped along the tiled floor.

 **..to be continued..**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello. Hello. Hello. ✌㈴7

I used "they" since I don't want you to know what gender I'm referring. ㈳3 That mysterious person is alone okay? I hope no one will get confused. ✌㈳3

If I update like after a few months, expect it to be more than 5000k words. ㈳4

 **Total words: 8,800k+ ㈳3**

Okay, now what kind of plot is next. Hmm... have any suggestions? ㈳6

Anyways, I didn't really mean to turn it into an engagement date. *lol* ㈳4 But my hand wouldn't listen. ㈳4

Please leave a review! So that I will know your thoughts. :)

 **Godbless! :)**

 **-Raine1o1™out-**


End file.
